Xena and Gabrielle
by LuckySchmoney
Summary: The story of our two favorite gal pals is given a drastic make over: how they met, when they became exclusive and much more. If you decide to read on, you’ll see what I mean. Enjoy!
1. Xena and Gabrielle

**Before I begin: everything that has happened to them... whoosh, gone. There will be some exceptions but otherwise, I'm doing this the way I prefer. That also means Xena is going to be a tad more friendlier :)**

Ancient Greece, in a period of rest and leisure. It's people lived in peace and joy... until a certain little girl was born in Poteidaia. Her name was Gabrielle and she was a hand/mouth full. Well, growing up she was. Blonde hair, green eyes and just evidently beautiful. But there was another born a few years before who wasn't exactly as mouthy as Gabrielle. Born in Amphipolis was Xena. An adventurous young one. Having two brothers she was very close with, Toris and Lyceus, she was always up to something with them. The three of them were always intrigued by the study of swordplay and so on so as they grew up together they would practice fighting each other. The siblings were very good at it. Black hair and blue eyes and was very good looking. Xena and Toris had the same looks but Lyceus had sandy blonde hair. Toris was the oldest and Lyceus was the youngest, putting Xena in the middle. When Xena was about fifteen Lyceus died of a disease. It hurt xena and Toris so bad they had both made a pact to learn all that they could about medicines and overall wellness. Gabrielle on the other hand was quite the story teller and comedian. Since she did have a little sister, Lila, she was often in charge of watching over her and when she would, Gabrielle would tell stories and try her best to make Lila laugh. These two different girls were both talented and skilled at what they did. Now albeit they wouldn't meet each other for a long while they would eventually.

 **Ten years later after the death of Lyceus...**

Xena, on her way home from Athens, rode on her loyal horse, Argo. They made their way down a trail and stopped when Xena had heard a noise. It sounded like a flock of birds. But it would've had to have been a really big flock of them. Xena shook her head and continued on. About fifteen minutes went by and she heard the same sound again but this time she had realized she was getting closer to the sound. Xena got off Argo and pulled out her sword. Getting slowly closer to the foliage and waiting patiently to see what was producing all the noise and commotion. Behind the bushes and shrubbery Xena discovered where the noises were emitting from. A wild boar had just been hit with an arrow from a man in a group of five. Xena turned around, put her sword back in its sheath and got back on Argo. With a sigh of relief she took off on Argo. If there was one thing xena was really thankful for was her spectacular hearing and felt blessed that the hunting party got to the boar before the boar got to her. Yet she was confused how she mixed up a boar and hunters with a flock of birds.

"I'm just tired I guess," she muttered.

It would be a few hours until the sun would set and she'd stop for the night. When she did, she started a small fire, set out her bed roll, brushed and fed Argo, then she fed herself and went to sleep. The next morning she woke up early, put all of her belongings away into the saddle bags, fed herself and Argo then headed back to the trail that would lead her back to Amphipolis.

 **Meanwhile in Poteidaia...**

Gabrielle stood in the field next to her family's barn. Leaning on a staff staring into the sky, she waited patiently as the herd of goats grazed. On days such as this she would often come up with ridiculous ideas.

"If these goats are grazing; they are eating _but_ they are also trimming the grass." Gabrielle nodded to herself.

Just then her sister, Lila, got her attention from the barn. She called for Gabrielle to come over to where she was.

"May I help you Lila?" Gabrielle asked.

"Poor choice of words, sis. Come on and help me get Bion's head unstuck from that stupid old tree he keeps trying to climb."

"When will that boy learn?!" Gabrielle said as she followed Lila.

The two ladies made their way to the tree that the young boy had got his head stuck in. Gabrielle has first scolded him but then examined Bion's predicament. Finding a good angle to turn his head, Gabrielle managed to get the curious boy out of the oblong opening in the tree.

"How on earth does one manage this?" Gabrielle looked at Bion mockingly.

"No one knows. Not even the gods themselves could answer your question," Bion said dramatically.

"Ha ha, you're just so funny. Now go on and do whatever you're supposed to be doing and you stay away from this here tree. Understand?"

Bion nodded his head enthusiastically, thanked Gabrielle, gave her a hug, and then took off. Almost all of the children and young people in Poteidaia adored Gabrielle because she could tell stories, solve problems and liven up her surroundings. Yet she could also be a stubborn smart ass who sometimes needed to watch her own mouth, but it wasn't too often she behaved in such a way.

Gabrielle and Lila walked back to the field and kept each other entertained as the goats "trimmed" the grass.

 **Later that day...**

Xena finally got to the village of Poteidaia, where she could stop for the night and stay at an inn. As she entered the little village she stopped and got off Argo. She thought Poteidaia was a nice place with its people in a minor hustle. Finally, the tall dark haired woman spotted a sign signafying an inn. Xena brought Argo to the stables and promised her she would be back soon.

As she approached the inn she noticed many people were looking her way but she decided it wasn't enough to be declared as _staring._ She chuckled at her own thought and went inside. Even as she paid for a room she still got looks. _Maybe it's the leather._ She smirked.

Xena brought her saddle bags to her room and scoped the place out. There was a bed and next to it was a night stand with a water basin sitting on top. That was about it but she didn't mind. She'd only be there for the night. Before she left the room she changed into something that wouldn't give everyone a reason to really gaze upon her. So she left her room in an old and very used chiton.

Xena left the inn and went to look around for oats she could feed to Argo. Once she did she went to the stables and fed her beautiful golden haired horse.

"Who's the most beautiful mare Greece has ever seen?" She asked Argo.

As a reply, the horse whinnied.

"Yes that's right," Xena said as she pet the horse's head, "you are."

Suddenly she heard someone else come in to the stable so she straightened up and tried to zero in with her ears. Xena assumed it was a man that walked in. About her own height, slightly underweight and had a welcoming disposition.

"Hi there, young lady, welcome to Poteidaia. I'm Herodotus and you are?" The man cheerfully said.

"Hello, sir. I'm Xena." They both shook hands.

"Well hello, Xena. Where do you come from?" He asked.

"From Amphipolis," She smiled.

"Amphipolis! Hey that's not too far from here. You must be on your way back home. Let me guess... Thessaly?" Herodotus guessed.

"Not bad, Athens actually," she corrected him.

"My goodness young lady! That's quite a ride! If you don't mind me asking, uh, what were you doing in Athens?" Herodotus asked politely.

Xena thought as quickly as she could and lied to him, "visiting family." She didn't know how he would react if she told him she was studying in secret.

"Oh how nice," the nice man said with a warm smile. "Well Xena, are you already check in at the inn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wonderful. If you're interested they start serving some of the real good food in about half an hour and lucky you, my eldest daughter will be storytelling tonight."

"How lovely, I'll have to go now, I haven't had good food since I left Athens."

"Perfect! Now I'm going to go back and check on my goats. Nice to meet you Xena!" Herodotus said.

"You too Herodotus!" Xena said back as she watched the kind man walk out of the stables.

"Hmm, well I do like to listen to stories. Why not?" Xena told Argo who had whinnied back.

 **Dinner time at the inn...**

Gabrielle sat in the front of the dining area. People from all over the village came in and managed to find somewhere to sit. Either on a bench, a chair, or the floor.

Gabrielle wanted to begin after she knew for sure that at least all the regulars were present. Five quick minutes had gone by and that was when she started.

Xena sat back in the corner of the dining room like a complete loner. No, but really she liked to sit in such a spot so she could keep an eye on everything. It was an instinctual habit of hers.

Xena listened intently to the story being told by the young woman in front. She had noticed how well the blonde woman illustrated the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. She had noticed how everyone in the room stay as quiet as they could be to hear the lovely woman tell this story. Feeling as if she were in a trance, Xena could only pay attention to the talented bard.

After Gabrielle had finished the myth of Orpheus's journey to get his wife, Eurydice, back from the underworld, she was given a few dinars by her fellow villagers. Gabrielle thanked them all, wished them goodnight and made her way out of the inn and back to her house. When she got there she was startled by Lila who had beat her home from the inn by a few minutes.

"Gabrielle did you see that woman sitting in the back of the dining hall?" Lila inquired.

Gabrielle nodded, "Vaguely. Why?"

"I've never seen her before. She looked like she knew how to read!"

"Lila, need I remind you that you, your self, can also read," Gabrielle said.

"Well of course because you taught me how but still! And did you notice that she was sitting alone?" Lila mentioned to her sister.

"What? How could that be? She's way too beautiful to be alone like that," Gabrielle said thoughtlessly.

"So you really did get a good look at her!" Lila exclaimed.

 _Busted._ "So what, Lila? You can see everything and everyone from the front!"

Lila smiled teasingly, "Maybe you'd better go to sleep, sis." And then Lila walked to her shared room and said quietly with an evil grin, "so you can dream about miss educated."

Gabrielle's face turned red, "why you little-" then she gave her sister a kick in the butt.

"Hey!" Lila laughed through her ounce of pain.

"Not another word, Lila!" Gabrielle warned her.

"Fine, have it your way," Lila dramatically said, "but don't come to me in the morning asking where that woman is!"

 **Back at the inn...**

Xena, getting settled into bed, thought about the story the blonde woman told. _No one has ever told a story so well that I have heard that leaves me feeling the way I do right now._ The tired woman thought to herself. _And what a very beautiful woman if I say so myself._

And soon, Xena rolled on to her side and fell asleep.

 **The next morning...**

Xena's eye lids flew open at the sound of a rooster. _I hate those damn things. So very, very rude._ Reluctantly, she sat up and stretched. Xena hopped out of the bed and got dressed into her leathers. Gathering up everything she took out, she placed them neatly back into the saddle bags and then headed out to Argo.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Lila were up too because of the same darn rooster. They both got ready for the day and went out to the barn and found their father, Herodotus, feeding the donkey.

"Good morning daughters, you two are up early. What's going on? Are you two sick?" The father joked.

"No, no of course not!" Lila said.

"I know," Herodotus said, "have either of you seen Xena around. I know she'll be leaving soon back to Amphipolis, your mother and I would like to send her off with some sustenance that will last a bit."

Gabrielle and Lila looked at each other with amusement.

"You know what? I think she may be at the stables preparing that horse of hers." Herodotus started to walk out of the barn.

Gabrielle spoke up quickly, "father may we join you?"

"Why of course! Come along now!"

The girls happily followed their father to the stables. There they indeed did find Xena loading up Argo.

"Xena! Leaving so soon?" Herodotus approached her.

Xena turned around to see Herodotus and his daughters.

"Yes, I know, but I need to get a move on, my mother is expecting me," Xena said then looked at the two girls that stood next to him.

Gabrielle did not waste a second, "I'm Gabrielle and this is my little sister Lila."

"So that's you're name, Gabrielle. And you were telling the story of Orpheus and Eurydice last night."

"Yes, that's me." Gabrielle confirmed.

"You girls keep chatting, I'm going back to the house to get a few things. I'll be right back." Herodotus walked out of the barn.

"So our father told us you're traveling back from Athens." Lila stated.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Wow, what's it like there?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Well, it's a very busy city with things going on all around and it's very exhilarating. I had a lot of fun there." Xena explained.

"So what were you doing there?" Gabrielle asked quickly, "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell anyone the truth," Xena said, "I was there studying."

"I told you she can read!" Lila exclaimmed.

"Lila!" Gabrielle yelled. It made Xena laugh.

"She's right. I can read. But I didn't just read there and I did study, but secretly." Xena added.

"So what else did you learn?" Lila asked.

"I learned how to fight even better than I did before. And my scholar gave me these neat leathers." Xena gestured at herself.

"That's amazing! How were you allowed to be there? It sounds impossible!" Lila said.

"Now that is a secret I must keep. And you two, don't tell anyone what I have told you. You can't be sure if the reactions people will make. So just be carefu with what you say. I told your father that I was visiting family. He and someone else is coming around the corner."

And there they were. The sisters were amazed. They never knew someone with such an acute sense of hearing.

Herodotus introduced his wife, "Xena, this is my wife Hecuba."

"Good morning, ma'am." Xena said.

"And good morning to you as well Xena. Herodotus and I put this bundle of food together for your ride back home." Hecuba handed Xena a bag of food. Xena took it thankfully.

"Thank you so much," Xena turned to Herodotus, "You and your family are most generous."

"You're welcome, you must be on your way. And Xena you are welcome back at anytime you like." Herodotus shook Xena's hand.

"Thank you so much sir. And I'll be holding you up to that." She began to get on top of Argo. Xena then looked at Gabrielle and said, "And I know for sure that next time I will be in the mood for some story telling by a certain bard."

Xena said her goodbyes to the family of four and then began to leave.

Gabrielle noticed that Xena wasn't making Argo go at a very fast pace, so she decided to wait till her family was out of sight before she went up to Xena once more.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called out.

Xena halted Argo and looked back. "Gabrielle, what is it? Did I leave something behind?"

"No, no you didn't but, I couldn't help but notice that you would be in the mood the next time you were in town you looked directly at me. Do you think you could estimate how long that next time would be in?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm not sure. I was in Athens for three years. It could be awhile. I know for sure my mother and my brother, Toris, are anxious to see me."

"My goodness that's quite awhile. I understand. There's no rush Xena, I was just curious."

"It's alright," Xena thought carefully, "tell you what? How about you walk me to the edge of the village, which isn't far. How about that?"

"I'd like that." Gabrielle answered. Inside she felt happy and lovely.

So Xena got off Argo and walked beside Gabrielle.

At a slow pace they walked and talked. The two women got along quite nicely together and had common interests. They spoke of a large amount of things in a somewhat short time.

As soon as Xena and Gabrielle got to the edge of Poteidaia they had a hard time saying goodbye. Xena promised she would at least try to send some letters when she could and Gabrielle did as well.


	2. Xena and Gabrielle: 2

**A/N: hello there my dudes, here's some more. Enjoy!**

 **One week later...**

Xena finally made it to Amphipolis without any trouble. Since she knew Argo was smart and very familiar with the village, Xena just jumped right off Argo and ran straight to her mother's inn.

Hastily, she bolted through the inn doors and made a b-line to the kitchen and there she was. Xena gave her mother an enormous bear hug that lifted her off the ground. Xena set her back down and pulled away an arms length.

"Xena, you're back, you're back and I think I'm going to cry I'm so happy to see you. My gods little one you must tell me everything. I want to know it all. Oh, and Toris, oh he'll be so excited to see you. We've both have missed you so much!" Cyrene spoke a million miles a minute while joyful tears came down from her eyes.

"Mother, please don't cry, you might just get me started too!" Xena told her.

"What does it matter anyway, you are home safe and everyone will be so excited to see you... Yes, that's it!" Said Cyrene.

"What's it, mom?" Xena was confused.

"We must celebrate, my dear!" Cyrene exclaimed. "Yes, and everyone will come and celebrate your return!" The mother hugged her daughter once more.

"Mother, where is Toris?" Xena asked calmly.

"Yes, that brother of yours." Cyrene thought for a second, "Yes, he's uh in the cellar. Oh how perfect, tell him to bring up some wine when you go down there and also try not to startle him."

"Why? What happened?" Xena became worried for her brother.

"Oh Xena. If only you were with him or if he was with you. You're not going to believe this Xena but I guess I'll tell you.

 **Four months ago...**

On a very fine day with the sun shining brightly in the sky, Toris was out on a walk with his best friend, the king of thieves, Autolycus. On their walk they came across an empty cave on the side of a mountain. To both of them, the cave seemed harmless so, being the nosey men they are, they walked right in. Five minutes into the cave they had realized what a terrible decision they had made. Inside the cave was a sleeping bear.

As soon as Autolycus and Toris saw the bear they froze completely still in fear that they might accidentally wake the bear.

With suave, Autolycus said without moving his lips, "Toris... on the count of three, let's make a run for it."

Toris failed at doing so. Toris had unintentionally kicked by a rock with the heel of his boot. The bear's eyes opened and it looked angry.

Autolycus changed his mind, "Time to forget that one, or maybe just save it for later."

Autolycus, the man with a trick up his sleeve, slowly pulled out one of the many daggers he carried and got ready to throw it at the bear. The self entitled "king of thieves" didn't throw the dagger hard enough to penetrate the tough skin of the bear. Once again the bear got angry and began charged the men.

"Fuck! Toris run!" Autolycus shouted and took off.

Toris, unfortunately, didn't have a head start run like Autolycus did. As he turned around to to run the bear caught up with him and sliced his back to nearly shreds.

"That goddamned son of a bitch bear!" The thief exclaimed.

To stop the bear, Autolycus ran back as fast as he possibly could to save his friend. Pulling out the biggest knife he carried with him, Autolycus slit the bear's neck. Immediately, the bear released Toris. Autolycus managed to get Toris on to his own back and carried him out of the cave and had Toris lean over a rock.

"You just let it all out Toris, you cry, you yell and shout, do what you have to. Just try not to move while I clean up your back." Autolycus told Toris.

Luckily, the men were by a river, so Autolycus ripped up the already torn shirt that practically hung off of Toris.

"I'd like you to know that I am very, truly, deeply sorry for what is about to come." Autolycus said.

"Duly noted." Toris winced in pain.

He drowned the cloth in the river then applied it to Toris's back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Toris shouted.

"Yes, something like that buddy. But you're gonna be okay." Autolycus said hopefully.

Toris shouted again, "YOU FUCKER! GOD DAMMIT!"

Autolycus could only grit his teeth and it caused him pain as well to see his friend horribly injured.

After Autolycus decided Toris was all bandaged and cleaned up, Autolycus did his best to support Toris on his legs. And even if it did take all afternoon to get back to the inn.

 **Now...**

Xena was truly shocked. Absolutely speechless. Cyrene could only comfort her daughter.

"He's alright now, Xena. Just don't scare him or put too much pressure on his back."

Xena nodded then headed to the cellar. Once she got there she stood silently in the door way. "Toris."

The man who looked so much like herself turned around, "Xena!" He was ecstatic.

They embraced each other with joy.

"You're back! And you're alive!" Toris said happily. "So?"

"So? I went to Athens you know that!" She grinned at him, "I'll tell you when we're with mom so I won't have to repeat my self too much," she laughed.

"Yes, Oh but what title did you're scholar give you?" Toris asked.

Xena, with a gleam in her eye and a mischievous grin plastered across her face, answered his burning question, "Warrior Princess."

 **Meanwhile in Poteidaia...**

Gabrielle sat next to the stream that ran a short distance way from the barn. She ran her fingers through the cold water and it felt nice since it was so hot that day. The blonde wanted to think but it just wasn't happening for her.

"How odd of me. Maybe I really am lost for words for once. Mmmm, but I don't think I mind it. There could be worse things to linger on but how ironic of me! I can't think of any!"

Gabrielle paused for a moment. She began to worry and when Gabrielle worried she was rendered useless until she cut it out.

"What if I'm stuck here forever? I'll turn into my mother, but I mean that's not exactly a bad thing even though I know some where deep down she once longed for adventure and to travel. In a way I am like her because right now I crave those things too. But what if I never leave this little po-dunk village? What would cause me to stay here? Marriage most likely. My goodness that would be dreadful."

Gabrielle rolled her head around and once hard enough to get her neck to crack. A warm and weak gust of wind came through causing her to move her hair out of her face. She looked down at the water running in the stream.

"I need to get out of here. I don't care how long or how soon it takes. I just need to. I have to."

Gabrielle stood up from where she was sitting and wiped all the possible grass off her chiton. She walked back home and tried to come up with a plan that would help her get away from Poteidaia.

 **A week later...**

"Xena, you have a message here for you!" Toris called out from the kitchen in the inn. No response and no sound of footsteps. "You better get down here before I open it for you!" Toris threatened.

Xena raced down the stairs as fast as she could. Toris held out the rolled up parchment as Xena ran by to take it. Now that she had it she continued to run straight to the barn. Xena climbed up to the hayloft and opened up the parchment.

 _Xena,_

 _I hope you're doing well. I know I am. Except for my extreme restlessness. Lately, I've been dreaming of leaving Poteidaia and traveling near and far. I was wondering how you did it. How did you end up in Athens studying everything in general and how to fight? What did you have to do?_

 _I never thought I'd tell anybody that I'm desperate but I am. Desperate in the sense of getting away from my goat herding, donkey plowing life. It doesn't suite me. I know you and others here like Lila and my mother know that. My father can't take a hint unfortunately and I fear that one day he might find some man for me out of the blue. My women's intuition tells me it might happen eventually within the year._

 _So this is the end of my message. I can't wait to hear from you._ _Your life seems_ _so interesting! Tell_ _me everything because I would love to know._

 _Your friend,_

 _Gabrielle_

Xena continued to hold the letter after reading it. She folded it up and held on to it. Then she left the barn and went back up to her room at the inn.

In her room there was a bed with a chest at the foot of it, a desk that sat under a window and a dresser in the far corner of the room. Xena immediately searched her room for something to write on and to write with. Satisfied with what she had found, Xena began to write.

Always the one to think out her words carefully, the warrior princess tried to give her letter a special something so when Gabrielle read it, she wouldn't fall asleep from boredom.

An hour or so later, Xena had completed her letter for Gabrielle. She rolled up the parchment and sealed it tight. Then she went out to find Caius, the messenger man who happily delivered items and such to neighboring villages. Now all Xena could do was wait patiently.

 **Ten days later...**

"I hope my message for Xena didn't get lost on the way there or something like that. No, no way. Caius is usually good about this sort of thing," Gabrielle said to a goat that sat down next to her.

"Do you think Xena wrote back already?" Gabrielle asked the goat couldn't respond. "Really? You're so optimistic. Well, all we can do is hope she did."

Since the goats were in their pen, Gabrielle freely left them to go back to her house. Gabrielle hesitantly went inside. There she found her mother sitting in the living room at her loom weaving a red and green himation.

Gabrielle passed her and went on into her room she shared with Lila. As soon as she sat down on her bed, her mother called for her. With a groan, she stood back up and went back to the living room where her mother was.

"Gabrielle, Caius is outside," Hecuba told Gabrielle.

Her daughter's attitude changed immediately. Gabrielle quickly made her way out the door. Just like her mother had told her, Caius was standing on the porch with an item in his hand.

"Gabrielle! It's so good to see you. It's not often you get letters therefore I don't see you as much." Caius joked.

"So you've brought something to me?" Gabrielle asked. Caius nodded and that confirmed her question. "Well come on! Hand it over!" She said playfully.

"Oh fine, fine. Here you go." Caius presented her with a rolled up parchment and Gabrielle politely took it from him.

"You have a nice evening, Gabrielle. I have a whole cart's worth of items to deliver."

"Thank you, Caius. You have a good one too!" Gabrielle then stood perfectly still until Caius was almost out of sight and when he was, she ran to the stream she would visit very often.

Sitting in her usual spot, Gabrielle got comfortable and opened the letter.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _It makes me happy to know you are doing well. It saddens me that you feel you cannot do the things you would like to do. Now, I know I'd probably say something like: what could be holding you back? But you answered that question in the letter you sent me, which by the way, thank you for keeping that promise._

 _You asked, in the letter, how I was able to go to Athens and do all the things I did. Unfortunately, before I left for home, my scholar had forbiddened me to write down how the situation came to be and what went about. But, I am allowed to talk about it face to face with people. You can gladly assume I am inviting you to Amphipolis. Now if that is a problem, I can help solve it. If you are unable to travel to my village, I will come to yours. And even better, I'll escort you to Amphipolis and back if you wish it._

 _Since I've been home, I have been helping my mother, Cyrene, with the inn she runs along with my brother, Toris. While I was away in Athens, I had realized I missed doing that kind of work and being around my family. Yet now that I am home, I also miss adventuring and letting my heart take me where it most desires. I also enjoyed my journey_ _to and from Athens. I helped a lot of people with their troubles. At the same time, I fought a lot of them too._

 _Now that I am back working at the inn, I have still been able to encounter new people. For example, five days ago an older woman, all the way from Crete, came to stay here at the inn. Crete! Isn't that crazy? It must've been quite the boat ride._

 _So you wrote about having to be married off eventually in the year if your father finds a man for you. Gabrielle, I'm going to be honest with you. If I were in that situation, I would either run away, fake my death and live in the wilderness like a wild boar or if you have no choice, comply at first. Then I would go out and do lots of things "pretty young housewives" wouldn't do. I would push the man into wanting a divorce. But I must remind you, these are just suggestions. You should do what you think is right. You have my support. There are many young women in Greece just like us who do not wish to be set up by their fathers._

 _I wish you the best of luck and until we meet again, your friend,_

 _Xena_

That week, Gabrielle read the letter over and over again and each time she read through it, her heart grew fonder of Xena.

 **Meanwhile in Amphipolis...**

Xena and Toris wandered around the village looking for things that needed to be repaired. While they walked, Xena asked Toris about his experience with the bear.

"So Autolycus was here huh? What was he up to?" Xena asked her brother.

"What? Is there something wrong with visiting close friends?" Toris said.

Xena gave Toris the: _I call bullshit look._

"Oh alright, fine! You really want to know?"

"Well, I did ask." Xena admitted.

"He was here because he needed a place to hide his latest "find" and don't ask why he picked here because I truly don't know." Toris explained.

"I'm not going to ask, why he chose here. I'm going to ask you why you let him do that!" Xena was mad.

"He's like family to us, Xena. How could I say no? I wouldn't say no to you or mother."

"You have a point but what exactly is he hiding here?" Xena glared at Toris.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't really know? Xena, I know where it is but I don't know what it is or who it actually belongs to."

Frustrated, Xena nodded and believed Toris. "Take me to it."

Toris felt guilty telling his sister where the item was but he knew that with Xena it was the right thing to do.

"Xena, May I ask what you plan to do with it?"

"Knowing Autolycus, he probably stole it from royalty or even worse, he might've stolen it from a god and the last thing we all want in Amphipolis is a god."

 **Somewhere in the Agora of Athens...**

"Oh Autolycus, my dear!" A female voice called from a large room.

Autolycus out of breath ran into the room, "Yes, lovely?" He placed a hand on the large door way to lean on.

The woman on the throne changed her tone, "Where is it?" She said that angrily.

Autolycus's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull.

"Answer me dammit! And don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

The thief tried to compose himself, "Aphrodite, I assume you're talking about your mirror." He stuttered.

"Yes! Now where is it?" The goddess was becoming very angry.

"I don't know." He said nonchalantly.

"Liar! You are a liar and I know it! You have one more chance to tell me where my mirror is before I do something to you that you really aren't going to like." Aphrodite was threatening him.

Autolycus, just as stubborn as he is, wouldn't answer her, "I don't know."

"Fine then, you want to act like an ass? Then why not be one!"

With the snap of her fingers, she turned the king of thieves into an ass.


	3. Xena and Gabrielle: 3

**A/N: hey there perverts, it's ya gurl back at it again**

 **Back in Amphipolis...**

"Wait a minute? How could you not know what it is?" Xena asked Toris, who also taking her to the hidden item.

"It's in a box. He asked me not to open it." Toris shrugged.

"I see." Xena couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up." Xena snapped.

Finally, they got to the hiding spot that was behind the barn house. Toris got to his knees and began to dig up the box.

Toris handed the box to Xena, "there you go. Now open it up, I'm just dying to see what's in there."

The warrior Princess opened the box and took out its contents.

"A mirror?" Xena turned the hand mirror around to examine it. On the back, in small writing, it said: _Property of Aphrodite_

Xena was shook. So shook, she was speechless.

"Ah great, this can't be good." Toris complained.

"You are very correct."

 **In the temple of Aphrodite in Athens...**

Aphrodite had quite the reputation for her bad temper. Right now it really showed. She walked up to Autolycus who she had turned into an ass.

"Autolycus the ass? I like the sound of that. Now where to find my mirror?"

Autolycus tried to speak but only bray. _Good golly, that sounded horrific!_ Autolycus thought. _This is a nightmare! The only way out of this disaster is Toris. Let's hope for once he actually opens his mouth._

Aphrodite laughed at him. "Can't talk your way out of this one, pal" she walked back to her chaise and laid down. "Oh and Mister Ass... no animals in my temple. Now shoo." Aphrodite was being cruel.

Autolycus felt humiliated and left.

 **Back in Amphipolis...**

Xena had ideas about what she should do but she'd doubt herself.

"I know I should return it but, where to? Which temple?" Xena said becoming more and more frustrated.

Once more, Xena examined the mirror and the designs all over it. She noticed that on the bottom of the handle a drachma had been smelted on by whoever had made the frame of the mirror. The drachma had an owl pressed into it. This made Xena think.

"I have to go to Athens." Xena was kind of displeased by that. "Whatever."

But then she thought about more in depth. _If I go to Athens it will take quite awhile, but I will have to go through Poteidaia to get there. Then I can see Gabrielle._ Xena's heart raced at the idea of seeing Gabrielle again. The tall woman smiled. _It won't be all bad._

Xena walked back to the inn with the mirror. Before she even made it to the stairs her mother stopped her.

"What do you have there in your hands, my girl?" Cyrene asked.

"Oh, it's just a mirror." Xena was hoping her mother wouldn't keep asking questions. She didn't hope enough.

"And where did you get that mirror?" Cyrene squinted her eyes.

"I found it." Xena lied.

"Really then? Let's see it."

Xena made a look of defeat. Cyrene looked into the glass of the mirror. At first she saw herself then Aphrodite herself popped into the mirror, scaring her and Xena half to death.

"My dearest, Cyrene! You have found my mirror! Thank you so much and by the way, you are looking good!" The goddess said.

"Thank you goddess but I must inform you that, Xena, my daughter found your mirror."

"WHAT?" The goddess yelled. "Okay, okay, fine. Please hand her the mirror."

Cyrene handed Xena the mirror.

"May I help you?" Xena said in an annoyed tone.

"YES! Bring me my mirror back to Athens or else your friend, Autolycus, will remain an ass until further notice! Kapish?!" The goddess said.

"Kapish." Xena responded.

"Good, now get a move on." And with that, the goddess disappeared from the mirror and left Xena looking at herself.

"I'm leaving tonight."

 **Meanwhile in Poteidaia...**

"So you want to runaway?" Lila asked her sister.

"Yes but... not exactly. I want to leave but I have the intention of returning."

Lila was hurt by the conversation, "so where would you go anyway?"

"Well, I was thinking Delphi. You know, because the oracle is there." Gabrielle said.

"What would you ask her?" Lila became curious.

"There's so many questions, I couldn't possibly pick one." Gabrielle complained. "I guess... I guess I would ask her what my life will look like. I don't know. How about you, what would you ask?"

"Hmm, I think... I'd ask her if I'm going to be happy with my future husband." Lila laughed and Gabrielle did too.

After their fit of laughter they both became quiet. It felt sad and uncomfortable for both of them. Gabrielle stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving tonight."

 **Two weeks later...**

The sun was unusually bright out and Xena sat atop of Argo as she walked on the trail. Xena had left the inn two weeks ago alone. She made Toris stay behind so he could look after their mother and help run the inn. Xena felt guilty though because she knew Toris wanted to go with her and he wanted to go because they hadn't spent time together in awhile.

But there Xena was riding Argo, lost in her thoughts. So lost in them, she didn't even notice the familiar figure in the distance. When she did she had hoped it was who she thought it was. _No, it can't be. I passed Poteidaia and her family said she ran away._ Xena halted Argo. _Oh no. She didn't really take my advice. Well, I guess she'd only take it if her father set her up. Maybe that's why. Maybe I'm just crazy._

"Alright Argo, let's go catch up to them." With the flick of Xena's wrist, Argo took off at a fast but steady pace.

As soon as Xena realized it was indeed Gabrielle, she slowed Argo down and let Argo walk beside Gabrielle.

Gabrielle stopped. Xena stopped Argo.

"Need a ride?" Xena smiled and held out her hand.

Gabrielle happily took it, "I'd like that very much."

And just like that, Gabrielle was on Argo sitting behind Xena.

"So what's going on?" Xena asked the woman behind her.

"What do you mean what's going on? What are you doing here?" Gabrielle said.

"My buddy Autolycus stole a mirror from Aphrodite."

"That's insane! Why would anybody want to do that? He's not suicidal, is he?" Gabrielle was confused.

"No, he's just an idiot. And if I don't return the mirror he's going to stay into the creature that he is until I get there." Xena said.

"And what animal might that be?"

"An ass." Gabrielle laughed which caused Xena to laugh.

There laughing died down and Xena asked Gabrielle, "So what are you doing out here? I passed by your village to visit you but your family told me you ran away."

Gabrielle felt like a deer caught in the candle light. "I'm sort of doing that."

"What do you mean sort of?" Xena arched an eyebrow. "Either you are or you aren't and it seems to me at the moment you are."

"Well, in that case. Yes, I did run away from home."

"Why?" Xena was hoping that the answer wasn't because of a man.

"I did it because I want more. I want adventures and memories from them. I need it. It's like my mind and body are craving it. And I want to know if I'm going to get my way or not." Gabrielle paused. "That's why I'm going to Delphi."

"You want a word from the oracle. I'd just like to let you know that no one else can truly and completely know your future. Only you can, Gabrielle. Only you can do that because you have the choice to make something of yourself. No one else can tell you that. Maybe in odd, vague signs but still. You get me?"

"I do." Gabrielle, deep down, knew what Xena was talking about. She just never stopped to think about it. Then she asked Xena, "Do you ever wonder that, Xena?"

"Of course. I really do try not to linger on it though. Thinking about the future scares me. I prefer to just go with it and to live in the moment."

"That's a good perspective. I think I ought to try that. Also, may I braid your hair? It's just so lovely and long."

Xena was relieved that she was sitting in front of Gabrielle because she didn't want her to see that her face had turned red.

"Sure."

Gabrielle ran her fingers through Xena's hair and noticed how the woman reacted. Xena kind of rolled her head around a little. To Xena it felt almost sensual. Gabrielle took it as a compliment and kept on doing it. Soon after she began to divide parts of the dark hair and braid them up. Once Xena felt the hands go away she felt a tinge of sadness but it went away when the hands moved to her waist.

Xena thanked Gabrielle and they both remained quiet until the sun began to set.

"We need to stop. I can tell Argo's getting tired." Xena said as she pulled on the reigns to stop the horse.

Xena swung her left leg over and gracefully slid off Argo. She held out her hands to Gabrielle and helped her down.

"Thanks." Gabrielle smiled.

"No problem." Xena took hold of Argo's reigns and led them to an opening in the thick foliage off to the side of the trail.

"Why don't I get a fire started and you set out the bed rolls." Xena told Gabrielle.

The warrior princess removed the saddle bags from Argo and got out her flint rocks and her bed roll.

"So are you gonna tell me how you were able to study in Athens?" Gabrielle asked as she did what Xena had asked her.

"Why, yes... after we're all done setting up." Xena smirked knowing that Gabrielle really wanted to know how things had worked out for her.

Gabrielle could only give her a look and roll her eyes. She looked down to the ground and her heart began to race. _What is wrong with me? I've been feeling like a mess ever since I braided her hair earlier._ Gabrielle tried to ignore those thoughts and attempted to think of something else.

Unbeknownst to Gabrielle, Xena nearly felt the same. Trying to get her mind out of the aqueduct, Xena was distracted by her own thoughts of Gabrielle as she kept striking the two pieces of flint together. She missed the flint and cut her hand.

"Ah shit." Xena said.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle was concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just cut my hand with the damn rock." Xena stood up.

"Let me see it." Gabrielle walked over to the warrior and gently grabbed her injured hand. "My goodness, we better clean this."

"Yeah, I hear a creek that's not too far. We can clean it up down there. Oh and I've got some salve in one of my saddle bags." Xena said. "Would you mind getting it?"

"Not at all." Gabrielle grabbed the salve and found an old but clean rag in the bag. "Well, where's this creek? And how did you hear it?" She was stunned.

"I guess I'm just cool like that," Xena joked. "No, but I've got really good hearing."

"No way, that is cool. Now come on, to the creek." Gabrielle gave Xena a nudge.

Xena smiled and rolled her eyes. Together they walked down to the creek quietly. To them it wasn't awkward, it felt right. When they got to the water, Gabrielle had Xena sit on a rock while she dipped the rag into the creek. Gabrielle lost her balance and almost fell in but Xena, as fast as she was, caught her and pulled her up. From afar, it looked like the two women were dancing close together, but they weren't, sadly.

Inches away from each other's faces, they looked into each other's eyes. To Xena, she felt like Gabrielle was getting closer. _Oh please just kiss me, I'm more wet than the god damned creek right now._ Xena thought.

Gabrielle was in fact getting closer but she stopped herself. _No, she may be uncomfortable. I shouldn't._

"You alright there?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for catching me." Gabrielle said while she fiddled with Xena the armor on her shoulder. "Now how about that hand? Give it here."

Xena let go of the blonde woman and gave her injured hand to her. "No problem." Xena murmured and felt like her heart beat so fast that it was about to fall right out of her.

"So, when did you leave?" Xena asked, trying to change the mood.

Gabrielle answered, "Fourteen days ago, I believe."

"That's wild. So did I." Xena smiled.

"Yeah well, I guess you only caught up to me cause of that horse you got there. Argo right?"

"That's right. Argo, she's like my baby or something." Xena chuckled.

"I could tell." Gabrielle laughed. "Alright now, I'm going to put the salve on."

"Oh, the good part." Xena relaxed.

Gabrielle began to slowly apply the ointment onto Xena's injury. Xena tried her best to stay still so that Gabrielle didn't think she was enjoying it more than she actually was.

"You're all set, princess." Gabrielle patted Xena on the shoulder.

Xena tried not grin at what Gabrielle called her. She stood up from the rock she had been directed to sit on and began to walk back to their little camping area while Gabrielle followed suit.

They came to their spot and they both sat down on a fallen log.

"Now let's try this again." Xena said as she picked up the flint rocks.

"Don't hurt yourself there, now." Gabrielle smiles evilly.

"Oh hush." Xena said playfully.

By the time they had a full fire going, the sun was down completely and the moon was out. They both had eaten their own portions of bread and dried meat.

"Xena, are you going to tell me how you were able to study in Athens?"

"Oh yeah! Alright so here's what happened..."

 **Three years ago...**

"Xena, a letter has arrived for you." Cyrene walked into Xena's bedroom at the inn. She found her daughter sitting on the chest at the end of the bed sewing something together.

Xena stood up and seemed very excited. Cyrene handed the rolled up scroll to her. Xena quickly unrolled it and read aloud:

 _Dear Xena,_

 _Your request to study under Pericles has been denied due to his stance on the education of women._

 _Do not be discouraged my dear niece. Your uncle has consulted with Alexander III of Macedon. Alexander wants to teach you and is very eager about doing so._

 _You shall travel to Athens. Stay with your uncle and I. Study and train under Alexander. You must realize you will be here for three years. It will not be easy but you have my support and I will help you no matter what._

 _Your aunt with love,_

 _Larisa_

Xena looked at her mother. "Do you want me to do this?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Even if it does mean being away for three years." Cyrene was trying her hardest not to cry but alas, she still did.

"I do want it. I need it. I need to do this."

"Then if you must. You shall..." Cyrene finally broke down into Xena's arms.

The soon to be warrior stood there in her room holding her crying mother. _Can I really do this? To her? Is this the right thing to do? Xena, she told you that she want you to do what you desire. Take the opportunity._

 **Back to Xena and Gabrielle...**

"And I did. I did it even though it made me feel guitly about leaving my mother." Xena tried her best not to show any emotions after explaining the memory.

Gabrielle sat closer to Xena, she put her arm around the woman trying her best to comfort her. Almost automatically, Xena sort of leaned into Gabrielle.

"It's late Xena, maybe we ought to call it a night." Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, we're both tired. I can tell." Xena looked at the blonde woman sitting next to her.

"Very true, now go lie down and shut your eyes and dream of lovely things." Gabrielle said as she tucked herself into her bed roll.

About three feet away, Xena did the same.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."

"Goodnight, Xena."

In the early morning, Xena woke up to the sound of a formation of birds flying over the trees. She looked to her left expecting to see Gabrielle, but she wasn't there. Xena quickly got up out of her bed roll and quietly listened for any movement. _The creek, she must be down there._ Xena thought. Before going to the water she grabbed her sword just in case.

Xena stealthily made it to the edge of the creek. She saw a chiton and a pair of boots laying on the rock she had sat on the evening before. There, right before here eyes, she saw Gabrielle bathing. Xena felt like her eyes were glued to the woman in the moving water.

"Hey you." Gabrielle called out.

Xena immediately turned around, "I'm sorry Gabrielle, I should've averted my eyes and warned you I was here." She was glad she made the decision to turn around because now Gabrielle couldn't see Xena's face turn a deep red.

"It's alright Xena. We're both women. No harm done." The bathing blonde woman assured her.

Xena stayed how she was, with her back turned to Gabrielle.

"Xena..."

"Yes?"

"You can turn around, it doesn't bother me."

"If you say so." Xena said then she turned around and saw the upper half of Gabrielle's naked body. She then had the similar feeling again of having her heart beat so fast it might explode. _This is it. I am going to die!_


	4. Xena and Gabrielle: 4

**A/N: I've been putting off homework to write these lol. Enjoy!**

Xena couldn't move. She felt like she was in a trance. An enjoyable one but it was just bad timing. Xena could've been smooth about her situation like she had done before but there was just something about Gabrielle that made her feel so different. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she definitely wanted to put a finger on that nude woman in the creek. _Stop it! That's enough! Think of something else. Horses, swords, fighting, hunting, sewing... Gods! She just drives me wild!_

Gabrielle made her way to the side of the creek where Xena stood and asked, "Could you hand me that towel on the rock, please?"

Things in Xena's mind we're connecting slowly so she reached for the said item slowly.

"Are you okay Xena?" Gabrielle asked as she took the towel from Xena.

"Yes," Xena wheezed. "I think I'm going to head back and put all our stuff away."

"Okay." Gabrielle didn't want to admit it but she was kind of flattered that Xena was dumbstruck when she saw her. _How could someone like her be so stiff around this?_ Gabrielle looked down at herself, smiled and nodded approvingly. _I guess I would too._

Xena was back to their little area. She started to brush Argo because she had forgotten to do it last night.

"I'm sorry, Argo." Xena apologized. The horse whinnied and shook its head. "Yeah, I got distracted. Don't worry, I won't forget it again."

Xena then could hear footsteps and turned around and saw Gabrielle, dressed in _clothes_.

"If you wanna wash up, the water's all yours. It's freezing though." Gabrielle informed Xena.

"I could tell." Xena accidentally slipped that out.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Xena turned her attention back to brushing Argo. "You usually wake up early?" She tries to changed the subject.

"Never! I am not one for waking up early. In fact, this may sound crazy but, Argo's snoring woke me up." Gabrielle told Xena.

Argo whinnied and Xena looked shocked. "My horse does not snore!" She said defensively.

"Yes she does!" Gabrielle laughed.

Xena tried to be serious but she couldn't and laughed along with Gabrielle. She really liked that she felt comfortable around Gabrielle. If it were anyone else outside of family, she would've stayed quiet. That was because when she was training with Alexander, he had taught her that showing emotions must be between lovers, family and close friends. Never perfect strangers.

With the next thirty minutes, Xena and Gabrielle pack all of their things away, ate breakfast and loaded up Argo. Then they were ready to get back on the trail. Both women rode on Argo's back with Xena at the reigns and Gabrielle behind her.

As they went along Gabrielle asked Xena about her time with Alexander. And Xena told her.

 **Three years ago in Athens...**

Xena walked into a great room that was nearly empty except for the man that sat in the throne at the other end. Dressed in her nice chiton and himation, she approached him. She stopped when she was about three feet away from the throne and she bowed her head.

"Alexander."

"You must be Xena!" He said excitedly.

Xena was confused. She had heard he was stern and the quiet type. But here he sounded joyful.

"Yes."

"No need to be shy. It's just us. This is all a secret between you and I." Alexander was trying to comfort Xena.

"Oh. Uh, okay."

"See! That's way better." He waved his arm to signal that she should follow. "This is your first day here so we are going to take it easy, yes?"

"Um, yes."

"Wrong. This is not going to be fun or easy. Everyday will be different and there are no days off. Do you understand?" He said in his strong voice.

Xena could only say: "Yes sir." Because it was the only appropriate response.

"Good. Now," he went inside of a room that almost looked like a library. Scrolls filled all of the shelves in the room. "You will report here every morning and write down how you are feeling," Alexander picked up a scroll, "on this. I don't care to hear your opinion right now on the matter. Afterwards you will wait for me. When I come in we shall begin. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Alexander smiled, "let's get started."

 **Back with Xena and Gabrielle...**

"Wow."

"I know. He's a real goofy son of a bitch. Angry too." Xena added.

"So, I take it you had an unique first day?" Gabrielle asked.

"Very."

"Also, where are we?"

"Definitely Macedonia because you can see Mount Olympus from here but altogether I don't know exactly." Xena answered her.

"Mount Olympus? Do you think the gods are really up there?"

"No."

"Not to seem rude but why not?"

"Well, I've been up there and I saw nothing."

"Woah. And all this time I really thought they were up there doing whatever it is that they do." Gabrielle was kind of disappointed.

"I think that maybe they live in the sky or something. Or maybe they do live on Mount Olympus but they're able to make it disappear." Xena said.

"I like that idea of yours. So what if it's true that they make their pretty palace disappear? What do you think they're doing up there?" Gabrielle thought out loud.

Quietly and sarcastically, Xena said, "Probably having a big incestuous orgy."

"Ew, Xena that's gross!" Gabrielle looked disgusted.

"What? They're practically all married to each other." Xena said.

"True." Gabrielle couldn't deny that one.

 **One week later...**

After a little while, Xena and Gabrielle got off of Argo and walked together. Soon they made it to Dion. The village that sat at the long base of Mount Olympus.

"Dion... I heard Zeus visits here." Gabrielle commented.

"Yeah, taking a break from the everlasting se-"

"Oh hush!" Gabrielle stopped her and got a nudge from xena.

Xena just laughed and shook her head, "come on Gabrielle, loosen up. I know I have since I saw you naked last week.

"You are not wrong. You don't seem as taut anymore." Gabrielle said nonchalantly.

Xena only stared at her, confused.

"I know what it is! Your butt cheeks have unclenched."

"What!? How did you jump to that conclusion?" Again, Xena was shook.

"I've been sitting behind you all morning. I can feel when you move around. Duh!"

"Well I will have you know," she whipped her hair back, "that they are _never_ unclenched and _that's_ why they look so good." Xena was playing around.

Gabrielle backed up to see what the beautiful woman was talking about. "You're right! How did you get them like that?!"

"Alexander."

"Really?"

"Sure thing. Why do you think all of the statues of him look the way they do on his back side?" Xena informed Gabrielle.

"It's the clench." Gabrielle concluded.

"Indeed... the clench." She affirmed.

They both looked at each other and tried to be serious. Didn't happen, they just laughed and laughed together.

Xena hadn't felt so happy in such a long time and she felt grateful that Gabrielle made her feel that way. Xena had a thought, _I hope she wants to stick around after Delphi._

 **Later into the night...**

Xena and Gabrielle stayed in Dion for the night. Before they got ready for bed, Xena had went to the bath house to wash away the grime from the day. She sat in the hot water alone and was very content.

Alone, until Gabrielle came in.

Xena, unseemingly, became flustered. "Uh, hi."

"Hey." Gabrielle said as she dropped her towel and went into the water. She sat right next to Xena.

"It May be a little excessive to clean oneself twice a day but, oh a hot bath is always worth it." Gabrielle thought aloud.

"Sure does." Xena said shyly.

"Xena, you're all taut again." Gabrielle was trying to trick Xena.

In a defensive tone, "How do you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me right now." Gabrielle smirked.

Xena shook her head and smiled.

"So about this morning... you acted like you've never seen a naked woman before. Is that true?" Gabrielle was seeing how far she could push Xena.

Xena's eyes widened. "Well I have, you kind of have to be around it when you stay or live in Athens."

"I guess. But I mean today. Like, you looked quite... I don't know, embarrassed or something. Was there something wrong with me?" Gabrielle was toying with Xena in a very sly way.

"Gods no!" Xena said a little too quickly. She took a deep breath, "I mean, no. You're beautiful." She said quietly.

The blonde sitting next to the dark haired woman blushed. _It would be nice if she could just take me right now. What if she actually wants to but doesn't want to do it in a place where masses of bodies have been? Yeah, I'm going to agree on that one._

"I think you are too."

"Ahh, thanks." Xena said bashfully. _Make a move. She clearly made one by coming in here and sitting down right next to me. Start easy... Hand. Yes. Put hand on hand._

Xena looked down between the both of them. _Perfect! Hand. Now put your hand on her hand._ And Xena did just that. She had her moment of doubt and thought Gabrielle might pull away but, happily to Xena, she did not.

After drying off and dressing into their chitons, they walked back to the inn. They stayed in a room with two beds. Xena on the bed closest to the window and Gabrielle nearest the door.

Gabrielle found herself unable to sleep once they said goodnight to each other. _She can't be asleep already. Just ask her. She'll most likely say yes._

"Xena," Gabrielle turned on her left side so she could face her. "Would you mind if I, if I uh..."

"Come on in." Xena said lifting the blanket, inviting Gabrielle into her bed.

Once Gabrielle slipped into the bed, immediately she said, "gods, you're warm."

"And you're freezing." Xena said and then put an arm around Gabrielle who automatically accepted it. "Go to sleep now." Gabrielle moved in closer to Xena and together they fell asleep.

 **Five days later...**

From the first night they had slept in the same space together, they hadn't separated since. When they did the night after they left Dion, it didn't feel right. In fact, Xena had asked that Gabrielle come lay with her. The farthest they had been together was holding hands and sharing the same bed roll. The women didn't care that they didn't do anything else, they just liked being close to each other.

The women were on the trail riding Argo, Gabrielle was sitting behind Xena and holding onto her waist. They were both quiet for some time until Xena commented that they were getting close to Larissa.

"My aunt's name is Larissa."

"Mother or father's side?" Gabrielle asked.

"Father's. I stayed with her family while I was in Athens." Xena added.

"That sounds nice. What's she like?"

"Well..."

 **Two years ago in Athens...**

Xena and Larisa sat at the dinner table with her daughter, Deianira, Xena's cousin.

"I had to serve my punishment today. I had to read a very long scroll to Alexander that took me all afternoon. That guy picked out a scroll with all the big words." Xena joked with the girl.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Larisa asked.

Xena leaned over and whispered into her aunt's ear, "he instructed me to toss him a filled wine skin and I hit him right in the penis."

The aunt laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. "Xena my dear, how are you not dead?" She laughed so hard that tears started falling.

"He's a fool for good looks I guess." She said as she rolled her eyes. "No, he knew I didn't mean to aim there." Xena then looked at Deianira. "Or maybe I did." It made the little girl laugh.

"Oh please don't encourage her Xena, or else she might go out throwing wineskins at the privates of royalty." Larisa tried to calm down from her fit of laughter.

"Well somebody's gotta do it." Xena said.

"Xena!"

"Oh alright." Xena cut it out.

Larisa looked at her niece and her daughter. They looked so much alike it was insane. Deianira and Xena had kicked it off the first day Xena arrived. Larisa had only met Xena once before but they had always kept in touch and that made them close. That's why it was kind of easy for Xena to be under the tutelage of Alexander the Great. But to Larisa, Xena was like a second daughter and loved her dearly. Larisa was only ten years older than Xena so they also had a few things in common.

 **Back to Xena and Gabrielle...**

"Well, she seems very sweet."

"She is. I hope we'll have enough time to visit her." Xena looked back at Gabrielle. "If you would like to continue with me that is."

"Yeah, I would like to. Why not." Gabrielle smiled. "We're already out this far. Might as well keep going, you know."

Xena was really happy, "I know."

They rode in silence for the next thirty minutes. Xena tried her best to focus on the road ahead of them instead of linger on the feeling of Gabrielle unintentionally rubbing into her back and her hands resting on her hips.

"Xena are you okay?" Gabrielle asked because she noticed the woman in front of her rolling her shoulders and head.

 _Dang, she just always knows._ "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem anxious."

 _Yes, I am._ "I am not."

"If you say so." Gabrielle scooted closer to Xena and thought she could hear the woman wheeze. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

Xena almost melted into the woman behind her. _This is lovely._ She wanted to do just that but her brain told her no. Xena shook her head.

"I'd better walk for a bit, my legs are getting sore." Xena swung her left leg over and slid off of Argo.

 _I hope I didn't do anything to make her get off._ Gabrielle looked down at Xena who walked with Argo's reigns in her left hand.

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten into some trouble yet. Like, run ins. I had quite a few on the way home." Xena thought aloud and looked at Gabrielle.

"How did those usually end?"

"With me? Well you know... I whooped their asses. I handed them their asses. I kicked their asses." Xena said smugly.

Gabrielle giggled, "you're so funny."

Xena stopped Argo, "come walk with me?" She held out her hand.

Gabrielle took the hand offered. Since Argo was such a big horse and Gabrielle wasn't as tall as Xena, she would often rely on Xena to catch her. And that's just what happened except this time, Xena caught her bridal style. Again they were face to face. They didn't kiss unfortunately but they did stare into each other's eyes and it was rather adorable.

Xena put Gabrielle down and took her by the hand. Their fingers were laced and they smiled happily. Every now and then, either Gabrielle or Xena would sneak a look at one another. Times when they did it simultaneously they'd quietly chuckle.

Here and there along the dirt road they would tease each other, push each other around a little, for example. They'd poke fun at each other and took it lightly.

That night when they stopped to rest, they found that they just couldn't separate from each other. Xena was brushing Argo, Gabrielle wanted to be close without being clingy so she sat on the bed roll watching the woman brush her horse.

"I like arm." Gabrielle said bemused and quietly in a monotone voice.

Gabrielle couldn't see her face but Xena made a " _what the hell are you talking about_ " face. Not in a bad way of course. She also really wanted to laugh so she clenched her teeth.

Xena finished brushing Argo and then went to sit down next to Gabrielle on the bedroll and leaned against the log that laid behind them.

Xena flexed her left arm and patted her bicep with her right hand. Then looked at Gabrielle nodding her head and smiling evilly.

"You heard that?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena moved her left arm around Gabrielle and pulled her closer. "Yes."

"Very smooth, princess." Gabrielle leaned into Xena.

Xena rolled her eyes at being called princess. With her right hand, she pulled Gabrielle onto her lap and was happy that she let her. Her left arm remained around Gabrielle and her right arm journeyed to her left hip. Gabrielle's right hand rested around Xena's neck and her left hand played with the woman's hair.

"This feels nice... I wish you had done this sooner." Gabrielle commented.

"Is that good or bad?" Xena asked.

"Well, I've been nearly aching to be in this... sort of position."

Xena had to think for a second and then her jaw slowly dropped. "What makes you think you're the only one feeling like that? You've been making me crazy."

Gabrielle reached for the side of Xena's face and brought it closer to her's. "I noticed." She looked into Xena's eyes and then to her lips.

Xena sighed and said in her own sensual voice, "Could you just kiss me already?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Xena and Gabrielle: 5

**A/N: Hello all, I am back at it again. We left off with our favorite gal pals havin' a smooch. Let's see what they're up to now.**

Xena pulled back and her eyes remained closed.

"Xena."

"Hmmmmm." She could only get out.

Xena opened her eyes and saw Gabrielle looking at her. Xena brought her right hand up to run her fingers through Gabrielle's hair.

"What's next, Xena?" Gabrielle said softly.

"What ever you want."

"Hold me." Gabrielle told the woman kindly.

"I would love to."

So the women both layed down on to the bed roll, Xena supine and Gabrielle lying against her. Xena ran her fingers up and down the blonde woman's back.

 _I must be the luckiest woman in the world._ Xena grinned. _I wonder what she's thinking about._

Gabrielle felt warm and giddy. _Gods, I just want this to last forever. This whole day seemed so perfect._ She loved the way the woman she was snuggling lightly dragged her fingers up and down her spine. She wanted to reciprocate but didn't know how at the moment.

Gabrielle's hand rested on Xena's waist. She was feeling the leather and wondering how Xena could wear the thing all the time.

"Xena?"

"Yes?"

"When we get to the next city, could you wear one of your chitons?"

Xena lifted her head to get a better look at Gabrielle, "Okay."

Gabrielle tried not to look surprised. _That was easy._

"I bet you look stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, ravaging, raw, extravagant," Gabrielle listed. "I could go on and on."

"I could go on too, you know,"

"I know you would." Gabrielle smiled and laid back down.

Before her eyes, Xena quickly managed to get Gabrielle on her back and herself straddling her.

"How in the world did you do that?" Gabrielle was amused and enjoyed this new view.

"Pankration."

"Pankration? You learned pankration?" Gabrielle was about to sit up but Xena poked her back down. She was always learning something new about Xena everyday.

"Yes I did."

"How is it done?" Gabrielle asked.

"Naked." Xena narrowed her eyes and smirked at Gabrielle whose eyes widened. _You've got this, this is good, she's into it, keep going._ Xena brought her face closer, "and oiled."

"Tell me more." Gabrielle said in a playful voice and could understand what Xena was doing.

"Hmm, I could show you wrestling, not pankration because that can get out of hand easily." Xena offered.

"I wouldn't mind wrestling with you." Then with all the strength she could muster, she pinned Xena down.

"Oh, a worthy opponent I see." Again, Xena easily maneuvered herself onto Gabrielle. "But is she capable of conquering what is before her?" Xena said taking Gabrielle's hands into her own.

 _My oh my, I am truly enjoying this._ Gabrielle let go and wrapped her arms around Xena's neck and brought her down, even more closer. They shared a long erotic kiss.

"Let's find out."

Xena's eyes lit up. "Help me get this off." She stood and pulled Gabrielle up with her.

Slowly, almost like torture, Gabrielle unstringed Xena's armor. Once it was removed it was tossed to the ground. Then she moved in front of Xena and motioned for the woman before her to disrobe her.

Xena gently pulled Gabrielle's chiton off and let lit drop to the ground. She walked behind her and placed both hands on Gabrielle's waist.

Gabrielle said quietly, "What are your intentions Xena?"

"To love you."

 **In the morning...**

Gabrielle and Xena were asleep in their shared bedroll which was just Xena's with Gabrielle's added on. They were also, of course, naked and cuddled up together. Xena's head rested on Gabrielle's stomach. Gabrielle had her left hand on Xena's head while her right stayed on Xena's shoulder.

Xena woke up making a odd and quick, "ugh" sound. She propped herself up which had her somewhat hovering over Gabrielle. _So it wasn't a dream!_ Xena smiled and felt extremely happy.

Xena cuddled back up to Gabrielle who automatically latched on to her. _This is really happening for me._ Xena was so jovial. _After all the events in my life, I never thought I'd be right here._

Soon, Gabrielle opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a weight on her upper abdomen and breast. _Well, isn't this just the best thing ever._

"Good morning." The head resting on her said.

Gabrielle stroked Xena's dark hair, "Mmm, good morning."

"That feels wonderful." Xena told Gabrielle.

Xena moved up so that herself and Gabrielle were face to face. She kissed her again and again and when she finally pulled away she, unfortunately, said, "We need to get up."

"What a dreadful thing, but if we must."

Xena rolled her eyes and smiled. She then stood up and stretched and began to dress herself.

"Oh now this is a sad image." Gabrielle commented.

"What might that be?" Xena asked.

"You getting dressed."

Xena shook her head, grinned and tossed Gabrielle's clothes to her, "come on, get dressed."

 **In the temple of Aphrodite in Athens and also two weeks later...**

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and made herself appear in her temple lying on her lounge chaise.

"Now where are my gals?" Aphrodite looked around and noticed the place was completely empty. She hated to admit it but, the goddess was bored.

"Let's see what they're up to..." Aphrodite snapped her fingers once more and transported herself to the trail Xena and Gabrielle were on. Making herself invincible to the women, she walked beside them listened.

"We're almost approaching Delphi. What's it like?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

"Well. It's a very nonconformist place but at the same time it's like any other standard Greek city."

 _"Standard?!"_ Aphrodite said but of course they couldn't hear it.

"Did you hear something? Say something?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

"No. I didn't say anything."

"I think we're being followed. Let's keep our voices down." Xena suggested.

 _"Oh my me, she can hear me? Wowie, she is really something."_ Aphrodite was amused. _"I could use this to my advantage **and** hers." _

Xena whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips together.

"Gabrielle, get on Argo please." Xena told her. "Don't say a word, just please comply. I will explain later."

Gabrielle nodded and got on to Argo.

"Ride her about five minutes down then just wait for me."

"Okay." Gabrielle then slapped the reigns down and Argo took off.

Xena waited til she knew Gabrielle wasn't in a good sound range of her.

"I don't know which one of you it is, but what do you want?" Xena said sternly and stood up straight.

Aphrodite made herself visible. "How the fuck do you do that?"

"I can hear you and I can smell you, silly gods. And why couldn't you have just come and gotten your mirror?"

"First of all, lose the attitude. I can take you out with a flick of my wrist. Second, I have my reasons and you wouldn't have blondie with you right now. Now you listen up. I've been watching both of you and," Aphrodite pretended to think carefully, "I see you both have something special."

Xena's face changed its expression. "Elaborate."

"Here it is. Stick with her, some pretty amazing things are going to happen. There'll be some rough patches, not too many, and you'll have a great abundance of good times."

"This sounds too good to be true. I want to have some credence with you. How can you be so certain?"

"Easy. I'm a goddess you're not. I'm immortal you're not." Aphrodite pointed at herself, "Little number," then she pointed at Xena, "Wild muscle woman." Aphrodite pointed back at herself, "Major hottie," then pointed back at Xena, "Miss burps-a-lot."

"I do not burp a lot!" Xena exclaimed.

"And that's the tea, sis." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"What the fuck is a _tea_?" Xena thought aloud.

Xena turned around and began to walk back to Gabrielle and tried to come up with something she could tell her.

 _So was Aphrodite trying to say we were meant to be? Maybe. Was this experience weird? Definitely. Could it have gone better? Yes._

Aphrodite reappeared, "I can hear your thoughts, babe."

"Don't call me that." Xena said.

"I'll call you whatever I please, and yes." Aphrodite added.

"Yes what?"

"You're right, I was telling you in a subtle way that you two are indeed meant to be. And I realize that I must warn you now that you'd better not screw this up."

Xena was still trying to grasp the concept. "I don't plan on it."

"Good. We are at consensus. So, now this is where you go back to Gabrielle and you will not tell her about our conversation or you will be in a such a great pile of shit even Hercules himself wouldn't be able to wash all of it away. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, my son will be checking in on you." Aphrodite mentioned.

"Just me?"

"Yes, just you. Now go on and get. Your lady love is waiting for you."

 **A day later in Delphi...**

Out of no where, "Gabrielle, what's a tea?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, some kind of spoon? Or something you watch?

"Maybe. Anyway, we should find somewhere to stay. And somewhere for Argo especially."

The Greek city of Delphi was considered the center of the world. People from all over would come to the city and seek advice from Apollo's oracle. It was also the reason Xena and Gabrielle were there.

The women found a stable for Argo to stay in and then found somewhere they could stay in. They stayed at an inn for the night.

In the morning, Xena had woken up earlier than Gabrielle, as usual. She remembered the promise she had made to her _lover_ that once they made it to the city, Xena had to wear one of her own chitons.

Xena put her nicest chiton on and went down to the tavern that connected to the inn to get something to eat for Gabrielle and herself. She came back with bread and oil because that's all the tavern had available. She set the plate down and climbed on the bed next to Gabrielle who was still sleeping.

Xena wrapped her right arm around Gabrielle who faced away from her. She began to place kisses on her, starting at her shoulder to her neck.

Gabrielle let out a, "hmmm." And reached up with her right hand and brought it to Xena's cheek bringing her face closer to her own so she could peck her on the lips.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that." Xena whispered.

That provoked Gabrielle to turn around and give Xena a real good one.

Gabrielle pulled away and asked if it was better than the first one. Xena nodded slowly and felt like she was in pure ecstasy.

"Good." And that made Xena laugh and give her a light spank on her backside.

Afterwards Gabrielle noticed that Xena was wearing a chiton. She told Xena to stand up and model for her so she could save a detailed, mental image of her. Xena was feeling playful so she posed for Gabrielle until she was satisfied.

Xena sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Gabrielle. "What would you like to do first today?"

Gabrielle was about to eat a piece of the bread Xena brought up to the room but stopped, lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the woman.

"We can do that later. Now anything you want to do, you name it, we'll go do it."

"I'd like to visit the temple of Apollo. I heard it's very beautiful inside and everything is so detailed." Gabrielle said.

"I've never been there either. I think that'll be nice. I may not be one to really advocate for the gods or anything but I do like the art within their temples." Xena told Gabrielle.

"I'm just curious and I'm not like trying to be all up in your own personal opinion, but why don't you?"

"I like the way you asked that." Xena chuckled. "So here's what had happened, I was visited by a god..."

 **Four years ago in Amphipolis...**

After a long morning of doing repairs around the inn and in the village, Xena sat on top of Argo at the near edge of a cliff with a lake at the bottom. From across the way, Xena stared at the water fall that poured into the lake. _I wonder if the lake is deep enough._ Xena thought to herself. Then she shook her head and scolded herself. _You can't be doing stuff like that. People need you, like mom and Toris._

Xena stood up using the stirrups and as she was turning Argo around to leave, a god popped up out of thin air and scared Xena so bad that she fell of Argo and nearly fell of the edge of the cliff.

The god pulled her up and greeted her.

"Hello, Xena."

Xena's Heart was still racing. "Uh hi." She rested her hand on her chest.

"I'm Ares and I have an offer."

"Well "Ares with an offer" I don't want it and that was definitely not the way you want to introduce yourself. You know..." Xena paused. "Because I almost fell off the cliff here."

Ares couldn't comprehend. "Yeah, and?"

"Yeah, and you can kindly and respectfully fuck off."

"You realize who you're talking to right now?" Ares was outraged.

"Yes, an insignificant, extraneous, inapplicable, superfluous, redundant god of war." Xena crossed her arms.

"I don't know what all of that meant, but it hurt my feelings." Ares said and pointed at himself.

"That's pretty pathetic for a god, you know. Being omnipotent and all." Xena enjoyed saying all these things to the god.

Ares couldn't believe this woman! "You know what? I'm not going to lose my temper. I am just going to inform you that I can give you all that could ever wish for if you command at least one of my many armies." Ares nodded and smiled.

"No." Xena said with a plain and neutral face.

"What?!"

"You heard what I said."

"How could anyone decline that kind of an offer especially for someone with your set of skills?!" He complained.

"Because saying no is one of my many skills. Now please, leave me be." Xena was becoming angry. _When will this guy take a hint._

Ares was getting angry too, "You stubborn mortals! I present you with anything you could possibly dream of just for a small sacrifice and you all still deny it. None of you know what you've got till it's gone and it's pitiful. You could live like royalty and earn your moments of glory and honor on a battlefield and be remembered forever as a legend. But you all settle for less and want to keep your dull mediocre lives."

"You're monologuing."

Ares was most definitely enraged with Xena. "And you're going to regret this." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Xena turned to Argo. "That was different. Let's hope he doesn't make any _happy_ returns."

 **Back at the inn in Delphi...**

"That was really just four years ago? What did you do for him to go to you?" Gabrielle asked.

They were both standing at the window looking down at the movement outside below them.

"My brother and I had trained all of the men in the town. One day about a medium sized hoard comes marching through. They tell us that they need all of our cattle, weapons, a few women and a place to stay. We told them no and they didn't sit well with that." Xena described the event.

"And what was the conclusion?" Gabrielle asked.

"We sent their asses packing." Xena nodded. "I can recall everything that happened. None of our men died, some injured. It was really something. Not the most fun I've ever experienced in my life. I wish it never happened but it did. And I'm glad I was their when they arrived, other wise, just havoc."

"So you seem like you're in charge and have a great influence over your village. Would you agree?" Gabrielle asked.

"Maybe." Xena said in an unsure tone. "I guess."

"You are and you know it." Gabrielle smiled as she spoke.

Gabrielle was astounded. "You are truly one of the most captivating people I have ever met."

"Ditto to that my dear." Xena said as she moved behind her.

"No way! I'm just a farm goat girl who has never left her village before." Gabrielle said as she turned around.

"Let me stop you there and let me start here. You are captivating to me because you are so talented at telling stories and making them up as you go, you're entertaining, you're witty, you're funny, you have great social skills, you're caring and loving, you're always looking on the bright side of things, you're beautiful, you turn me on, I love hearing your voice, you kiss wonderfully, you inspire me, you make me feel comfortable, you let me hold you, you hold me, for the love everything that is good and pure Gabrielle, you get me off." Xena let out a big exhale.

When Gabrielle didn't say anything Xena asked, "Gabrielle, are you okay?"

"Make love to me."


	6. Xena and Gabrielle: 6

**A/N: full disclaimer: I've been listening to a lot of 90's acoustic lately and you know how it is. So that's a heads up on why these (to me) have a kind of saturated lovey dovey vibe or overused tropes and what not. Also... my editing suckzzz and I don't like going over things so, oh well. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Later that afternoon...**

Together in bed, Xena and Gabrielle lay quietly staring at the light, wood brown ceiling. The dark haired woman laid on her back and had an arm around Gabrielle and also was playing with her hair. Gabrielle laid into Xena with her head on Xena's shoulder and a hand resting on Xena's chest.

As Gabrielle ran her fingers over the smooth tan skin, she began to think. _What did I do to deserve her? Honestly? I have never felt so complete which I know that is quite a statement but I think I really mean it. And my gods! She's left me feeling weak. Well in a good way._

Xena was thinking too. _Who knew! This time really wore me out. We've only done this a few times but just my goodness! She is rocking my world. I hope she's feeling the same._

Xena broke the silence within the room, "what are you thinking about?"

"I think you'll be quite pleased to hear that you've worn me out," Gabrielle answered honestly.

"Well damn, how did you know? And I do find that pleasing. I might as well inform you now that I, myself feel the same way." Xena then said softly, "I'm feeling pretty weak too."

"Oh yeah? Tell me how much?" Gabrielle asked.

"My legs are sore as well as my forearms."

Gabrielle felt a touch of pride. _I did good. I hope not too good because I don't want her to hurt badly. She's still gotta ride Argo... and me of course._ Gabrielle tried not to laugh at her own thoughts but failed and when Xena asked what was so funny she explained and Xena laughed along too.

"Oh no, honey, you didn't hurt me that bad. But I know for certain that you will be walking a little funny later on," Xena reassured Gabrielle.

"Yeah, I bet... definitely worth it though. I didn't know I could do that one thing." Gabrielle sounded mesmerized.

"I didn't either. But I must say that it was rather impressive," Xena told her.

"Aw, thank you."

They both stayed that way in bed and spoke for quite awhile. They discussed more on what they wanted to do while they were in the city which included visiting the oracle of Apollo of course and Xena also wanted to take Gabrielle up to a hidden cave that was located on the mountain. What finally prompted them to get out of bed was that Xena remembered she needed to go feed Argo.

So they both got dressed, Xena put her chiton back on and Gabrielle did as well. The women left the inn and went to Argo at the stables.

When they walked in, immediately, Argo saw them and whinnied with delight.

"We're happy to see you too." Xena stroked the horse's long face and Gabrielle pet Argo's mane.

Xena and Gabrielle rode on Argo through the constantly moving street. They rode silently, observing their surrounding.

"Xena, what's her name?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

"The oracle? Her name is Pythia." Xena answered Gabrielle.

"What should I expect?"

"Every now and then she'll break out into a full seizure." Xena said.

"Why?"

"The fumes. She's like trippin' balls all the time."

Gabrielle then put two and two together, "okay, that makes sense."

"When you go in there, you don't wanna stay too long and try not to... I don't know, don't take big inhales, okay?"

"So, don't breathe?"

"Pretty much." Xena then said, "no shakes for you."

"Yeah, I'm not interested in those." Gabrielle added, "what else?"

"Sometimes you can understand what she's saying. Other times you can't like she speaks in a monosyllabic way or she only says a few words but they often do make sense together." Xena said.

Gabrielle nodded. "Do I need to be specific?"

"It's recommended," Xena answered. "If you want to make things much easier, yes or no questions."

"Are you going to ask anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

 **At the entrance of the shrine...**

Xena and Gabrielle stood side by side looking at the shrine in front of them.

"Go on in, honey. Don't forget to give her that drachma, yeah?" Xena spoke quietly.

Gabrielle looked at Xena, "You sound like a mother," she snickered.

Xena smiled and gave Gabrielle a light shove, "get movin', silly ass."

Gabrielle winked at Xena and walked into the shrine.

There in the middle of the area lay, Pythia. She could've sat in the chair that sat right behind her but Gabrielle guessed that Pythia didn't feel like it.

"Gabrielle?" Pythia said from the floor.

"Yes, that's me." Gabrielle didn't expect this at all. _Well, Xena did mention she hadn't been here in years._

"Could you help me up?"

"Yes, of course." Gabrielle helped Pythia up.

Pythia took a few seconds to balance herself. She blinked slowly and moved slowly to her chair. Her curly brown hair draped over her shoulders. She wore a very thin peplos with a leather belt around her waist. Her eyes were the color brown and the whites were red. No body really knew how being an oracle worked at the time.

Here's how it works for Pythia, yes she is always high as a kite because of the fumes and gasses in the shrine but before she became an oracle, she won over Apollo and became a favorite of his. _So_ favored, that Apollo had promised a safe and easy life and that she would always be in ecstasy as long as she became _the oracle of Apollo._ Without a second thought she took him up on his offer. But when he said that she would always be in ecstasy he really meant that she would be exposed to those fumes that would make her high and forgetful so that he could give her a discreet form of confidentiality. On some special days, such as this one, Apollo would make himself visible only to Pythia and whisper the answers to the questions into Pythia's ear.

"What would you like to know?" Pythia asked.

Gabrielle cleared her throat and chose a common question, "Where will I be in five years?"

Apollo leaned down and whispered into the oracle's ear. To Gabrielle, she saw the woman with her eyes shut and her head turned to the right.

"Amphipolis."

Gabrielle was surprised by the answer.

Since Apollo could see into the future and already knew everything that would happen in Gabrielle's life now that he saw her, he leaned to Pythia's ear again, "tell her she may ask more questions but... I don't know... keep it casual."

Pythia complied, "You have more questions..." Pythia looked at Apollo who had arched an eyebrow and clenched his teeth. "Please ask them."

"Uh, alright." She looked back towards the door she came in from as if to check if someone were there. She brought her attention back to Pythia. "Will Xena And I... will we," She was having a hard time with her words. "Will Xena and I remain together after our journey to Athens?"

Pythia looked at Apollo. He nodded his head.

"Yes."

It made Gabrielle happy to hear that but a part of her felt it was wrong to ask those sort of questions. "Will she make me happy?"

Again, Pythia looked to her right. Apollo nodded.

"Yes."

"Will I make her happy?"

Yet again the same answer. "Yes."

"Will she hurt me?" Gabrielle couldn't resist asking.

Apollo leaned over to the oracle's ear again.

Pythia opened her eyes, "Yes, more than once. And you will do the same unto her. You may not ask how."

Gabrielle felt tense. _Really? Well..._ "What about my family? What would they think of her?"

"Your mother and sister will accept the both of you. I am unable to know of your father's opinion. It is uncertain."

Apollo didn't tell Pythia about Herodotus because he didn't want to depress or upset Gabrielle.

"I guess I can live with that. How about Xena's family? Will they accept me?" Gabrielle really wanted to know the answer to that one.

"They are a loving and welcoming group but your actions must speak louder than your words if you wish to make a lasting impression on them."

"I see..." That made Gabrielle very happy. "How long will Xena and I be together?"

Pythia even wanted to know the answer to that one. When Apollo told her the answer even she was shocked.

"Forever."

 **Outside of the shrine...**

Xena stood next to Argo, braiding strands of the horse's mane. _I wonder what she's asking her. Maybe good ole Pythia is having an episode._ Xena chuckled at the thought. _I wonder what she looks like and acts like now. Maybe she's gotten so used to the air in there now that she's like normal or something._ Xena shook her head. _Then again, she was very unpredictable the last time I was there awhile ago._

Finally, Gabrielle came running out of the shrine straight for Xena. When Xena realized Gabrielle was going to jump into her arms, she caught her but Gabrielle built up so much momentum that she toppled Xena over. Xena lay on the ground while Gabrielle straddled her and began placing kisses all over her face. Xena wrapped her arms around the affectionate woman and pressed her closer.

"How'd it go?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle gave her lover a very long and passionate kiss.

"That good huh?"

Gabrielle made a big smile and kissed her again.

 **Later that night...**

Xena led Gabrielle and Argo up a path on the mountain. Earlier Xena had told Gabrielle that she had wanted to take her up to a hidden cave but she didn't mention that they'd be camping out there for that night.

After Gabrielle had knocked the wind out of Xena, they took off and Xena had asked her about what she had asked and what the answers were. Gabrielle promised Xena that she would tell her when they got to the cave. But alas, they were still on their way.

"Why won't you ride with me up here?" Gabrielle asked. She had been riding on Argo without Xena for the past thirty minutes. Xena had walked beside Argo and Gabrielle.

"Well, let's put it into consideration that I know that the both of us just want to... you know. And we have the real opportunity to do that here because there's no one around but us. But I am going to be completely honest. I'm not going to have sex on my horse. Never have and never will. No matter what."

Gabrielle wanted to argue on the subject but saw her point. "You've got me there, my dear. I mean Argo is a very smart animal. And when you're smart you've got feelings, right?"

"Right." Xena agreed.

"But still Xena, if you think I can't keep my hands to myself why don't you sit behind me?" Then in a mocking tone, "Miss I am the master of self control." Gabrielle tried not to giggle.

"I tell you what. How about if I do just that you tell me a little bit of what the oracle said while you were in there. Deal?" Xena stuck out her hand for Gabrielle to shake on it.

 _She might think I'm crazy though. What if I tell her and she freaks out and wants to ditch me? Risk it all?_ Gabrielle looked up to the night sky. _I'm trusting you, Apollo._

"Okay fine." Gabrielle shook Xena's hand and then helped pull her up.

As Gabrielle was about to open her mouth to talk, an arrow came speeding at them from the right but Xena quickly caught it with her hand. Another one flew down but she caught that one too. Xena swiftly got off Argo and instructed the horse to take Gabrielle up to the secret cave. She gave Argo a slap on the rear and the loyal horse took off.

Xena was turned away from where the arrows were coming from but again she was so skilled she caught nearly every one. She knew it was only one person shooting the arrows and that they were up in a tree so she took out her sword.

The arrows eventually stopped. Once she realized that this person didn't have any left she began to climb the tree with ease.

"Down here, Xena." The masculine voice called.

Xena came back down as fast as she could. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck is your problem?!" She grabbed the man by the top of his chiton. "And how do you know my name?"

The rude archer turned himself from an average looking Greek man to...Cupid. _Cupid?_

"Because I'm a god."

Xena immediately let go because out of all the olympians she actually kind of respected Cupid. To her, she saw him as the most powerful but of course she wouldn't let him know that.

"Come to check on me?" Xena inquired.

"Yes, but I'm a little surprised that you didn't hear me."

"You and me both. Also I'd really appreciate it if you did use arrows. It's not a very good method of getting my attention. Just makes me mad.

Cupid crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, okay. I guess, next time I'll try something else. Now..." he inhaled. "How does Gabrielle know? Did you tell her?" He wasn't mad.

"What do you mean? Like what your mother told me? She knows?" Xena was at a loss.

"Yes she knows and eventually our favorite goddess of love is going to find out. So did you or did you not tell her?" Cupid said more seriously.

"I did not."

"How does she know then?" He asked.

Xena thought for a moment. "The oracle! The oracle in Delphi! She must've asked her something that would inform her of us and all."

"Delphi... Apollo. I guess I'll have to have a little chat with my flamboyant uncle. Pythia too, right?" Cupid said.

"Yes."

Cupid sighed, "I'll do my best to help you both. From what I've seen, you both uh... do your gods of love great justice." Cupid laughed.

Xena's face turned red.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Xena." He tried to comfort her. "We care. Alright? Now, you go up to that cave and you make love to that woman of yours. Got it?"

"Yes." Xena felt bashful.

"Now get." And he disappeared.

 **At the temple of Apollo...**

Cupid poofed himself in front of Apollo. Not a word was spoken for a few minutes. They both just stared at each other.

Finally Apollo said, "may I help you?"

"You told Gabrielle her future. It's going to get Xena in a lot of trouble with my mother."

"Okay. What would you like me to do about it?"

"Convince your sister that she takes things out of proportion and tell her not to harm Xena or Gabrielle." Cupid commanded.

"First things first, all of us immortal ones know not to tamper with Gabrielle. You know that, okay. Xena on the other hand, she's like our little... heroine. Yeah? What does the hero or heroine of any story do, Cupid?"

"They fight for what they believe in or for who they love. They save people." Cupid closed his eyes in fear for he realized a real shit storm would be put on to the lovers.

"Things for Xena and Gabrielle are very easy right now but soon... that will change."

"Why?" Cupid desperately wanted to know. "Wait a minute... is this because of that one thing that happened to Xena when she was like a young girl?"

Apollo nodded his head with great shame. "I'm afraid so."

"Fuck. But it was justifiable! I mean, image if Zeus, your own father, went after your mother with a blade. What would you do?"

Apollo said, "I'd take that fucker out!"

"Exactly! So why is this happening?" Cupid was frustrated.

Aphrodite appeared beside him, "because her father cursed her. That's why."

"What?" Cupid and Apollo said simultaneously.

"Yeah, pretty much. He said something along the lines of when Xena finds real love that us gods and what not must test her blah blah blah and make it ridiculously difficult. I feel really bad because awhile ago I told Xena that they would have barely any troubles. I lied to her face... and for that she's probably going to spit in mine." She scratched her neck.

"This isn't going to end well." Apollo mumbled.

 **Outside the cave...**

Argo was eating some of the apples Xena had left out for her. _Oh my, do I really love apples._ From outside of the cave, Argo could hear strange noises almost like a mix between crying, moaning from pain and shouting. _I hope Xena and Gabrielle are all right. But how could they be making those noises. They weren't fighting anyone today. How odd._

The horse turned her head to look back into the cave. _I see, they're doing that thing again where it looks like they're stuck together and they are trying to pull themselves apart._ Argo whinnied, shook her head and went back to her apples.


	7. Xena and Gabrielle: 7

**A/N: so yeah, what have I done... to myself? Oh my god this story is like dudhwheiofkgjcodpwjh**

 **Like where tf is this going lmfao I really have no idea. Enjoy! Or at least try to haha**

 **In the cave...**

Xena leaned against a rock in the cave, Gabrielle sat between her legs, facing away from Xena. Xena had her hands resting on Gabrielle's abdomen and Gabrielle had her hands resting over Xena's.

"So what happened back there?" Gabrielle spoke.

"Huh?" Xena was spaced out.

"Someone was in the tree shooting arrows. You sent me and Argo up here, you came back and didn't tell me anything. You just started taking your clothes off and well, now we're here."

Xena felt her face heat up, "I did do that. Okay, don't think I'm crazy or anything but the man shooting at us was Cupid."

"Cupid?" Gabrielle was interested.

"Yeah, he needed to speak with me."

"And..."

 _She already knows, just tell her._ "It was about you and I." _Son of a bitch this is hard._

"Alright."

"He asked me if I told you about this one thing." Xena wanted to get to the subject without having to actually say it because she was afraid and nervous.

"That one thing would be?"

Xena took a deep breath. "That we're practically soulmates."

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Yes I know that, but the oracle told me, not you."

Xena felt relieved and tried to shake off the feeling. "Exactly and I also spoke with Aphrodite awhile ago and she forbid me from telling you. I'm not sure why but you know, what are ya going to do?" Xena rested her chin on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"You're right." Gabrielle smiled and leaned her head against Xena's.

"I'm curious though. What question led you to the oracle telling you that we're soulmates?" Xena asked.

"I started out easy. I asked, where would I be in five years? Pythia said Amphipolis. So that got me thinking, and then I asked if that was because I would be with you and she answered yes. And I just kept going afterwards and ended on that answer."

"That simple, huh?" Xena said.

"Very. I mean... who knew? Well, the oracle, duh but you get it." Gabrielle rambled.

Xena kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, I get it. Now come on, we need to go to sleep and I want to hold you."

"Agreed. But next time you have to let me hold you." Gabrielle stood up and held out her hand for Xena.

Xena took the hand and was pulled up. "You've got yourself a deal."

 **The next day on the road...**

It was a busy day for them, they didn't want to stay in Delphi after they became suspicious of the gods that had visited. So Gabrielle didn't get to go to the temple but she understood why and she was fine with that.

Xena had told Gabrielle that since Thebes was on the way to Athens and they could go through. Unfortunately, Xena didn't know what was going on in Thebes.

"Gabrielle, where's the farthest you've ever been?" Xena asked.

"Uh, here." Gabrielle answered honestly.

"Oh, well, how about before you left with me?"

"If I can recall, I believe it was the next village. And that would be Sane and we'd go there often for trading." Gabrielle told Xena, who was walking beside her.

"Yeah, how was it?"

"Lila and I usually had a lot of fun whenever we went but we were also little girls so we did things like going to play at the beach and running around the fish market. Getting into trouble. Stuff like that."

Xena smiled because she liked hearing things about Gabrielle. "Cute." A couple seconds went by. "Gabrielle, do you hear that?"

Gabrielle tried to listen, "Yeah, kind of. It sounds like marching."

"That's exactly what it is. Now can you tell which direction they're headed?"

Gabrielle closed her eyes and listened carefully. "Southeast like we are but ahead of us."

"Very good. Now, how many are there?"

"One or two hundred?" Gabrielle guessed.

"Yes, that's about right. And by the sound of there armor and pace can you tell what they are?" Xena asked.

"I don't know."

"Hoplites."

Gabrielle arched an eyebrow. "What are hoplites doing around here?"

Ares appeared before them. "I will tell you."

"What're you doing here?" Xena asked angrily.

Ares pointed at Xena, "you are going to do me a little favor, princess."

"Or else?" Xena was just full on angry now.

"Or else you'll never see blondie again."

Xena now fuming, "you wouldn't dare!"

Ares snapped his fingers and Gabrielle vanished. "Too late."

"Where did you send her?"

"That's none of your business. I will give her back as soon as you do this for me." Ares said.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be, shit head?"

"You _will_ help Alexander destroy Thebes." Ares told Xena.

"What? Why?" Xena felt a little hurt by knowing that's what Alexander was planning.

"Because, he may be a genius but he's impulsive."

"I can't argue with that but why is he planning on destroying Thebes?"

"Athens and Thebes are rival cities. This is basic info, I thought you would've known that already."

"Well, I didn't. So now what?" Xena snapped at him.

"Go to the gates of Thebes. Alexander will be waiting for you there." He instructed her.

With a sigh, "fine."

 **In the temple of Ares...**

Gabrielle had been sent to a room and locked in. Silently crying over what would come and if she would ever see Xena again. But then she thought, _Xena is brave and has courage. And I believe I do too. Yeah, I can manage. I need to try for Xena. I need to be brave for her._

The door to the room opened and a guard stood in the doorway, "Ares wishes to speak with you. Follow me."

Gabrielle followed the guard out to the main area where she saw Ares sitting on his throne.

"Gabrielle! There you are!" Ares pretended to be chipper.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, we both have one thing in common. Xena. But she's going to be a busy for a little while and uh..." Ares batted his eyes. "We don't want you hurt."

"You superficial bitch! What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ares stood up. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

Gabrielle with her witty mind said, "A product of incest."

Ares lost his temper. "I was going to be nice to you but you've changed that! You know what I'll do? I'm going to send you to... to my daughter. Yeah! That's it, I'll send you to Hippolyta. She'll straighten you out! Herself and her Amazons."

"Amazons?" Gabrielle was intrigued.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Well guess what, blondie? I don't care!"

And with that, Ares snapped his fingers and sent Gabrielle to the island of Themyscira.

 **That night in Thebes...**

Xena rode Argo up to the gates of the city but no one was there. She got off Argo and kind of looked around. Still no one was there until she remembered that awhile back that Alexander and her had a call sound. A hoopoe bird.

Xena made the sound and conveniently enough, she got one back. Then from out of the shrubs and bushes came Alexander.

They saw each other and then ran to each other and hugged each other. Once Xena let go of him she punched him in the face so hard he fell over.

"Dude! What the fuck, Xena!?"

"Destroying Thebes! Now does that sound like something you _would_ do? Yes. Is it something you _should_ do? NO! So you better tell me what your fucking problem is!"

"They rebelled and for that I'm going to put them in line and make an example of them." Alexander stood up.

"That's it?"

Alexander nodded his head confidently. "Yes."

Xena couldn't believe him. "Why am I here? Did you ask Ares for my help?"

"I asked how should I wipe out the city not for your help. I know out of all people you wouldn't want to be apart of this."

"You aren't wrong there."

Xena glared at Alexander. "You," she poked his breastplate, "are going to get me out of this."

"What?" Alexander was kind of becoming frightened.

"You heard what I said!" She yelled at him.

"Fine! Fine! I will help you! But we both know that it's going to take awhile, right?"

Xena crosses her arms and pursed her lips, "Yes."

Alexander observed her attitude towards that statement and knew exactly what was going on.

"You've met someone haven't you?" Alexander asked.

Xena nodded and became anxious.

Alexander felt horrible immediately. "I'm so sorry, Xena."

Xena felt like crying but she refused to let herself do it.

Alexander opened his arms out to her, "come here." And Xena accepted the hug.

 **The next morning in Themyscira...**

Gabrielle was actually welcomed to the island with open arms. The women were kind to her and she was kind to them and Gabrielle was given a room in the palace by Hippolyta.

That morning she had woken up on her own and left her room. The night before, she was instructed to go to the throne room when she awoke. That's what she was doing. She entered and was greeted by a few Amazons and when she got closer to the throne she saw Hippolyta.

"Good morning, Gabrielle." Hippolyta greeted her.

"Good morning." Gabrielle said back.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter," she gestured to the girl on the right, "this is Diana. She will be showing you around today and she will be training you."

Diana stood up and walked to Gabrielle, "it's very nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Gabrielle smiled at Diana then looked at Hippolyta, "I'm not opposed to training but may I ask what kind?"

"Of course. You will be trained to fight. Just like the rest of my Amazons here."

"I see. I might as well have something to distract myself with."

"I understand, Gabrielle and that's why. We are doing this for you so you can distract yourself from thinking about being away from Xena."

Gabrielle nodded and said, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Diana will take you to get something to eat and then she'll show you around the island."

Diana seemed like a sweet girl to Gabrielle and she was but she was also a very curious one.

As soo as Diana and Gabrielle are breakfast, Diana took Gabrielle to the stables. She set her up with a horse and they both rode around the island. After that, Diana took her to the training grounds to see what Gabrielle was capable of so far.

After Diana assessed Gabrielle, she decided to start her out on a staff. They stopped for the day.

As they rode back to the stables, Diana started a conversation.

"Gabrielle, what's Xena like?" Diana asked as she removed the saddle from her horse.

Gabrielle didn't expect that question from Diana. She didn't want to be asked anything about Xena because it would just upset her.

"She's practically perfect... to me." Gabrielle smiled. "She seems quiet, closed off, sometimes even, oh, like a loner or a recluse. Hmm, but if you really get to know her and she trusts you, you'll really see her as she truly is. And that would be funny, sweet, romantic, very intelligent, genius, athletic, brave, loving, protective and so on."

Diana thought for a second. "You love her!"

"Yes, I do." Gabrielle admitted.

"Have you told her?" Diana asked excitedly.

"No, -"

Diana cut her off. "What!? Why haven't you? You know what you should do? Tell her immediately when you see her again."

"I plan on it, Diana."

"Good." Diana was satisfied. "Now let's go to dinner."

"Dinner is good." Gabrielle said quietly as she followed the princess.

 **Outside of Thebes...**

Alexander and Xena sat in his tent that was located about a mile away from Thebes.

"Kill them all."

"Alexander, you sack of shit." Xena growled at him.

"What is it now, Xena?" He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Xena said to him.

"Women and children out... Not this time." The man said.

"And why not?"

"Because I want all of Greece and further on to know what they want to rebel against. I want them to know what will happen. You don't have to agree but it's just going to be like that."

At that very moment, something changed within Xena. She went from concerned to "I don't care" and "Fine, so be it." She went from her usual mindset to her war mindset. Alexander noticed and he kept encouraging her. She went along with it.

"You want a war Alexander?" She stood up.

Alexander stood up too, "Yes! But we also want them to surrender easily so we can absolutely wipe them out!"

"That's too optimistic for you, Alexander. Remember how you taught me to hope for the worst? Let's do that. Let's say they already know we're coming and they're getting ready for us as we speak."

Alexander enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Alright. So why do you have your men ready at all of the gates. How many men do you have by the way?"

"32,000 I think, probably more." He answered Xena.

"Perfect. That's perfect. Okay so seven gates. Divide them up, but also have some men left over so you know..." Xena was really getting into the subject at hand.

"Right. I got that. Now what else?"

Xena thought. "The rest is up to you, Alexander. I'm going to bed."

Before Alexander could say anything else she left the tent and went to the one she was given.

As she entered her tent, she turned around and latched the flaps closed. Then she sat on the cot, held her head in her hands and began to cry. _I hope you're safe, Gabrielle. I hope you're being taken care of and I hope you're not in such agony as I am because I'm not with you._

Alexander sat on the chair in his tent thinking about what had come over Xena moments ago.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just concerned." He said aloud to himself. "Whatever it is. I hope she can snap out of it when the time comes."

Back in Xena's tent, where she was crying, she realized somebody had entered the tent so she immediately pulled herself together.

Before she turned around she asked, "who is it?"

"It's just me Xena." The familiar voice said.

Xena turned around and saw that it was Aphrodite. "What do you want?"

"I'm real sorry about this. It all started with Autolycus. And your father of course but whatever." Aphrodite was trying to lure Xena in.

"My father? What did he do? I killed him a long time ago."

"I know that but, as your mother was burying him alive, he cursed you." Aphrodite said nonchalantly.

"She buried him alive? Neat. But still, he cursed me?"

"Yeah, heavy stuff huh?"

"Very... Well?"

"Oh, he was like "By ares, may she be cursed the day she finds her one and only and may it be undone when the gods are satisfied." Some nonsense like that." Aphrodite sat in front of Xena.

"That could've been very useful information awhile ago."

"For someone who like to _live in the moment_? Really?" Aphrodite asked her.

"Yeah, so then Gabrielle would live happily and not have to worry if I'm alive or dead. And that her life wouldn't have to be interfered by you gods."

"Ouch, Xena! That hurt." Aphrodite feigned her pain.

"I don't care! You've all hurt Gabrielle and I enough, in person or not."

Aphrodite didn't say anything.

"I love her so much. We've known each other for about a month or so but I don't care! I love her with all my heart and my heart hurts right now because she isn't with me and I'm more than sure she feels the same way." Xena was getting all tended up.

"I know you do, Xena. If it'll help you any more I'll take the mirror back." Aphrodite said gently.

That set Xena off. She marched to the saddle bags and pulled out the mirror. "How fucking dare you! I'll give you the mirror as long as you do one thing for me."

Aphrodite felt threatened. "Anything! Of course!"

"Take me to Gabrielle!" Xena demanded.

"I can't do that." Aphrodite was getting more nervous.

"You said anything!" Xena said quite loudly.

"I was told not to alright! I can't do that but, but- I- you can write to each other! Yes! You both can write to each other and I will gladly deliver them."

"You make that a promise."

The goddess crossed an X over her bosom and held up her right hand. "I promise."

"Good... I'm going to give you your mirror back and you will turn Autolycus back to a man, correct?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, yes ma'am!" Aphrodite tried not to laugh at her mistake.

"Here," Xena handed her the mirror.

Aphrodite happily took it and said, "thank you so much, warrior babe! You write your letter and I'll show up in the morning so I can get it to Gabrielle."

"Goodnight, Aphrodite." Xena said.

"Goodnight, Xena. Don't you worry about a thing." And then she snapped her fingers and returned to her temple in Athens.


	8. Xena and Gabrielle: 8

**A/N: wow :))))) I've literally never written this much ever. So uh, I'll drink to that. :)) Enjoy!**

 **Two weeks later in Thebes...**

Alexander and Xena were still in the process of wiping out Thebes. Xena was still in an edgy mood and Alexander was taking advantage of it. Xena missed Gabrielle so much that at the end of each day she'd avoid everyone, go right back to her tent and lie on her cot until she fell asleep.

About every other night or so she'd receive another letter from Gabrielle. Two weeks ago when the first letter came she didn't know how to react to "I'll be staying with the Amazons in Themyscira until your done with Alexander because Ares is a real piece of fucking work." Her first thought was _thank goodness she's in a safe place._ But her second was, _those women are gonna work her ass to death. Well, at least they'll show her how to fight like they showed me all those years ago._

Anyway, that day, Alexander and herself were dividing up soldiers to place them at the gates. Before this day, Xena recommended that Alexander should practice the attack very precisely and carefully. Alexander, of course, liked the idea so he did just that.

 **On the practice field in Themyscira...**

Gabrielle, with a staff in hand, stood in front of Diana. They were practice fighting and moments before, Gabrielle had given Diana a good whack on the hand. Naturally, Diana wouldn't let that go so she insisted they went another round.

Awhile back, when Aphrodite came to her with a letter from Xena, she was just a hot mess until the goddess had showed up. When she had read the letter, her heart ached a little less but was still upset after knowing that Xena warned her it would be a little over a month until they'd be reunited. Knowing that information really hurt her.

Albeit, today she felt a bit more chipper and everyone around noticed it. They were all happy to see that Gabrielle wasn't looking so down and low. That's also why she was handing Diana her ass on the field today.

Gabrielle was able to knock Diana down twice. That was quite a surprise to herself and the princess.

Later in the evening at dinner time, Diana and Gabrielle sat next to each other at the long Dining table. At the head of the table sat Hippolyta. They were talking about how much progress Gabrielle was making.

Hippolyta enjoyed having Gabrielle on the island and treated her like a daughter, like Diana. So much, that she decided she wanted to deem the blonde woman an Amazon so that she could be able to come and go as she pleased.

That night at the long dining table, Hippolyta announced that she would like to make Gabrielle an Amazon. Everyone liked Gabrielle so they were all in favor of doing so. They all applauded and whistled and poured everyone another round of wine. Gabrielle was happy to know that she had somewhere, besides Poteidaia, that she was welcomed.

 **Three weeks later...**

Xena and Alexander has finally finished destroying Thebes. Their plans had worked and the only thing left to do was to pack everything up and leave.

Alexander walked up to Xena and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Xena?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?" Xena smacked his hand and he quickly removed it.

"Sorry. Um well, I think your work here is done." Alexander said.

"I think so too." Xena mumbled.

Ares made himself visible, "I'm so glad you think you're done Xena."

The sight of Ares pissed Xena off so she pulled out her sword and struck him. Unfortunately he caught the sword with his hand and tossed it to the side.

"That wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"I wasn't trying to be." Xena growled.

"Whatever, you're going to march with Alexander and see to it that he gets home to Athens, safely. Then you are done." Then quietly, "for the time being." Are snapped his fingers and vanished.

Xena turned to look at Alexander.

"Hey! This wasn't my plan! So do you start anything with me now." The man warned her.

Xena said nothing then went to pick up her sword off of the ground. The dark haired woman knew that it would take at least another two weeks to get to Athens and it angered her immensely. She just wanted to be with Gabrielle. It had been five weeks since she had last seen her but still Aphrodite kept her promise of delivering each other's letters.

"Come on, Xena." Alexander said as he began to walk back to the big camp.

Feeling obligated, Xena followed.

 **In the palace in Themyscira...**

Gabrielle stood out on the balcony where she had a lovely view of the shore. She had been standing there for quite sometime, thinking to herself about everything that had been going on.

Minutes later, Hippolyta walked onto the balcony and stood next to Gabrielle.

"You all right, young one?" The queen asked.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Aphrodite." Gabrielle sighed.

"Ah, yes. Waiting for your letter from Xena."

Gabrielle nodded.

"We trained her awhile ago. Did you know that?" Hippolyta asked her.

"Really?" Gabrielle learned something new.

"Yes, quite the feisty little one." The queen laughed.

"I bet." Gabrielle smiled.

"She came here when she was about Diana's age. Yet she never got to know Diana, sadly. I think they would've gotten along like how you and Diana do."

Gabrielle nodded, "I can see that."

Hippolyta sighed, "so what is she up to now?"

"She's uh, she is, well. Let's just say she's doing something that she really doesn't want to do right now."

"And what might that be?" Hippolyta asked.

"Ares forced her to help Alexander destroy Thebes."

"Old bastard." Hippolyta frowned.

Aphrodite popped up behind them. "You're telling me!"

Both women turned around and saw the goddess of love with her hands on her hips.

"How's it going ladies? Any tea worth spilling?" She joked.

"You keep talking about tea and spilling it. What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked seriously.

"Don't worry about it, sweet pea. It's gonna be a big thing later on. You'll see."

Gabrielle was still confused but she changed the subject. "So uh... you have a letter for me?"

"Of course! Always!"

Aphrodite materialized the letter from Xena and handed it to Gabrielle.

Immediately, Gabrielle unrolled the letter and began to read to herself. The farther her eyes wandered down the parchment, the more sad she seemed. _Two more fucking weeks!?_ Then she had finished reading the letter and nearly broke down. Gabrielle dropped the letter and held her head in her hands.

Hippolyta moves closer and wrapped her arms around her. Gabrielle accepted the hug and reciprocated.

"You just let it all out, young one. You'll be alright." Hippolyta tried to console her.

Aphrodite rubbed Gabrielle's back. "What is it?"

"He's forcing her to guide Alexander back to Athens from Thebes. She should've been done with it all by now and she realizes that. She's angry and upset with the world and the only thing she wants is to be with me." Gabrielle managed to say through her crying.

"I'm so sorry, Gabrielle." Aphrodite said.

Hippolyta pulled away from Gabrielle and asked her, "is there anything we can do for you?"

Gabrielle nodded her head, "I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"As you wish." Hippolyta said. And with that, she left Gabrielle by herself.

But of course, Aphrodite stayed because she couldn't take a hint.

"I'm going to write my letter. Could you come back in about an hour or so?"

"Anything you want, you got it, babe." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Gabrielle went back inside the bedroom and began to write her letter to Xena.

 **Two weeks later in Athens...**

After dumping Alexander at the palace he was staying in, Xena decided that she wanted to visit her Aunt before she finally left the city.

Xena knocked on the door to the villa she knew fondly and there in the doorway stood Deianira. A second after realizing who it was, the girl hugged Xena and Xena happily hugged her back.

"How're you doing, short stuff?" Xena asked her young cousin.

"I'm good, I'm bored but I'm good. Come on now, I'll take you to my mom." Deianira took Xena by th hand and led her inside.

"Mama!" The girl yelled.

Xena tried not to giggle at her rambunctious cousin.

"Yes, little girl?" Larisa called from her loom.

"Mama, look who's here!"

Larisa turned around. There she saw her niece and she ran to her to give Xena a big hug.

"Xena, what are you doing here?!" Larisa asked.

"I had to babysit Alexander." Xena said sarcastically and it made Deianira laugh.

"Oh by the gods, what has that man done now?"

"Well to shorten things up a bit," Xena took a deep breath. "Hmm, let's sit down first."

"Of course, you must be very tired."

They both sat down in the kitchen on the wooden bench.

"So uh, hmm. I'm not sure where to start. You know what, I'll just tell you everything."

And Xena did. She went over everything that's happened to her and Gabrielle.

Xena finished up telling Larisa everything and all her aunt could say was, "wow." With an amused face.

"Wow is right." Xena agreed.

Larisa was amazed by her niece. "Well... are you staying the night or are you going to take off?"

Xena played out the pros and cons out in her head. "I guess I'll stay for the night."

So Xena stayed the night at her Aunt's villa. She shared a room with her little cousin and in the morning, the family treated her to breakfast and then she took off on Argo.

The only problem Xena had was that she had been to Themyscira before but she never knew how to get there. On the trail she stopped and got off of Argo. She didn't want to rely on a god or goddess for help but she couldn't find any other option.

"Aphrodite!" Xena yelled.

In a cloud of pink, the goddess appeared.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Aphrodite greeted her.

"I'm done and I need to get to Gabrielle. Could you?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want?" Xena asked.

"An offering..." Aphrodite pursed her lips.

Xena couldn't believe her but then again, it was better than going off to do some random task.

"What kind?"

Aphrodite smiled wickedly, "whatcha got on ya, princess?"

Xena quickly looked through her saddle bags. She pulled out two apples that were supposed to be for Argo.

"Will these do it?" Xena asked hopefully.

"It's good enough for me." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the apple from Xena's hand disappeared.

Argo whinnied.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you some more alright?"

The horse whinnied again.

"Okie dokie, let's get it on!" Aphrodite smiled and pointed at Xena and Argo with her index finger and zapped them to Themyscira.

Xena and Argo wound up in the stables. It was nighttime and Xena had just realized how much she really hated the feeling of being zapped place to place, it made her feel sick. She couldn't imagine what Argo thought of it. Once Xena took care of Argo she left the stables and ran to the palace.

Up in the dining room, Gabrielle, Diana and Hippolyta all sat together alone conversing over the day. A thing they normally did. But they put they're disscusion on pause when the queen heard some ruckus outside of the big dining room.

"What the hell is that?" Diana thought aloud.

The huge wooden doors to the room swung open and there Xena was.

"Xena?" Gabrielle quietly said. "Xena!"

The blonde woman rushed over to her lover and jumped onto her. Xena, naturally, caught her and held onto Gabrielle tightly. There, she held onto Gabrielle for minutes until she put her down.

They started kissing and groping each other. Hippolyta and Diana didn't know what to do so Hippolyta asked, "are we leaving now?"

Xena hurriedly shooed them away with a motion of her hand. The mother and daughter left and shut the big wooden doors behind them.

"My goodness," Gabrielle groaned, "I've- I've missed you- yeah, right there." She spoke through kisses and moans.

"I need you badly, Gabrielle." Xena panted.

"I feel the same."

Xena picked Gabrielle up so that her legs her around her waist and carried her over to the big dining table.

"I really like these new clothes they've got you wearing," Xena was starting to pull off Gabrielle skirt. "Of course, you look much better without them." Then she began to take of Gabrielle's top.

Once Gabrielle was completely naked, she began pulling on Xena's armor. The warrior complied and turned around so that Gabrielle could start unlacing. It was off and on the floor quickly.

Xena ran her hands all over Gabrielle's body.

"Xena don't play with me." Gabrielle huffed.

"Then what would you like from me?" Xena said as she rubbed her fingers around Gabrielle's lower regions.

Gabrielle gripped onto Xena's shoulders, looked straight into her eyes and said with a serious tone, "I want you to fuck me."

Xena didn't know where that came from out of Gabrielle but she really liked it.

In conclusion, Xena did in fact fuck Gabrielle.

 **In the morning...**

Eventually in the night, Xena and Gabrielle made it back to the bedroom Gabrielle had been staying in. There they made the real, good love and at a very late time fell asleep holding each other.

They both woke up in the late morning.

"I'm so happy I'm not dreaming, Xena." Gabrielle commented.

"You and me both." Xena said.

"Hmm, you were quite an animal last night."

"Yeah? Well you sounded like one." Xena retorted jokingly.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Gabrielle laughed.

It made Xena laugh too. Laughing now, to Xena, felt wonderful to her because while she was away she couldn't because things were too depressing around her.

Xena couldn't help but notice Gabrielle's body. It was different from the last time she had seen her. Now, Gabrielle had a lot more muscle. _Oooh, me likey._ Xena could see the definition in her muscles and all. _Whatever it is, she's lookin' sexy._ Xena smiled to herself.

Gabrielle noticed Xena's body too. On every limb, there were at least two cuts and some bruises. It made her a little upset but she tried not to pay it any attention because all that mattered at the moment was that Xena was there with her.

But just then, Gabrielle remembered what Diana had told her to tell Xena. _I really should. I'm sure she wants to say it too. Oh why not?_

"Xena?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Gabrielle was hoping for the best.

"I love you too." Xena smiled as she said it.

 _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! She really does love me! And I said it back! My goodness! I love her! I love Gabrielle!_ Xena grinned and felt giddy.

"So, those Amazons working you hard?" Xena asked.

"You noticed, huh?" Gabrielle said.

"Oh yes. Very much so." Xena made a suggestive face.

Gabrielle gave Xena a little shove. "Yeah, they have."

"Not too hard, right? But just enough?" Xena was trying to make sure that the women of the island weren't pushing Gabrielle over her limits.

"I think they do a great job of training me."

"You learning the staff right?" Xena had remembered from a previous letter.

"Yeah." Gabrielle said.

"Nice. Maybe later we can have a little go at it with 'em?" Xena offered.

"I'm down for that. Might be interesting." Gabrielle smirked.

"Oh really?" Xena taunted her.

"Uh, yeah, really."

"I'll hold you to that. Even better, whoever gets knocked down first has to give the other a back rub." Xena suggested.

"You've got yourself a deal." Gabrielle said and they shook on it.

Soon after, they decided they ought to get up and go see Hippolyta so Xena could greet her properly.

The two women walked hand in hand to the dining room. Xena feeling bad for the ladies who sat all the way at the opposite end of Hippolyta because that's where herself and Gabrielle got it on. Gabrielle felt the same but ignored it and went to sit down on the bench and patted the spot next to her for Xena to sit down.

Hippolyta looked at Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena cleared her throat, "Good morning, Queen Hippolyta."

"Good morning, Xena and uh Gabrielle." Hippolyta didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment.

"Sorry, about last night. That was quite rude of me to interrupt you..." Xena apologized.

"It's no problem Xena. I know how it is. You both are young and handsy and sexually frustrated. I get it."

Diana, who was sitting across from Gabrielle and Xena, was trying her hardest not to erupt with laughter.

"I knew you would. I mean, after all, what's a girl to do, right?" Xena was trying to keep things on a good flow.

"Well, she could go somewhere else where people don't eat off of."

The whole table full of women stopped everything and stared at Xena and Gabrielle. Diana finally burst and began to laugh.

"I suppose." Xena said with her now red face.

Gabrielle was having a hard time containing herself as well.

"We won't let it happen again." Gabrielle struggled to say.

The rest of the women besides the queen, Xena, Gabrielle and Diana got up and left.


	9. Xena and Gabrielle: 9

**A/N: hello there. I'll just let you get to it. Enjoy!**

After all the women evacuated the big table the four women were left to each other. Hippolyta was trying not to encourage Diana's and Gabrielle's laughter but she had a hard time. All Xena could do was look down at the table and try not to make eye contact with Hippolyta.

Then the queen spoke up, "so what do Gabrielle and you plan on doing today? Besides you know..." she asked Xena.

That comment made Diana snort. Gabrielle kicked her shin under the table and gave her a look. Diana cut it out.

"I hear she's good with a staff. I'd like to see for myself." Xena told her.

"Ah yes, she is. She's knocked the wind out of Diana a few times." Hippolyta informed her.

"Really now?" She turned to Gabrielle. "Maybe, just maybe, you can add beating up not just onebut two princesses to your resume." Xena joked.

Diana added, "you better watch yourself, Xena. Gabrielle is very skilled."

"I don't doubt it." Xena said.

"Diana why don't you go along with them today. Get to know Xena some more, yeah?" Hippolyta only offered Diana to go along because she didn't want Xena and Gabrielle "desecrate" any thing else and she knew Xena very well.

"Sure, I'd love to." Diana said.

"That settles it then. Get going girls." Hippolyta sent them on their way out of the dining room.

 **On the practice field...**

Xena landed on her back. Her eyes wide open and face expressionless.

"You alright? That took awhile with a few close calls but damn, girl! She got you!" Diana hovered over Xena.

"Yeah." The warrior woman wheezed.

"Come on. Let's get you back up." Gabrielle and Diana held out a hand. Xena grabbed onto both hands and was heaved up.

Standing up straight, Xena jerked her torso and a loud cracking sound was produced. Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder, "Xena, for real. Are you good?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I just didn't expect that one. That was really good, Gabrielle." Xena now spoke clearly.

"Thanks. You wanna go another round?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure. I need a minute though." Xena smiled at Gabrielle.

Diana watched them both lean against the short wooden fence. They stood close to each other quietly. _They are just adorable together. I'm so glad to see that Gabrielle is happy. And Xena! I only remember passing by her and catching glances of her when she was here all those years ago._

"Xena, how old were you when you stayed with us for the year?" Diana asked.

"I believe I was seventeen." Xena answered.

"Hmm," Diana was thinking of more questions. "Why were you sent here?"

Xena inhaled slowly, "I was- no. I uh," Xena was trying to reword her reason so it didn't seem so bad. "I was a problem child."

"I see. But how did you get here? I mean the only way is by a very specific sailing route or have one of the gods work their magic and send you directly."

 _Dang, she's persistent._ Xena said, "Hercules helped me. And everyone knows that Hercules is a guy with connections. You know, godly connections. So he comes through my village that year and... and I immediately didn't like him. I'm intimidated by him. Yeah, I would start picking fights with him. Not a good idea. I wouldn't recommend it. Anyway, he speaks with my mother and they decide, whole heartedly, that I need to straighten up. He noticed I had potential too so they both came to the solution of sending me off to Themyscira. Hercules asks his sister, Artemis, and she thinks he's alright even after the whole Cerynthian Hind deal. Artemis sent me here and I was taught under your mother."

Diana and Gabrielle were shook. They couldn't believe it.

"That's amazing, Xena."

 **Late afternoon...**

Xena, Gabrielle and Diana all went down to the water to take a break. The three of them took of their boots and took a walk down along the sand.

Xena and Gabrielle held hands while Diana walked along the left side of Xena.

It was Xena's suggestion that they go for a stroll which was a little odd to Gabrielle but she didn't question it.

In Xena's mind, she was thinking about how she shouldn't have purposefully made a wrong move so that Gabrielle could knock her over. _Oooh but I just want another reason to put my hands all on her._

Gabrielle was thinking about when they'd be able to leave Themyscira, even though she loved it and it's inhabitants.

Diana was thinking about dinner. Not just about what they'd be having but about what new discussion would present it's self.

"Anybody know how long we've been out?" Diana asked her two friends.

"I'd say and hour or so. You got a hot date or something? That's the third time you've asked." Xena teased Diana.

"No, I'm just too far into my own head." Diana said.

"The sun is just barely getting ready to set. It's so pretty when it does. Definitely worth the wait to watch it descend." Gabrielle said aloud. "I wonder where it goes."

"I don't know." Both Diana and Xena said at the same time.

"Maybe that trippy hippie sun god hides it with Atlas until he wakes up again." Diana chuckled.

The ladies laughed because they all knew that it didn't work like that but they still didn't know how it really, actually worked.

"Alright, let's turn around. I think I'm getting tired." Xena somewhat complained.

 _Xena? Is complaining? This is a first. Something's wrong here. Or maybe I've just never seen this side of her._ Gabrielle was suspicious. _I think I'll keep an eye on her._

When the trio got back on the main road, they walked back up to the entrance of the palace.

 **A month later...**

Xena and Gabrielle had requested to leave. They had gone to Hippolyta to make the request and the queen had a hard time accepting it. Of course she would never admit it but she definitely felt it. All the Amazons on the island either felt like sisters or daughters to Hippolyta and to Hippolyta, Xena and Gabrielle were no different. Yet she agreed to have them sent back by Artemis.

Without even coming down to Themyscira, Artemis used her godly powers and zapped them back to big Greece. Orraonto be specific. The goddess knew what she was doing.

When they got there it was completely deserted. Not a living thing roamed. No birds or wild animals. Nothing.

"This is... awfully peculiar. I wonder why she sent us here." Xena was trying to think of reasons of why they might've been sent to a ghost town.

"We're here on purpose, aren't we?" Gabrielle said despondantly.

"I'm afraid so, honey." Xena looked at Gabrielle and she could tell her lover was already over the shenanigans of the gods. "Hey now, whatever it is, we can do it."

"I know that." She conceded.

Trying to cheer Gabrielle up, "Well, since no one is here... we can be as loud as we want." Xena wrapped an arm around Gabrielle.

"I mean, you're not wrong." Gabrielle chortled.

"Alrighty, now we just need to know what's expected of us." Xena noted.

Perfect timing, Artemis just happened to show up.

"Hello ladies. Xena, Gabrielle." The goddess said.

"Hi." The couple said together.

"I'm here to give you direction. This little town has been jilted, the romans have had their fun here and they are not going to come back. I want this place to be another secret haven for my Amazons."

"And you you like us to build it up." Gabrielle added on.

"Yes but, I am going to bring you some volunteers. These girls all over. You," Artemis pointed at Xena, "Xena, are the head of this project. My Amazons will listen to you but if they give you any real trouble, feel free to get my attention. I will see to them. Do you understand?"

Xena nodded.

"Good. Now, you are to repair the houses here. Make them suitable for living. Do not build anymore structures than there already are. If one already here were to fall to the ground, let it be. I don't care how long it takes, just do it and do it right. Do you understand?"

Xena nodded.

"Perfect. I'll send the girls, you all get to know each other tonight, tomorrow you get to work." Artemis snapped her fingers and faded away.

Xena and Gabrielle stood still. Then the turned to look at each other.

"What the fuck was that?" Gabrielle said unexpectedly in a confused tone.

"I have no idea." Xena stated.

Then, right before their eyes eight Amazons materialized in front of them. All in a perfect line, shoulder to shoulder.

They introduced themselves.

"I am Terreis."

"I am Otere."

"I am Ephiny."

"Cyane."

"I am Solari."

"I am Yakut."

"I am Eponin."

"Amarice."

Xena had done this sort of thing before, but did she really want to do it again? No. _Suck it up. Just get this over with._

"I'm Xena. I will be in charge. This is Gabrielle," she looked at her, "she's with me."

Gabrielle waved at the lined up women. Some of them waved back.

"I guess you may disperse. Gabrielle and I are going to find somewhere with a fireplace so we can at least try to be warm. You're all welcome to join us." Xena said.

She got some weird looks.

Gabrielle whispered to Xena, "I'd reword that. It sounds a bit suggestive."

Xena realized what Gabrielle meant. "Sorry, I meant we're going to find- uh... we- I"

Gabrielle could see she was struggling. _Oh yeah, something is definitely wrong._ "Who's hungry?" Gabrielle asked the group.

Xena whispered to Gabrielle, "thank you."

The ladies all looked at one another, a collective, "aye," Was said.

"We don't have a lot and I haven't seen or heard many animals around. Did anyone bring anything with them? Maybe we can just put it all out and we can just pick off each other, yeah?" Xena proposed.

Again, they all looked at each other and nodded but this time the fourth woman in line, from left to right, stepped forward.

"We are all in favor, but tomorrow we need to make time to hunt."

"It's agreed then."

 **Later that night...**

After Gabrielle and Xena had helped everyone get settled in, Gabrielle brought Xena outside.

"What is going on?" Gabrielle inquired.

Xena looked perplexed.

"Come one now, what is it? You are worrying me. I know something is wrong. You're acting weird. You have been ever since you were brought back to Themyscira."

Xena didn't know what it was but she knew what Gabrielle meant.

"I don't know. I really don't. I understand what you mean, acting different, I've noticed that within myself too."

Gabrielle reached her right hand up to Xena face and rubbed the woman's cheek with her thumb. She put her left hand on Xena waist.

"You'd tell me if something were wrong, right?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded, "yes."

"Alright." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's neck and hugged Xena tightly. She didn't want to let go.

While Gabrielle was hugging her, she was thankful she couldn't see her face because she felt as if she were about to cry.

Gabrielle removed herself from Xena and took her by the hand and led her back into the two story house they all were staying in.

When they had gotten into their bed roll, Xena let Gabrielle hold her. Now of course, Xena had wanted to sleep away from the group so they wouldn't see that she liked to cuddle and be cuddled. So her and Gabrielle slept in the next room over.

"I love you." Xena told Gabrielle.

"I love you, too."

 **The next morning...**

To get a good understanding and layout of the town, Xena had asked which of the girls who had some previous experience in cartography so they could map out the town.

Otere did, so her and Xena were going to be doing that. Cyane, Ephiny, Eponin and Solari were to go out and bring back wood. Gabrielle and Yakut would search the houses to find the ones in need of the most repair. Amarice and Terreis would go hunting.

That was settled.

Gabrielle and Yakut got along splendidly. So did Xena and Otere. Cyane, Ephiny, Eponin, Solari worked together fantastically. Except for Amarice and Terreis.

They tried to get along but they made no real progress. All they did most of the time was argue. Argue over where they should set a snare, what tree to camouflage in. Just everything. Yet out of the whole day they did manage to bring back a doe.

Xena and Otere finally had an understandable outline of the town. One hundred houses and twelve roads. Xena didn't know how they were going to do it with only the ten of them but she didn't forget that Artemis said she didn't care how long it took.

Gabrielle and Yakut decided that pretty much everything needed some kind of repair but the one that was in desperate need was the house adjacent from the one they stayed in.

Cyane, Ephiny, Solari And Eponin ended up bringing in at least two and a half cords worth of wood.

By the end of the day, they all returned to the house they had settled in. Sitting in front of the fireplace, they were conversing over who would do what the next day.

First, everyone would help bring the wood to the house they decided to start with.

Gabrielle, Ephiny, Terreis and Otere were incharge of cutting the logs into the needed measurements.

Xena, Cyane, Amarice and Yakut would be usinging the logs to make a frame for the missing fragments of the structure.

Eponin and Solari were to check the snares Terreis and Amarice set up the day before and reset any if need be.

Everyday they had a routine and they stuck with that. Everyone would rotate tasks each day unless something needed a lot of attention.

 **One month later...**

The group managed to complete ten houses. Ninety

houses left but there were some that didn't need too much work done so the ladies didn't feel totally hopeless.

That evening, Xena and Cyane were responsible for bringing back sustenance. It was the first time they had gone together.

"You climb trees, Xena?" Cyane questioned Xena.

"I can, yes."

"Follow me." Cyane walked up to a rather large tree with a thick base. She began to climb it.

Xena followed.

Once Cyane was satisfied with how far up she was she settled on a branch and told Xena, "you see, Xena... there is a boar down there."

 _Good thing I wasn't the only one that heard the damn thing. Very impressive though._ Xena thought to herself.

"When it comes by, I'll shoot it." Cyane said.

"And what will I do?" Xena asked.

"Stay out of its way. By the sound of it, it must be pretty big and besides... who has the bow and arrows?" Cyane told her.

"You have a point..." Xena made herself chuckle. "Get it? Point?"

Cyane shook her head and grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now shut up. It's getting close."

Soon the boar was in their sights. Cyane was readying her weapon as the boar moved closer. Finally steady, Cyane released the arrow and hit the boar. It took her two more arrows in order for the boar to die.

The two climbed down from the tree and walked over to the dead animal. Cyane removed the arrows and put them away. Xena grabbed the arms whilst Cyane grabbed the legs.

As they were bringing the boar in, Xena kept hearing her name being called. The voice sounded masculine so she figured it couldn't be any of the women and she noticed that no one else could hear anything out of the ordinary.

Xena left the house and went out on to the street.

"I can hear you. What do you want, whoever it is?" Xena was somewhat irritated and it was why she had a certain annoyed tone.

Cupid materialized beside her. "I thought you'd be able to recognize my voice."

"I've been a little busy," she gestured to the houses, "if you couldn't tell."

"Yeah, I noticed. Um, I just wanted to ask... if you knew this was one of those... things right? Like, part of your so called _curse_." Cupid hesitated and tensed up.

"I kind of came to that conclusion on my own." Xena responded.

Cupid felt relieved. "Good, that's fine. I was just wondering."

"Thanks anyway."

Cupid nodded grinned sympathetically.

From the second story of the house the women stayed in, a head peaked out of the window.

"You guys, look! Xena's talking to a bird man!" Otere pointed at Cupid.

Immediately, Xena and Cupid turned her way.

"Hey! I am **not** a bird man!" Cupid shouted.

"But you have bird wings and you're a man, therefore you must be a bird man!" Otere informed him. The other girls heard the word _bird man_ and went up to the second story to see what Otere was talking about.

Cupid feigned his annoyance. He actually thought the Amazons were adorable.

"Well bird man," Xena laughed, "was that what you came to tell me?"

"Mmm... I may have a little something from your wonderful mother." Cupid looked at Xena from the corners of his eyes and smiled.

"Really? Give it here." Xena was happy.

Cupid handed her the rolled up parchment but before Xena opened it she asked, "did you go to her?"

Cupid pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes."

"What did you tell her?" Xena asked him sternly.

"What do you think I told her?"


	10. Xena and Gabrielle: 10

**A/N: double digits??? Fuck yeah! Let's fuckin do it yoooo also... according to this world I've written up, a timeline has no life here.**

 **Historical events in this story?: yes! Of course!**

 **Are they in order?: no /**

 **Enjoy!**

"Everything! I feel like you've told her everything!" Xena yelled at the bird man.

"That is not true!" He stepped closer to her.

"Then just what did you," Xena poked his chest angrily, "tell my mother?"

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you..."

 **Two days ago...**

It was late in the evening. Toris finally convinced Cyrene that she was in need of a break. Cyrene walked herself upstairs to her room at her inn. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and rested her elbows on her knees.

"By the gods, Xena. Where are you?" Cyrene asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I know where she is." Cupid appeared sitting next to her on the bed.

Without wasting a second, Cyrene pulled out a knife that she kept under her pillow and pointed it right at Cupid. Cupid put his hands up quickly as one would do.

"No need for that now. Put it away now." Cupid said calmly.

After realizing who it was, the wings gave it away, Cyrene did put the knife down.

"Sorry."

"No problem... so you wanted to know where Xena is, right?" Cupid was making sure.

"Is she alright?" Cyrene worried.

"Yes, she is very well."

"Where is she then? Is something keeping her?"

Cupid made a 50/50 hand motion, "she's been, I don't know how to put this but basically, yes something has been keeping her."

"What is it?" She snapped at him.

"My goodness you're just the firecracker tonight. Let me explain how this all came to be."

Cupid then went on to describe the whole imbroglio. The father, the curse, the gods, and so on.

"Pardon my Gaul, holy shit." Cyrene was shocked.

"Yeah."

"So if she's cursed, I can assume she's met the her other half?" Cyrene became curious.

"Yes. And I won't say a word. My lips are sealed." Cupid pretended to lock his lips with an invisible key.

"Why not? I'm her mother for cryin' out loud!" Cyrene complained.

"Because, the right thing to do would be to meet her match yourself but since it's going to be awhile. And plus... I don't feel like it." Cupid joked with Cyrene. "I want you to write to Xena and when your done I'll bring it to her. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Cyrene said reverently.

"My goodness, Cyrene. Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old and yucky." Cupid requested sincerely and then he winked at her. "Get writing, just say my name when you're finished." Cupid snapped his fingers and vanished.

Cyrene was rendered inarticulate at the moment. She couldn't surmise all the information that was just presented to her.

"What am I doing, just sitting here?! I'd better start writing!"

 **Back in Orraon...**

"Thank you for not telling her about that part. I'd like to do that myself."

"My pleasure, Xena." Cupid smiled.

Cupid was about to leave but stopped himself so he could say one last thing to Xena.

He walked up to her and whispered something into her ear but he was also using lots of hand motions. Whatever he was saying made Xena's face turn a very noticeable red and when he finished telling her whatever it was he was telling her, she gave him a playful but hard punch on his bicep.

"Get outta here, bird man!" She laughed.

When he disappeared, Xena turned around to see Otere, Solari and Terreis in the window looking down from above, Cyane, Ephiny, Eponin and Amarice all standing and watching from the steps of their shared house and finally Gabrielle and Yakut on the street.

"You okay, Xena? You're glowing in the face, my friend." Ephiny teases her.

"Aha ha ha ha, shut up." Xena said to her with a tongue-in-cheek kind of rudeness. "I get it now." Xena saw that they all were still giving her knowing looks. "Are you all gonna just stand around with your thumbs up your asses or are you gonna get moving?"

They all dispersed except for Gabrielle who walked right up to her.

"So what did he say to make your face all red?" Gabrielle stood in front of Xena.

Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her closer.

"I'll show you tonight." Xena grinned.

That made Gabrielle feel slightly out of sorts but in a good way. A very good way. In fact her face turned just as red as Xena's.

Gabrielle then quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Oh my," Gabrielle cleared her throat, "woo, uh, whatcha got there?"

"A parchment from my mother." Xena said delightfully. "I'll bet you a drachma that it starts with "my little girl." Xena chuckled.

They both walked back into the house and helped prepare the boar.

Later in the night, Xena and Gabrielle decided to go " _sleep_ " in the first house they fixed up a month ago. In their bed roll, Xena laid supine while Gabrielle laid prone on Xena.

"That's what he told you, huh?" Gabrielle said.

"Yup." Xena said in a satisfactory way.

"Definitely worth how exhausted I am right now." Gabrielle patted Xena's shoulder.

"I don't know, Gabrielle... I think I can go another round." Xena lied.

Gabrielle propped herself up so that she had a full view of Xena's face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"No, no, no. I'm just messing with ya. Come here, you!" Xena pulled Gabrielle back down and gave her an extra _loving_ kiss.

And with that, they conclusively fell asleep.

 **In the remarkably early morning...**

Xena had woken up at the butt crack of dawn. The woman didn't have a chance to read her mother's letter yesterday so that's what she was doing now. Dressing in an older raggedy chiton, she sat herself down and leaned her back against the limestone wall.

 _My little girl,_

 _I'm worried sick about you. You've been gone for what feels like months. One of your friends popped in, Cupid, and told me about you and what's going on._

 _I had no idea, Xena. I didn't know that he cursed you. I'm so sorry. I think all I can do for now is send you the best of wishes and thoughts. I wouldn't know what else to do to make things better. But if you think there is, let me know and I will do my best._

 _I was informed that your curse would arise when you find your soulmate. I can assume you've found yours. I'm glad you have, Xena. You deserve good things. When you return, you must introduce them to me. I'm just dying to meet them._

 _Why don't you write to your dear old mother and give her an update. Toris and I miss you. Lately, he's been helping me at the inn more than usual. I don't know why he's been doing so, but it's very much appreciated and I am most definitely not complaining. My goodness, you won't believe what he's up to now. He has vowed to grow a beard and only cut it til you come back! By the gods, my children are so daffy._

 _Well, Xena. You get your project done and then you come on home with that soulmate of yours. We all miss you and hope you are well._

 _I love you, my little one,_

 _Mother_

Xena rolled the parchment back up, then held it tightly with both hands. She looked at Gabrielle who was still sleeping in the bedroll. In her head she had a quick debate over whether or not to go lay back down or get up and get moving. Lying back down won easily.

Xena got up and slipped herself back into the bedroll and automatically, Gabrielle snuggled up to her. _I get this for the rest of my life? Fuck yeah!_ Xena also thought it was just the cutest thing ever.

So another hour progressed and Xena hadn't fallen back asleep. But then again, how could she? She couldn't stop thinking about everything going on in her life. And a little later on she wondered about her future. That was something she was always hesitant about. Yet, it made her wish she had spoken with Pythia when she had the chance.

 _I'm sure there are more tasks and such to come my way but I know there's nothing I can't handle. Or we, in that case._

Interrupted from her thoughts, Xena sat up quickly when she heard a thunderous cacophony of what sounded like one of the houses falling to the ground. It was so loud that it even woke up Gabrielle.

Gabrielle, who was muddled, had also sat up and said, "Now who the fuck did that?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's not one of the houses we've already worked on." Xena sighed dismally.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you get up early but not this early. Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked rubbing Xena's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just naturally woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I read the letter my mother wrote for me..." Xena looked at Gabrielle.

"And?"

"And she'd like to meet you."

"Oh, Xena that's wonderful." Hearing that made Gabrielle happy. She brought Xena closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Xena actually felt really excited but she pushed that feeling out of the way. "Let's get up now. We don't want any Amazons walking in on us, or at least one of us," she gestured to her nude lover in the bedroll.

"Again?"

"Yes, again." Xena said snidely.

Gabrielle laughed and got up.

 **A few hours later...**

All the women were relieved to know that it was one of the houses they hadn't gotten to yet. So after they checked out the damage they decided to use the good left over limestone. Now, unfortunately they didn't have a wagon or anything with wheels so the had to carry or push around pieces. They did roll the rather large chunks on logs and that helped a lot.

Xena had felt like she shouldn't have done that. But then she remembered that, that kind of attitude wasn't like her at all. Just like awhile ago when she had trouble giving out simple instructions to the women. All she could do was to assert her own self confidence and it would last her days. She couldn't exactly put a finger on it and as much as she would've liked to blame it on those pesky gods and goddesses, she did not.

Carrying on, Xena noticed that everyone was in a better mood. She assumed it was because of the house collapsing and Artemis's instructions not to try and rebuild it.

They still stuck to their schedule and everything was going smoothly until Terreis and Amarice began to piss each other off.

First, an _accidental_ bumping into each other. Then it kept happening again and again and each time harder than before. Throwing in some churlish behavior such as sticking a foot out to trip the other. Everyone else didn't want to admit it but it was kind of funny so upon seeing their antics they'd try their very hardest not to laugh or make any sound that resembled one.

They were so nasty to each other that day that when they began to throw hands, Xena and Cyane had to pry them apart. Taking the ladies away from each other in opposite directions, Xena took Amarice and Cyane took Terreis.

Gabrielle, Ephiny, Eponin, Solari, Yakut and Otere stood together silently. They could slightly hear each pair yelling at each other. Moments later, Xena comes marching over to the women pulling Amarice by the nostrils, demanding that Amarice apologize to everyone for disrupting the flow of their work. Cyane comes over with Terreis slung over her shoulder. Cyane set her down and also told her to apologize. Then Xena told them to apologize to each other.

It was fun to watch but it did not end well.

Remembering that the town had old stocks, Xena and Cyane moved one stock in front of the other so that when Terreis and Amarice were locked in, they had to look at each other. They were there for the rest of the day.

 **A month and two weeks later...**

Twelve more houses are finished and everyone is getting antsy.

That day, Artemis just happened to stop by. She didn't want to be seen so she made herself invisible and went around observing the women at work. She liked what she saw and decided to help them out by sending more volunteers. Only two though. Melosa and Diana.

Once hearing that their goddess was looking for two volunteers to help Xena, immediately Diana jumped to the offer.

So Melosa and Diana appeared in Orraon, in the street, in front of the group of women.

Gabrielle was happily shocked to see Diana. She called out for Xena who showed up quickly thinking something was wrong. Once Gabrielle pointed to the two women standing in the street she said without thinking, "we've been blessed with more help!"

"Xena!" Gabrielle scolded her.

"I'm just pullin' your tail... but still I mean come on, we need all the help we can get!" Xena told her.

"Xena, I heard you needed help so I volunteered myself to be here." Diana smiled.

"That's great, kiddo, but you do realized this will take awhile, yes?" Xena said.

"Yeah, I assumed it would." Diana answered.

"Alright, well let's get you both started on something." Xena turned to the other Amazon, "and you must be?"

"Queen Melosa." She answered.

"A queen! Well hello." _I hope this goes smoothly._

"How about uh, hmm." Xena looked to Gabrielle. She made a: _please help me out here_ , sort of face.

But instead of Gabrielle, Ephiny stepped in. It didn't bother Xena and it in fact made her feel relieved. Listening to Melosa and Ephiny talk, she learned that Melosa was queen to some of the women she was working with.

 _This is going to be very interesting._ Gabrielle thought to herself. _Let's hope these two don't clash with each other... Ever._

From there, Xena had Diana cutting wood and Melosa help put things together and build on the houses.

Things went swimmingly for the twelve women.

 **Later that night...**

Sitting around the fireplace, all twelve of them ate dinner and conversed with each other. Naturally, Diana sat with Xena and Gabrielle.

"So, what's going on anyway? What's with the construction?" Diana asked Xena.

"You know... I'm not entirely sure." Xena responded.

"Whatever it is, you don't seem the same," Diana deadpanned, "And I think it's all apart of this task or something."

Xena made an: _Oh shit, you're right,_ face. "You really think so?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just thinking out loud." Diana admitted.

Completely ignoring what Diana had just told her, Xena believed it without a doubt and started over analyzing.

Diana looked to Gabrielle, "is this normal?"

Gabrielle sighed and raised her eyebrows. "I couldn't tell you. It's inconsistent."

"What's inconsistent?" Xena asked.

"Butter." Gabrielle replied quickly.

"Ah, yes. Butter." Xena agreed and then went back to her thoughts in her own head.

"See what I mean?" Gabrielle said to Diana.

"Oh yeah, I see it." Diana nodded.

"You can hunt, right?" Xena asked Diana.

"Of course I can." Diana said.

"You wanna do just that tomorrow? With another one of us of course." Xena offered.

"Sure. That's fine with me."

"Perfect, you and Eponin will be responsible for that tomorrow." Xena pointed at Eponin. "She's over there if you'd like to let her know."

From across the room, Eponin smiled and waved back.

"Gotcha." Diana said.

"Nice." Xena looked at Gabrielle. "I don't know about you my dear, but I'm _tired_ and I'm going to _bed_." Xena stood up.

Gabrielle got the idea. "Yeah, I'm spent."

"Already?" Xena joked.

"Ugh, get a move on before I actually am tired." Gabrielle gave her a little push.

"Oh, a little aggressive. I like." Xena taunted her as they were walking out of the house.

"No, I could never." Gabrielle added.

"I'm glad we're on the same page here because I wouldn't either."

"Really?"

Xena nodded, turned to her and walked backwards, "I think all that super pain stuff has a place of its own. It belongs on a battlefield or getting an amputation for example. Not in a bed. But that's just how I see it. To each their own." Xena wasn't paying attention and walked into the limestone wall behind her. "Oof."

"You good?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just peachy," Xena exhaled

Gabrielle took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Peachy, huh?" Gabrielle gave Xena a coquettish smile.

Xena nodded.

"I'd like to see your peach." She said quietly to herself, forgetting that Xena could hear her.

"Excuse me?!" Xena said aloud.

"Nothin'" Gabrielle lied.

"You know that I heard you. You're just messing with me now." Xena squinted.

"If I were messing with you, we'd already be in that bedroll up the stairs." Gabrielle stated.

"Hoo hoo hooo, I sure do like what I am hearing." Xena grinned.

Gabrielle started going up the stairs, "Are we going to mess around or not?"

Xena quickly followed her, "most definitely!"

And so they went through the night messing around and ended it feeling spent.


	11. Xena and Gabrielle: 11

**A/N: you've made it this far? Congratulations on keeping up with my fictitious shenanigans! Enjoy!**

 **Eight months later...**

When the last slab of limestone was put in its place, all twelve women cheered wildly. Everyone was excited that they were finally done with building.

Since it almost took up a whole year to complete, Artemis promised to send Xena and Gabrielle straight to Amphipolis when they were ready. To append onto that, many occurences went about, four more houses fell to the ground but luckily with only one instance of someone in the house. More wildlife inhabited the area. A bit of a rumble went on with a small caravan. Naturally, the women really handed them their asses and sent them packing.

Xena's behavior went back to normal once they had finished. It made her truly believe that the goddess did something to her but to keep things at bay she never said anything of it to her and carried on.

Now, Gabrielle, on the other hand, she obtained a remarkable amount of skills and qualities and things she didn't know she had within herself.

That afternoon, everyone said their good byes to each other. It was hard for everyone because they had all gotten to know each other supremely well. In a sense, they all indeed felt like sisters. Terreis and Amarice finally got along too.

Standing in the street, all the women waited for Artemis to work her magic and send them all back to their homes.

Artemis materialized before them and without a word, pointed her finger at Xena and Gabrielle and with a quick flash of bright light, they were gone.

 **Amphipolis...**

Xena, Gabrielle and Argo ended up right outside of the inn.

"What a rush." Xena commented.

Xena grabbed Gabrielle by the hand, "you ready?" She asked.

Gabrielle inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Yes."

So Xena walked Gabrielle into the entrance of the inn. She couldn't see her mother anywhere so she asked Gabrielle to stay at the bar while she checked the kitchen.

"Hold still ya bastard!" She heard someone yell from outside the kitchen.

There upon entering, Xena found Toris and her mother holding down a man while her mother held a knife close to the man's ear.

"Mom!" Xena exclaimed in a confused tone.

Cyrene let go of the man and tossed the knife onto the table behind her. Toris still held on to the man.

"Xena!" Cyrene went to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

After they pulled apart, Xena asked, "so uh, what's going on over here?" She gestured to the scene going on behind her.

"Horse thief." Cyrene simply said.

"Oh. Alrighty." Xena hesitantly nodded her head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Cyrene rolled her eyes, "your one and only!"

"Oh, yes, why don't you and Toris finish what you've started and we'll be waiting at the bar alright?" Xena suggested.

"Good deal. We'll hurry! Help yourselves out there!" Cyrene then went back to what she'd been doing.

Xena walked out of the kitchen and back to Gabrielle.

"Everything alright?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, they're just... taking care of business." Xena said that last bit slowly then she sat down next to Gabrielle.

"Hey." Gabrielle said.

"Hey yourself."

Gabrielle grabbed onto Xena's hand gently, "you're nervous. Breathe, Xena."

"You're right. I think I'm just all kinds of excited. I've never brought anyone home before."

"There's a first for everything." Gabrielle looked at Xena. That one got a grin out of Xena.

Finally, after the sound of a mannish scream, Cyrene came out of the kitchen and went to the women sitting at her bar.

Although Cyrene had expected a man, she didn't fret over seeing a woman holding hands with her daughter. _Not what I had imagined but she is rather beautiful. I bet she's good for Xena._

"Well Xena, aren't you going to introduce me?" Cyrene came up behind the couple.

Xena immediately stood up, "mother, this is Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is my mother, Cyrene."

"Gabrielle!" Cyrene turned to Xena, "finally you tell me her name!" She turned back to Gabrielle and put Gabrielle's hands in her own, "it's so wonderful to meet you."

Gabrielle felt a great amount of joy from the way Cyrene reacted to her. She was just as nervous as Xena.

"It's lovely to meet you too. I've heard great things about you." Gabrielle said.

"Uh, where's Toris?" Xena asked her mother.

Cyrene's eyes bored into Xena's.

"Taking care of business. Got it." She sighed.

Cyrene smiled and brought her attention back to Gabrielle.

"Well, tell me all about yourself." Cyrene sat down on the other side of Gabrielle.

Xena sat back down too. She watched her mother and her lover converse. It made her extremely happy to see them together getting along. While they were in Orraon, one of Xena's worries was that her mother might not like Gabrielle. Yet she'd always tell herself, _but who doesn't like Gabrielle? Everyone loved Gabrielle!_ Xena smiled jovially at the two.

 _I think they're going to get along just fine._ Xena thought to herself.

"Xena," Cyrene said.

"Uh yeah?" Xena was now paying attention.

"Why don't you get Gabrielle all settled in. Then come back down so I can get you both something to eat." Cyrene told Xena.

"Sure thing." Xena got off of the wooden stool. "Come with me, honey. I'll show you my room."

Xena guided Gabrielle up the stairs and to her room. Opening the door, Gabrielle went in first.

"Whatcha think." Xena inquired.

"I think it suites you." Gabrielle turned around to face Xena standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Xena grinned.

"Yeah, what's that look for, huh?" Gabrielle teased her.

"I don't know if this sounds weird but seeing the both of us here feels very right. Like it makes home feel even more like home because you're here."

Gabrielle felt flattered and she blushed a little.

"Aww, that's adorable." Xena leaned against the door frame. "Okay, so what do you think of my mother?"

"She talks, about as much as me... and I absolutely love it. I thought I'd be a little intimidated but actually I wasn't. She's very sweet and caring like any mother should be. I absolutely adore her." Gabrielle told Xena.

Xena liked what she was hearing. It made her heart swell with pride and glee (in a Xena way of course).

"I'm happy to hear that."

Just then a man about the same height as Xena stood behind... Xena. And Xena sensing her older brother behind her gave him an elbow to the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Toris garbled.

"For growing a beard." Xena turned around. "You're gonna have to get deloused ya know." Xena glared at him.

"Ha ha ha, yeah yeah yeah. Zip it, alright?" Toris crosses his arms over his chest. "Embarrassing me infront of..." he looked passed Xena to see Gabrielle. "Gabrielle... Oh, my dear sister. Shame on you." He joked.

"Toris?" Xena said his name in a gentle voice.

"Yes?" Toris smiled.

"Shut up." Xena contemptuously said. "Gabrielle this is my brother, Toris. I've told her about you and your antics so behave yourself."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm not as bad as she says I am." Toris said to Gabrielle.

"Worse?" Gabrielle assumed and she was also joking. It made Xena laugh.

"I must say, you've taught her well." Toris commented.

"Nah, not that one. That's all her." Xena smirked. "Gabrielle here is quite witty so you'd better watch yourself." Xena poked him.

With that the brother and sister began to bicker at each other.

"You two are hilarious." Gabrielle thought aloud.

The siblings simultaneously turned their heads to Gabrielle.

"Down right goofy. Honestly." Gabrielle added.

Still, not a word.

"What?" Gabrielle was flummoxed for a second.

Finally, instead of words coming from their mouths, laughter came through.

 **Later into the night...**

Gabrielle and Xena lay quietly in Xena's bed. They both enjoyed the surface of the bed rather than the floor they had to sleep on for awhile. Snuggled up together but not asleep and too worried to try anything out of possible embarrassment in the morning.

Gabrielle had her head resting on Xena's chest. She was listening to the woman's heart beat that nearly lulled her to sleep some how. Xena ran her fingers through Gabrielle's blonde hair and every now and then she would rub Gabrielle's scalp.

"Gabrielle."

"Hmm." She sounded out.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"If anytime soon, I'm sent out again... would you come with me?"

Gabrielle lifted her head up. "You're not going anywhere now are you?"

"No, I'm just hypothetically speaking." Xena told her.

"Ah. Well in that case. Yes. Yes, I would." Gabrielle answered honestly and put her head back down.

"Hmm." Xena clenched her jaw.

"Are you alright? This is a bit random for you." Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking too much, I guess."

 **In the morning...**

Xena had just woke up. She felt Gabrielle's breath on her neck.She turned around and looked at the blonde woman's sleeping face. Xena brushed Gabrielle's hair out of her face.

 _What to do today? Hmm... I would like to show her around, show her where everything, introduce her to everyone. Maybe that'll make things feel more comfortable. Or, we all spend time together. Yeah, all four of us. Mother, Toris, Gabrielle and I. We may be working but we'll be together._

Just then, Gabrielle opened her eyes and saw Xena staring passed her at the window that was closed. _She's up to something._ Gabrielle immediately assumed.

"Hello there." Xena grinned.

"Hi." Gabrielle groaned. "This is a much better way to wake up."

"Aww with me?" Xena asked hopefully.

"No, on a bed." Gabrielle deadpanned.

Xena chuckled, "Oh don't I feel special."

"You are... In your own way."

"My oh my, up and at 'em already."

"All day, everyday. Sleeping or not." Gabrielle played along.

Xena changed the subject. "You want to get up?"

"Eventually." Gabrielle murmured.

Xena pulled the blanket off herself, got out of her bed, and stretched herself out.

"Come on, let's get moving." Xena walked over to her saddle bags and pulled out something to wear.

Gabrielle sat up and watched Xena dress herself.

"No leather today?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Xena responded. "Why? You like the leather look?" Xena coquettishly smiles at Gabrielle.

"I'm not going to say no but I was just wondering. And besides leather, nothing is my favorite." She said nonchalantly.

Xena laughed.

 **Downstairs...**

Cyrene and Toris were already up and moving working around the tavern and the inn. Toris was in charge of the men's side of the inn and Cyrene was in charge of the women's side and the head of the kitchen.

At the moment Toris and Cyrene were both in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, have those two come down yet? I haven't seen them." Toris asked.

"I'm not sure. It's awfully quiet up there. I'm not sure but if we know Xena, she be down right about now."

Xena and Gabrielle walked into the kitchen.

"See! What did I tell you!" Cyrene said to her son. "Good morning, girls."

"You need any help today?" Xena asked.

"Well sure, you could umm," Cyrene handed plates of food to the women, "take these out to the three men sitting at the bar. Then come back so I can get you both something to eat." Then she sent them out of the kitchen.

 **In the late afternoon...**

Xena and Gabrielle rode Argo to a large and empty field. It was an hour away from the inn so they were gone for awhile.

There in the field they laid out a bed roll and reclined while Argo grazed.

Out of thin air, Cupid appeared in front of them.

"Well isn't this the perfect scene." Cupid commented loud enough for them to notice him since their eyes were closed.

"Oh no. What is it now?" Xena sadly asked.

"Nothing actually. I just came by to check on you both." Cupid corrected her.

"There's always something." Gabrielle added.

"She's right." Xena agreed.

"Fine. You got me. Truth is, I need help. Not immediately, but sooner or later." Cupid confessed.

"And what could you possible need help with?" Xena asked.

"Let me start by asking you both... you know of the golden apples right?"

They both gestured yes.

"Uh... well, I might have, kind of... taken them?"

"Why do you say it as if it were a question? Did you take them or not?" Gabrielle asked him sternly.

Cupid exhaled sharply and just let it all out. "Yes I did. And my problem is that I can't get back in and put them back in the garden or whatever."

"So you'd like us to return them for you?" Xena said.

He sat down and in a sad, pathetic voice, "Yes."

"If I may, why did you take them?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's not really important but I was trying to prove a point to my mother. Don't ask. I won't answer."

"You mean you were told not to tell anyone." Xena suggested.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Alright, we'll help you but we just got here yesterday. Ya know?" Xena told him.

"Yes of course, like I said not immediately. I'll summon you in a month."

"Summon? Excuse me?" Xena snapped at him.

"I mean, I'm going to snap my manicured fingers and you'll be at the entrance of the garden." He explained rudely. "Don't push it, Xena."

"Alright, I get it." Xena said.

Cupid stood up. "Thank you. Both of you. Your compliance will be rewarded." Cupid then vanished away.

"Oh no. We may have to deal with Atlas... Unless golden boy got to him." Xena complained.

"What do you mean, golden boy?" Gabrielle asked.

"Perseus. He's alright, just a daddy's boy. Killed Medusa and that big sea monster."

"Him. Perseus. Alright." Gabrielle was unsure.

"You have no clue who I'm talking about."

Gabrielle nodded in defeat. "Yeah, I don't know." She shrugged.

"That's okay, I bet he's still roaming around doing what he does best."

"And what would that be?"

"Doing whatever he wants, when he wants." Xena stared at Gabrielle. "Yet he is one impressionable man."

"Tell me about him." Gabrielle said.

Xena thought carefully. "If I were to narrow it down to... let's say, three words, they would be malleable, deceitful, persistent and equivocal. He's a hot mess."

"And how do you know him?"

"Alexander." Xena said.

"This should be good."

 **Three years ago...**

Six months into her time with Alexander in Athens, she was obligated to ride along with Alexander to Corinth.

At the time, Corinth was having its Isthmian Games and Alexander was invited to attend the games by the king of Corinth, Sisyphus.

The night before the athletic and musical events would begin, all the competitors were invited to the palace by Sisyphus. He did this so he could meet everyone and to show off the talented people of his city to regal strangers from near and far.

In the palace, Alexander conversed with Sisyphus while Xena stood beside him. She was dressed up just like everyone else because she went with Alexander as his _date_. That really meant guard.

"This is Xena." Alexander introduced Sisyphus to her.

"Hello, Xena. Why," Sisyphus turned to Alexander, "she's quite beautiful. How'd you get a girl like this?"

"I'd never tell you, old man." Alexander jested.

"You're no fun... Well, never mind that." Then the king asked, "have you met any of the participants yet?"

"No." Alexander answered.

"I think you'll find some of them to be very interesting characters." Sisyphus chuckled. "Go on now." He gave Alexander a nudge.

Alexander and Xena walked towards the gathering of people. They looked at each other, of course Xena had to look down a bit because Alexander was a few inches shorter than her.

Xena wasn't paying attention at the moment and lightly bumped into a man about the same height as her, brown curly hair that stopped at his shoulders and wore a red chiton.

"Sorry, miss." The man turned around.

"It's alright." Xena politely smiled.

Xena turned her head expecting to see Alexander but he had been distracted by some regality off to the side.

 _He looks like he's enjoying himself._ Xena thought then looked back and saw that the man was still standing in front of her. _Oh brother._

"You look utterly fancy. Are you a queen or a princess? Wait, wait, wait... what's your name?"

"Xena. And I'm here with Alexander." She told him.

"Alexander? My goodness, how fortunate. I bet you're in good hands with him... I am Perseus."

"Perseus, and where are you from?" Xena asked him.

"I'm from Seriphos." Then Perseus whispered into Xena's ear, "I'm supposed to be the king of Argos."

He stood up straight and nodded his head proudly.

At that very moment, Xena felt like she was interacting with a little child but she kept listening.

"Pretty crazy situation. I was ordered to bring back the head of Medusa to the king of the island. I also wouldn't recommend going to Seriphos. It's full of degenerates. Anyway, so now I've got this neat lady snake head and if you look in her eyes you turn to stone, and you know what, Xena?" He squinted his eyes.

"What?" Xena pretended to be intrigued.

"I am going to use her on that rat bastard king." Perseus said menacingly.

"Gee, I wouldn't want to be that guy." Xena went along.

"I've said a little too much. Now, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Xena made sure to be extra careful about what she would say,

"I'm living in Athens for the time being and I enjoy it." Xena said.

"You're being vague. You know how I can tell?" Perseus paused. "Because I can feel it."

 _Dammit, this guy is good._


	12. Xena and Gabrielle: 12

**A/N: what kind of hole in the ground have I dug myself into now!? (Do it for the word count) Anyway, here's some more and I hope y'all find these entertaining in some way. Enjoy!**

Xena was stunned that this man, Perseus, could tell that she was lying by omission. It truly amazed her and she wanted to know how he did it.

"Come on, Xena. You can tell me." Perseus tilted his head.

Xena's mouth set in a hard line as she thought, "so I'm actually from a village, alright."

"See, it wasn't that hard. Now, I'm wondering, how did you end up with shorty over there?"

"I asked politely." It wasn't a wrong answer.

Perseus laughed, "you must have a sick sense of humor, Xena. I admire that."

"You must have one too, Perseus. You must be a man of adventure. Yes?" Xena said that so she could get Perseus distracted by himself.

"Why, yes I am!" Perseus exclaimed and then went on and on about himself.

Meanwhile, Xena was trying to get Alexander's attention. He was close by so it wouldn't be that hard to pull him away. Unfortunately all her attempts did not work.

"Perseus." Xena interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to meet the King of Macedon, Egypt, Persia, Lord of Asia and my good friend Alexander?" Xena spoke quickly.

Before Perseus could even answered her, she answered for him.

"Great! I shall get him. Wait here." Xena happily walked over to Alexander.

Perseus did wait and he watched intently. Xena had taken note of his body language.

Alexander finally noticed Xena after her several attempts.

"Xena. Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"No. This guy just wouldn't shut his mouth so I asked him if he'd like me to introduce him to you."

"That sounds like a y _ou_ problem" Alexander placed his hands on his hips and faked a smile.

"Yeah. I know." Xena said in defeat.

"Lead the way so we can get it over with." Alexander instructed her.

Xena and Alexander linked arms and walked back to Perseus.

When Xena introduced the men to each other she didn't think that they'd be in accordance with one another. Xena just gave up and stood by Alexander patiently. _Well, gods be damned. Aren't they just perfect together. What's next? A hug?_ Xena's facial expressions matched her thoughts. Smug.

And right there before her eyes, the two men gave each other a friendly hug. After, Perseus said farewell and walked away.

"How'd you do that?"

Alexander looked at Xena, "Do what?"

"He left. What did you say to him?" Xena asked.

"I told him to... Well. I was joking around and said "you might as well turn Atlas to stone." And I said it because he told me about the _snake haired woman head_ he's got and how he's _a son of Zeus."_ Alexander pressed his lips together. "I bet he's just going to get some rest for the night."

Xena raised a brow and clenched her jaw.

"What?" Alexander stared at her.

"Perseus is... how did you say that one word once? Ah, yes. Credulous. And what you said, I think he might've taken it seriously."

"No way. How could you possibly know that?" Alexander didn't want to believe her because it seemed so silly.

"To quote the man, "Because I can feel it."

 **Back at the field...**

"That was just over three years ago. Are you sure?" Gabrielle said.

"That's the thing... I don't know." Xena admitted.

Gabrielle didn't say anything but she gave Xena a sort of side eyed glance.

"What's that for?"

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile at the woman next to her.

"Nothing. You're just cute." Gabrielle set her hand on Xena's.

Xena laid back down and held hands with Gabrielle.

"Cute?" Xena said. "I'm cute?"

"Yes. Very cute. Especially when you're getting _deep_ into a topic or something and you're focused on it."

Xena had noticed how she emphasized the word deep.

"Oh... Deep, huh?" Xena leered at Gabrielle. _Ah, I know what you're up to._

"Yeah, really deep."

 **Later at the inn...**

Cyrene was standing next to Toris as Xena and Gabrielle walked in. Toris and his mother looked at each other and within seconds began to laugh together.

"What's so funny?" Xena crossed her arms.

"You both look so tired. Neither of you sick, right?" Cyrene tried not to laugh after saying that, she failed.

"No and what makes you say that?" Xena said.

"Xena, Gabrielle..." Toris stopped to laugh. "I don't mean to be that guy but, you're both looking a bit out of sorts."

"I don't understand." Xena said in a low voice.

Gabrielle finally caught their drift.

Instead of either Cyrene or Toris telling them what they meant, an older man sitting at the bar said it.

"You two look like you've had a roll in the hay." He said quite loudly.

Xena's face turned red, it almost looked like she got a sunburn on her face. Gabrielle's face turned red too but not as much as Xena's.

Gabrielle said proudly, "why, yes we have!"

Cyrene and Toris stopped laughing. Xena's eyes widened as she stared at Gabrielle.

"Absolutely no regrets." The blonde woman smiled and began to walk past Toris and Cyrene, to the stairs. "Come on, Xena." She said happily.

Xena exhaled deeply and faked a smile. _She truly is a blessing._ The red didn't leave her face though. _I love her so much._ Xena then followed Gabrielle up the stairs.

Toris and Cyrene looked at each other in shock.

"Did somebody say something?" Toris asked aloud even though no body really said a word. And then he walked away.

"My children... what am I going to do with them?" Cyrene asked rhetorically.

"Put them to work. Heard them back in. Give you grandchildren." The old man said. "That's at least what I would want."

Cyrene looked at the man, "I'm not going to disagree with you." Then she walked away.

Upstairs in Xena's room, the women had their ears to the door so they could try and hear what they were saying downstairs. Although Gabrielle couldn't really hear anything, Xena heard nearly all of it.

Xena leaned on the door behind her while Gabrielle stood in front of her.

"What'd you hear?" Gabrielle asked nicely.

Xena repeated exactly what the older man had said.

Gabrielle kind of simpered. "Hmm... that's what's got you so stiff right now."

Xena nodded.

Gabrielle didn't know what to say and possibly said the wrong thing, "Well, I'm sure you've already noticed but... we're both women."

"Yeah, we are." Xena chuckled and stood up straight but then her mouth set a hard line.

Gabrielle took note of that. _Oh, maybe... aww, that's just precious. I can see that._ Gabrielle grabbed onto Xena and led her to the bed. Both women sitting down, they had a long talk about the topic at hand.

About an hour went by and they left the room and went downstairs to see what everyone was up to. It was very quiet and not a lot of people were in the dining area.

"I wonder... where is my mother." Xena squinted and looked around. "Outside. Wait here." She instructed Gabrielle and patted the wooden bar stool. "I'll be right back."

Gabrielle sat down. _I never really know what's going on inside that beautiful head of her's. I don't think I want to know. I like being surprised._ She looked to her left and saw that the old man was sitting next her. He had been the whole time.

"What's your name, young lady?" He asked politely.

"I'm Gabrielle. What's yours?"

"Balder." He smiled, "like my head."

Gabrielle chuckled, "Hey now, you've still got some on the sides."

"That doesn't count." He laughed and then he stopped abruptly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you and your, uh friend there earlier."

"Well, someone had to say it! And, no hard feelings there."

"Oh good, alright. Are you two from here?" He asked.

"Xena is. I'm not." Gabrielle answered.

"Xena? Now why is that name familiar?" He thought aloud.

"She grew up here. Her mother runs the tavern and the inn." Gabrielle said to him.

"Cyrene's daughter? Cyrene has a daughter and her name is Xena." He said in a bouncy way. "So who is that man who's always running around here?"

"That's Toris. He's also Cyrene's son." Gabrielle was then startled by said man.

"Somebody say my name?" Toris looked at Gabrielle and the old man. "Woah, you look like you've just ran to the edge of the village and back."

"Yeah, I feel like it. You scared me there." Gabrielle exhaled.

Toris chuckled and nodded, "Sorry. Anyway, you were saying."

"You're Cyrene's boy and Xena's brother," Balder mentioned.

"That I am." Toris smiled.

Outside, Xena found her mother at the well filling up a bucket with water.

"Let me help you with that, Mom." Xena took the full bucket from her mother.

Cyrene placed a hand on Xena's shoulder to balance herself and placed the other on her own waist.

"Thank you, Xena."

"No problem."

There was a brief silence between them and it was alright because it wasn't awkward or weird. Just content.

"I didn't make you too uncomfortable back there, did I?" Cyrene asked Xena.

"I'm not going to lie to you so yes. You did." Xena spoke but her eyes wandered.

"I'm sorry then... I'm just surprised you'd react like that. But that's alright. You're fine, right?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Xena finally sort of cheered up.

"With a girl like that, you've got in there," she gestured to the inn. "I wouldn't be so embarrassed! Gabrielle is absolutely stunning." Cyrene was trying to get Xena to loosen up. Then quietly like a mumble she said, "if someone like that were mine I wouldn't keep my hands off either."

Xena's eyes widened and her face turned red again. "Mom!" She said in what sounded like a laugh and a complainy way.

"Fine, fine, alright." Cyrene patted Xena on the shoulder. "How did you come across Gabrielle anyway?"

 _How do I put this?_ "I stopped in Poteidaia. I met her father and the next morning I was introduced to Gabrielle and Lila, her sister. Gabrielle walked Argo and I to the edge of the village and we promised to write to each other."

"So that explains why you'd get so excited when you were receiving those parchments." Cyrene said.

"Yes, that's exactly why." Xena nodded solemnly.

"But how did you get her here? Because you took off about a year ago to go return Aphrodite's mirror. What was going on that set you off track?" Cyrene queried

Then Xena began to describe her journey to her mother. It was a condensed version but she didn't miss anything.

"Well, let's get back inside. It's pretty dark out already." Cyrene told her.

"I know that was a lot to take in." Xena said as she picked up two filled buckets.

"It was but overall I'm happy knowing that you are safe and that you're here and that you've found your soulmate. I did expect you to find out how I _disposed_ of your father but you'd find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I kind of just shrugged towards that given information." Xena admitted.

"Really because-," they walked into the tavern to see Gabrielle and Toris arm wrestling on the bar with a group of people around them cheering.

Xena and Cyrene stood, before the chaos, shocked to see the sight in front of them.

"Take care of these first then we'll get to them second." Cyrene instructed.

Xena and her mother took the buckets of water into the kitchen and came back out to the source of the commotion.

Xena pushed and shoved her way through to get to Gabrielle.

"What's all this?!" Xena asked over the noise.

"Comparing muscles. Can't give up now." Gabrielle wheezed out. "Almost there!"

Toris looked like he was about to pop a vein on his forehead. His face was red and droplets of sweat slowly ran down his face and neck.

Xena couldn't believe this. Cyrene couldn't either.

Finally, a sound familiar to a slab of meat being thrown on a cutting board was made. Gabrielle had defeated Toris and from the looks of it, she couldn't believe she had done it. The group surrounding them gave her a round of applause and cheered for her.

"Alright! Now get off my bar!" Cyrene shouted.

Everyone dispersed, everyone but Xena, Toris and Gabrielle.

"Now what was all of that about?" Cyrene wasn't mad, just interested.

"What had happened was that uh well-," Toris attempted to explain but he was failing miserably so Gabrielle took over.

"What had happened was that we made a bet and whoever loses owes the other a drink." Gabrielle turned to Toris. "So where's my drink, bub?" She bumped into his shoulder intentionally.

"Ouch, in a keg waiting to be consumed by someone who carries an untouchable sense of wit." Toris mocked her.

"As if it's a bad thing to carry as opposed to a lack there of?" Gabrielle countered.

And then they began to argue lightly and it was surely entertaining to Cyrene and Xena.

Xena put her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled loud enough to disrupt her brother and Gabrielle.

"Are we nice and calm now?" Xena said in a fake happy voice.

Gabrielle and Toris sort of gave each other a side eyed glance. Then they both looked back at Xena and nodded.

"Perfect. Now, Toris you owe her something, go get it." Xena told Toris.

Toris hesitated but did what his younger sister told him to do.

Cyrene sat at the bar while Xena walked up to gabrielle. Crossing her arms, looking angry, she leaned closer to the blonde and whispered, "That was very impressive."

Gabrielle smiled and tilted her head to the side, "you really think so?"

"Oh yeah, that was amazing! Did those Amazons show you a thing or two?" Xena asked with a smile.

"Maybe..." Gabrielle said coyly.

Right when they were about to kiss, Toris interrupted them.

"We'll continue this later." Xena whispered.

"Here you go, Gabrielle." He politely shoved the mug at her.

"Thank you." She took the mug from him, kindly and she noticed that this mug was slightly bigger than the normal ones she saw everyone else using. _If you're implying... so be it I guess._ And with that thought, she chugged the beer down without stopping. When she was finished, she saw that everyone's eyes were on her.

Gabrielle handed the mug to Toris and said, "eat your heart out."

Toris meandered back into the kitchen. _Xena sure is one lucky woman._

Xena's mouth had fallen open and a certain dazed look appeared on her face. _Have I been blessed?_

"You're catching flies there, lovely." Gabrielle pointed at Xena's mouth.

Xena shut her mouth. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Definitely not the Amazons, I can assure you."

"Village girl antics?" Xena guessed.

Gabrielle took Xena by the hand, "you betcha." She smiled, "to the room?" She gestured to the stairs.

"To the room." Xena beamed back at her. _I'll really know if I've been blessed if we get it going and she doesn't throw up on me._

And so they spent the majority of the the night making wild love in Xena's room. Of course they tried their best to be quiet but you know how it is with those two.

 **In the early morning...**

Xena, naturally, woke up before Gabrielle and this particular morning she woke up with Gabrielle on top of her.

 _This is rather nice._ Xena looked around the room and the bed. She inhaled deeply to get a big whiff of the room. _Oh thank god._ To her joy, she couldn't smell anything rancid or generally bad.

After that, Xena recognized her her hands were. A right on a waist and the left on a butt cheek. _Hey, now this is very nice._ Xena began to get comfortable again and focused on Gabrielle who laid out prone on her.

 _I love you. I really do._ Xena brought her right hand up to run it through Gabrielle's hair. _This feels so right. My goodness, what would I do without her... I don't even want to think about that._ Xena looked at Gabrielle to see if she had woken up. _No, not yet. I wish you were awake but you look so precious when you're asleep._

Xena took a second to decide whether she wanted to wake up Gabrielle or not. _A few more minutes won't hurt anyone. Right? Yes. Oh, come on. I want you awake but that would be rude of me to awaken you._ Xena used her right hand and nudged Gabrielle. _Too late._ Xena kept doing it until Gabrielle opened her eyes.

"Everything all right?" Gabrielle said half awake/ half asleep.

"Yes." Xena answered. "I just wanted you to wake up."

"Why?" Gabrielle groaned.

"Because." Xena answered.

"Well, if I must." Gabrielle tried her best to keep her eyes open but she refused to move. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I had you laying on top of me, just like how you are now. And I was kept so warm. It was wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad I did my job. So what are you up so early for?" Gabrielle asked.

"It is not that early!" Xena complained.

"To me it is. So what are you up to?"

"And why do you assume I'm up to something?" Xena said. _Dammit, she's smart._

"Because I know you very well, Xena. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I thought you know we'd get up, help mom around today and then later I take you on a ride and show you a secret little spot I know of."

"I can get behind that." Gabrielle said to Xena.

"I knew you would."


	13. Xena and Gabrielle: 13

**A/N: remember in the previous chapter that Gabrielle chugged a beer? Well after I wrote that it got me thinking if I could do that. That was an absolute mistake. Let's just say... I practiced. Albeit I did teach myself how to chug without fucking dying. Good grief.** **Enjoy!**

 **A week later...**

Upstairs in Xena's room, Gabrielle and Xena sat up straight with their bare backs against the wall, sitting on the bed and sharing a blanket. Gabrielle rested her head on Xena's shoulder and Xena rested her head upon Gabrielle's.

They had spent the majority of the morning and afternoon apart because they had quite a disagreement/argument the night before.

Yes. You guessed it. They were indeed having make up sex. Totally good and cool.

"That was some apology." Xena commented.

"Good or?"

"Very good." Xena assured Gabrielle.

"Better then earlier when you said: I'm sorry you made me upset?" Gabrielle added so she could get Xena to feel a little lighter.

"I really said that, huh?" Xena laughed.

"Yes you did and I tried my best not to laugh at you, you know." Gabrielle moved her left hand and rested it on Xena's left forearm.

"We're quite funny when we're mad." Xena said.

Gabrielle removed her head from the tan shoulder. "Let's not do that again. Yeah?"

"Yeah, that was rough." She said quietly.

"I know we've done that before but still. Ouch." Gabrielle breathed.

"I understand." Xena said. "Sleep?"

"Definitely."

A blast of smoke appeared at the end of the bed. Their winged friend, Cupid stood with his hands on his manly hips.

"Hello ladies." He smiled. "You aren't busy are you?"

"We were a few minutes ago." Gabrielle mentioned.

"I know, I was just making sure you weren't planning on," he counted on his fingers, "round three?"

"You've been counting?" Xena asked not really disgusted but... shook.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a god for lovers like you two, but never mind that."

Xena and Gabrielle had blank expressions.

"You're here in my bedroom because?" Xena prompted Cupid.

"Oh yeah, just checking on you both. Mom sent me down. She heard you two. Everything alright now?" Cupid leaned on his bow.

Xena took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Gabrielle?" Cupid turned to her, "are you good?"

"Very." The blonde grinned.

"Wonderful... anything you guys want to share before I skidaddle?" The god offered.

Xena immediately asked, "where is Perseus?"

Cupid rubbed his chin. "That's not really what I had in mind from you but... I could find out."

"How long will that take?" Xena asked.

"I'll come back in the morning. What's it to you, Xena?"

"I need to know if he's turned Atlas to stone."

"Atlas? Well yeah! Heck, he's as hard as an erec-," Cupid was cut off by Gabrielle.

"Okay, woo. Anyway," Gabrielle looked to Xena who was snickering.

"That's great, getting those apples back will be a little easier than I thought." Xena nodded.

"Eh, I think you're forgetting the Hesperides." Cupid pursed his lips.

"What about them? How bad can they be?"

"They're good at what they do." Cupid told her.

"And what do they do?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, they're farm girls." Cupid said coyly. "I know that you know something about that, Gabrielle."

"They make do?" She quipped.

"No!" He exclaimed loudly. "You're smart, you'll get it when you interact with them or whatever." He sighed.

"Is that all?" Xena lifted an eyebrow.

"For now." Cupid stretched his arms out. "I'll be back in the morning. Good night, ladies." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

They both sat quietly until Xena had a thought.

As they were settling into the bed, from behind the blonde Xena said, "I don't get it, Gabrielle."

"Get what?"

"When you said "they make do." What do you mean by that?" Xena genuinely didn't understand.

Gabrielle began to laugh at Xena.

"What?" Xena was confused.

"Go to sleep, Xena." She turned around and gave Xena a kiss. "You'll figure it out some day."

 **The next morning...**

Xena and Gabrielle got up feeling thankful and ready to start the day. They went down stairs to the tavern, found Cyrene and offered to help. Of course, the matriarch would never turn down help, so she sent them out with plates and promised them breakfast as soon as they came back into the kitchen.

The couple sat in the dining area, at the table in the back. Where Xena usually preferred to sit. Cyrene joined them as well.

Xena and Gabrielle apologized to Cyrene for the volume of their arguing last night. Cyrene, being the natural mother she was, shrugged it off and told them not to worry about it.

Just like he had promised, Cupid stopped by and this time he used the door instead of popping about.

Cupid sat down at the table with the three women.

"Xena, is this your mother?" He looked at Cyrene.

Xena nodded.

"What a hottie!"

Xena's jaw dropped, "excuse me?"

Cyrene looked at her daughter, "you're excused."

"I see where Xena gets her good looks from." Then the god looked and pointed at Gabrielle. "You should consider yourself lucky, Gab. You're gonna be with something like this when you both get older." He smiled and nodded.

Xena was speechless and wound up.

"Don't you say a word about it, Xena. I bet her mother is a minx too." _It's good being me._ Cupid stated.

Cyrene wasn't distressed by this in anyway.

"Why, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned at the god.

"See, here now. Your mother knows what I'm talking about." He teased Xena, yet he could tell she was nearly seething. "Oh my me, Xena. I'm just trying to lighten the mood around here and I'd think you'd like to know where Percy boy is."

"Where?"

"Percy boy?" Cyrene thought aloud.

"Perseus," Cupid looked at Cyrene then back at Xena. "He's in Tiryns having a bicker battle with King _Urethra_." He said.

"Eurystheus. I've heard of him." Cyrene turned to her daughter. "Wasn't Hercules doing work for him?"

"Yeah, he was... I also remember that he swore that when he finished his labors he'd go back to Tiryns and kill Eurystheus." Xena turned to Cupid.

"I know for a fact that Hercules is not done. So there is that." Cupid added.

"Alright."

"So why'd you need to know anyway? Besides if he already turned Atlas to stone?" Cupid asked.

Gabrielle butted in, "Perseus is a grandfather to Hercules, right? How does all this work? Is Perseus old?"

"My dear, sweet, lovely, Gabrielle. I wouldn't think too hard about it. I don't get it either and I avoid understanding it." Cupid answered her.

Xena turned to Gabrielle, "he looks our age but he's really about the same age as mom, here." The she said to Cupid, "I saw him in Corinth three years ago. He's acts like he was born yesterday and I tell him he might as well turn Atlas to stone with the snake haired woman head."

"So you're somewhat responsible for that whole scenario," Cupid realized. "Badass, Xena. Very badass."

The god stood up and looked upon the humans around him. "I think I'm done here." He made eye contact with Xena. "I'll see you in a few."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Cyrene looked to Xena and then to Gabrielle. She opened her mouth to say something but she lost her train of thought so she shut her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Speechless?" Xena cued.

"Something like that. There's always something going on when you're around and it makes life interesting. In the best way of course." Cyrene smiled. She then stood up and leaned over to give Xena a kiss on the top of her head. "My little girl." She murmured then took their dishes and walked back to the kitchen.

Gabrielle watched them and wished that her own mother were more nurturing like Xena's. _But she has always been good to me. She works so hard. I hope she's okay._ Gabrielle thought to herself. _Am I homesick?_

Xena placed her right hand over Gabrielle's left hand. "You alright? You're spacing out there."

"Yes. I'm good." She said.

 _No you're not. Whatever it is, I'm going to help you make it better._ Xena pushed herself out of the chair and stood up. She held out her hand to Gabrielle.

"Come on, honey." Xena nodded to the door.

Gabrielle followed Xena out of the tavern. Xena and Gabrielle ended up in the stables because it seemed to be the only place they could have a moment alone.

Xena went to Argo's stall and greeted her horse. She picked up a brush and ran it through Argo's mane.

Gabrielle leaned against the stall and watched Xena who was on the other side of Argo.

"You wouldn't mind telling me what's up would you?" Xena asked nicely.

"No, I don't mind. I'm just too far into my own head I guess."

"I can't tell if it's appropriate to ask but... is it about yesterday? I mean, I can tell you're upset and I want you to feel better but I don't know, you know?" Xena said.

"I see what you mean and I appreciate you for it. It's not about yesterday."

Xena felt relieved when she heard her say that.

"I think I'm just missing home a little bit." Gabrielle divulged.

Xena stopped brushing Argo and set the brush down. She walked around the horse to Gabrielle.

"It's really hard sometimes. I remember when I was in Themyscira I'd feel the same way. I'd feel homesick and I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Hippolyta and that made it much worse."

"Xena, I'll be alright. It's fine." Gabrielle said.

Xena still went on, "But I think the worst was when I had to go away with Alexander. You know. Help burn down Thebes."

Gabrielle became curious. "How so? You were just here like a month or so before that."

"Remember how about a week or two before, we had... you know?"

Gabrielle nodded at the said memory.

"And you know, we found out a lot about each other and our future together."

"Yeah."

"I felt homesick when I was away from you because then and now deep down I feel that you are home to me. And it's not the same for everyone. Home can be a person or place. Or maybe even a thing."

Gabrielle let that sink in. _Oh my goodness. She's right. I've never thought of that before. She felt homesick because she was missing me!? My gods, I love her._

"I love you, Xena." Gabrielle went to hug Xena. Xena automatically wrapped her arms around Gabrielle's waist and held her tight.

"I love you too, Gabrielle." _More than you know._

 **That afternoon...**

Cyrene stood behind the bar and Toris sat on one of the wood stools. They were both chatting away. Their attention was pulled away when Xena and Gabrielle came in.

"Did you get that door all fixed up for Amulius?" Cyrene asked the two women.

Earlier in the day, Cyrene asked Xena and Gabrielle to go to Amulius and see if he needed any help around his little house. Amulius was old and walked with a limp so he was always grateful to have people visit and help him around.

"Yes ma'am." Xena and Gabrielle said in unison.

"Good, why don't you both come sit down over here with us." Cyrene suggested.

The women sat down at the bar next to Toris.

"Where have you been all morning?" Gabrielle asked.

"One of our guests left a freshly peeled animal hide in one of the rooms. Made that whole hallway smell like shit." Toris scrunched up his face. "I was getting rid of the smell."

"You didn't get rid of it did you?" Xena jested.

"Well actually I gave it to the tanner so he could make you a nice set of smelly leather gauntlets." He said dryly.

"Ah, shut up you old bearded lady." Xena taunted him.

"Hey, if I have it you're gonna have it. I bet that kind of stuff runs in the family, man hands." Toris Barnes his sister.

Xena hurled a spoon at her brother that went right passed his ear.

"You missed." Toris poked her.

"Nah, I just didn't want mom to come out here and baby you infront of everyone." Xena grimaced.

Gabrielle was certainly enjoying watching the sibling's buffoonery.

Then Toris had sat back down and caught his breath.

"Gabrielle, did your sister ever do this," he gestured towards Xena, "to you?"

"Oh yeah, we've done things like that to each other. But she's more of a master manipulator. And I'd be the master of falling for it every time." Gabrielle answered the question.

"Ah, I see. Mind torture." He said in a serious but goofy voice.

Gabrielle sniggered, "yeah, something like that."

"You did tell me a thing or two about her. She seemed nice when I met both of you." Xena said.

"Like I said awhile ago, she can be a real snake in the grass but she's got it where counts."

"You know, I sometimes wish I had a sister," Xena looked to Toris, "oh wait. I do!"

"Hee hee ha ha."

 **A week later...**

In the early morning, Xena and Toris left to go hunting. Coming up with the idea to do so the night before. The tavern was running low on meat to Toris volunteered himself and his sister to go hunting.

Xena on Argo and Toris on his horse, Philon. They rode out to the edge of the village with all their necessary gear to at least get them a deer.

Or so they thought.

Gabrielle stayed behind with Cyrene and helped her around the tavern. Cyrene came to love Gabrielle just like everyone else who came upon her did. In fact, she was glad that Xena found someone as special as Gabrielle.

At the same time in the late afternoon, Toris and Xena were in a bit of a dilemma.

Half an hour ago, Xena had set up a net trap so that whatever animal put pressure on the area it'd be instantly caught.

Toris has forgotten where she had set it up. So at that point Toris was hanging from a tree in the net.

"Toris calm down. You're just going to stress yourself out more if you don't quit it. Alright?" Xena angrily told him.

"Fine! I'm calm! I am calm." Toris said back.

"Good, now I need you to be quiet because we aren't alone."

"People?" Toris guessed.

"No, it's an animal." Xena told him.

Xena drew her sword and made a stance. She listened carefully to the sound of the animal. Then she realized that it was something big.

"There's a stag around here. He's not happy either."

Toris's eyes widened out of fear. He hoped that the stag was a runt.

Xena spotted movement from the shrubs and bushes that sat far infront of her.

The rather large stag ran directly at her. It's horns angled down towards it's target. Xena quickly jumped out of the way and flipped over it.

Rapidly, the stag turned around and charged at Xena again. This time, she was facing away from the tree that Toris hung from in the net. She hadn't backed up enough or maybe she miscalculated a step and dropped her sword, but with the blink of an eye an end of the stags antler was halfway in her shoulder.

In an alarming amount of pain, Xena grabbed on to the antlers of the stag and began her attempt to push it to the ground next to her sword so she could kill it.

In her struggle, Xena was pushed all the way back to the tree. With no desire to be completely impaled, she gathered up all her strength and kicked the animal in the throat. Keeping her sturdy grip on the antlers, she forced the animal down and managed to reach her sword.

Powerfully, she brought the sword down and into the heart of the stag. Once the animal laid still, she removed her sword and threw it at the rope that held the net Toris was in.

Immediately, the man fell to the ground but he had no time to worry about himself. Toris ran to Xena hastily so he could help move her off of the antler.

"On the count of three, ready," Toris grabbed on to her. "One, two," without saying the three, he pulled her back and carefully helped her to the ground.

With her good arm, Xena whistled for her loyal horse. In seconds Argo galloped to Xena.

As slow as she would allow herself, Xena stood up.

"Xena, I need to get you back to the inn."

"Not without that son of a bitch." She spat and pointed at the dead stag.

"How?" He questioned.

"I'll help you get it on Philon. You and I ride back on Argo and Philon follows along."

A sharp crack of lighting came from the heavens above and it began to rain.

"We need to hurry, Toris." Xena informed him.

"We can do this."

 **At the inn...**

It was quiet at the inn. Most of the noise came from the rain outside. Gabrielle was behind the bar filling up a guest's mug as Cyrene walked out of the dining area and sat down infront of Gabrielle.

"You look like you've done this before, Gabrielle. Have you?" Cyrene asked.

"Other than doing it here, no." Gabrielle responded.

"You're a natural." Cyrene complimented her.

Gabrielle smiled but inside her head her thoughts led her to Xena and Toris.

"Those two have been out for nearly the whole day. You think they're alright?" Gabrielle said to Cyrene.

"I'm not sure with those two. I bet they're fine. Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll be back." Cyrene reassured the woman.

Gabrielle couldn't wait were she was any longer, "I'll be right back." She told Cyrene as she walked out from behind the bar.

Gabrielle exited the tavern and to the road. She became rather upset at the scene infront of her.

Xena sat hunched forward on Argo while Toris got off. Gabrielle ran towards Toris and helped him get Xena off the horse.


	14. Xena and Gabrielle: 14

**A/N: so I live in Anchorage, Alaska and if you have been on the Internet lately, we just had one fat ass earthquake. Now, I didn't know it was going on because I was driving and my car started to shake from side to side all weird. The thought of an earthquake didn't even cross my mind. My dumbass thought that the tires on my car inverted or something. I got to school and I saw everyone out in the parking lot and I'm thinking that it's a fire drill. I go find my friends and they're all asking if I'm okay and all but I'm like seriously confused... so that happened. No worries, I'm safe.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Go get mother!" Toris directed Gabrielle.

Gabrielle ran back to the inn and within seconds, Cyrene and Gabrielle came running out to help Toris get Xena inside.

Gabrielle, Cyrene and Toris all collectively managed to get Xena up the stairs to her bed.

Xena had dealt with this before on other people but not herself. She commanded Toris to go take the stag to the butcher and to bring the horses back to the stable.

"Gabrielle, get my armor off." Xena pleaded.

Gabrielle quickly and carefully proceeded to do what Xena said.

"Mom, I need you to get a hot poker ready."

Gabrielle looked distressed, "What!? What do you plan to do with that?"

"It needs to be sealed or else I'll have a very high chance of getting an infection." Xena winced and craned her head back.

Gabrielle eye examined Xena. She was sweating heavily from pain and she obviously ran a fever.

"In the chest, there's old rags. Get them out and soak them in water." Xena instructed her. "Then come back over here and wipe all of this blood off." Xena clenched her teeth and hissed at the pain.

Gabrielle did as Xena told her. She came back hastily with the damped rag and carefully ran it over the area around the wound. _My poor baby._ Gabrielle thought as she tried to hold back her tears. It hurt her to see Xena in pain.

"I know this is going to sounds gross but I need you to see if any bone has been damaged," Xena shut her eyes tightly and winced once more, "I can't tell if anything is broken so I need you to check."

Gabrielle hesitated to touch the area.

"Just feel around. You don't have to stick a finger in there. I promise." Xena shakily took hold of Gabrielle's hand and guided it towards the wound. "You shouldn't have to apply too much pressure."

"If you say so." Gabrielle did her best to keep calm even when Xena cried out.

She did feel around and came to the conclusion that nothing was cracked. Cyrene entered the room with a red hot poker in hand.

"You ready?" Cyrene asked.

"Nope, just hurry up and do it!" Xena cried.

Briskly, Cyrene diligently cauterized the wound. Gently removing the poker, she set it in a bucket of water she had brought up. Xena focused on the sound the heated rod made when it met the water. The sizzling sound.

Despite the fact she was in an abundant amount of pain, having the impromptu procedure done on her made her feel a little more at ease.

"Gabrielle, why don't you wrap that up," she pointed to the shoulder, "I think I may need to check in Toris as well."

"You should. He had to fall out of a tree." Xena mentioned.

Cyrene bent over and gave Xena a motherly kiss on the cheek. "Stay put." Cyrene said to Xena and then left to see about her son. She shut the door behind her.

"How did this happen, Xena?" Gabrielle asked. Her feelings were all in all ambivalent. Happy that Xena was alright, upset that she was hurt, angry at whatever or whoever hurt her.

Xena was finally able to calm down a bit, "Well, it was a stag. A big and angry one."

Xena then went on to illustrate the whole predicament while Gabrielle bandaged her should up. Xena sensed that Gabrielle was perturbed because of herself getting injured.

By the time Gabrielle was done with Xena's bandages, Cyrene returned. There in the bed she saw Gabrielle awake, leaning against the wall and Xena resting against Gabrielle.

"Is she asleep?" Cyrene whispered to Gabrielle.

The blonde nodded.

Cyrene walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Everything alright?" The mother asked.

"I think she's going to be fine. She's going to have to rest and stay in bed for a few days."

Cyrene nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Gabrielle. You've helped my daughter in many ways and it means the world to me."

"Cyrene," Gabrielle didn't finish her sentence.

"You call me mom, now. You are family, Gabrielle." Cyrene held Gabrielle's hand.

At that very moment, Gabrielle felt something that she'd feel rarely. She felt a genuine sense of belonging.

 **In the morning...**

Xena woke up and when she tried to sit up, she immediately regretted the decision so she laid back down. She was surprised to see that Gabrielle wasn't next to her. _Must've gotten up early. Or maybe I've been asleep for a long while._

Gabrielle then came in and she brought a filled cup of something with her. She came to the side of the bed and sat down the cup on the little nightstand.

"Come on, let's sit up." Gabrielle queued Xena.

Xena hesitantly nodded and held out her right arm or the functioning arm and hand.

Gabrielle helped her sit up and to Xena it did hurt a little but she noticed how careful Gabrielle was trying to be.

"Here," she handed the cup to Xena, "I brought you some tea. Maybe it'll help you out there."

Xena took it and thanked her. When she had a sip she realized something. _So that's what Aphrodite meant by tea, duh._ Xena chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Gabrielle asked.

"Remember when I asked you what a _tea_ was months ago?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently we forgot tea was already a thing."

What Xena had said made Gabrielle laugh.

"Ah and I was like is that some kind of spoon!" Gabrielle added.

Gabrielle had been sitting on the side of the bed, Xena wished she was behind her like she was last night. _Now that was comfortable._ Xena thought.

"So... are gonna be my nurse?" Xena waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and smirked. She said, "I'll consider it." She patted Xena's thigh. "Maybe."

"Consider it? I _know_ you like taking care of me." Xena batted her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. But with the occuring circumstance." Gabrielle tilted her head. "Ouch."

"I understand and I'm sorry. I really didn't expect any of this," Xena gestured to her injury, "to happen."

"I think none of us did, my dear..."

"Oh wow." Xena pretended to be insulted but she actually thought it was funny. "You really just said that?"

"And what if I did?" Gabrielle poked her leg.

"If I was allowed to get out of bed, oh boy, you'd be in trouble." Xena feigned.

"Sure I would." Gabrielle said sarcastically.

Xena then changed the subject.

"How's Toris? Is he alright?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, he's got a bruise on his arm though. About the size of a small loaf of bread." Gabrielle asked, "how far did he drop from the ground?"

Xena's head went from side to side as she thought. "I'd say maybe... slightly over six feet. I'm surprised he's only got a bruise. Was there anything else?"

"He did say that his knee hurt after I caught him sort of limping around."

"I may need to look at it later if he keeps on limping." Xena thought for a second. "Later on, ask him if he's still hurting. I know he'll shrug it off at first but just keep asking. If he says so, send him up here so I can look at it. Would you do that for me?"

"No problem."

"So what are you going to do today?" Xena asked.

"Well, I already went to the stables and made sure Argo ate and I brushed her." Gabrielle confidently said.

"Really? Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think she's finally, deliberately being nice to me."

"Hey! That's great and it's about time. I wonder what her problem was anyway," Xena said.

"That horse is just loyal to you. It's alright. Better late than never, I guess."

 **Downstairs...**

Cyrene was behind the bar, doing nothing at the moment until she saw Gabrielle coming down the stairs.

"I assume she's awake?" Cyrene asked Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, "yep. I helped her sit up. That's about it."

"Oh good. Did she drink it all?" Cyrene was referring to the tea she had sent Gabrielle up with.

"Yeah." Gabrielle handed her the cup.

"Good, it should help relieve some of the pain." Cyrene added.

"What'd you put in there?" Gabrielle asked.

"Muscle relaxant. She's familiar with it. You'll want to check on her in about five minutes."

 **Upstairs...**

Xena still sat up in bed alone and looking out the window. She was trying to think of a good reason for Gabrielle to come back to her room.

All of a sudden Xena felt a great mass of tension release from her body. _There it is._ _It's the tea._ Xena knew that minutes later she'd either fall asleep or end up feeling as high as a kite.

Xena was feeling it alright. Her movements were slower than normal and she was just completely out of it.

The injured woman stared at the window and the sun beams that poured into the room.

"That's a pretty color. It's yellow. Almost blonde... Gabrielle has blonde hair. I miss Gabrielle," she said sadly and so sadly she began to cry. Not because of pain but because she missed Gabrielle.

"Ugh," she breathed pathetically, "I wish that she'd just come through that," Xena gestured at the bedroom door dramatically, "door right now." And she let gravity do its thing with her arm.

It was almost like Gabrielle could hear Xena. The woman that Xena missed, oh so much, opened the door and walked in.

"I've been heard!" Xena said and then she attempted to get out of bed.

Gabrielle rushed over to Xena. "No, no, no, lovely. You stay in that bed."

Xena settled back in and Gabrielle noticed little wet trails of tears.

"Xena, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Gabrielle said worriedly.

"No, I just," Xena sniffled, "missed you."

Gabrielle hugged Xena gently and said, "I'm here now."

"And I'm glad you are because I love you so much."

Gabrielle pulled back and rested her hands on each side of Xena's face, "and I love you with all my heart." Gabrielle gave Xena a kiss on the forehead and then sat down next to her.

"How're you feeling?" Gabrielle asked.

"Better, overall. I feel really... good." Xena slowly tilted her head towards Gabrielle. "Now you tell me how you're feeling."

 _Oh wow, she really is way up there._ "I think I feel the same, Xena." Gabrielle said honestly.

 **The day of...**

The sun was nearly about to set, everyone gathered at the inn to visit with Xena and Gabrielle before they were sent away by Cupid to the gates of the garden and orchard.

Cyrene made sure they ate well and spent all the time that she could with them. Toris did so as well.

The couple thought they'd be sent a little earlier in the day but just as they were about to start making comments, Cupid revealed himself to them.

"Xena, is Gabrielle coming with you?" Cupid asked seriously.

"Yes." Gabrielle answered for herself.

"Alright. Let's go outside where it's quieter."

Cupid led the ladies outside where it was indeed, much more silent.

"You both need to listen. So when I send you to the gates, there will be a text written on a panel that is secured to the bars. You will read it and do what it says. It changes every time someone enters. That's why I couldn't get in. I couldn't do what it said. No matter how long it takes you, just get in." Cupid handed Xena a draw-string bag that held the apples. "Once you get in, things are going to... turn. You will go to the Hesperides and this is where you need to use caution. Sometimes there's three sisters, sometimes the other four come to visit. They'll seem sweet at first but if say or do anything that they don't approve of, it could be anything, they'll let you know. When they've all retired for the night, you will sneak by them and head to the orchard. The branch should weld itself back on to any tree you come across. Then you get out and you're done."

Xena and Gabrielle stood silently as they processed the information.

"Wonderful. Until then ladies." Cupid took a few steps back and snapped his fingers.

They were gone.

 **At the gates...**

"What a rush." Gabrielle said as she brought her hand to her head.

Xena nodded in agreement.

They gathered themselves together after the dizziness faded away. Standing next to each other, they soaked in the view infront of them.

To the women, it seemed like the large, barred fence went on forever. Each bar appeared as if they glowed so even in the dark of night, it looked as if a small torch was lit on every single bar.

Xena held on to Gabrielle's hand and together they walked up to the panel. They read the text to themselves. But they couldn't understand.

"Xena, I don't get this. Who is Callisto?"

"I don't know. Maybe if it's read aloud it'll make more sense." So Xena read the panel out loud.

" _From the heavens above, put Callisto in her place among the north side of the horizon._ "

Xena couldn't comprehend. "This doesn't make sense to me. We'll have to think about this."

"I see why bird man had a hard time." Gabrielle commented.

"We have all night to think about this. So why don't we just settle down for the night so we can have a good start in the morning." Xena suggested.

"All in favor say "aye." Gabrielle raises her hand.

"Aye." Xena said.

"Aye." Another voice said.

Swiftly, Xena pulled out her sword and Gabrielle didn't have anything on her so she put up her fists.

"Put those away. Don't be afraid of me. For crying out loud you know me, Xena!"

"Autolycus?" Xena lowered her sword slightly.

"The king of thieves." He grinned. He saw Gabrielle. "Now Xena, who is this beautiful woman?" Autolycus smiles kindly.

"I'm Gabrielle."

"Autolycus, why are you here?" Xena glared at him.

"Good hiding spot."

Gabrielle said, "what could you be hiding from out here?"

Autolycus crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll have you know that I did get here, just now. And I may be hiding from someone."

"Who?" Gabrielle asked.

"A woman." He pursed his lips.

Xena lifted an eyebrow, "you? Hiding from a woman? That is rather unusual. But then again... so who is it?"

"You just read her name on that," he pointed to the panel.

"Callisto. What's her deal? Do you understand what it means?" Xena questioned.

"She is definitely not one you'd wanna accidentally bump into. This gate wants her dead, I can tell you that."

"So she's got a temper. What of it?" Xena said.

"Callisto is dangerous. She's slowly going around burning villages to the ground. She needs to be stopped, Xena."

Xena nodded in agreement, "where do we find her?"

"Camped out about a mile away from the nearest village. Nearest village is a hefty thirty miles away." Autolycus said.

"That'll take a little bit but that's alright. I see that you've got a horse. Maybe if I asked," Xena turned to Gabrielle, "nicely, Cupid could send Argo."

"It's worth a try." Gabrielle told her.

So Xena tried it, she felt silly but she closed her eyes and said aloud, "could you please send my horse here with us? We're going to need her tomorrow."

Her plea had worked. Argo appeared next to the horse Autolycus had rode in silently on.

Xena opened her eyes and saw her beloved horse.

"Thank you," She said to Cupid even though he clearly wasn't around.

"Perfect! We all have a ride. Now how about we get a fire going?" Autolycus pulled out a pair of flint rocks from his pocket.

"You get that started. Gabrielle, you get the bed rolls set up. I'll go collect some wood." Xena looked at the king of thieves. "I assume you don't have one?"

"All I've got is this horse, my dagger and the clothes on my back."

"That's fine, you can use Gabrielle's. Her and I will share."

Autolycus knelt down and began to strike the flint rocks together, but then he stopped because he had something similar to a thought, cross his mind.

"Xena, are you and Gabrielle here, uh... together?" Autolycus stood up.

"Yes." Xena answered.

Autolycus's jaw dropped and he held out his arms in cheerful disbelief.

"Xena! I'm shocked. That's incredible! I'm so happy for you." He said.

"Thank you, Autolycus." Xena smiled at her friend. "Now how about you get that fire going. I'm getting goose bumps." She turned away and walked out in search of burnable wood.

 **The next day...**

The three woke up very early so they could get a very beneficial head start to the village. The terrain was dry and sporadically scattered with trees and shrubs.

Five miles in, along the way, the trio observed from afar a group of people following a single man from behind him. It was rather strange to them. The man being followed appeared to be yelling at the group. Although Xena couldn't see the man clearly, she could tell that he was in some kind of distress.

With the flick of the wrist Xena had Argo at a gallop towards the General area.

Once they were close enough, Xena and Autolycus rode their horses in between the group and the man.

"Are you alright?" Xena asked the man.

"No. I wish these people would just leave me be." He said angrily.

"What do they want from you?" Autolycus asked him.

"They think I will save them from the end. They think I've got magical powers from a one god. That's ridiculous. There's many of them. But they think I'm their savior or something and I'm not."

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked.

"Seymour."

Xena said, "I've never heard of that name. Where are you from?"

Smugly, Seymour said, "Gaul."

"You're a long way from home." Autolycus commented.

"So? You three are as well. Aren't you?"


	15. Xena and Gabrielle: 15

Xena, Gabrielle and Autolycus followed Seymour and somewhat guarded him from the large group of stalkers.

"Where are you guys headed?" Seymour asked.

Autolycus answered, "I don't know the name but it's about twenty-five miles away now, in this direction. Where are you headed?"

"I don't care where, just as long as I get away from people like them." Seymour pointed to the mass behind him. The lanky man thought for a second. "You all seem rational and stable. Would it inconvenience you all if I went along with you? Just to this village. Please?"

"I think we'd be doing him a favor." Autolycus said to Xena. "Do yo mind Xena?"

Xena agreed wholeheartedly, "not at all."

"Hop on fella." Autolycus helped pull Seymour up onto his horse.

Autolycus and Xena looked to each other. With a nod, both of them slapped the reigns down and their horses took off.

They rode until they couldn't see the large group behind them. They were at least four miles ahead. Xena and Autolycus slowed their horses down.

"We're getting closer." Autolycus announced.

Gabrielle was relieved that they were finally slowing down. She never liked the feeling in her legs after being on a galloping horse for so long. Her hands remained on Xena's waist then she rested her head on her back.

"You okay back there?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's the legs is all." Gabrielle said.

"Well, we may stop soon, it's actually starting to get dark." Xena patted a hand that rested on her waist.

"Xena you don't have to stop because of me." Gabrielle mentioned.

"No, no. I'm sure we're all getting tired of riding. I know I am." Xena assured her.

Now, they rode for about half an hour more before they stopped for the night. As they all settled down, the three discovered that Seymour was a very interesting man. Somewhat of a basket case but all in all interesting. He was around thirty-five years old, tall and lanky with wavy, dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and a beard that grew unevenly. It looked like he tried to cut his own beard by himself.

 **The next day...**

The four made it to the village that day, but they got there during the middle of complete chaos. Houses and huts were on fire, some already burnt to the ground. The inhabitants were all scattered and ran about trying to escape.

"She's here!" Autolycus exclaimed.

Xena got off Argo and pulled out her sword. "I'll go find Callisto, you three get people out of here and protect them." Xena then took off deeper into the village.

Gabrielle and Autolycus got off the horses. She handed Argo's reigns to Seymour, "we'll go get people rounded up. Ride out a bit. We will send them out to you. Just make sure they're all together."

"Keep the people together. Got it." Seymour confirmed and then did what Gabrielle instructed him to do.

"Gabrielle," Autolycus took out his dagger, "you can fight, yeah?"

"Yeah, why?" Gabrielle said.

"You're gonna need something to fight with." Autolycus said as a big man dressed in leather armor ran at him with a sword. Autolycus stabbed the man in the abdomen and he fell down. Autolycus picked up the weapon and handed it to Gabrielle. "See what I mean?"

Xena ran through the village looking in the houses that hadn't been set in fire yet. She helped get the people out while she searched for Callisto.

Right after Xena came out from one of the houses she had two armor covered men advance after her.

Using her trusty sword, she was able to knock them to the ground with ease. To Xena, it felt oddly refreshing to be fighting again. That is until she heard a deafening scream. _That must be the woman of the hour._

Xena hurriedly turned around to see where the noise came from and saw her. Without a doubt in her mind she knew it had to be Callisto.

Xena took off in a sprint towards the woman. Bringing her sword down and blocked by Callisto and her own weapon. The sound of the metal clashing was sharp and it rung out into the air.

"Who do you think you are?!" Callisto yelled.

"Xena: Warrior Princess."

Callisto pushed the pressure from Xena off her and staggered back.

"Sounds awfully pretentious... Xena or would you prefer princess?" Callisto sneered.

"Xena is just fine with me," she said gruffly.

"It's nice to meet you, Xena. I'm Callisto and I want you dead." Callisto brought up her sword and came at Xena.

"That's not very nice." Xena kicked her hard.

Callisto steadied herself, "speak for yourself, you came at me first and if I knew any better I'd say you want me dead too." Then she approached Xena again.

Callisto swung her sword from the right but Xena blocked it and grabbed on to her arm and began to twist it back.

"Oh you bitch, that hurts." Callisto used her free hand and punched Xena in the face.

As a natural reaction Xena let go but she made sure that she stepped back a few steps. Callisto, once more, came at her again and tripped Xena. Thinking quickly, Xena threw a handful of dirt right in Callisto's face. She got back up but noticed there were more of those men who she assume were with the manic woman.

Unbeknownst to Xena and Callisto, Gabrielle and Autolycus were charging at them. Yelling and screaming profanities. Making a scene. Doing anything really to confuse them. Their logic seemed... not even close to flawless but they couldn't think of anything else to try.

"What loyal friends you have. They'll get to die along with you." Callisto said confidently.

This time Xena went after Callisto and did a damn good job at it. Gabrielle and Autolycus fought with all their might. This was sort of a first for Gabrielle. The Amazons in Themyscira did teach her to fight and the Amazons that helped build up Orraon would also practice with her.

This felt completely foreign to Gabrielle but she didn't let the feeling get in the way.

Autolycus though, he was livid and it helped him fight.

Just then after empaling one of the men, Autolycus turned around. Everything around him elongated, his pupils dilated and he fell short of breath.

Only twenty feet infront of him, he saw Callisto hovering over Xena, who lay flat on the ground. Callisto brought her sword over her head and began to bring it down to kill Xena.

That did _not_ stop Gabrielle. She tackled Callisto to the ground and started to beat her face in. Then she took the sword out of Callisto's hand.

"Gabrielle! No!" Autolycus yelled as he ran over to them.

It was much too late. Gabrielle had stabbed Callisto in the chest.

Autolycus pulled Gabrielle off of Callisto and searched the almost dead body.

"Where is it?!" He shouted at Callisto.

"I swallowed it down you silly man." Callisto coughed and blood started to run out from her mouth. "Until we meet again." And then she fucking died.

"Autolycus!" Xena groaned as Gabrielle helped her sit up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's the amulet. She swallowed it. That bitch!" He panicked.

"What's so important about the amulet?" Gabrielle asked.

"If you wear it or have it on you when you die you're able to regenerate but it takes time, a few days at most. So I suggest if you want to get in the garden we'd better get out of here."

"You know, I'm not going to bother asking you how." Xena said raucously as Gabrielle helped her stand up. "She'd dead now. What's next?" Xena coughed.

"Place her among the north side of the horizon." Autolycus said. "Now what could that possibly suggest?"

"Gabrielle you're awfully quiet. You got any ideas?" Xena asked her.

"Among... heavens... horizon... north... dead..." Autolycus thought aloud. He snapped his fingers when he came to a conclusion, "put her in the sky. Or a star?"

The blonde looked at Xena. Gabrielle felt sick because the sight and sounds of the sword plunging into Callisto's chest replayed repetitively in her mind.

"Gabrielle what's wrong?" Xena was becoming worried.

"I killed Callisto." Gabrielle said blatantly.

Xena didn't know how to respond to that but she did try at least. To start she hugged Gabrielle. _Comforting is good._ "If it makes you feel any better, just know that she'll be back... eventually."

"I knew what I was doing and I couldn't stop myself. I did it because I watched her relentlessly hurt you when you could even fight back. Yet knowing that she'll be back angers me greatly." Gabrielle admitted.

"Listen, honey. I'm not going to encourage to kill people. I don't even like to do it. I don't want any of us killing anyone. But we need her dead so we can get all of this over with. Yeah?" Xena held on to Gabrielle's arms.

Gabrielle didn't feel like she was going to cry, she felt like throwing up so she ran out from Xena and did just that.

Xena followed and held Gabrielle's hair out of her face. She rubbed her back and stayed with her until she was done.

Xena turned around, "Autolycus, where is Seymour?"

"We had him gather everyone up and go out a quarter of a mile. He and everyone is safe."

"Alright, we'd better meet up with him."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Better?" Xena put an arm around her.

"Yeah." She said roughly.

"Xena, we're going to have to take her," Autolycus pointed at the corpse, "with us."

"If we must. Find something to cover her with and then tie her up." Xena ordered him calmly. She turned back to Gabrielle.

 **Later that night (more like very early morning) at the gates...**

Xena, Gabrielle, Autolycus and Callisto's corpse were at the gate. Seymour decided to stay with the villagers and go back to their village with them.

"Hey Xena, let's tie her to the gate so we can figure out how we can launch her."

Xena walked up to him, "launch her? That sounds ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"I think we may need some _divine_ help." Autolycus was intentionally ignoring Xena.

"Did somebody say divine?"

"If I turn around and you're not Cupid I'm going to be very upset." Xena announced.

"Xena, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Autolycus said.

Xena did turn around and she did see Cupid.

"Hello." Xena smugly smiled.

"I'll help but uh," the god chuckeld, "don't tell anyone." He said in a joking tone. "So how can I help you?"

"We have one last thing to do," Autolycus pointed to the north, "get her up there. Perhaps a star even."

"You want me to put her in a star?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, sure I can do that."

"But there might be a chance of her waking up." Autolycus added.

"What do you mean? She's dead. Are you saying she's going to come back to life?" Cupid asked.

Autolycus nodded.

Cupid picked up the corpse and slung it over his shoulder. "No problem. It's incredible to exit a star, you know. Trust me. It's just like being in a crab pot. I've done it before and I will never plan on doing it again." Cupid snapped his fingers and disappeared with the dead body.

"That was a little too easy," Xena said aloud.

"You're telling me." Autolycus wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

The warrior woman walked to Gabrielle who was leaning against the gate.

"Gabrielle, you okay?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "yeah, I'm hanging in there."

Xena brought Gabrielle's hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Xena asked her.

Without saying a word, Gabrielle embraced Xena.

"You'll be alright, Gabrielle. It's hard but it'll get better." _This is a really hard subject, geez. I shall do my best to make her feel better._

"Xena."

"Hmm..."

"The gate is opening." Gabrielle told her.

Xena let go of Gabrielle. "Oh wow." Xena turned to Autolycus, "are you coming with us?"

"No, I better not. Too much temptation in there." Autolycus got on his horse.

"Suit yourself."

"Goodbye Xena and you too Gabrielle. Be careful in there."

"Thank you for all of your help, Autolycus. I owe you one next time," Xena told the man.

"I'll hold you to that!" He yelled as he rode away on his horse.

Infront of the opened gate, Xena stood in front of Gabrielle and held out her hand.

"You ready?"

Gabrielle took the offered hand and smiled. Xena's enthusiasm was beginning to cheer her up.

"Yes."

The women walked into the garden and immediately fell... up. Everything was flipped in the garden.

Xena landed on her back and Gabrielle landed on Xena face down and horizontal.

"What a trip." Xena deadpanned as she rubbed her head. "That was one hell of a fall."

Despite being in some pain, Gabrielle laughed.

Hearing her laugh made Xena happy.

"I'm so tired. I don't even want to get up." Xena complained.

Three women in different colored chitons, stood over Xena and Gabrielle.

"So, you managed to get Callisto into a star, I presume?" One of them said.

"Yeah." Xena and Gabrielle said simultaneously.

"Then you are most welcome here. Thank you both so much." The second said.

"You've done us a huge favor." Said the third one.

"What are your names?" The first one asked. "I'm Erytheia. These are my sisters, Hesperia and Aegle."

"Shouldn't we have helped them up first?" Hesperia looked to her sisters.

No words were exchanged. They all helped Xena and Gabrielle up.

"Thank you ladies. I'm Xena."

"I'm Gabrielle."

"It's nice to meet you both." Erytheia said happily. "I think we ought to celebrate. What do you think, sisters?"

"Sounds good to me," Aegle said.

"I'm down." Hesperia responded.

"How about you two?" Erytheia asked.

"If it also means relaxing, we're in." Xena answered.

"Most definitely and drinking and eating good and having fun." Erytheia smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Gabrielle said.

"Follow us ladies," Erytheia leaded them into an opening.

"Xena, all of this seems a little too easy. Are you sure about this?" Gabrielle whispered to Xena.

"No, but we need to act casual. I'll think of something." Xena whispered back.

Gabrielle grew concerned because that didn't sound like something Xena would say. But then again... anything is possible when it comes to Xena.

Hesperia turned to face them and ended up walking backwards.

"Are you two... lovers?" She asked curiously.

 _Should I answer that? What the fuck, why not._ "Yes." Xena said proudly.

"Oh that's wonderful! Eyrtheia, Aegle! Guess what! They're lovers!"

Xena and Gabrielle didn't know what to expect but the result wasn't bad. It was nice actually and of course a boat load of questions were asked.

They came to an opening covered by grass and surrounded by flowers of all kind. In the middle was a pit you'd start a fire in and off to the side of it was a pile of fire wood.

"Excuse us for a minute girls, we'd like to change into our clean clothes." Xena said.

As they were about to walk away to change, Aegle said, "clean? Xena, Gabrielle. We do have a bath you could use."

Gabrielle and Xena were directed to a hut and inside with the bath which was actually a spring.

The sisters left and shut the door behind them.

Xena saw in the corner there was a bench so she sat down on it and began to take off her boots.

"You're really indulging in this, aren't you?" Gabrielle walked over to Xena and took over removing her boots.

"Most definitely. The gods have been toying with my time so I thought why don't I reciprocate." Xena said honestly.

"And you're sure that's a good idea?" Gabrielle pulled a boot off and put it to the side.

"I don't know, honestly. But it's worth a try."

Gabrielle let out a laugh and let her head fall on to Xena's knee.

Xena brushed Gabrielle's hair back, "What's so funny?"

Gabrielle brought her head back up."You! You are. Xena, aren't you afraid?" She sat herself down next to Xena.

Xena thought about what gabrielle said, "no, because... I'm just not. What could they possibly do to me besides strike me dead?"

"Well that's the last thing I would want or your mother or Toris would want." Gabrielle was shocked at what Xena had said. "Xena, is there something wrong? This is so not you and I'm getting worried."

Xena felt some frustration build up.

"Gabrielle, I've been telling you how I feel on the matter and it has clearly upset you. I don't know what you what me to say." Xena pulled off her other boot.

"I'm sorry, alright. Just anything lately that involves you dying or nearly dying really hurts me. It's like you don't care."

"I don't mean to come off that way, Gabrielle. You know that we've been in and out of trouble lately. I shouldn't have said that, I'll admit it." Xena softened her tone. "It's like sort of how I cope with all of this. I make fun of myself. I'm sorry, Gabrielle. Please don't be upset with me."

"Well, of course I'm not going to keep being upset with you, Xena..." Gabrielle paused. "I'm just sensitive right now."

"I know," Xena continued to take her armor off, "I'll be more aware, yeah?"

"Thank you, Xena."


	16. Xena and Gabrielle: 16

**A/N: referring to gab's hair later on, I mean like near end season six gab hair. Just saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

Once Xena got her breast plate off she asked Gabrielle to help get her leather shift off. After that was done, things started to ease up between them.

Before completely taking off the leather, Xena carried Gabrielle to the bath and set her on the ledge.

"Xena, you don't have to do that." Gabrielle didn't stop Xena when she started slipping off her boots.

"But I wanted to." Xena grinned at her.

"If you insist."

Xena _finally_ removed her own shift and tossed it to the ground. She was totally naked now. Then she started unstringing Gabrielle's halter. Xena pulled it up over her and tossed it carelessly behind her.

Now, when she got to Gabrielle's skirt. She did managed to get it off but it ended with Gabrielle falling back into the water.

Quickly, Xena got in and made sure Gabrielle was okay.

Grabbing onto a shoulder, "Hey, you alright there? I'm sorry, I didn't think that'd happen." Xena sounded panicked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Xena." She kind of laughed.

Xena gave Gabrielle a peck on her forehead and then held her.

 _I really do know that going through this is but for her own sake, I hope she can get over this and as much as I'd like to be doing **other things** right now, I don't think I should try to make any moves. I think that would be a little odd. _Xena thought.

While Xena was in her own head, so was Gabrielle.

 _I wonder what that would feel like? We've never tried that and I mean... I'd probably be too embarrassed to ever ask but would I have to give and receive. Would she want to receive? Who knows, she could be interested._

Shortly, Gabrielle sat behind Xena so she could wash her back. _Should I say something?_

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Xena asked.

"This bruise on your back, Xena. It's about the size of my palm."

"So that's where it's coming from. I was wondering about that." Xena added. "Ooh, what color is it?"

"Purple and yellow." Gabrielle told her.

"Yuck. Well, at least I've got heat on it."

"I thought you'd have to put something cold on it."

Xena shrugged, "eh, I can't remember."

"I guess you'll just have to be a little more careful, hmm?"

That made Xena turn around. "I have to be careful?" Xena pointed at Gabrielle, "You're the one who rides me," she pointed to herself, "with a super grip!" Xena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright. I won't argue with that but still just keep it on the down low, ya know." Gabrielle admitted.

"Yeah, I know." Xena chuckled.

"Wait a minute... I'm not hurting you when... am I?" Gabrielle asked seriously.

Xena raised her eyebrows and sighed, "no, not really. I kinda like it actually." Xena coquettishly looked at Gabrielle, "I think it's hot."

Gabrielle laughed but it sounded more like a wheeze, "turn around silly ass, let me finish your back."

"Do be gentle this time," Xena said coyly.

Gabrielle splashed Xena.

 **Later...**

"Look! Xena and Gabrielle are coming back!" Aegle pointed to the couple that was walking out from a pathway.

"There they are. We thought you might have drowned." Erytheia said innocently.

Gabrielle thought quickly, "No worries. We know how to swim."

"I'm glad. On the table there," Erytheia pointed to a long wooden table neatly covered with food and wine that sat off to the side, "Help yourselves."

"Thank you, ladies." Xena and Gabrielle walked over to the table.

Discretely, Gabrielle said to Xena, "you trust them, right?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to find out as we go."

"Alright."

They loaded up a plate for themselves and sat down in the grass with the other women. Xena brought along one of the pitchers of wine and set it between herself and Gabrielle.

"How long have you been together?" Hesperia asked the couple.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each for an answer. It took them a second but they finally reached an answer.

"Roughly, about a year." Xena said.

"What!?" The sisters said in unison.

"A year?" Erytheia looked as if she had been insulted. "And you aren't married?"

"That's insane!" Aegle said.

Xena reached for the wine pitcher, instead of her cup, and took an incredibly big sip from it then she handed it to Gabrielle who did the same.

The sisters kept going on about how shocked they were to hear that Xena and Gabrielle weren't _married._ It did make our gal pals somewhat uncomfortable because neither of them had even thought about it. More, because they had so much going on all around them that kept them from even thinking about the topic.

 _Maybe when all of this is over._ Xena thought. _There's apples all over. All I'd have to do is toss it to her. I know without a doubt in my mind she'd catch it._

Gabrielle was also think along those lines. _She better throw me one of these god damn apples before we leave. Or I'll do it myself._

"Why'd you guys want in here anyway?"

 _Oh shit. Gabrielle, please think of something._ Xena hoped.

"We're on our way home and we needed a place to rest." Gabrielle said.

"If you needed to rest why would you complete that task we had written down out there? That's like... the opposite of rest." Erytheia made a point.

 _Whoops. Xena, do something._ Gabrielle was glad she was sitting near the fire because her face turned red.

Xena put a piece of fruit in her mouth, "just doing you three a favor. That's what those are, right?"

Erytheia arched an eyebrow, "yes."

"So what was it all for?" Gabrielle asked.

"We have an aqueduct that we use to water all of the trees. Awhile ago she managed to destroy it so everyone in the area would go without water and slowly dehydrate everyone or something. When we repaired it she threatened to do it again." Erytheia explained.

"So we put up that panel and if anyone could do what it said we'd let them in." Aegle added on.

"We've done it before and it seemed to work. So we thought we'd try it again and it did!" Hesperia told them.

"I'm glad we could help you then." Xena said to the sisters.

"Do you girls get visitors often?" Gabrielle asked.

"We used to," Aegle said.

"Until Perseus showed up. Do either of you know him? He's a real dick, ya know." Erytheia said in a petty tone.

"He turned father into stone!" Hesperia exclaimed and pointed behind the sitting couple.

Xena and Gabrielle turned to see that just a few seven or nine meters away from them, covered in vines and surrounded by trees, was a stone Atlas.

 _Holy shit._ Xena noticed it became hard to swallow and her heart beat sped up. _I hope Perseus kept his big mouth shut and didn't mention Alexander._

 _Xena, you should see your face right now. It is priceless._ Gabrielle watched Xena.

Xena and Gabrielle turned back around. Gabrielle patted Xena's hand and to Xena that was like Gabrielle telling her to calm down.

"How'd he do it?" Gabrielle played it off like she didn't know a thing.

"With our cousin's head!" Aegle breathed dramatically.

 _Oh my fucking god, what the fuck Perseus?!_

Xena was truly shook. This was new information to her.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "Pardon my Gaul but that's fucked up." Gabrielle said sympathetically.

"I know right! Who in their right mind would think to do such a thing?" Erytheia thought aloud.

 _Alexander the jackass._ Xena felt horrible but then she did acknowledge that Gabrielle was holding her hand. _Please don't let go of me._ Xena filled her cup up with more wine and downed it all. _Fuck it._

 _By the gods, she must feel horrible. I don't think I've ever seen her drink so much either._ Gabrielle gave Xena's hand a squeeze.

As the night went on, the women stayed up chatting and getting to know each other. Gabrielle enjoyed her time talking with the sisters, she found them quite interesting. As for Xena, she drank a lot actually but there was something about that wine. Xena couldn't exactly put a finger on it. Probably because she was too damn drunk but it took a lot, a lot more than usual to get her to that point. Gabrielle detected it too but she didn't say anything about it.

Once the sisters left for their morning chores, Xena and Gabrielle stayed behind because the sisters stressed that they should relax and do as they please.

They spent the morning leisurely spooning.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes?"

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"If you want to get technical no but, you have done an excellent job of proving it without words."

Xena's shoulders slowly rose up and she giggled.

"I love you, Gabrielle."

The blonde shifted over so she could face Xena.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Gabrielle." Xena didn't care that she had to repeat it. She loved saying it.

"I love you too, Xena."

And then they began to kiss each other... _deeply._ You know, I could add a descriptive paragraph here but do I really need to describe how this works? No... I don't think I have to because y'all are smart.

Anyway, they pull apart and just kind of look at each other.

"I have a confession to make," Xena singsonged.

"What is it?"

Xena patted Gabrielle's butt, "I think you're lookin' extra... uh, you know." She chuckled but she tried to do it in a flirty way I guess.

"Really?" Gabrielle was taking it as the compliment it was.

"You've got one spectacular backside, babe." Xena smiled.

Gabrielle took a deep breath because she was trying her hardest not to burst with laughter.

"You've got one too, my dear."

"Aww, you're just saying that." Xena kept on smiling.

"No I am not."

Xena giggled.

 **Two weeks later...**

Xena and Gabrielle were thoroughly distracted by everything about the garden. They had forgotten what they had initially gone in there for. To put the apples back. The sisters were great at making their guests feel right at home and making them forget they had things to do.

The two women had spent the two weeks relaxing and doing whatever they wanted.

At the moment, Xena and Gabrielle were returning from a walk they had taken around the garden. Going back to the opening they had spent their first night she saw the draw string bag that Cupid put the apples in.

She opened up the bag to look inside. _Oh fuck. We forgot!_ Xena closed the bag and held on to it tightly.

"Gabrielle," Xena said in an uneasy voice.

"Huh?"

"Gabrielle come here."

She did and set a hand on Xena's shoulder. "What is it?"

Xena opened the bag for Gabrielle to look into.

"Oh fuck!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Xena shushed her, "that makes two of us. Now let's go put these back so we can get out of here."

From behind them, "you want to leave?"

Xena and Gabrielle turned around quickly.

"Hesperia, don't get all worked up now. But yes." Xena ripped that one off somewhat easily.

"If you must." The woman said sadly.

Xena leaned over to Gabrielle's ear, "you keep her busy, I'll go put these back." She whispered.

Gabrielle nodded then walked up to a sad Hesperia.

Xena snuck off into the orchard part of the garden. She walked in deep enough to not be seen. Double checking once more, she opened up the bag and took out the stubby branch that held from it four golden apples.

Xena remembered what Cupid had said and tried it out. She pressed the cut end of the branch to another part of the tree and it welded itself on.

 _Real shit?_ Xena poked at the crease where the tree and the branch joined. _That's neat._ Xena started to walk back but a few steps later she was stopped.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Xena?"

Xena shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. _Ah dammit._ Xena turned around and saw Erytheia holding out the bag. Xena took the bag back from her.

"Why are you here, Xena?" Erytheia asked.

"I might as well tell you the whole truth now. Cupid asked me to return some apples. He couldn't figure out how to get back in so he went to me and had me do it." Xena explained.

"Lying isn't very nice. You could've told us that to begin with." Erytheia crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know if-,"

"I don't care to hear it. You and Gabrielle have taken advantage of us. We don't like that, Xena." Erytheia practically bored holes into Xena with her stare.

"We didn't mean to. We hadn't-,"

"Shut up, Xena. I don't want to hear excuses."

"Then what do you want, Erytheia?"

The woman thought for a second then smiled wickedly. Erytheia sauntered over to Xena.

"I want you, Xena. Just once." She was trying to be sexy about it. Although she was beautiful, sexy was not her thing.

"Me? What?!" Xena's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull.

"You heard what I said."

Xena stepped back until she felt a tree behind her. "I really wish I didn't."

"You will submit Xena or else Gabrielle will be _taken care of._ "

"You wouldn't dare." Xena growled. _I've had enough of this bull shit._

"Yes I would."

Right when Erytheia attempted to put her hands on Xena, the warrior woman socked her in the face and she landed on the ground.

Erytheia immediately put a hand over her face and tried to get back up. Xena, with her booted foot, sharply kicked the same area she had punched seconds ago.

"You bitch!" Erytheia said from the ground.

"Don't you ever approach me like that ever again." Xena commanded in a gutteral voice.

Erytheia got back up and made an effort knock Xena over. Big mistake because Xena kicked her in the abdomen hard enough to knock the wind out of Erytheia and make her fall to the ground once more.

Xena stood over Erytheia and held her down with her boot on her chest.

"What did I just say to you?" Xena said menacingly.

Erytheia tried to remove Xena from her but she just pushed down harder.

"Say it!" Xena commanded.

"Never approach you like that again." She wheezed out.

"Good. Now, are you going to do it again?"

"No!" Erytheia thickly said.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called out.

"Gabrielle!" Xena called back.

"Xena, we need to get out of here!"

When Gabrielle came in to Xena's sight, Xena gasped with shock.

"Xena come on!"

Under Xena, Erytheia made another attempt to escape from her current position. She punched Xena on her leg. It wasn't very effective.

"You little shit." Xena used the same foot she was holding Erytheia down with and kicked her chin.

"That ought to keep you busy for awhile." Xena walked away from the woman and right to Gabrielle.

"What have they done to you?" Xena felt extremely overwhelmed.

"I'll explain as soon as we're out of here." Gabrielle took Xena by the hand and they both ran to the gate.

They left quickly and of course after they took one step out of the garden, everything flipped. And they landed on the rough, dry ground.

Xena instantly sat up and began to examine Gabrielle for injuries.

"Gabrielle your hair!" Xena helped Gabrielle stand up. "Did they do this to you?" Xena felt a small lump form in her throat.

"The hair not exactly but, I mean this literally. They basically tried to gut me."

With a short intake of breath, the lump in Xena's throat began to feel painful.

"Hesperia held me back by my hair and hands. Aegle had the knife. But I was too clever for them. I kicked Hesperia from behind and she let go of my hands. I swiped the knife from Aegle and knocked her down. And this felt like a blur but I cut my own hair so she would release me and in the process I think I sliced off one of her fingers."

Xena finally let it all out and began to cry.

Gabrielle gathered Xena up in her arms.

"Xena, it's alright. It's just hair. It'll grow back." Gabrielle tried to compose Xena.

"It's not that. It's that, that I wasn't there to protect you. And even though I know that you're capable of handling yourself, I-," Xena couldn't finished her sentence.

"I understand Xena. I know what you're trying to say. But let's focus on right now, yeah? We're both out of there and alive."

Xena nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Gabrielle wiped away the tears from Xena's face and it made her feel very thankful that they were both safe now.

Cupid watched from a distance and decided to make himself known to the women comforting each other.

"Ahem." He faked a cough.

They both looked in front of them and Cupid was there. They both collected themselves and greeted him.

"What took you guys so long? You know it's been like two months right?" Cupid told them.

"That's ridiculous, that was only like two weeks." Gabrielle countered.

"Okay, so let me explain this. A week in there is actually a month out here."

Xena stopped everything and began to panic, "Hey wait a minute. Where's Argo?"

"Xena! Woah, hey. I brought her back to Amphipolis. She's safe. Now you two on the other hand. You two ready to go home?" He grinned kindly at the women.

"More than ready." Xena confirmed.

Cupid snapped his fingers and just like magic, which it was, they were both gone.

 **Night time in Amphipolis...**

Xena and Gabrielle arrived outside of the inn.

Xena pointed to Gabrielle's head. "Hey, your hair. It looks like bird man styled it for you." Xena ran her fingers through it.

"That was awfully nice of him." Gabrielle smiled.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm getting very tired."

"Hold on there, honey. We've been gone for two months. What should we say?" Gabrielle paused Xena.

"Tell 'em that... we'll explain in the mornings." Xena smirked.

"Sounds good to me."

They both walked inside and they were happily greeted by Cyrene who was now crying out of happiness. No one else was around just them three together.

"When Cupid sent Argo back here I thought you both had died until he explained things to me. You both had me seriously worried." Cyrene breathed deeply.

"We're both really sorry mom. We didn't know any of what we went through would happen."

"I know, Xena. I know. Anything can happen. I understand. But you're both here now and I couldn't be happier!" Cyrene hugged both Gabrielle and Xena.

Shortly, the three of them sat at the bar and caught up with Cyrene. Then a little later, Gabrielle excused herself to go upstairs and go to bed for the night.

As she was going towards the stairs Xena stopped her.

"Gabrielle, wait!" She called.

Gabrielle turned around and looked confused.

Xena still had the draw string bag and inside was an apple she had snuck out from the garden before they had left.

Xena stood up, opened up the bag and took out the golden apple and tossed it to Gabrielle.

Cyrene watched what had happened and realized what Xena had just done.

It took Gabrielle a moment to process this very moment.

Gabrielle stood very still with the apple in her hand. "Xena did you just...?"

Xena nodded and smiled happily at her.

With even missing a beat, Gabrielle ran towards Xena and practically knocked her down and kissed her lovingly.


	17. Xena and Gabrielle: 17

**A/N: (side note: gabs new clothes, think of near end of season five. Not exactly the red one but the brown one.)**

 **Enjoy!**

Xena sat up from the ground and Gabrielle was still latched onto her. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother crying. She brought herself up along with Gabrielle then went to Cyrene to hug her.

"What is it, Mom?" Xena asked.

"I never thought I'd get to witness what I just saw a minute ago, Xena. It just makes my heart swell with pride. I'm so happy for you both!" Cyrene put a hand on Xena's shoulder and the other on Gabrielle's. "I've got two daughters now!"

"Yeah, that's right... Mom." Gabrielle hugged Cyrene.

 **The next day...**

The night before and on her own, Gabrielle had thought she ought to write to her family, but mostly to Lila, in the morning. She did that and then went on her own little search to see if Amphipolis had their own messenger.

To her surprise, she found that it was Caius. The same man from her own village. He had recently arrived and just so happened to be looking for Gabrielle.

They bumped into each other and nearly kept walking in their different directions.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Gabrielle stopped herself. "Caius, is that you?"

"Gabrielle! There you stare. I was looking for you. I've got something from Lila for you."

"How convenient. I've got something for you to give to Lila." She wiggled the roll of parchment in her hand.

"I'll trade ya?" He joked.

They did so. But they didn't part just yet because Caius had something to tell Gabrielle. They walked into the tavern and sat at a table.

"Nice hair by the way. The look suits you."

"Thanks. So uh, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, it's actually what Lila wanted me to let you know." He paused. "She told me to tell you that when you open this up, make sure you're alone."

"Umm, alright." Gabrielle tried to be optimistic. "Did she say anything else?"

"After you read it, don't be impulsive." Caius said softly.

Gabrielle thought about that. _What would drive me to be impulsive?_

"Anyway, Gabrielle. I have more items to deliver. I guess I'll see you around. Take care, Gabrielle." He got up, patted Gabrielle on the shoulder and left.

She waited until he was completely gone and then she darted up the stairs into the room she shared with Xena. She shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _Mother and I miss you dearly. Things have changed since you last wrote. Father took off looking for you about two months ago and we haven't heard anything from him. Not even a letter. Mother and I are under the suspicion that he's either missing or, may the gods forbid it, dead. Mother has become incredibly sad. So I've been in charge of most things around the house and all. I never realized how hard it really is doing all of the work._

 _I bet you've got some great stories to tell about your adventures with Xena. You told me that you and her... exclusive. I'm happy for you. I just wish you'd visit. Yeah, you should visit. Bring Xena with you so you can introduce her to mother._

 _Anyway, like I said, we think Father is missing and some of the men here have gone after him but they haven't yet. I'm writing this because I'm asking you and Xena for help. We need as much as we can get._

 _Your sister,_

 _Lila_

Gabrielle set the parchment aside and inhaled deeply. She held her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down.

Xena walked in, she shut the door behind her and observed Gabrielle's body language. She walked over to Gabrielle and knelt down in front of her. Xena gently removed her hands away from Gabrielle's face and held them in her own.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle handed Xena the letter, "my father has gone missing because he was out searching for me."

Xena read the parchment to herself. When she finished she put it to the side and held Gabrielle in her arms.

"This is your call, honey. What do you want to do?"

Gabrielle took a second to think and then said, "let's head out tomorrow morning.

 _I thought she'd want to leave now. That's fine with me. She'd better take it easy for the rest of the day._ "It's settled then. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Xena was trying to be helpful.

"Yeah. Let's go find something to work on. I need a distraction."

Xena nodded her head and grinned sympathetically.

"The only thing I can think of left to do today is mucking the stable. This should be fun."

 **In the stable...**

"Horse shit!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what it is."

Xena and Gabrielle were cleaning out the last of the stalls and it took them about an hour and a half. Gabrielle thought she was done but she had missed a little something in the last stall.

"I thought I got it all." Then she started to clean the last of it.

While Gabrielle was doing that, Xena was chatting with Argo. Gabrielle could hear their conversation and thought it was adorable. Xena was telling Argo about her proposing to Gabrielle and this and that.

Once Gabrielle was done, Xena suggested that they take Argo on a short ride so the horse could get some real air.

They took Argo out and around the village and by the looks of it, Argo was enjoying herself. Xena and Gabrielle walked along side the giddy horse.

Out of nowhere Gabrielle asked, "Xena, was there anyone before me?"

 **Boing** , that was the sound of Xena's eyes nearly popping out from their sockets.

"Right for the loaded questions, I see." Xena worriedly grinned.

"Xena, I'm not going to get mad at you. I'm just curious."

"If you must know..." _Come on, Xena. Just rip it off._ "Yes, most were casual... Uh, did you... have any?" She tried to keep the flow.

"No. Not at all. I've kissed a few. But that's it."

 _By the gods, I'm her first! Calm down. It's alright. Oh, but why do I feel so wrong? Holy shit!_

"So, what made you so curious?" Xena pretended to be unfazed but now she was also interested.

"I don't know. I've never asked you that before."

"Oh." Xena couldn't think of anything better to say. _This is getting uncomfortable. Hey wait a damn minute. I get it now._ "Are you trying to ask if I slept with Alexander?"

"Maybe."

"Gabrielle!" Xena drew out.

"What?"

"You could've just asked, you know. But, to answer that. Yeah, I did."

Gabrielle was surprised by this and easily Xena told her. "Wow, that's actually impressive."

Now it was Xena's turn to be surprised. _Let's not, shall we? Time to ditch this conversation._ "Do you want a ring or a... or something?"

"Huh? A ring? Oh like for you and I. Yeah, I'd love that."

"Great. I've had some ideas already. How about you? You want anything special?"

Gabrielle had been to a few weddings that went on in her village. The woman's family would have dinner at their house then she would ride a horse all the way to man's house and have another dinner there with his family. After the couple would stand at the hearth and they'd be bounded then they'd go to their room and have sex... _right? Yeah, I think so. That's what everyone did. That's what I remember._

So she explained to Xena all of that and Xena pretty much said they do the same thing in Amphipolis.

"So... you want to ride from Poteidaia to Amphipolis? Is that what you're suggesting?" Xena teased her.

Gabrielle intentionally bumped shoulders with Xena. "As if! Talk about chaffing much."

"Yeah, and just knowing how long it would take would make me absolutely miserable." Xena complained. "But then again, at least it's not an Amazon wedding."

"What's that like?"

"Let me simplify this..." Xena put her hands together, "no foolin' around for a month."

"By the gods that's horrible. No thank you." Gabrielle faked a gag.

"Exactly. And being around the brides during the month. Total monsters." Xena chuckled.

"I bet. Do they get to see each other?"

"Yes but they're supervised."

"That sounds like a Tartarus on earth."

"Tartarus is on earth."

"Xena, you know what I mean," Gabrielle laughed.

 **Later in the evening...**

Gabrielle and Xena came back to the inn and sat down at the bar. They waited for Cyrene to come out from wherever she was. They were there to let her know that they'd be leaving in the morning for Poteidaia and explain to her the circumstance at hand.

Naturally, when they told Cyrene that they were leaving once more, she became very upset but she didn't protest because after all, the main idea was to search for Gabrielle's father.

Into the night, lying in bed next to Xena, Gabrielle felt restless so she stepped out of the room and went down stairs.

"Gabrielle?" Cyrene startled her.

"Oof! You scared me, Mom. What're you doing up this late?"

"I think I'm in a better position to be asking you that."

"Fair enough. Couldn't sleep. I'm excited to see my sister and my mom again but I'm just really hoping my father is found or at least alive."

Cyrene's brain, at the moment, just sparked an idea.

"Gabrielle, follow me." Cyrene started walking towards the stairs and without a word Gabrielle followed.

Gabrielle followed Cyrene into her room that was located at the end of the hall, two rooms away from Xena's. Entering the room, Gabrielle noticed that it was similar to Xena's, just different colors. In this room, cool colors like blue and etc. In Xena's it was more warm colors like red and such.

Cyrene had Gabrielle sit in the chair in the front of the room while she opened up the chest that sat infront of the bed and began to search around for something.

"Ah, here it is." Cyrene said after a minute of so and pulled out what looked like a set of clothes. She stood up and handed them to Gabrielle. "They're yours now."

Gabrielle set the set down in her lap and picked up the first piece. She held it out infront of her.

"You wore these?"

Cyrene nodded, "a long time ago when I was about your age."

Gabrielle noticed all the beautiful braiding and details on the top piece. "This looks similar to what some of the Amazon girls wore..." Gabrielle attempted to put two and two together. "Were you?"

"No but a long time ago those Amazons would do a lot more traveling than they do now. They came through and the group stayed here. There were so many so all the girls had to share rooms on this side. Of course I had to share my room. That used to belong to Sula." Cyrene pointed to the clothes in Gabrielle's lap. "We were good friends."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"Not like you and Xena. More sisterly. She gave me those as sort of a "thank you for your hospitality" kind of thing. I remember thinking it was the best thing ever given to me. I'd try to wear it often but my father and my mother would nag at me." Cyrene chuckled. "So when I could, I'd sneak out with it then come back here wearing something modest."

"It's beautiful." Gabrielle admired the clothes yet again.

"I'm glad you think so." Cyrene then watched Gabrielle yawn. "Why don't you go back to bed, Gabrielle. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I'm tired now." Gabrielle got out of the chair and hugged Cyrene. "Thank you so much, Mom. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Gabrielle."

 **Very early morning...**

Xena, as usual, still woke up before Gabrielle. She was up and out so she could get everything ready. Before going to see about Argo, she gave Gabrielle a little nudge and told her to meet her in the stable when she was ready.

At this time, Xena was in Argo's stall putting her saddle on. Sitting outside of the stall in the wide walk way were the saddle bags. Just as she was bending over to pick them up, Gabrielle walked in.

"Good morning," Gabrielle approached.

"Good morning." Xena finally saw Gabrielle and dropped a bag. _Play it cool, Xena._ "Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom."

Xena laughed because she thought it was a joke.

"Well, it suits you." Xena eyed her up and down.

"Thanks. Are we almost ready?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena moved over to Argo and loaded up the bags, "just about."

Moments later, they were both sitting on Argo and heading out. The more they rode away from Amphipolis, the more observant they became of their surroundings. Xena had been teaching Gabrielle how to really listen as sharply as she did but she was having some trouble with it so they took a break from that.

Hours went by and still they rode quietly together. Until Xena stopped Argo.

"Xena, what is it?" Gabrielle said quietly.

Xena shushed her, "just listen."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and focused. _I heard that._ She opened her eyes.

"We're being watched by ten, maybe twelve. We'll keep going but keep your staff ready." Xena lowly said.

Like Xena said, they kept moving and both of them noticed movement from the bushes that lined the road.

"Ready?" Xena whispered.

"You betcha."

And with that Xena flipped off Argo, made her war cry and drew her sword. Gabrielle got off Argo too, of course just not as flamboyantly as Xena did.

As if it were queued, five men on each side of the road ran out from the bushes and went after them. The men didn't have any get up coordination, they were more of an assortment and that gave Xena reason to believe they were just a group of muggers.

Fighting back as best as they could without actually killing any of the men, Xena and Gabrielle managed to knock out four men in two minutes. Six left.

One of the men just so happened to recognize Xena. He was face to face with her and he became frightened but angry.

"You're Xena!" He growled.

"You already seem to have a problem with that. What of it?" She blocked off his sword.

"You were conniving with Alexander. Helping him destroy Thebes. I escaped before you two burnt the place to the ground!" The man was breathing heavily now, "I hate you!"

"You have every right to feel that way."

He tried to kick her but she caught him by the ankle and maneuvered him down.

The man got up and and another man came at her from behind. Xena sensed him and caught him and threw him at the angry thug. Four left.

Xena turned around just in time, two more went after her. Gabrielle was taking care of the other two with her staff. One man got behind Gabrielle and was about to bring his sword down on her. Thinking fast, she unraveled her whip and cracked it down on his hand making him drop his sword. He still stood and tried to pick up his sword again. Once more she cracked the whip down and it wrapped around the blade of the sword. She brought her arm back and the sword flew out of his good hand.

Gabrielle held her staff horizontally and whacked one of the four men in the face so hard he fell to the ground. Three left.

They fought until one man was left. When he noticed he was the only one he dropped his club and held both hands up to signify he was surrendering.

Xena stepped closer to him with a scowl. She put the pinch on him and he dropped to the ground.

"You've got thirty seconds, pal. Start talking," Xena said gruffly.

He pointed to the man on the ground who claimed he hated Xena, "wants you dead, wants your money." He wheezed.

Xena took the pinch off him.

"Get lost." She stood up.

The bandit did as commanded by Xena.

She turned to Gabrielle, "Are you hurt anywhere?" She examined her.

Gabrielle shook her head, "no, I feel fine." She was lying and Xena knew it. She took a good hit from a club to her left arm.

"Really?" Xena poked the side of her left arm.

"Ouch." She put her hand over the area.

"At least it's not a cut. Then it would hurt even more. You'll be fine though." Xena arched an eyebrow. "Let's get moving."

They got back on Argo and rode away.

Ten silent minutes went by and then Gabrielle asked, "you think he was following us?"

"Mister, I hate you? Probably. More than likely."

"Because of Thebes?"

"Yeah. I still wish I hadn't done it. I felt horrible and I still do because it was wrong but I was obligated to help." Then she mumbled, "stupid gods."

"At least you've shown remorse, Xena."

"You're right about that. I know I shouldn't linger but... with reminders like that, it's really hard."

Gabrielle gave Xena a squeeze, "I think you've handled it well."

Xena patted a hand that rested on her waist and then lightly slapped the reigns down making Argo pick up the pace.


	18. Xena and Gabrielle: 18

**Two days later...**

It was night time and it was dark of course. Gabrielle sat on Argo in front of Xena facing her, she had fallen asleep on her. They hadn't stopped yet because Xena could see torch lights about a mile away and decided that they might as well keep going.

As they rode closer, Xena unfortunately saw no houses of anything of the sort, it was a large field. In fact, it was a ring of lit torches that surrounded a slab of limestone.

 _This can't be. Can it? This late?_ Xena was put off because no one was there. The area was completely desolated. _I'm not getting too close. It could be a trap or something. I'm not risking that._

"Gabrielle." She nudged her.

Nothing.

"Gabrielle, wake up," she said a little louder.

That seemed to work because Gabrielle sat up somewhat.

"Hmm."

"We're going to stop here for rest of the night. There's something suspicious up ahead. I don't want to get too close."

"That's fine with me," Gabrielle yawned.

They found a good spot that was hidden well yet still had a view of the field. The bedroll was set out but no fire because Xena didn't want to take a chance of being seen.

 **The next morning...**

Xena woke up with an extreme headache. When she sat up she winced in pain. She looked to her side and began to panic because Gabrielle wasn't there.

Xena rushed out of the bedroll and began to look around frantically for Gabrielle.

"The field." Xena clenched her teeth.

Moving some leaves out of the way, Xena took a long look at the field. It was occupied now with five tents. She saw that one of the tents was guarded by two men.

 _You never know. She might not be in there._ Xena checked around the ground for any kind of foot prints. _Shit, she is over there._ She found tracks that did lead to the field. At this point, she was more than ready to hop on Argo and ride in but she stopped herself. _Think about this first._

Xena geared up and as she was leaving she realized Argo was trying to follow.

"Argo, stay. I'll be back." Xena felt guilty but she wanted to keep her horse safe.

Argo whinnied, plopped to the ground and stayed put like Xena told her to.

"Good girl."

Xena took off. She went behind the guarded tent and right when she was about to bring the hilt of her sword down on one of the guards, she stepped on a stick causing it to produce a cracking sound.

The men turned around but Xena was too fast for them. She knocked them out before the could warn anybody around.

Xena opened the flap of the tent and went in. She expected to see Gabrielle maybe tied down or something but instead she saw her sitting comfortably in a chair chatting with a woman wearing a brown cloak.

Gabrielle and the woman looked at Xena. Xena looked severely confused.

Xena pointed her sword at the cloaked woman. "Did you knock me out and bring her here?" Xena sounded angry.

"I gave out the order to do so." The woman pushed the sword away.

"What makes you so entitled?" Xena growled.

"I am Hemera and I own the land you're standing on right now."

"I don't think so. You got any proof?" Gabrielle mumbled.

Xena looked to Gabrielle who seemed very laid back. She noticed the size of her pupils and came to the conclusion that Gabrielle had been given a sedative.

"Why do you want her? Why did you bring her here?" Xena scowled and stepped closer.

"I'm going to be an oblation," Gabrielle slurred nonchalantly.

Xena glared at the woman, "you're going to sacrifice her?" She snapped at her.

"I wouldn't say that. It sounds a little harsh. I'd prefer the term offering."

"Who could you possibly be offering her to? And offering doesn't make this sound any better."

"We needed someone with hair that resembles the sun. Does that give you any ideas?"

"Helios?"

"Very good, Xena." Hemera watched Xena's movement and how she kept on looking at Gabrielle. "She means something to you doesn't she?"

Xena nodded.

"I tell you what, Xena. You find another blonde, bring it to me, I'll give you Gabrielle. You have the rest of today til midnight. If you can't do it, we keep Gabrielle as our offering. Do we have a deal?" Hemera held out her hand.

Reluctantly, Xena shook her hand. "Yes."

"Now shoo."

"Wait, just one last thing, for Gabrielle?" Xena asked in an odd way.

"Quickly."

Xena went to Gabrielle, knelt down by her side and whispered something into her ear. Gabrielle nodded and they kissed goodbye.

Xena left and went back to get Argo.

 _This is so wrong. I can't replace someone with Gabrielle and simply let them die. That's horrible._ Xena felt a great amount of pressure to save Gabrielle without letting anyone actually die.

"I wonder... has she escaped?" Xena thought a little harder. "Never mind. I don't have enough time for that." Xena felt hopeless.

Xena looked down and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, of course she saw Argo's neck. But that was the thing, Argo. Her mane was technically blonde. _No! It's a start but not Argo. Maybe an animal that's blonde. She didn't specify if it needed to be human or not._

"We've got some hunting to do, Argo."

Xena brought the reigns down and they took off.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What're you looking at?" Hemera asked bitterly.

"You know, you're an awfully rude hostess. You were nice at first until Xena came in here." Gabrielle spoke her mind.

"Gabrielle, why don't we just be quiet for bit? How does that sound?"

A pause... "Like nothing. Quiet is silence and silence is without sound. So you'd hear nothing."

Hemera pretended to be amused, "aren't you a genius."

"I wouldn't say genius but I'll take it as a compliment." Gabrielle smiled confidently.

Hemera was ignoring the chatty captive at this point.

"Gabrielle... you and Xena, she's...uh your partner?" Hemera was curious.

"You betcha," she answered with a smile.

"Tell me about her would you?"

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically, "gladly."

As if Gabrielle wasn't even paying attention, Hemera ties Gabrielle's wrists down to the arms of the chair.

 **Four hours later...**

"And you know what? Sometimes when she's having that time of the month she gets a little bloated but I think it's kinda hot and all I'm thinking is girl, you're thicker than a bowl of oatmeal."

Hemera rubbed her temples out of frustration.

Gabrielle did tell Hemera all about Xena but it was all little details. Nothing deep or shocking like how Xena had studied under Alexander.

 **Meanwhile...**

Up in a tree, Xena aimed her arrow at a doe. She released the arrow but the doe moved before the arrow could hit it.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

Xena climbed down from the tree and angrily threw her bow to the ground.

"Fuck!" She screamed once more.

"Chill out, honey. You'll pop a vein if you keep that up."

Almost like it was automatic, Xena pulled out her sword and pointed it in the face of... Aphrodite.

"Do you mind?" Aphrodite pointed at the blade.

Xena put her sword back in the sheath. "Sorry."

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Aphrodite crossed her arms.

"The Helios fan club stole Gabrielle and they plan to sacrifice her. I've gotta find a replacement before midnight."

"So you're hunting?"

"Replacement has to be blonde. I'm not going to let any _human_ die. She didn't specify therefore I'm doing this my way."

"Good thinking, Xena. You said "she." Who is she?"

"Hemera."

"Ah, good old hemorrhoid. I've ran into her here and there. I know it doesn't seem like it at first but she's more trusting than you think."

"That's nice to know. So if I manage, she'll keep to her word." Xena thought.

"Basically... you want some help, Xena?" Aphrodite offered.

"That's very kind of you but no. Cause later on you're going to use it against me somehow so that I have to do something for you."

Aphrodite's mouth set in a hard line.

"In all honesty, I'd never ask for any help from any you. Or forgiveness. It's just not my forte," Xena lowered her voice.

"Alright Xena. I get it, but... why do you do all these things _we_ ask of you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You really want to know, huh?" This question made Xena feel frustrated.

Aphrodite nodded.

"Because I am afraid that if I don't, one of you will either kill me, do it yourself and screw it all up for the rest of us or kill Gabrielle. Now do you think I like doing all of this shit?"

"Of course not. Why do you think we're always asking mortals and our kids to do it? Because we don't want to."

"You're kind of proving my point." Xena glared at her.

Aphrodite sighed, "fine then, but I just want you to know that you can be a real bitch sometimes. I'm out of here. See you around, gorgeous." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Xena went back to Argo and again they took off. She kept riding away from the field. She was about an hour or so away but she came across a farm.

Well, to the edge of one. What she really came across was a corn field.

Xena hopped off Argo. The horse whinnied and shook her head.

Xena looked at the corn and then back at Argo, "you want some?"

The horse moved her head up and down.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

 **Meanwhile...**

Gabrielle did not stop talking about Xena... and it was pissing Hemera off.

"Is that all you think about, Gabrielle? Is Xena all you think about?" Hemera asked.

"It depends. But no. Sometimes I think about my family, Xena's family, the goats back home, Argo, food, sleeping. You know, basic stuff."

"You really love Xena, don't you?" Hemera stood a few feet in front of Gabrielle.

"Very much. We're engaged." Gabrielle said buoyantly.

"Out of all the things you told me. You forgot to mention that." _I think we're all going to be in a bit of trouble when she comes back._

"I guess I did. How silly of me. Anyway, she tossed me an apple and I happily caught it."

"That's so sweet, Gabrielle." Hemera said flatly.

Then after seconds of silence, Gabrielle started to whistle.

Hemera made a weird growling sound, "I'll be back, Gabrielle. And when I return you'll cut that out." She pointed at her, "You got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gabrielle stiffened dramatically.

Hemera left and Gabrielle waited until she couldn't hear her around the outside of the tent.

She sighed heavily and blinked slowly. _That sedative wore off about two hours ago. I could be an actress._ She grinned. _I hope Xena's working something out. My ear's got an itch. Damn. Well this stinks._ She noticed that there was a big chest like box sitting in the corner of the tent and on top were two weapons that looked like a pair of misshapen forks. _Neat. Now how do I..._ Gabrielle was trying to loosen up the ropes that held her wrists down. _Man oh man do I really hate this._

With all the strength she had in her arms, she pulled up over and over again. To her expectations, it actually did loosen up the ropes enough that she could slip her hands out.

"Hey now, that's better." Gabrielle got out of the chair and quietly walked over the the box and picked up the weapons. Holding them felt right to her. _Yeah, these are mine now. Just where to put them..._ she kind of looked down at herself. _Boots._ Then she noticed that the sides of her boots had leather thongs on them. _How convenient._ She fastened them into place and practiced pulling them out and putting them back.

About two hours went by before Hemera came back into the tent. She untied one of the ropes and handed Gabrielle a cup filled with something.

"Drink."

 _Oh great. More sedative._ She drank it all in one go and handed it back. _Round two, here we go._

Finally, Gabrielle was able to scratch the itchy spot behind her ear.

 **Meanwhile...**

Xena and Argo went to find the people who ran the farm they came across. Thankfully, she was able to find them quickly. It was a family of four. A father, mother, daughter and son. Xena took note of the son because he was blonde but when she did that, she mentally slapped herself.

The family invited her in and offered her a room to stay in for the night if she'd like. She hesitated accepting the offer. She explained her situation to the parents and they insisted on helping her.

Xena stepped outside onto the porch. She saw the kids feeding and petting Argo. She grinned, _spoiled horse._ She specifically watched the boy feeding Argo corn. He would shuck the ear first before giving it to her horse.

She observed the scene infront of her. Xena had gotten an idea. Xena ran back in the house, told the parents she had solved her problem and asked if she could take a few stalks of corn with her. Of course they said yes and with that Xena took off and promised she would come back for the night with Gabrielle.

The ride back to the field took longer than expected but she knew she would still get there in time. When she arrived the sun was beginning to set and Xena sprinted to the tent Gabrielle was in.

"I've got your stand-in Hemera." Xena held up a bag

Hemera cocked her head, "bring it here."

Xena gave the bag to her and watched her look inside.

"Corn? You brought me corn?" Hemera said in an exasperated voice. "What the fuck, Xena?"

"You said, "resembles the sun" and "it" and you weren't specific at all." Xena moved closer and took an ear out of the bag. "You see this?" She pulled at the silk on the corn, "it's almost like hair, it's nearly the same color, for the gods sake it grows using the sun! It's the perfect substitute."

"You make a good point, Xena." Hemera said.

"In that case, is it settled?" Xena's eyes wandered to Gabrielle who was looking kind of antsy.

The shrouded woman took a minute to answer the question, "Sure."

Xena sighed with relief and moved over to Gabrielle to untie the ropes that held her wrists down to the arms of the chair.

"You're awfully quiet. You alright?" Xena tossed the ropes to the side.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena. "I'm just shocked. I would've never thought of that. Where'd you find that corn anyway?"

"I came across a farm. The family who runs it was Kind enough to let me take some... and they offered us a room for the night. So we're going to head over, yeah?"

"That's very generous of them."

Xena helped Gabrielle up and observed how she did so. _They gave her more of that shit about two hours ago. It's worn off but damn._

"Yep, now let's get out of here."

And indeed they did leave. They rode to the farm at a leisurely pace. When they arrived, Xena and Gabrielle were greeted by the children, Dorian and Phila, then the parents, Leander and Thea.

The family rushed them inside and had them sit down at the dinner table. They were given dinner and company from them. Xena and Gabrielle expected the adults to talk more but they were proven wrong when the kids asked them questions rapidly and to Gabrielle's amazement, Xena answered all of the questions directed at her with ease.

 _Well, isn't this a sight to see. I never would've seen this coming. This is probably one of the most adorable interactions I've seen from her... Hmm, if only. But then again, anything is nearly possible with Xena._ Gabrielle thought to herself about what she was witnessing.

Xena felt the same way too except she was more straightforward. _Have my children and you know what? Fuck it, I'll even have yours._

After dinner and the interview, the family wished them goodnight and they both headed off to bed for the night.

Gabrielle sat on the bed and Xena leaned against the bedroom door.

"How're you feeling? Ya know, after all the stuff Hemera had you drink today." Xena asked.

"The sensation wore off awhile ago but I'm feeling like I'm on a boat right now."

"That's to be expected afterwards. It really sucks but sleeping it off always works." Xena crossed her arms.

Gabrielle patted the edge of the bed. Xena sat down and put an arm around her.

"And how are you, Xena?"

Xena sighed a pleasant sigh, "other than tired I feel really good."

Gabrielle rested her head on her shoulder. The room fell silent but it wasn't awkward at all. There was something there though. Something they wanted to talk about perhaps?

Nope. They didn't mention anything about dinner and how they observed each other's interactions with the children and how cute they thought it was.

It could've been because they were tired, which is the actual answer. Or maybe because they didn't know how to bring it up.

They said I love you and their good nights and went to sleep in the small bed.


	19. Xena and Gabrielle: 19

**A/N: sorry this took so long, last week of school has got me super busy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Eleven days later...**

The rest of the journey to Poteidaia was fairly calm. At one point Xena finally noticed the new weapons Gabrielle now carried.

"They're called sais, honey. They're a rare find." Xena held one in her hand. "You'd have to go way past Chin to get a pair of these." She handed it back to Gabrielle.

"How far out have you ever been?" Gabrielle asked.

"I went to Chin with Alexander but we didn't go very far. The most North I've been would be Hibernia. The most West was the Iberian Peninsula. The most South, Mauretania. We actually went there together."

"The garden?"

"Yeah," Xena said with a nod.

"Hey look!" Gabrielle pointed ahead of her to the gate. "We're here." She felt her heart pound quickly in her chest. _I'm excited but I am also incredibly nervous. I've never had a "meet the parents" thingy._

"Nervous?" Xena prompted. _I know I am. I've already met them before but now that we're together and engaged... this should be interesting._

"The good kind." Gabrielle reached out for Xena's hand and she gladly accepted it.

Closer into the village, they went straight to Gabrielle's family home. Passing around the barn, Lila blindly ran right into them.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Lila hadn't noticed who she had just run into. Then she did and she was speechless.

"Good to see ya too, sis." Gabrielle grinned.

They hugged each other and when they pulled apart, Gabrielle could see that Lila was nearly on the brink of tears. Happy ones but still.

"Don't cry now. We're here." Gabrielle put an arm around her as they walked to the house.

"I know, I'm just... you know." Lila lopsidedly smiled. "And Xena, forgive me, I didn't even say hello."

"Hello Lila." Xena said nicely.

"Well let's get your horse taken care of first. She can stay in our barn, Xena." She offered.

"Thank you. Argo would like that a lot." Xena said.

Once that was done, they finally went up to the house. Gabrielle didn't mention her relationship with Xena to Lila very much other than: I'm with Xena and I've been traveling with Xena. So she didn't know how both her mother and sister were going to take it. She figured Lila wouldn't have a problem with it. Then again, she did remember what Pythia had told her. That made her feel less worried.

Walking in, Gabrielle saw her mother, Hecuba, sitting in her rocking chair sewing. But when Hecuba saw her daughter, Gabrielle, her needle and thread fell from her hands and to the floor.

Naturally as one does when they haven't seen a certain special person for so long, they usually break out in tears and hug and play catch up. So, simply that's what was going on.

Xena was thanked greatly by Hecuba and Lila for keeping Gabrielle safe. They knew about Gabrielle staying with the Amazons in Themyscira but they didn't know that Gabrielle learned to fight. But mainly, Xena stood by... as moral support for Gabrielle I guess. Something like that. She didn't really know what to do but she hung in there.

It got to the point of her not paying attention for once. The four of them moved to the dinner table and sat together.

"Xena."

Xena kind of shuddered and brought her focus on to Gabrielle who was calling her name.

"Yeah?"

Gabrielle leaned over to her ear, "you ready?" She whispered quietly. She was referring to her and Xena's relationship and status.

"More than anything."

Gabrielle looked to her mother and sister. "I have something to tell you." A deep breath, "Xena and I are, we are," her eyes focused on the table, "engaged." She nodded hesitantly, "to each other."

There was no vocal response but their faces had one. Hecuba had a blank look and Lila had an excited one.

"I didn't expect this but I'm most certainly happy for you. Both."

Somewhere deep down, Xena knew that Hecuba was being sincere and that made her feel less on edge.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but I'm glad your father isn't around to hear this. He'd be off the walls, Gabrielle. Fuming even."

Gabrielle did feel bad about that. She ran a hand through her hair.

"But, I am happy for you, Gabrielle. Man or woman you'd be with, it wouldn't change my mind."

"Xena, you've been far too quite." Lila stated. "So... how did you do it?"

Xena was a little put off because that question could mean so many different things. "How did I do what?"

"How did you propose to her, Xena!?" Lila told her.

"Ah, well. I threw her an apple and she caught it. We had just come home from our little task and she," Xena pointed at Gabrielle, "was about to go up the stairs to our room and I stopped her and yeah."

"What made you want to?" Lila asked.

"Well at the moment the only person around, other than her and I, was my mother. It felt right so I did it." Xena said.

Gabrielle smiled at what Xena said. _She's comfortable. I get it._

"Okay, so what made you think or feel you want to marry her?"

Xena tilted her head and thought. "Those two weeks in the garden. Apparently it was two months outside but eh. Anyway, the whole time we were there we were just so in- involved with each other. It's like, I could only focus and think about her."

 _By the gods, I'm not going to cry, I am not going to cry! I love her so much. My heart, it could just POP!_ Gabrielle was feeling all sorts of things at once and with that it felt like she had a lot to process. She covered her mouth. _When we have some spare time, ooh she is getting it._

The subject changed after and they discussed where Gabrielle's father, Herodotus, could possibly be. Lila had introduced them to the men who had formed a search party for Herodotus. They had already been out for the day so they agreed to take them along tomorrow morning.

 **In the morning...**

Xena and Gabrielle got up early with the men and took off with them. They started off going east because that's where the group had found traces of him two months ago.

Later on into the day, Xena came to the conclusion that Herodotus was very far away. Like way out there. So, Xena suggested that the men should stay while she and Gabrielle could go out farther and search for him. They did disagree with her at first but she gave them good reasons to stay.

It was comforting to Gabrielle that the men were so loyal to her father. It said something about him. Herodotus was a father figure and leader to them. They liked that about him.

When they were finally able to leave without any stragglers, the two were able to calm down a little bit.

Walking next to each other beside Argo, Xena had a thought.

"They're very loyal to him. What's he really like, Gabrielle?" Xena asked.

"I'd like to say typical Greek father but that's only half true. Protective, smart, strong, you know. Basic quality values. It seems kind of... bland but he's important to us. He's someone that men would admire." Gabrielle said.

"Do you?"

"In the sense that he provides and protects, yes. But then again, he's a man and I'm not. Obviously we think differently. We both have different priorities, you see. The only priority that we share is family."

Xena agreed with her on that. "Family is everything. We are truly nothing with out them, related or not."

 _WIFE MATERIAL!_ Gabrielle thought. She was about to hold Xena's hand until a few men jumped out from the bushes.

"Hey, I thought we told you guys to get lost." Xena said.

"No you didn't." One of the men said.

"Xena, I don't recognize these three." Gabrielle whispered.

"May we help you?" Xena said sarcastically.

"Yeah, all your valuables in the bag." He held out a linen bag.

Xena crossed her arms. "You know, you said that so nicely... I think I might cooperate."

"Really?" The man tilted his head.

"Nope." And Xena socked him in the face.

Gabrielle pulled out her sais and waited until the two standing men made their move.

Instead of fighting they stayed put until the fallen man got back up.

"That really hurt ya know!" The man held his nose.

"Well, you shouldn't be going around trying to take things from people. It's not nice." Xena placed her hands on her waist.

The man straightened his leather/metal armor out.

"Do you know who I am?" He said angrily.

Xena looked to Gabrielle as if she had the answer. Gabrielle shrugged.

"No, because you didn't introduce yourself. I'm Xena and you are?" She held out her hand for him to shake it.

"Joxer the Mighty." He said confidently and shook her hand.

"Self entitled?" Xena impishly smiled.

Joxer pulled his hand away quickly and appeared to be offended.

He changed the subject, "and my friends," he turned expecting to see them but they had taken off moment before, "are gone."

"They ran immediately after she introduced herself." Gabrielle added.

"That's weird. What would cause them to run?" Joxer thought aloud.

"Maybe there was a bear behind me." Xena deadpanned.

Joxer's eyes widened because for a second he believed her but then he squinted. "No. I think I would've seen it too."

"The man thinks, Gabrielle! It's a miracle." She raised her arms for dramatic effect.

"Damn right I do!" He stomped.

 _Talking to this guy is like talking to an ornery ten year old._ Xena was getting annoyed at this point. _This dude just keeps going on and on._

"Hey pal, remember when I asked?" Xena titled her head to the side.

"No." Joxer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me neither."

Gabrielle was trying not to expel any sort of sound and she was kind of failing. What she witnessed was quite the scene.

"Joxer, meeting you has made me realize that the gods really do have a sense of humor," Xena said.

"You know what?! I didn't want to bother you two anyway! Probably don't have anything worth taking." Joxer started walking back into the bushes. "Just hope you won't run into me again. Then you'll be in trouble."

"Sure thing." Xena said with a smile.

Waiting til they couldn't hear him anymore, Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other.

"Well done I must say." They both high fived.

And with that, they both carried on down the road.

 **A month later, somewhere else... maybe in Delphi. I don't know.**

Pythia reclined in her chair and stared aimlessly at her hand that she held out infront of her. Her eyelids were only a fraction apart from one another.

She pursed her lips together. _Nice._

"Excuse me?" The voice was disembodied to Pythia.

Never looking away from her hand, Pythia said, "hmm?"

"I don't mean to be rude but you haven't answered my question yet." The voice was croaky.

Pythia switched hands but other than that she didn't move. "You aren't rude. You're patient. I respect that."

"Thank you."

A few awkward seconds went by quietly. Pythia put her hand down and faced the source of the voice.

"Come closer. I can't see you."

"I think you ought to open your eyes a little more. That might help."

Pythia tried doing that. It worked! "You're right. Thank you. Alrighty mister. The answer to your question is yes."

The man dropped to his knees and clasped his hand together. "Thank you, Pythia!"

"No problem... sir."

"I must get to it then!" The man got up and ran out of the shrine.

Apollo sat down on the stone steps and reclined like Pythia.

"Such talent you have, my dear. If we didn't interfere with your life you would've died or you would've became an actress." He commented.

"In my mind and with you telling me what to say makes me feel like I am an actress. I find solace from it."

"I'm happy to hear it... so. What if I left you to this yourself for the rest of the evening. Do you think you could do it for me?" Apollo craned his head.

Pythia felt confused. "I don't know the answers to all the questions that come our way. I suppose you want me to make things up?"

Apollo didn't say anything so she took that as a yes.

"I couldn't. That'd be wrong. I will never feel comfortable lying to these desperate people. How can you even ask for something like that." Pythia grimaced at him.

"You will do it whether you like it or not. You will be the fine actress you are and go about as if nothing has changed." He stood infront of her on the steps.

Pythia simply glanced at him. "If that is what you want." She rested her back against the back of the chair. _Shit lips._

"I heard that, young lady." Apollo snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Great."

She observed the shrine around her. Red and white curtains lazily covered the rock walls. A section of rock was cut out and was covered completely with a red curtain. It was actually a tunnel. No body knew about it besides Apollo, herself and some of the men that stood guard outside.

"Why not?" Pythia pushes herself out of the chair and walked towards that specific curtain.

She pushed the curtain to the side and walked into the tunnel. It wasn't dark because a lit torch was placed evenly here and there along the smoothed out walls.

At the end of the tunnel was a circular room. Pythia entered the said room and walked around.

"I haven't been in here for awhile." She finally gravitated to the center of the room where a filled, decorated water basin sat on a marble pedestal.

She glided a finger around the edge of the basin.

"Who would we like to see? Where would we like to see them?" Pythia ruminated this carefully for a little bit.

There was something special about this water basin. It seemed from above that it had a bottom but it didn't. It was endless. It went on forever. This basin was a tool to see into the future.

If you were to place the very tip of your finger into the water you could probably see about a year or so into whoever's future you had in mind. You are essentially there but no one can see or hear you. That's so you won't fuck anything up. Since the basin goes on forever, an incredibly long rope was set off to the side so that if you needed to see that far away in time, you could using the rope.

As cool as it sounds there's somewhat of a down side depending on how you look at it. If you're looking into someone else's future, that person will be able to see it too from wherever they are.

Pythia instinctively grabbed the rope that sat in a heap next to the pedestal. On the end of the rope was a good sized rock to keep the rope from floating.

She already had this person in mind but she didn't know when.

"Surprise me!" Pythia said to the rock on the rope.

 **Meanwhile...**

Much to the disappointment of Gabrielle and Xena, they still hadn't found Herodotus. The two pushed themselves so hard when it came to traveling that they had wound up in Dodona.

Xena and Gabrielle has settled down for the night. Together they sat down, all snuggled up together on the bed roll.

They didn't say much at all. It was a rough day for both of them. It seemed as if everyone else traveling about just had to start fights with them that day. It really sucked. Naturally, it tired them out.

"Do you think he's still alive, Xena?" Gabrielle alluded.

Xena didn't have a real answer for that question. "I don't know. But, I think we ought to wish for the best."

"You're right. I guess I'm just feeling hopeless. It's just... just that it's been a month. You know?"

"Honey, he is at least a few months ahead of us and if he didn't take a horse with him, maybe even a little less."

"You're right. I don't remember Mom or Lila saying anything about seeing him take off. All they found was a note... I know this is going to sound rough, Xena but, now that we're out here searching for him and worried restless over the state of his being makes me somewhat wish I didn't leave home."

Xena nodded, "I understand, Gabrielle."

"I don't regret leaving though. Not one bit. Because I left I have you and I am grateful." Gabrielle held on to Xena's forearm.

For some odd reason, Xena was having a difficult time trying to process a response. Over and over, inside of her head she just kept thinking _I love you._ So she said what she thought.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon after, they fell asleep with ease.

 **Meanwhile...**

To Pythia's mirth, she tossed the rock into the water basin. She watched as the rock went farther and farther down. Finally, when she felt the rope was at a satisfactory distance, she stopped the rope.

"This should be interesting."


	20. Xena and Gabrielle: 20

**A/N: once again, sorry this took so long. I've been relaxing quite a bit on this nice winter break. You'd think I'd get more writing done but... nope! Lol I've been busy but here's what they've been up to!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **December 2018**

In this particular region of the United States, it seemed that snow blanketed everything in sight. A definite pain in the ass to shovel and remove but if one took the time to appreciate the view, most would agree that it was beautiful in its own sort of way. Some choose to revel in the snow. Others choose to stay inside and avoid it.

Specifically, a couple who look eerily similar to another certain couple. To everyone in the neighborhood they were Billie and Lisa Kidd. Although they may have different names to others, they still have memories from a long time ago.

Down the street and to the right, a yellow house trimmed with glistening, white snow. Along the edges of the house were neatly strung Christmas colored lights that glowed softly. Two cars were evenly parked apart from each other in the drive way and both were also covered in an even layer of snow. It was simply cute.

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon and of course that meant it was dark already. The sky had gone from a light purple to a dark blue to a regular night time black.

Inside the adorable, yellow house, two women were spending their evening together jovially.

Both women sat on the living room floor with a coffee table in between them. They had just begun a game of Uno. A game where everyone starts off happily but usually ends in an argument.

"You shuffled these, right?" Billie, with the dark hair, pointed at Lisa with her set of cards.

"Of course I did." Lisa drawled out.

"Uh huh, we'll just see about that." She squinted.

"Come on now, have a little faith." Lisa drew the first card from the top of the deck.

They continued play for an hour or so until Billie jumped to the conclusion that Lisa did infact _cheat_ by negligently shuffling the deck. Lisa thought that Billie kept stashing away the draw four cards in her lap where she could see them. Yet she still won.

"Yeah? Well all those times you won it's because I took pity you!" Lisa said.

With an exaggerated gasp, "you wouldn't..."

"I would." Lisa said nonchalantly.

"This changes everything." Billie's tone of voice changed. Something else caught her attention from the kitchen.

Billie looked directly at Lisa and tapped her own ear three times with her index finger and then pointed to the kitchen.

"Really?" Lisa tilted her head.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." She grinned.

"Should we? You know..." Lisa used her head and motioned to the implied area.

"Of course," Billie set her cards face down on the coffee table, "and we'll settle this out later." She stood up.

Lisa did too and followed suit of Billie going towards the kitchen. They had to walk by the dining room first to try to at least be stealthy. Billie noticed a hammer on the dinner table and picked it up to use as a weapon.

They rounded the corner and Billie hastily switched on the lights and lowered the hammer.

"What a lovely surprise." Billie said aloud.

The two look-alikes were startled by Billie and Lisa.

"Where are we?" Xena asked.

"Far away from Greece, that's for sure," Lisa said.

Xena looked at Gabrielle and then to Lisa and back and forth and then to Billie.

"Are we... related?" Xena raised an eyebrow.

Billie and Lisa eyed each other.

"You are us. We are you." Billie nodded.

Gabrielle seemed more confused than Xena was.

"How is that so?" She said as she grabbed onto Xena's arm.

"Let's go have a seat, yeah?" Billie gestured to the living room.

All four of them sat down. Xena and Gabrielle on the couch. Billie and Lisa on the love seat adjacent To the couch.

 _We shouldn't be able to see them. This is strange._ Lisa thought to herself. She knew Billie was thinking it too.

Biliie glanced at herself, Xena, and began, "we all know that you have in your custody an apple from the garden. You know, the one we used to propose to lovely here," Billie pointed at Gabrielle and Lisa. "And we all know that the apples don't ever rot or shrivel up, right?"

They nodded.

"Good. So uh, bad thing is... one of you is going to use it on the other because, uh oh someone is near death and there are seriously no other options."

"What?!" Xena and Gabrielle said in unison.

"Hey now, don't worry about it. I mean you both obviously live." Lisa gestured to herself and Billie. "We're not going to tell you from what or how because that would screw up everything you both, we, have worked for."

"I see." Xena said thoughtfully. "So how does it all work? Living on this far, how do you do it?"

"Well, with a little manipulation we took advantage of the apple. We each had a piece of the apple. What we have noticed is that, yes we do live on and get old and die or just die either one but afterwards, we have come back to these bodies of ours every time. Same age, same memories." Billie explained.

"Wouldn't people notice or catch on eventually?" Gabrielle asked.

"We're just careful. Yeah we do get some little questions here and there but it's easy to shake off." Lisa answered her.

"Hmm... what year is it? Where are we?" Xena asked.

"December 20, 2018. Anchorage, Alaska."

Xena pursed her lips. "Right."

"And where were you two before you ended up here?" Billie asked them.

"Dodona. Sleeping actually." Xena replied.

"We've been out searching for my father because he's been missing for a bout three months now." Gabrielle added.

"Xena, come with me." Billie got up and Xena followed.

Lisa sat down next to herself. _We've visited ourselves before but damn. Not this early on._

"Gabrielle, have you ever been asked: what advice would you give to your younger self?" Lisa began.

"Something like that, yes." She nodded.

"That's good, I already knew the answer to that oh my goodness. Ha ha. I'm sorry. I'm just anxious."

"Me too." Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair.

Lisa watched that movement and thought aloud, "gods I miss that."

"What?" Gabrielle observed the movement Lisa's eyes. "Having short hair?"

"Yes and just that lifestyle I used to have, that you have. Anyway, I'm going to tell you what will happen just to save you time and energy." Lisa looked down at the carpet. "Father had died in Carthage... he was looking for me, you." Her voice had a very gentle tone to it.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and tried to breath. Instead she started crying and that was a natural thing to do.

Lisa put an arm around Gabrielle, "you just let all of it out, okay." _Oh my god am I going to cry too? No, be strong for your younger self._ "Gabrielle. If it makes you feel any better, we know that the family who found him has his ashes."

In the kitchen Billie was also explaining to Xena what they were talking about and how she should be more sensitive with Gabrielle for a little while.

Once they had finished that conversation, Xena brought up another.

"You know Billie, you and I look identical. So does Lisa and Gabrielle but there's something a little different about Lisa and I can't put my finger on it."

Billie eyed Xena.

"It's the hair. Right?"

Billie lightly rubbed her forehead and chuckled. "Pregnant," she smiled.

"I know I had many skills but I didn't know I could do that!" Xena crossed her arms.

"Yeah and you better be careful cause she can do it too." Billie pointed to Lisa and Gabrielle's general direction. "We've also got another one but she's with grandma right now."

"Mom? Mom is here in this time?" Xena looked hopeful.

"Kind of. Whenever we start a _cycle_ over again we've always been started out with a family. Which is actually really nice. Usually the parents we land on are real sweet and loving. Sometimes our parents look like our actual parents and act like them too."

"What's she like? Does she look like me or Gabrielle? Is she more like Gabrielle? What's her name?" Xena began. rapidly

"Calm down there. If you know too much you'll screw things up in the past and it'll go on into the future you ding dong."

"Wow. So uh...?" Xena prompted Billie.

"It's a whole thing with that apple."

"Something to do with the power of it?" Xena asked.

"Yes. And then the whole month you have an open window to you know... jump on it. But you both really gotta want it. It's best if I shut up about it now."

"Okay. So do I like living here and for this long?" Xena asked.

"It's a yes and a no. You like what this time has to offer. For example... follow me." Billie started walking towards the bathroom.

Xena stood there in the doorway to the bathroom absolutely shocked. In a good way though.

"A whole room to do your business in? And bathe in? Now that's impressive."

"Totally."

From the living room they both could hear , "oh my god she's shown her the bathroom."

They both laughed and went back to the living room.

Xena sat down next to Gabrielle and Billie sat next to Lisa.

The four spoke with each other for what seemed like hours but was actually more like thirty minutes. They learned what their lives were like but that's all Billie and Lisa would tell them. Anything else, they were worried that it might ruin things later on.

That all stopped when the door bell rang.

Billie and Lisa looked at each other.

"Lisa, what time is it?" Billie asked.

Lisa looked to the watch on her wrist and stood up, "6:54. I'll get the door, you go put them in the den and then come back out here." Lisa went to the door.

Billie pushed them into the den and said, "wait here." Then she shut the door and went back into the living room.

Gabrielle and Xena stood in place and let their eyes wander around the room.

Gabrielle grabbed onto Xena's hand. "This is... all of this is..."

"Pretty amazing." She turned her head to Gabrielle.

"They're really something aren't they."

"Of course they are. They're us." Xena smiled. "Yeah, I finally know what the back of my head looks like."

"Same here." Gabrielle chuckled.

Then Xena held her hand out like she was stopping something. "Hey wait. You hear that?"

Laughter and giggles from the little family could be heard coming from the living room.

"Oooh they've got a little girl oh my goodness, Xena!" Gabrielle got all excited over that. Xena did too but she didn't express it as much. You know she did it in a very Xena-ish way. She was just as excited.

"You think they'll let us see her?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

"Hard to tell. They went out of their way not to give us too many details." Xena lightly tugged on Gabrielle's hand and the both sat down on the sofa behind them.

Xena looked at the side table next to the sofa. On it there was a lamp and a picture within a frame of the family. Xena picked it up and showed it to Gabrielle.

"She looks just like you, honey." Xena sing songed.

 _Oh my goodness! She does! And she's adorable!_ Gabrielle didn't say much because she was delightfully shocked.

"I bet that she's just like you." Xena places a hand on Gabrielle's forearm.

"I have no doubt about that." She said. "Aw just look at that face."

"Yes, it says trouble and loves to talk." Xena chuckled.

"Most likely." She smiled.

The door to the den opened slightly and Billie stuck her head in. "Ten minutes."

All Xena and Gabrielle could see was Billie's head and a little someone giggling and clinging onto her leg.

Billie looked down to where the two where staring.

"BILLIE!" Everyone heard Lisa yell.

"Coming, lovely!" Billie yelled back then she shut the door, picked her child up, put her on her back and marched up the stairs.

Handing off the girl to Lisa, Billie said, "I think they both saw her."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lisa asked.

In a shamed voice, "yes."

"Momma opened the door."

Billie looked down, "Ugh! Angela, you traitor!" She joked.

The girl could only laugh at this point. She thought her momma was just too funny.

"Should we?" Lisa pointed to the stairs.

"I'm not really sure." Billie crosses her arms.

"What's the big idea here?" Angela blurted out. She had heard it many times from the older cartoons her parents let her watch.

It made Lisa and Billie giggle.

"We have guests over, my dear." Billie admitted.

"Who?" Now Angela was curious.

"Some old friends." Lisa itched the back of her neck.

So they went back down stairs and stood at the door of the den.

Billie looked to Lisa with her hand on the door knob. "No going back now." And she opened the door. "Ladies, back to the living room," she said.

Xena and Gabrielle both followed the trio into the said area.

"Angela, this is Xena," Billie pointed at her, "and this is Gabrielle," and then pointed at the other her.

Then Lisa did the same vice versa, "Xena, Gabrielle, this is our girl, Angela." She gestured to her.

Billie stood next to Xena and Lisa stood next to Gabrielle.

Angela seemed to be confused.

"You two look familiar." She scrunched up her cute little face.

In a mixture they collectively chuckled and what not.

The girl pointed at Xena, "you look like momma." Then she pointed at Gabrielle, "you look like mommy."

"We do, don't we?" Lisa glances at everyone.

"But uh, you have short hair. Mommy doesn't have short hair."

Gabrielle was enjoying this. "You're right. She's got longer hair than me."

Xena and Gabrielle sat down on the couch with Angela between them.

"How old are you, girlie?" Xena asked.

With much pride and confidence she said, "almost four."

"My goodness! And when will you be four?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know. She shrugged. "I can't remember," she giggled. "They know." She pointed at her parents who sat across from the three on the couch.

"January. Say January." Billie helped her.

"Yeah, that. January." She had trouble saying it but it made sense.

 _I wonder... how is Angela able to see them too? Something is up but, this is too good right now. I'm not about to ruin it with questions._ Billie said in her head. _They're all so cute together! Oh, they're going to love being mothers. They both have lots of love to give._ Billie eyed Lisa who watched Xena and Gabrielle hold a conversation with their little one.

Lisa noticed Billie looking at her. So she held onto her hand and mouthed: "they're so adorable" and smiled.

Billie nodded and smiled back.

 _Quite a unique experience for Angela, but it's a once in a life time thing._ Lisa thought. She finally looked at her watch as soon as she witnessed Angela yawn. _Two hours?! Damn._

"Are you getting sleepy?" Lisa asked.

Tiredly, "no."

"Really?" Lisa raised a brow.

"Mm-hmm." She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Billie asked.

"No."

They all laughed.

It was decided that Billie was to go put Angela to bed and Lisa to give the couple from the past some pro tips.

"I'm just going to say a few things that will make your lives easier as you go along, yeah?"

Two nods.

"Perfect. First things first, Gabrielle. You're going to have many moments of doubt and hesitation... at the wrong time. Go with your instinct, with the flow. Okay?" Then she turned to Xena. "Second, Xena. Watch your mouth around your family." She held her hand out so it would stop Xena from trying to butt in. "Third, both of you. This one should be self evident. When looking for help, no matter what it is. You stay away from those pansy ass gods and goddesses. You two understand me?" Lisa asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes ma'am." The couple said.

"Wonderful." Lisa smiles happily.

Billie came back from upstairs.

"No need for the applause. I know, I know. I'm just that amazing. Honestly, I know." She put her hands on her hips. "What's up?" She breathed pleasantly.

"Anything you would like to tell them just in case they pop away anytime soon?" Lisa queued her.

Billie squinted at Xena. "You, come with me."

So, Xena followed Billie into the den.

"You two are very serious about this stuff aren't you?" Xena said.

"Yes. We've worked hard to get where we are. That means you and Gabrielle need to do your part. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, if I tell you these things, you've got to promise me that you'll follow through. You understand?" Billie glared at Xena.

"Yes. I promise."

"Good. You stay away from Ares. He is a bastard man. Got it?"

"Yes."

"He's nothing but trouble." Billie walked over to the desk in the room and from a drawer she pulled out her chakram. "He's going to give this to you. This is the only thing you will accept from him... Ever. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Lastly." Billie put the chakram down on the desk, "Gabrielle is truly the one for you. I mean just look at us now. All these centuries. Still rolling. So what I'm getting at is... love her, take care of her, think of her, go to her for help or advice or anything really. She will do all she can to help you. Okay?"

"Yes." Xena smiled thoughtfully.

"And don't worry. Lisa's out there doing somewhat the same thing that we're doing in here. Yeah? Yeah. Good."

"Good."


	21. Xena and Gabrielle: 21

**A/N: this was so much fun to write and I'm excited to get started on the next one.**

 **Enjoy!**

Xena woke up first as usual. She observed her surroundings and came to the conclusion that everything she had just experienced was a dream. _Can't be real. I think._ She felt a weight on her upper body. It was Gabrielle of course. Birds could be heard as well as the swaying of trees. _Oh good. It was a dream._

"Xena?" Gabrielle was half awake although she refused to open her eyes.

"Yes?" Xena answered.

"Are we still at their house?" She asked.

"No." _Did she have the same dream too?_ "We're outside in Greece."

"I thought something changed."

"Gabrielle, did we have the same dream or did...?" Xena sat up which made Gabrielle sort of slid off of her.

"Hey I was laying on that, ya know." Gabrielle propped herself up. "No, I don't think that was a dream. It felt too real."

Xena finally decided it was real. _So what are we supposed to do now?_

"Gabrielle?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm going to approach the subject as gently as I can so uh, what do you want to do...? about your father I mean."

No answer. Just silence.

"It's your call." Xena reclined a little bit.

"Lisa said his ashes were in Carthage. I think we ought to retrieve them. Take 'em back home."

"As you wish," Xena said solemnly.

 **On the road again...**

Getting a move on that early in the morning seemed to usually be a tough task but today was different. They packed up quietly and quickly because there was a certain tension from Gabrielle that kind of reverberated in an innocent way.

What more can I say, the lady lost her father. It's a difficult process but we all know she can manage. But can Xena manage with Gabrielle managing in her own way? Yes. It's her thing to be the tough one.

Now, there's nothing wrong with that.

Anyway, most of the morning traveling was also quiet. Xena couldn't really find a better way to comfort Gabrielle. But it was definitely better than saying the wrong thing.

It was like that until they came across a little village that was empty except for some animals roaming around freely.

"This is odd. Doesn't feel right either." Xena thought aloud.

"Seems abandoned. What do you think?"

"I... you're right. I wonder if- hmm" She was interrupted by yelling.

"You stop that! That was uncalled for!" A feminine voice yelled.

Xena and Gabrielle followed the sound of the voice and found that it was a woman being head butted by a goat. Gabrielle went over to help because she knew how to handle an animal of that kind. Her being a farm girl and all.

"You alright?" Gabrielle asked while holding back the goat who began to calm down.

"Yes, better. Thank you. Say," the woman took a long and hard gander at Xena and Gabrielle, "you two seem familiar."

Gabrielle and Xena sort of just stood blankly, well Gabrielle was still holding on to the stubborn goat.

"Nevermind, I'm Delia." She held out her hand for Xena to shake.

Xena accepted it, "I'm Xena."

Nodding, she turned to Gabrielle, "Gabrielle." The goat made an attempt to escape.

"I'm sorry, lemme help you there." Delia put a lead around the goats neck so Gabrielle was able to let go.

"This place is like a ghost town. Where is everyone?" Xena asked Delia.

"Huh, well. If I recall, I was in the barn when this real excuse of a militia stomped by. I heard everyone yell and shout that they planned on evacuating and they did but I did quite a number to my head. You see, the ladder to the hay loft came down. Gave me a good one."

"So what militia was this? Who does it belong to?"

"Rival village. Actually, rival with everyone lately. They just can't seem to pull themselves together."

"Any motives behind this?"

"They were just marching through. I heard they were going to attack the next village."

"Well damn!" Gabrielle said.

"Damn indeed. So where's everyone else then?"

"One village away." She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb. "Didn't even bother to get me or anything."

"Sorry, Delia. That's really rough. You're great help to us." Gabrielle half smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks. Well, I suggest if you want to stop them you'd oughta get a move on." Delia scratched her neck and looked around idly.

"How many do you think?" Xena asked.

"Not too many. I'd say about twenty to thirty men. All led by Esdras. I never liked him. No one does. He's a dick." Delia shrugged.

"Esdras. Never heard of him. What's so special about him? What makes him think he's so entitled?" Xena was focused.

"Well, between us... I don't know if it's true but uh, he's know for dabbling in a little **magic**."

"How do?" Gabrielle crossed her arms.

"From what I've heard his "specialty" is turning all his captives into his soldiers. Even the women. He manages to turn them into men... now that's only what I've heard. I don't know if it's true."

Xena and Gabrielle either looked amused or confused. It was hard to tell.

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it." Gabrielle exhaled. _Alrighty._

"Delia, we can't stop Esdras by ourselves. I bet could if I tried but I'm not going risk it. Why don't you round up everyone who's able to pick up a weapon and rally them over."

"Wouldn't hurt to try. What are you two going to do?"

"We're going to catch up to them. Cause a diversion perhaps." Xena smiled wickedly as she mounted Argo. She reached to Gabrielle and pulled her up behind her.

"There's a long ridge further down. Rockslides happen often."

"I like where your mind's at, now get busy!" Xena slapped the reigns down and they took off.

 **Outside of the next village...**

They were too late. Esdras and his militia had gotten to the village before they were able to. There were more soldiers than what Delia had told them. Probably because maybe what she had said about that magic of his was possibly real. Or he had taken some of the young men.

As Xena and Gabrielle lay flat on the grass watching the camp, Xena took note that some of these men moved around and acted in very feminine ways.

 _Holy shit. We need to be careful. Those are definitely not actual..._ Xena's thinking was cut off by Gabrielle.

"Maybe this guy really does have magic. I mean look at them. They don't seem to be enjoying it either. Except maybe that one over there." Gabrielle pointed the "man" out. He was gyrating his hips in a circle. "That one is enjoying it."

From afar they both could hear that man yell: "Hey! Look! It's a windmill!"

Another yell: "put that thing away would you!"

Gabrielle snapped her mouth shut so she would burst into laughter. Xena was doing the same but she was better at it.

"Alright. So he's definitely got some magic up his sleeves. There got to be a source though. It can't just be him. Something in my gut is telling me this." Xena rested her chin in her hand. "I'm going over there." She began to get up.

"Hey now wait a minute! What am I supposed to do?" Gabrielle sat up.

Xena pursed her lips. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Take Argo and ride to Delia. See if she came through and lead them over here. Don't let anyone be seen by these guys." She pointed towards the general direction of the camp.

Gabrielle stood up and watch Xena walk Argo towards her. They met half way.

"Don't go turning into a man now." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena.

"I have no intention or interest, my dear." Xena laid her hands on her waist.

"Wonderful. Don't get into too much trouble, yeah?"

"I guess I can try." Xena chuckled.

They kissed each other good by and went separate ways. Xena down to the camp and Gabrielle off to meet up with Delia.

 _Geeze this place smells... of sweaty **warriors**. Yuck! _Xena was reminded of her younger years, her time with the amazons and her time with Alexander. It wasn't necessarily bad but it felt uncomfortable to her at the moment.

As soon as she stepped foot into the camp she drew her sword but instead of these men challenging to fight her, men from the tent ahead of her did.

There were only about ten so it was challenging... enough. To her surprise, the men that she walked by at first came to help fend off the ten from her.

"That is enough!" A voice bellowed.

All movement ceased. All attention went towards the man who yelled out the command.

 _So this must be Esdras._ Xena also hoped she could blend in but that was hard for her. You know... being the only woman around.

Esdras walked over to the sort of conjunction of people. He walked right up to Xena.

"You must be Esdras." Xena scoffed.

"Have we met? Because I swear, I have never seen you before. Ever. In my life."

"Xena." She eyed him up and down. He was rather skinny for someone with such a deep voice. He didn't wear any sort of armor. He dressed modestly actually. She noticed the braclet around his left wrist though. She made sure to remember that. He was kind of short. Hair was short and black and the roots were starting to gray.

"Well Xena," Esdras shooed everyone away and everyone did with at least two big steps back, "join us?"

"That's quite an offer. Especially since we've just met. Let's say I refuse... what would happen?"

"Join or die." He stated simply.

"You are blunt aren't ya? I guess I'll join." Xena said hesitantly.

"Take her to the tent. Chain her down." Esdras commanded.

"Hey now wait a minute. I thought I was joining you guys. What's the big idea here?"

Esdras didn't answer her and walked away back into the tent.

"You wanna tell me?" Xena asked the man who was trying to bind her hands. Unfortunately for him, Xena still had her sword out.

"You put that blade away, I might tell you. I might even be nice." He leered at her.

Another man pushed him out of the way but Xena could tell immediately that this wasn't actually one of the men. This was one of the women.

"Please put your sword away." He asked calmly.

Xena did as the man said.

"Thanks. Hands please." He held out a rope.

Xena did as the man said.

As they walked away together, he introduced himself. Turns out it was someone Xena already knew.

"Xena, it's me. Ephiny."

"For real?" _Curly blonde hair. Naturally very stoic. Oh yeah._ "No shit huh?"

"Watch your mouth. Yes, it really is me."

"I don't wanna sound mean or anything but uh, how did this happen? As in, how did you let this happen?" Xena gestured to Ephiny's male body.

"I let my guard down just once. If it makes you feel any better there's a few others."

"What? Really? Now that's not very _amazon_ of you all."

"Shut up, Xena."

"Yes ma'am."

"Where's Gabrielle?" Ephiny asked.

"Bringing back up."

They went into the tent and Ephiny chained Xena to the wooden pole.

"Nothing personal, Xena. I'll do my best to get you out of here." Ephiny whispered.

Xena looked behind Ephiny, one of the real men had followed her in. Making sure she followed through.

The two men left the tent. Now it was just Xena by herself.

Shortly Esdras came in. Looking like he just won the lottery.

"Some of my men know about you and what you did to Thebes. You're quite popular around here Xena. Not in a good way." Esdras said smoothly.

"I'm well aware." Xena mumbled.

He pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. He threw a leg over the other and crossed his arms.

"How'd you do it, Xena?"

She decided to play coy a little bit, "Oh uh Thebes well, you know have some few thousand soldiers storm in. That's all there is to it really."

Like a dumbass, he believed it and left it at that. Changing the subject, Esdras stood up and was about to work his "magic."

"Whatcha doing there pal?" Xena asked.

"You know what? I like you, Xena. Give me one good reason why I should turn you into a man."

Believe it or not, Xena tried hard thinking about why. All she came up with was: "I'd look ugly as a man...?"

"Not good enough." And just like that, with the flick of his boney wrist, he turned Xena into a man.

Esdras squatted down to her level, "you're gonna be out for awhile."

Xena fought to keep her eyes open but she had no luck in doing so.

 **Two hours later...**

Xena finally managed to open her eyes. She wasn't chained to the post anymore. She wasn't in the large tent either. She was laying on a pallet and covered with a blanket. She wanted to call out for Gabrielle but she knew she wasn't around.

Someone else was though.

She recognized ephiny. The other three must have been the few she had mentioned.

"Let me guess," Xena was shocked by the sound of her own voice, " Eponin, Solari, Terreis." She pointed at them in that order.

"Dang she's good." Eponin muttered.

"So when should we expect Gabrielle and uh... back up?" Ephiny asked the supine man, Xena.

"Oh shit. I bet she's waiting for me." Xena tried to sit up quickly but she slowed down because she felt a pinching of skin between her legs. "Fuck!" She exclaimed.

The four laughed at her er... him.

"It takes some getting used to Xena. But don't worry. I know we'll get out of this... pinch..."

More laughter.

"Eh shut up." Xena stood up slowly. _By the gods! How in the world? They move around like this?_

"Alright, so where is she?" Ephiny asked once more.

"South side, bottom of the hill. She'll be looking for me." Xena tried to leave the tent but she was stopped. "What's the big idea huh?"

"Guards on the out side. Why don't you let me go?"

Xena shot Ephiny a look, "I told her not to get caught. If she sees you she probably gonna think she's been caught. She won't recognize you at first."

"Same goes for you." Eponin commented.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm still wearing my leathers... Maybe if you wore yours..." Xena glared at them.

"Hey we don't have those any more and I think we'd all appreciate it if we got them back as well as our regular bodies." Terreis butted in.

"Fine then. Why don't you all just escort me over than?" Xena suggested.

"Youve got yourself a deal." Ephiny said.

Xena sighed heavily, "great."

 **Approaching the hill...**

Gabrielle sat on top of Argo patiently watching for Xena. It was starting to get dark and she was starting to become worried.

She had managed to round up at least twenty people. Plus Delia. Twenty one. Not bad.

Finally, out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of five walk down the hill. They were men so she grew weary of what was to come next.

Slowly she dismounted Argo and reached for her sais. She maneuvered them so that the blunt ends where facing out.

"Gabrielle..." it was a deep voice that was pleasant to hear.

Gabrielle squinted to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Until the thought hit her. _By the gods she's been turned into a man._ Gabrielle lowered her sais and walked the rest of the way to the group.

"Xena? Is that you?" Gabrielle was hoping for the best.

"You aren't going to get mad, right?" Xena said shyly.

"No use in getting mad right now. You're alive, Xena. We've been waiting for hours. I thought you might've gotten hurt or something." Gabrielle came closer and embraced Xena. _This is so weird but we'll make it better._

Xena felt a great amount of stress leave from her body and her heart swelled with joy. She also felt something down below swell.

They both pulled apart a little and looked down. Xena chuckled nervously. Gabrielle still had her hands on Xena's shoulders.

Gabrielle faced Xena and looked her in the eyes, "You know... as long as it's clean. I don't think I'd mind."

"Let's talk about that later, okay?"

Gabrielle could see that Xena was uncomfortable and embarrassed at the moment so she dropped the subject.

"So what's next?" Gabrielle asked. "And who are they?" She pointed to the four men behind Xena.

"Would you believe me if I told you they were Amazons?"

"You and all of these questions, Xena." Gabrielle took another look at them. "You're serious."

Ephiny, Eponin, Solari And Terreis all waved at Gabrielle.

"You really are."

Delia came walking up the hill. Xena moved Gabrielle infront of her. Gabrielle could feel why she did that. Her eyes widened. Xena places her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders and noticed how manly they actually appeared.

Before Delia was close enough, Gabrielle leaned back and whispered, "I've never been with a man before." She laughed afterwards.

Xena poked her in the ribs, "stop." She whined.

"Xena you're... looking quite masculine."

 _Oh brother..._


	22. Xena and Gabrielle: 22

Xena suggested that they wait until morning to plan an attack. She knew that the entire militia wasn't and wouldn't be going anywhere for at least a week.

As everyone settled in for the night, Xena was able to sneak away from Esdras' camp.

Gabrielle and Xena snuck off into the forrest to try some things out.

Gabrielle did admit to herself and to Xena that she made quite a handsome man. Also she did infact inform Xena that she'd like at least one ride from her. And she was not talking about horses.

Xena did have a moment of doubt. As they were about to get it on Xena did stop Gabrielle and ask, "what if I get you pregnant?"

In the near _near_ throes of wanted pleasure, Gabrielle responded with, "so be it, at least it'll be yours."

 **In the early morning...**

Gabrielle laid out completely over Xena. She woke up because all this new chest hair tickled her nose. _I have made my decision..._ Gabrielle laid her head back down. _Naked in the woods. Man oh man I hope no one gets curious this morning._

It caused Xena to wake up.

"Good morning." She gruffly said.

"Xena..." Gabrielle propped herself up.

"Yes?"

"I miss your boobs." Gabrielle confessed.

"Well, if it's a time for honesty. Me too." Xena cradled her own head with her hands.

"I don't want to sound rude but... this just doesn't work for me." Gabrielle could see that Xena was about to take that the wrong way. "Don't get me wrong or anything, you look very attractive, but I kind of did all the work."

"Oh."

"I could see you were really enjoying yourself so I wasn't going to stop."

"So you're saying I was lazy?"

"Not entirely. Near the end when you got a little rough was great actually."

"Ah, see. You liked it."

"Yeah, I did." Gabrielle sat up.

"Hey, that's a nice view." Xena commented.

"You are insatiable." Gabrielle tapped Xena on the nose and got off to go look for her clothes.

Xena decided she ought to get up too, so she did that and gathered up all her clothes as well.

As she, also as a he, picked up her boot, she could hear men on horses riding closer towards them. _Esdras is near._

"Gabrielle!" Xena called.

"Yeah, Hey could you tie this please?" Gabrielle turned around so that Xena could tie off her top.

"Yes," she finished doing that, "now get out of here. Esdras is coming." She turned Gabrielle around to face her, "he's looking for me."

"He's already turned you into a man. What more could he want?"

"Her brilliant mind." It was Esdras and he came over riding on a horse with three other men.

Xena immediately stood infront of Gabrielle. _He better not even try or I'll smash his face in._ "Not you again."

"Yes. It is me... again. Now come back with me or I turn her into a man." He threatened.

"I'd rather you not." Xena said in a deep menacing voice.

"So? What shall it be then? And make it fast, I've lost all of my patience with you." He grimaced.

Xena watched him raise his left hand. The braclet was on that wrist. _Oh shit._ "I'm not going anywhere. In fact..." Xena reached behind her to Gabrielle's boot and took a sai and pointed it at him. "Let's fight. If I knock you down you turn me back and leave us be. You knock me down you take me back and make her a man. Deal?"

Esdras thought about it. "Alright, deal. But put that fork down. Bring this _man_ a sword." He dismounted his horse and as he strided towards Xena, he was given two swords. He handed one to Xena.

"Xena..."

"Yes?"

Gabrielle whispered in her ear, "knock 'em dead."

Xena smiled and thought, _that's the plan._

"I must say there is only one rule here, Xena." Esdras gripped the sword tightly in his right hand.

"And what's that?" Xena smirked.

Esdras laughed, "No biting."

Xena rolled her eyes at him and after they began their little quarrel.

Esdras being the short and skinny man he was, was very good at sword play. This took Xena by surprise because she thought it would be easy get him to fall over.

Out of sight within the bushes, Delia saw everything that went on. She had been walking up the hill to sneak a look at the camp but was skittered off when the soldiers rode over into the forrest looking for Xena.

There was something she needed to tell Gabrielle but she couldn't exactly get her attention. She looked to the ground. _Better than nothing._

Delia threw a pebble at the back of Gabrielle's head.

"Now who the fuck did that?" Gabrielle immediately turned around and saw who the fuck did that. "Delia?" She whispered.

Delia nodded and motioned for her to come closer.

Gabrielle knelt down to her, "what?"

"He plays dirty. Don't take your eyes off him."

Gabrielle stood up, "good to know." She was about to walk back over.

"Gabrielle."

"What?" She knelt back down.

"He likes to have help."

"Great, thanks." Gabrielle stood up once more.

"Gabrielle."

"What!?"

"Get back over there." Delia scolded her.

Gabrielle just shook her head and went back over towards Xena and Esdras.

About ten minutes had gone by and no one had fallen yet.

 _Just that good, huh._ Gabrielle crossed her arms over her chest. Then she began to think about what Xena had said last night. _By the gods. What if I do get pregnant? That was a bad idea. It's too crazy right now to be pushing babies out. Maybe if I were a little older I'd be fine but not now._ Gabrielle jumped a little when Xena made Esdras' sword fly out of his hands and land in the trunk of a tree.

Esdras held his hands out.

Xena kicked him in the chest and knocked him down.

"Please, don't... don't kill me." He said as he cowered back.

Xena pointed the end of the sword at him and moved closer and closer, he moved back the cloSee she got.

"Change me back." Xena growled and began to rip his shirt.

"Alright! Fine!" He raised his left hand and turned Xena back into a woman.

And Xena really did. Hastily, she dropped the sword and felt around to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

She brought her hands down to her bone zone then up to her breasts. She closed her eyes out of relief. _Ah, I could just cry right now. I'm so happy._

In the seconds she had her eyes closed, Esdras used his magic on Gabrielle.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled out before she collapsed to the ground.

Delia ran out from behind the bushes and Xena turned around to see Gabrielle as a man.

"Xena, behind you!" Delia warned her.

Xena sucked down before Esdras could bring his sword to her head. She knocked him over again and tossed the sword out of his hand.

The soldiers came to his aid and were able to pry Xena off of him.

He was unconscious and unfortunately he still had the braclet on. His men put him on the horse and rode back to the camp.

Xena hurried over to Gabrielle and Delia.

"Is she alright?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, this also happened to me yesterday. Did you guys bring anyone back?"

"Yes. Twenty of 'em. You just say the word, they're ready and willing."

"Pretty angry I bet." Xena pulled Gabrielle's body closer to her.

"Very." Delia nodded.

"We're going to need an hour or two until this one wakes up and until we go ahead with the plan."

"You want me to let them know, I assume."

Xena nodded, "if you could, please."

Delia went back to the base of the hill. Xena picked up Gabrielle and carried her over to the tree they had previous engagements next to. _Dang, being a dude made her heavy. If she weren't right now I could pick her up like it was nothing. Just image her trying to carry me while I was a guy. Boy, wouldn't she have a hard time._

Xena propped Gabrielle up against the tree and sat down next to her.

"I can't leave you here so I might as well wait it out with you." Xena said quietly. "I wouldn't want to leave you here anyway. In actuality, I'd like for us to be on our way home with your father's ashes. Does that sound rude? Or am I... I am. I am homesick and I will never admit that to anyone else but you. You are my home but if I could, I'd like for us to be back at the inn with everyone. I think I miss them all too... don't go telling anybody now." She chuckled and rested her cheek on the top of Gabrielle's head.

Xena closed her eyes, "you don't suppose anyone would mind if I took a nap, do you?" She asked to no one in particular.

So with that Xena managed to get in a little two hour nap. She woke up with no Gabrielle beside her. That caused her to panic a little until she heard a sigh of relief and water hitting the ground but in reality she knew that was not water being spilt. That was Gabrielle takin' a leak.

Xena rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought that they'd maybe have time to fool around before they had to go back to the hill. Gabrielle came back around the tree and instead of, you know, being a kind and decent human, Xena laughed her ass off.

Gabrielle sneered at her, "what," her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Xena laughed more.

"Hi there Gabrielle. Or maybe I should call you... Gabe." Xena burst out after saying that.

"Stop that!" Gabrielle sat down and gave Xena a little push.

"Okay, fine, fine." Xena stopped laughing but she was trying to hold it down.

"Thanks... so what's so funny?"

Xena pointed to Gabrielle's now, very flat chest. Then she gestured to her entirely.

"I see..." she looked down. "How upsetting. You might as well get it off me. I won't be needing it for the time being."

Xena helped Gabrielle take her top off and then she whistled for Argo. There she came, taking her sweet old time. Xena got up and went to the saddle bags and pulled out a tunic, pants and a belt.

"I didn't know you had these." Gabrielle said as she dressed.

Xena got a good look at Gabrielle's man body. _Gods be damned she's lookin' fine._ "They're old. Probably smell weird. They were at the bottom of the bag. Sorry."

"It's alright." She brought the clothes up to her nose, _they smell like you._ "Now no one will laugh at me like you did." Gabrielle shoved her set of clothes at Xena.

She set the clothes in the bag and turned back around. She took note of how tall Gabrielle was now. About her height. _This is very selfish of me but... what woman could resist this._ Xena put her hands on Gabrielle's pectorals.

"You know, honey, I think I'm a little curious." Xena said in a smooth and sultry voice.

"I was too when you were in my point of view. But I must ask, what did I say during the middle of our... tryst?"

"Gabrielle." Xena's tone changed dramatically.

"What did I say?" Gabrielle said sternly and covered Xena's hands with her own manly ones.

Xena caved in, "You really wanna know huh?" She pulled her hands away.

"Yes!"

"You said: put a baby in me!" After realizing what she had said, Xena stood very stil.

"Did you?" Gabrielle asked.

It was quite obvious that Xena became flustered in that very moment. She cleared her throat, "Yes." Then she straightened herself out so she'd match Gabrielle's new height.

Gabrielle didn't say anything and it had an effect on Xena.

"What are you going to do about it? It's not like you're fertilizing right now." Xena pokes Gabrielle on the chest. "Until we get that braclet, you don't have any ovaries."

"Yeah, and you do and what am I going to do about it? I'm not going to worry about it anymore. In fact, I think we should go meet up with Delia." Gabrielle began to walk away.

 _Fuck it._ Before Gabrielle was out of Xena's reach, Xena grabbed onto her hand. "Wait."

It was almost as if you could see a big question mark floating above Gabrielle's head when Xena did what she did.

"What?" In the back of her head she knew what Xena wanted but she doubted it.

Xena held onto Gabrielle's face and kissed her.

Gabrielle just went with it. _What the heck, hmmm, why not. I suppose... since this is a once in a lifetime occurrence._

Xena was really getting into this too and she was happy with the way Gabrielle was reacting. She lowered her hands toward the belt that held Gabrielle's clothes in their place. _Gimme that dick._ Xena was going a little over the top if you know what I'm saying.

 **Forty-five minutes later...**

Both of them walked out of the foliage adjusting their own clothes and what not.

Before they got any closer to where those twenty-one people waited, Xena stopped Gabrielle.

"You look like you've had a roll in the hay." Xena said as she began to fix Gabrielle's hair.

"But we just did." Gabrielle laughed.

"I know. Now how about me?" Xena gestured up to her own hair.

"Yeah, hold on. Actually, you want me to braid it?" She offered as she fixed the hair on Xena's head.

"No time for that now. I want that braclet back. There are many others who wish to be themselves again." Xena said somberly.

"Me too. I like what we just did back there, but it is definitely not the same." Gabrielle idly scratched the back of her neck.

Xena agreed, "No... it isn't."

Delia came up to them, "where have you two been!?"

Xena lied, "took a little longer for this one to wake up." She patted Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Oh," Delia let her shoulders drop their tension, "okay. Uh, everyone's ready when you are."

"Good but they know the plan in and out, correct?" Xena asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Xena looked to Gabrielle, "let's get to it."

Easy plan you see, Xena sneaks into Esdras tent with Gabrielle, then Gabrielle is going to find at least one of their Amazon friends. Inform them that they are proceeding with said plan. Weed out everyone who is actually a woman and bring them back to where the other twenty are, they'll join in on the attack. Xena will do her war cry when ready.

Simple as that.

To make things less conspicuous and since Gabrielle was a man for the time being, Xena had Gabrielle walk her to Esdras' tent like she was bringing her in.

When Xena entered the tent, Esdras was sleeping on a pallet. Quietly she went up to his side and put the pinch on him. Immediately he jolted awake and in pain.

"You have thirty seconds to live and to give me a reason why I shouldn't watch you die."

While he struggled to use his voice, Xena took the braclet off him.

"Destroy it." He pointed to the braclet.

To put things in perspective and into much easier terms, Xena didn't give a shit if he gave her a reason or not. She genuinely was just going to let him die.

Xena patted Esdras on the chest and said goodbye. She found her gear and left the tent. As she exited she sounded off her war cry and readied her sword.

"Now I've just gotta find Gabrielle." Xena muttered as she used the hilt of her sword to knock the guards out. She slipped the braclet onto her wrist and took off to go find Gabrielle.

Gabrielle had followed through on her part of the plan. Although it was risky going up to all these men and asking them if they were women she still managed with the help of Terreis, Ephiny, Solari and Eponin. She didn't like that they had to fight but she pulled through.

It went something along the lines of...

"Are you a woman?" Gabrielle asked bluntly.

A man would make a poor attempt at throwing a punch towards her. She'd dodge the fist and reciprocate the gesture with her own.

Eventually she bumped into Xena and automatically asked if she was a woman.

"Gabrielle!" Xena laughed.

"Oh geeze. Sorry." She laughed a bit and gave her head a little shake.

"Is this everyone?" Xena motioned to the big group that had been following Gabrielle around and fighting along side each other.

"Pretty much. Do you know how to use it?" Gabrielle pointed to the braclet on Xena's wrist.

"No idea." Xena looked to the group, "anyone know how this works?" Xena held up her wrist but she brought it down quickly on a soldier's head and cocked her elbow back into another's face.

"Really? No one? Well, we did see him kinda just point and zap away."

"Xena, try it." Gabrielle offered herself.

"No harm in that. Okay, here goes nothin'." Xena brought her hand up at Gabrielle and focused.

It worked.

Gabrielle pulled Xena into a kiss because you know, she got her regular body back. They pulled away when they were interrupted by Ephiny.

Ephiny crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurrah, it's our turn now and you don't have to kiss us."

That one made everyone laugh.


	23. Xena and Gabrielle: 23

**A/N: so I really love the idea of the whole Borias and solan thing but imma change their story up a little.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Three weeks later in Roman territory...**

Xena and Gabrielle came fresh off the boat from Greece. They walked onto the dock and made their way to the city of Crotone. Xena suggested they stop there for the night so that Gabrielle could have a chance to calm down from the boat ride.

Gabrielle agreed wholeheartedly.

Xena had noticed that, ever since a week ago when she had turned into a man for a few hours, she seemed more appreciative of her own body and Xena's aswell.

It was nice to hear. It made things interesting. No, scratch that. It made them say interesting things to each other. Yeah, that's better.

"You ever been here before?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

"Crotone? Yeah, once. I'll let you guess with who." Xena said.

"Ah, Alexander." Gabrielle nodded.

"Yep. Boat ride was way longer though. I hated being on that thing. The smell of thirty men gets to you after a few weeks."

"I bet. I don't think I'd like to experience the two at once though."

"Trust me. I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't want any decent person to. Anyway, how does that place look?" Xena pointed to an inn.

"It's not your mother's but I'm sure it'll do for the night." Gabrielle purposefully bumped into Xena by the hip.

Xena grinned, _I love you._

They got themselves a room after convincing the innkeeper that they'd only need one room with one bed. Their excuse was that they were running a little short on money. He believed it. Xena could tell the man was too greedy to give up a room.

That was perfectly alright with her and Gabrielle.

When they got up to their room Gabrielle set her things down by the door and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Xena, could you...?" Gabrielle pointed down to her boots.

Xena set her saddle bags down at the end of the bed. She went over to Gabrielle and began to untie the laces. With a little tug she pulled them off and set them neatly on the floor next to each other.

"Ugh, thank you." Gabrielle exhaled and covered her eyes with her arm.

Xena came around to the other side of the bed. "You're welcome." She sat down on the edge and took her own boots off.

They both laid next to each other on the bed supine. Xena said she was just going to "rest her eyes" but that turned into a nap. Gabrielle had one too.

An hour or so passed by and Xena had woken up on her left side. She expected to see Gabrielle but instead it was Cupid laying between them.

Right as she was about to open her mouth, Cupid put a finger on her lips and shushed her. He pointed to Gabrielle, behind him, and gestured that she was still sleeping.

Xena pointed to the door and got off of the bed. Cupid followed suit and they stepped out into the hallway.

"So how's it going? I heard you two were on your way to Carthage, right?" Cupid asked.

Xena nodded, "Yeah, picking up her dad's ashes."

"Oh Xena, I'm sorry. That's rough. My condolences to the both of you." He looked towards the wooden floor.

"I'm not doing too bad. Gabrielle is though. She's really good at hiding it. She's been depressed too."

Cupid nodded, "it's to be expected with that sort of thing. I know you know that... so, you wanna tell me what happened last week?" He prompted her along with a mischievous smile.

"Oh great." Xena rolled her eyes at him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." So then she went on to explain everything that had happened in the past week.

"This braclet. Do you have it?" Cupid touched the little patch of hair on his chin.

"Yes. I think it'd be best if it were destroyed or just out of here, something. Somewhere away from people like Esdras."

"I understand but I think that you should understand that it shouldn't be destroyed. It was made with a purpose. For people who aren't comfortable in their own bodies. The braclet is a solution, Xena."

"I guess I'll trust you to keep it safe then." Xena was about to open the door but Gabrielle had gotten to it first.

Seeing both of them startled Gabrielle but she got over it quickly.

She sounded tired, "Hey, what's up?"

"I just love how you both are so casual around me now. It actually makes me feel welcomed." Cupid meant that.

"Glad you feel that way, come in, won't you." Gabrielle stood back and allowed them in and shut the door considerately.

They all sat on the side of the bed and Cupid just needed to sit in between them. As soon as they began talking again there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Xena went to open the door.

"Hiya se-," this person was cut off because Xena slammed the door in their face.

"Xena who was that?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena sat back down. "Y'all hear summn'?" She looked to Cupid and Gabrielle.

In a cloud of pink, Aphrodite materialized.

"That was quite rude, Xena. I oughta turn you into a donkey just like Autolycus... but I'm not going to do that. Then again, no one should slam a door on the goddess of love." Aphrodite pointed a finger at Xena but cupid got up in stood in the way.

"No need for that, Mom." He towered over her.

"I mean." She idly looked around, "I guess you're right about that." Then with a purpose, she took Cupid's spot between Xena and Gabrielle. "How's it hanging ladies?... oh wait, you two aren't men any more!" Aphrodite and Cupid laughed.

"You see Gabrielle. They're laughing at our pain." Xena said without any expression.

Gabrielle burst out too. "Oh come on Xena..." that made her laugh more because it was most definitely a double entendre.

"You. Are. Disgusting." Xena rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, I think we've embarrassed her enough, you guys." Gabrielle managed to calm down.

"I am **not** embarrassed. Just unsettled."

"Practically the same thing, my dear." Gabrielle held her hand out behind Aphrodite. She was happy that Xena took it.

"You two are quite the funky bunch, you know that? Of course you do. So..." Aphrodite looked at Cupid.

"What?" He appeared to be puzzled.

"Girls only for a little bit. Please?" She tilted her head.

"Fine. I'll be seeing you all later." He snapped and faded away.

"Isn't he adorable?" Aphrodite loved to talk about him. "Anyway..." she moved from the bed to infront of them. She tilted her head towards Gabrielle, "did you really knock this one up?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she tried to speak but nothing came out.

The ambience in the room went from easy going to tense and strenuous.

Xena voice became rough, "you're say I'm pregnant." And then she let out a string of curses and insults. All for Aphrodite because of the assumption she made. She sounded more upset and scared than angry.

"Your tone seems very pointed." Aphrodite said calmly.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Gabrielle had a feeling Xena was and it made her anxious.

"No. I'm not. Not at you. I couldn't. Her though," she pointed at Aphrodite, "I'll be mad at her all I want. But I know I shouldn't be. That's not fair."

"Aphrodite are you sure?" Gabrielle asked her meekly.

"Uh yeah. She's definitely got a bun in that hot, hot oven." She gave them a coquettish smile.

Xena was ready to launch something at her but she held herself back. Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder and Xena gave it a pat.

"Well, you know, Xena... at least we know the father." Aphrodite giggled.

That one got Xena to cheer up a little.

"Yeah, me!" Gabrielle playfully said.

"Don't go spreading the word around, Dite." Xena warned her.

"Don't go spreading your legs, Xena."

That did it. Xena reached for her boot and propelled it at Aphrodite but she vanished before it got to her face.

Gabrielle could see how worked up that comment made Xena, "Hey now. Breathe."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me and she didn't need to say that," Xena snapped.

Gabrielle didn't like that tone and she was not going to put up with it. "Xena, you look at me."

Xena did and she seemed somewhat timid now.

"I'll agree with you. She shouldn't have said that. It was rude and unnecessary. I understand you're upset."

"I'm more than upset, Gabrielle. I'm frightened."

"Oh, my love. I'll be here the whole time. What makes you feel this way?" Gabrielle took Xena's hands into her own.

"I should've told you this awhile ago, but I've been through this before and I wasn't ready. At all. Far from it."

Gabrielle was utterly shocked by this new information. "What do you mean?"

"It was my first year with Alexander. We traveled east to Hydaspes."

Gabrielle stopped her before she said anything else, "Are you saying that you and Alexander...?"

"We did but he didn't, you know."

"Oh. Someone else?" Gabrielle was kind of relieved it wasn't Alexander.

Xena nodded. "I'll get there. Anyway, Hydaspes. We had a battle there. We won and stayed after for a bit. There were some stragglers left behind. I met Borias. I liked him. My first interaction with him, he pleaded, somewhat pathetically, not to turn him in. I showed mercy and put him in a soldiers uniform and snuck him in. I had a crush on him. A small one but I, I didn't know what I wanted. I thought he felt the same too so I guess we sort of courted.

"In reality he wanted power. He wanted to succeed Alexander and thought he could use me to get to him. He persuaded me into believing that I should want that power and how I could obtain it easily. I remember the day when he told me that and soon after that evening would be my first time having sex with him. So after that I began to show less mercy, I was impulsive, I acted like a bitch. I grew cold and heartless.

"When I became pregnant it got worse. I snapped out of it when I gave birth. That night as I was in labor, Borias was planning to kill Alexander. I had realized how stupid the whole idea was. I found out that as they fought, Borias told Alexander about me wanting to do the same.Soon after I gave birth, I watched Alexander kill Borias. It was intense and I felt it. It shook me to my core. As punishment, Alexander took my son away from me and forbid me from seeing him.

"When we returned to Greece I was still not allowed to have any interaction with him. He let him live in the palace. I've only had a few glances at him. But that's it."

Gabrielle wasn't angry. Intrigued more than anything, "What's his name?"

"Solan."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" There was something about they way Gabrielle said that, that made Xena feel a little more better about telling her the whole story.

"I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell you that."

"But you did now. It's hard and I'm proud of you for doing so." Gabrielle put her arm around Xena.

Xena rested her head on Gabrielle's shoulder and Gabrielle rested her cheek on Xena's head. They sat like that for a few minutes until Gabrielle noticed it had gotten dark outside.

"You wanna go back to bed or experience the night life? I don't know about you but I am hungry." Gabrielle chuckled.

"Yeah, I could eat." Xena gave her a lopsided grin.

"Let's get our boots on and head down stairs," Gabrielle said as she stood up to stretch out.

 **A month later in Argos...**

At the request of the king, Perseus, *obligated eye roll* Xena had been summoned after her and Gabrielle were done in Carthage. The message was notified as urgent so they did their best to get a move on.

It was dark and upon arriving at the palace, Xena tried to be optimistic but it didn't do her any good. The instinct in her gut told her so. Gabrielle was excited though, she'd heard about Perseus before from Xena and thought he was amusing. "An upperclass twit" is what Gabrielle thought of him as.

The large doors opened and there in the doorway stood Perseus.

"Xena," he smiled happily, "I'm glad you could make it."

They exchanged a hug and then Xena introduced him to Gabrielle.

"I'm Perseus but you can call me anytime." He thought he was slick and Xena thought he was an idiot.

"Hey, where's Andromeda by the way?" Xena asked and watched him become distraught.

He glared at her, "I oughta get you for that."

"Get who for what?" A voice called out.

Xena and Perseus turned around. Gabrielle thought he was a riot. A dumb riot but still.

"You must be Xena. I've heard all about you." Andromeda hugged Xena.

Andromeda was absolutely stunning. This was the first time Xena and Gabrielle had met her and they both agreed silently that she was about near perfect. Perseus was stupid but he was also lucky.

Andromeda then turned to Gabrielle, "and you my dear?" She prompted her to introduce herself.

"I'm Gabrielle."

Andromeda hugged her aswell. She wasn't one to avoid friendly affection, that's what Gabrielle assumed.

Andromeda stepped over to Perseus and put a hand on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Definitely acted like an odd couple but they fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

"So uh, what's going on? What'd you summon me for?" Xena queried.

Perseus and Andromeda almost looked like a couple of guilty children in a bad way.

"Let's talk about this over dinner, shall we..." Perseus suggested.

"We'll have your rooms arranged and prepared while we talk." Andromeda said and raised her hand to snap her fingers.

"No, just one will do." Xena stopped her.

"Oh, so I assume you two are lovers?" Andromeda asked.

"Engaged too," Gabrielle added.

"I've only met you one other time but you will never fail to surprise me, Xena. I'm glad."

Now that just the four of them were all seated at one end of the long dining table, Xena brought up her question again.

"Now Perseus, my question," she said calmly hoping that there wasn't a terrible reason for the summon.

"Xena and Gabrielle, I consider you both friends now and friends might tell each other," he breathed, "somethings that they may not want to hear."

Xena could tell that the next thing out of the King's mouth would be serious and she braced herself for it. Gabrielle held onto Xena's hand from under the table when she noticed that Xena had ever so slightly tensed up.

Perseus was obviously struggling to speak but he managed to get it out, "Alexander has died."

Xena became as stiff as a marble statue and closed her eyes. Her mind went blank for the first time in awhile. She blocked out everything around her and allowed her mind to be without thought.

The four of them sat quietly for a few minutes until Xena opened her eyes. She thanked Perseus and Andromeda for dinner, told them she'd be retiring for the night and left to the room without showing that she was upset.

Once Xena was out of sight, Gabrielle stood up.

"Gabrielle, I think it would be best to give her some time to herself, " Andromeda suggested.

Gabrielle nodded and sat back down.

Everyone let her be for a little over an hour. Andromeda suggested that she and Perseus should walk Gabrielle to the room.

At the door Gabrielle thank them for their hospitality and said goodnight.

When she entered, she didn't see Xena at first. She shut the door behind her and that when she noticed Xena standing at the balcony looking down at the city below.

Gabrielle treaded slowly across the room, "Xena." She said that to let her know she was there. She didn't expect Xena to talk much that night and that was understandable to her.

"Stand here with me, Gabrielle." Xena patted the stone balustrade.

This took Gabrielle by surprise but she did as told. She wanted to put her hand over Xena's but didn't touch her yet because she wanted her to initiate that when she felt comfortable.

Xena continued to look down. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on the little movement down below. Gabrielle looked right at her though. She saw that Xena hadn't been crying but more like processing and comprehending.

"Thank you for giving me some space. I appreciate that."

"No problem." Gabrielle said briefly.

"I think I truly understand what you've been going through now. He was like a father figure and a brother to me." She finally looked Gabrielle in the eyes, "but of course you don't sleep with your brother or your father unless you're the star of a tragedy." Xena tried to lighten the mood.

Gabrielle shook her head at Xena's comment, "true." She also couldn't help but grin a little bit.

But then Gabrielle cut that out when she saw that Xena was crying. Gabrielle really wanted to do something about it. _This is hitting her hard. She tough but I know deep down she's fragile._

Xena placed her hand on Gabrielle's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Gabrielle took that as an initiative and moved to hold her and Xena let her. Xena wasn't just crying now, she was sobbing.

It was going to be a long night.


	24. Xena and Gabrielle: 24

Never had Gabrielle seen Xena like this, ever. It took a little while but she finally managed to coerce Xena into getting to bed so that she could rest.

As Gabrielle helped Xena get ready for bed she asked Xena one question, "would you like to talk about it?"

Xena shook her head, "in the morning."

Gabrielle nodded and knew not to push her.

When Gabrielle slipped into bed Xena stuck to her like a magnet. Xena let Gabrielle hold her some more. She needed it. Minutes had gone by and Xena was able to find her voice.

"I hope Roxana is alright." Xena commented.

"Who?"

"His wife," she sniffed, "Roxana. You'd like her. She's got a mouth, just like you." She chuckled.

"Could you tell me about her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure."

 **The second year of Xena being in Athens...**

Xena had shown up to the "book room" that morning somewhat irritated. The day before, Alexander pissed her off. She had proved him wrong and he felt so inclined to insult her infront of his peers and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

She did what she had normally done every morning. Come in, sit down and write down how she was feeling. She knew Alexander would read over every entry and oh boy did she leave a lengthy one for him.

When she had finished she ended up waiting an hour or so. He didn't show up. A guard did and informed her that she was to stay put until further notice. Once that guard left, Roxana came in and sat down infront of her.

"Good morning, Xena." She said quite chipperly.

Confused but calm Xena greeted her aswell but added, "do I know you?" Xena had never met Roxana before.

Roxana looked at Xena like someone had just spit in her face. But she cooled off quickly after realizing that Xena was supposed to be a secret and all.

"I'm Alexander's wife. Roxana."

Xena didn't know what to do. She knew not to panic though. _Question. Ask question._

"If you don't mind, ma'am," Xena was about to ask but she was stopped.

"You may call me Roxana."

Xena started over again, "if you don't mind, Roxana. Where's Alexander today?"

"I found out what he did to you last night. Nearly beat the tar out of him too."

Xena liked what she was hearing from Roxana. _She's alright. I like her already!_ Then Xena had realized something.

"The mosaic in the throne room. That's you." Xena mused.

Roxana nodded and smiled.

"It doesn't do you justice. Not a single bit or piece. You're way prettier." Xena perked up some more.

"Thank you, Xena. This is my first time seeing you too. And you are much more beautiful than what Alexander had described."

Everyone that Xena was allowed to meet in the palace had taken a liking to her. Roxana as well. Roxana liked her very much.

A little more than Roxana herself would like to admit actually.

 **The next morning in the palace in Argos...**

Xena woke up on Gabrielle who was already awake. She sort of startled herself almost.

"How long have you been up?" Xena asked as she settled herself down next to Gabrielle.

"Not long. Ten minutes or so."

"Good. I thought I kept you pinned down for awhile." Xena grinned.

"No and I'm not complaining. Being pinned down isn't so bad depending on the circumstances and context."

"You like being pinned down?" Xena sounded confused.

"If it's you doing it, sure. Anybody else? Big nope."

Xena snuggled into Gabrielle and chortled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabrielle kissed the top of Xena's head. "And I know you may not want to get up but I think we should." She propped herself up.

Since Gabrielle said that, it immediately ran through Xena's mind that last night was real and it did happen. She rolled onto her back. _This is what she was feeling._ She decided after all that Gabrielle was right.

"If we must." Xena got of bed with an attitude.

 _Today should be interesting._ Gabrielle thought as she too got out of the bed and began to get dressed.

While they prepared Gabrielle had thought back on the past couple of weeks. _I know I wasn't feeling too intimate when I found out dad died. What's gotten into her? I shouldn't expect anything between us for awhile now that we know Alexander has died. But what about these last few weeks? I know I was in the mood, yet she wasn't. I don't get it._ Gabrielle shook her head. She didn't know that Xena had been very observant of her as she got ready. _Is this a pregnant woman thing?_

"Care to share?" Xena asked and perched herself on the lounge chaise.

"Hmm, you see the cogs turning in my head don't you?" Gabrielle chortled.

"Basically. I can tell when you're thinking hard. You get this cute look on your face and you get very focused."

"I do don't I." Gabrielle smirked and began to run a brush through her short hair.

"Yep." Xena started to lighten up. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know if we should get into that right now. Yesterday was rough on you, I don't want you feeling worse or anything." Gabrielle immediately realized she shouldn't have said that.

Xena looked at her intently. It wasn't that she was upset but instead became anxious.

"Gabrielle. Waiting to tell me later is going to make it worse for me. Just say it. Whatever it is, I have no doubt that we can fix it, no matter what." Xena had tone to her voice that Gabrielle thought of as extra nervous.

 _Dammit, she right._ Gabrielle smiled. _She's always right._ With great reluctance, she turned around to face her beautiful lover. Her own attitude changed when she passive aggressively put her brush down.

"I miss you."

"What do you mean? We're together all the time! I thought you'd be saying by now that you're sick of me!" Xena felt a little relieved when Gabrielle said that but she was slowly putting two and two together.

"Intimately, Xena." Gabrielle said softly but with an edge.

The warrior princess looked into a pair of piercing green eyes, "Oh... I can see you have more to say. Please continue," she said in the most professional way possible without trying to sound like a bitch.

"I recognize the emotional pain you're in right now from the loss of Alexander. I see how much he means to you. I know that the subject of death is a super turn off. You know that aswell. When I found out my father died," she pointed to her bag that held the jar containing his remains, "I wanted nothing to do with making love for awhile. I noticed that it hurt you." Gabrielle paused so she could sit next to Xena on the chaise. "I'm not trying to pressure you or make you feel obligated."

Gabrielle held Xena's hand before she continued, "I'm telling you this because I know you can't read my mind... yet." Gabrielle sounded much more calm and loving. "And don't force yourself because you want me to feel better. Initiate when the feeling comes naturally. Not contrived."

"I can definitely agree with you on that." Xena concurred with everything Gabrielle was saying.

"I'm glad. But there's one more thing I feel like I need to ask."

"Go for it." Xena offered.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Xena. We haven't had sex since the boat ride back to Greece. I know I was in the mood but why weren't you? You're usually up for it. What's going on? What was going on?"

"Coming to terms that I am actually pregnant... again."

Gabrielle pecked Xena's shoulder with her lips. "I'm sorry, Xena. That sounded kind of rude from me."

"Don't worry about it," Xena said kindly. "During the first time, I was rather vain. I'm not like that anymore but I'm still having feelings like I did before."

After their discussion they met up with Perseus and Andromeda in their huge study. The whole room was something Gabrielle gawked astounded at.

The room had a high ceiling and that didn't stop the shelves. A ladder was needed to get the ones up there. Gabrielle knew she wouldn't be all the way up there though because she had a thing about heights.

Perseus could see the excitement Gabrielle held back, "have at them, Gab." He smiled.

"Bless your heart," Gabrielle began to look around for anything that caught her fancy. _Oh this is just too good to be true._ She ran her hand over the shelves and reveled in her own joy.

"Xena." Perseus looked and acted more mature these days. He was older now and it was for the best.

"What?" Xena sing-songed.

"This is for you," Andromeda handed Xena a scroll with Alexander's seal on it.

Xena took it gracefully from Andromeda, "Thank you."

"We shall give you your privacy," Perseus stated. "Gabrielle, come. Take a walk with us. I bet you've got some great stories of your adventures with Xena."

Gabrielle turned away from the shelves. She examined the scene infront of her. Xena sat on the couch holding a scroll with a royal seal and in the door way stood Perseus and Andromeda. Before walking out with the royal couple, Gabrielle went over to Xena. She held Xena's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

Xena heard the door shut and felt more at ease. Yet she lightly shook with unexpected anticipation.

"Breathe," her voice even shaked along with her hands.

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. "I can do it."

Xena opened the scroll and began to read.

 _Xena,_

 _If you're reading this, I am, unfortunately, deceased. I am sorry. I am sorry for the pain I put you through and forced you to endure. I do feel great remorse but I hope you have at least learned something from it all. Everything I did with and to you had a purpose behind it. Again, I am sorry if you felt that I was just being cruel to you without any justification. I feel like I should have shown at least an ounce of compassion towards you. I also am beginning to think I should have taught you more but I'm sure there are more people in your own life that will guide you._

 _Now that I have my apologies out of the way, I'd like you to have some... things of mine. If you go back to Athens and show this to Roxana she will happily oblige. First, if there's anything from the book room you'd like, you may have it. Nothing is off limits in there unless it belongs to Roxana or the other two. I have forgotten their names. You know me. I bet you can hear me laughing right now. Secondly, in my armory. Any weapons or gear you fancy shall be yours. Third and lastly, you will always have a room saved for you at the palace. Pick out the room and it shall be yours. I know you travel light so I have a feeling you'll choose wisely._

 _Concerning Roxana, please don't let her make any rash decisions. She can be quite the hellion and we both know it. I know you think I didn't have a single idea about your little affairs with her. Well I do and I must say... well played Xena. But if you were still here at the palace, I'd slice your head off and give your lifeless body to the furnace. I know you and I had ours so I guess it's only fair that Roxana had one. I'd rather it be with you than some guard or for the love of Zeus, Cassander. If you do decide to go to Athens, please stay for awhile. For her sake, at least a week. I know that you and Roxana have a few things in common and one of those includes thick skulls. Actually, that makes three of us._

 _Regarding Solan, I request that you do not reveal who you are yet to him. You may meet him and spend time with him but he may not leave with you until he has some hair grown on his chin. When the time comes you may reveal to him who you are and you may take him with you. I know you're the traveling type of woman. That is no life for a young boy and you know it, Xena. He has been and will be taken care of, trained and tutored. Solan will make his mother proud._

 _I'd like to mention our time destroying Thebes. I am unsure if you are still with that young woman. If you are, I am glad. You do better off when you have love in your heart. I remember seeing how torn you were when we met up so I know you love her. I bet you'd have wanted me to meet her. I would've liked that. I saw that when Borias was still around. I say I know a lot. You're welcome. I know that you didn't really love him but you acted like you did. It was impressive. Don't do it again. Ever. Anyway, Thebes. Don't worry too much about it. It'll be rebuilt so quit your worrying._

 _Remember that there is a time to follow your heart and a time to follow your brain. You're very good at that, but you need to be reminded._

 _I'm afraid this is where I must say goodbye to you, Xena. You have earned my trust and Roxana's trust. I am proud of you and even prouder to consider you family. You are loved, Xena. I hope you never forget that._

 _I love you, pest._

 _Your friend,_

 _Alexander of Macedon_

"I love you too, jerk." Xena choked out.

She rolled the scroll back up and held it close to her heart.

"You were a real son of a bitch." She laughed as more tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to console herself.

All in all the scroll made her feel better about the whole situation.

"I will get through this." Xena whispered to herself.

 **In the courtyard of the palace...**

Perseus and Andromeda had taken a liking to Gabrielle.

The three of them sat together on a marble bench. Gabrielle sat between them. Andromeda to her right and Perseus to her left.

Xena stood at the end of the corridor that led to the courtyard. She watch the three together and saw that they all got along swimmingly. Perseus and Andromeda listened and watched Gabrielle tell her story like a couple of proud parents. Xena thought it was cute.

But soon she was seen by Gabrielle who got up and met her half way on the paved walk way. Xena embraced and lifted her off the ground. Then when she set her back down she kissed Gabrielle thoroughly.

Once she was satisfied with that, Gabrielle asked, "you're doing better?"

Xena was still a little red around the eyes from crying but she said, "yes." With a nod.

"My, my, Xena. By the way you checked every tooth in her head I would've thought you were a dentist." Andromeda laughed.

"Watch it you. I'm no dentist. I'm thorough." Xena joked and turned her attention back to Gabrielle who hand her hands on the base of Xena's neck.

Gabrielle gave that area a light pinch, "cool it." She pecked Xena on the cheek.

Xena feigned the pain. She leaned down to Gabrielle's ear, "I'll get you for that one," she whispered.

Gabrielle smiled and whispered back, "I hope you do."

Xena quirked an eyebrow.

They returned their attention back to Perseus and Andromeda.

"You know Gabrielle... I think you'd make a great bard." Perseus complimented her.

"Thank you." Gabrielle blushed a little. She knew she liked to tell stories but she never thought of doing it as a career.

"How about this, Gab. You tell us another story over dinner tonight. Sound good?" Andromeda suggested. "I think Xena needs to hear one."

Gabrielle looked up to Xena. "I think so too."

 **After dinner...**

As soon as they made it to the hallway their room was in, Xena grabbed Gabrielle by the waist and slung her over her shoulder. Then she proceeded to bring her hand down loudly on Gabrielle's heinie.

It was so loud it almost echoed aswell as Gabrielle's yelp.

"I like the romantic and raw gesture of you picking me up but was that slap necessary?" Gabrielle tapped repetitively on Xena's back to show her mild exasperation.

"Raw huh? I think I like that word now. In fact I'll use it in a sentence: tonight I'm going to raw do-, OUCH!" Xena nearly fell over.

Gabrielle had smacked her nice behind so hard that this time a real echo rang throughout the high ceilinged hallway.

"Don't talk like that out here!" Gabrielle commanded.

Since they were infront of the door to their shared room, Xena put her down but she kept her hands on Gabrielle's waist.

"I can **ass** ume from that, that it might be in your favor to speak in such away when I enter the room."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her but deep down she missed this. Xena had her backed up against the door but little did she know that her hand was on the latch to the door.

"Maybe but I'd have to **ass** ess the context of your words." Gabrielle caught on. She played along.

"Show some comp **ass** ion for me."

"And perhaps if I don't I may refuse to **ass** ociate with you." Gabrielle wanted to see how far they could go with it.

"I can **ass** imilate with what you're saying but I'll try my best not to... over **anal** yze." Xena was very good at this.

Gabrielle laughed and she could've sworn she heard a boing sound as soon as Xena said analyze. She decided that was enough and flipped the latch up and stepped back along with the door and watched Xena stumble into the room.

Xena rested her arm on the wooden bed post and watched Gabrielle shut the door.

"That wasn't very nice, my dear." Xena faked her displeasure.

"Bold of you to think I was trying to be nice. You're not making me feel nice." Gabrielle knew what Xena would ask.

"How am I making you feel than?" Xena said smoothly.

"Lovely."


	25. Xena and Gabrielle: 25

Gabrielle woke up to a beam of sunlight shining in through the room and directly on her face. In her opinion it was better than having to be woken up by people, but still she didn't want to wake up yet.

Trying to escape the rising morning sun, she attempted to turn around but she found that Xena held onto her somewhat firmly. Gabrielle had to pry one of Xena's arms off her so she'd be able to turn herself around.

It had come to Gabrielle's attention that Xena was awake when Xena refused to let her turn around.

"Watch with me." Xena said quietly.

 _Ah, so that's what she's doing. Watching the sun rise. And she says she's "not a romantic person." Uh huh, sure. She's in denial and she'd kick my behind if I ever mentioned it._ Gabrielle smiled at their thought. _Speaking of behinds,_ Gabrielle's face turned red. If Xena saw, she would've blamed it on the heat from the sun.

"You sleep well?" Xena asked.

 _I'm the one to usually ask that. Hmm._ "Yes. I did. And did you?"

"Very." Xena purred.

 _Did she just...? Nah._ "Nice to hear that... you plan on letting me turn around anytime soon?"

"Nope."

Gabrielle heard her say that with a smile. _That scroll must've snapped her out of her fog. I'm glad she's doing better._ "And why not?"

"Because if you do we'll never get out of this bed." Xena answer.

"Who said I want to stay in bed all day? I'd like to get my hands on some more of those scrolls in that giant study of theirs." Gabrielle entwined her fingers with Xena's. She let her other hand rest on the side of Xena's face.

Xena loved it when Gabrielle and herself had moments like that. When it would be quiet between the two of them and whatever was going on around them was just let alone and still.

"I'm guessing you'll want to spend the day in there?" Xena asked. She wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"It's a nice thought, but no. What about you?" Gabrielle's hand wandered into Xena's hair.

"Would you believe me if I said I was feeling a little lethargic?" Xena admitted.

Gabrielle turned herself around. "Xena are you sick?" She placed the back of her hand on Xena's forehead.

Xena took the hand and gave it a peck. She also sat up a little more. "Now that you mention it..." she nearly flung herself out of bed, ran into the bathing room and shut the door behind her.

Gabrielle hurriedly ran to the door of the bathing room and put her ear against it. What this meant finally sunk in and hit Gabrielle like an arrow.

 _By the gods. So she really is... and I did that._ Right then and there Gabrielle made up her mind. _If this is really going to happen, I'm going to try my hardest and do my best and I will be there no matter what._

Gabrielle remembered that they were both totally nude so she grabbed two robes. One for herself and one for Xena. She knocked on the door before opening it, she handed the robe through the small opening. Xena gladly took it.

"You want some help?" Gabrielle offered.

"No." Xena said. "Don't let me stop you from your plans today." Then she dry heaved.

"Xena, I don't think that'd be a good idea. Is there anything I can get you?"

Without a warning Gabrielle opened the door and saw Xena sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall holding onto a vase. Each breath she took was deep and sounded uneven.

Gabrielle sat down by Xena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _What do I say? At a time like this?_ Xena rested her head on Gabrielle's shoulder. _Better than nothing. It's a response._

"I've done this once before, but I think that this time around will be better because I have you." Xena's voice sounded hoarse but she meant what she said.

That made Gabrielle want to hold on to her tightly and not let go. Instead she gave the shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of Xena's head.

"I love you, ya know that?" Gabrielle told her.

"Don't I know it. You made it loud and clear last night a few times." Xena chuckled.

Gabrielle grinned and then a question came to mind. "So how long does this last? Getting sick like this, I mean."

"Mmm. It'll get worse. Maybe like, a month or so if I recall."

"Is there anything I can get you to make this subside for the time being?" Gabrielle offered once more.

"Yeah, you get ready while I clean up here. Then we'll see about getting some grub and hit the study afterwards." Xena began to stand up.

"I like the plan, Xena, but when did you begin to enjoy reading?"

"I don't mind it but I like hearing you read and I just thought that," she was cut short.

"You want me to read to you? Xena that's adorable." Gabrielle stood up next to Xena.

"Would you?" Xena prodded.

"Of course."

 **In the afternoon...**

Xena laid her head down on Gabrielle's lap as she read aloud. Xena wasn't the only one listening though. Perseus came in about an hour ago and couldn't pull himself away from the story being told.

Eventually, Andromeda came in looking for Perseus and ended sitting with him and listened to Gabrielle along with the other two.

When Gabrielle finished reading she finally noticed that Andromeda and Perseus had been listening too when they applauded.

She could help but blush when they complimented her unapologetically.

 **A few hours later at the long dinner table...**

It was dinner time and the four of them were having a great time together. Three of them were able to drink while Xena was not. She envied them a little but she knew better.

Xena and Perseus sat next to each other on one side as Gabrielle and Andromeda sat on the other side. Xena and the king conversed while Gabrielle and the queen had a very interesting chat.

Andromeda, a few drinks ahead of Gabrielle, leaned a little closer to her so she could speak to her without gaining the attention of her husband.

"You know, I like my men like I like my boots." Andromeda said quietly.

"Huh?" Gabrielle became confused and took a sip of her wine.

"With my toes inside of them."

That did it. Gabrielle nearly spit out all that wine right at Xena's face, but she thanked the gods it didn't get far.

Andromeda hollered with laughter as she handed her serviette to Gabrielle. Xena and Perseus looked at the two of them with concern.

"What did you say to make her do that?" Perseus asked his wife.

"Wrong place to ask that, bud." Gabrielle wiped her face.

"If you say so," he said with a sigh. He decided to change the subject. "I'm not trying to sound like I want you both gone, but when do you plan on leaving?"

Xena looked to Gabrielle, tongue in cheek, "well I'd like to stop in Athens before heading back to Gabrielle's family."

Gabrielle nodded to signal that she agreed with her idea.

"Alright, we'll see to it in the morning your horses are ready."

"Horses? We both came here on Argo." Gabrielle told Perseus.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift to you."

Xena knew it would be insulting to him if they refused so when Gabrielle looked to Xena she nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Perseus." Gabrielle was thankful but she knew deep down that she'd miss riding with Xena while they traveled.

"You are most welcome, Gabrielle. I think it's only fair. Your storytelling should be rewarded aswell. You are a bard at heart and you seem to have mastered it." Perseus grinned at her.

"What can I say? I love to run my mouth." Gabrielle laughed. "Always have. Always will." She made sure to make eye contact with Xena as she said that.

 **The next day on the road...**

Gabrielle sat happily on Jonas, the horse Perseus had gifted her. Jonas seemed to like Gabrielle too. He was already trained so that made life easier for Gabrielle.

"So what did you think of it all?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

"Of what?" Gabrielle hadn't been paying attention before that.

"Of Perseus."

"Ah, he's not so bad. Andromeda was delightful to meet. Perseus really stroked my ego though. I'm not saying it was bad but eh. Although I nearly threw a fit when he said: "if you're homeless just go buy a house." Oooooh he nearly lost my respect there but he managed to redeem himself."

"Yeah, what was that you called him awhile back?" Xena grinned at the memory.

"An upperclass twit." Gabrielle began to laugh.

Xena laughed along.

"What's so funny ladies?" A man and his little crew walked out infront of them.

"You four if you're looking for trouble." Xena lost her smile.

"That horse." The man pointed at Jonas, "that's from the stables at the palace. I want it." One of his friends gave him a hard shove. "We want it."

"I don't think so." Gabrielle said and Jonas whinnied to show his disapproval. "He doesn't either."

The man took the sword from his sheath and said, "be nice and we won't give you any trouble." He walked to the side of Gabrielle and Jonas.

Little did he know that Gabrielle saw this moment as an opportunity to see if Jonas could really follow commands. In her line of sight, the man could be perfectly push back against a tree with the right amount of force.

She positioned Jonas in front of the man and looked back to Xena with a wicked grin, "hit or miss?"

Gabrielle looked down at the man and gave Jonas a good nudge with the stirrups on his flanks causing him to rear up and kick the man back against the tree. As soon as Jonas came back down, Gabrielle reached for her sais and threw them at the man so they'd pin each of his sleeves to the tree.

"I guess they never miss, huh?" Xena commented, very impressed with Gabrielle.

The other three men drew their sword last and began to make their way over to the couple.

Xena flipped off Argo as she did her battle cry and also drew her sword. Gabrielle got off Jonas and went up to the man pinned to the tree. She took his sword out of his hand and used the hilt to knock him out. She pulled her sais out of the tree and went on to help her lady love.

As soon as they were finished with the men and took off Gabrielle asked Xena, "I get why they'd want to steal a horse but why this one?" She patted Jonas on his neck.

"Well one thing's for sure, he's absolutely gorgeous and another thing, if you heard him earlier, the man recognized him from the palace stables back in Argos. So clearly he's valuable. Probably wanted to steal him so he could make some money."

Xena was right. Jonas was about the same size as Argo. He had a brown coat, a black mane and tail, and white socks. The saddle was also given to Gabrielle and it had the seal of the city imprinted into the leather. They figured that's how the man was able to tell where the horse had come from.

"Xena..."

"Yes?"

"What does Roxana look like?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hmm slightly taller than you, more tan than the both of us, long dark brown hair. Lean, has some meat on her bones. Pretty." Xena kept her eyes on the road.

"Pretty?" Gabrielle did somewhat of a double take.

"Honey, don't tell me you're jealous." Xena couldn't help but smirk at that.

"No, I'm not jealous," Gabrielle snorted. "I was just wondering I guess. From what you've told me, it sounds like you and her had a little fling."

"Gabrielle, there's no point in lying to you or avoiding it. Yes, her and I had an affair... Multiple. You and Alexander are the only people who know now. Well technically just you because, you know." Xena's lips set in a hard line.

Gabrielle glared at her but not in a rude or mean way.

"She's got nothing compared to you. Honestly. She used me most of the time. Do you use me? No! You don't. And believe me, I appreciate it." Xena held out her hand for Gabrielle.

When Gabrielle saw the offered hand and she took it without hesitation. _I may be a little jealous but I still love you with all my heart. I'm somewhat thankful that we won't be there until a week or three._

"What's going on up there?" Xena asked.

"Corinth is on the way right?" Gabrielle asked back.

"Yes. If you're asking, I'd say why not." Xena smiled wanly.

"What's that look for?"

"We need to stay close if we're going to go. I don't have the best reputation in some certain parts... there."

"Then we'll just stay away. Right?" Gabrielle offered the easy suggestion.

"We will do our best." Xena once more smiled wanly.

"Oh and we'll have time to shop too!" Gabrielle was delighted.

"How nice." Xena deadpanned.

"Not just for me, you'll need some looser fitting clothes eventually, you know." Gabrielle couldn't help but imagine what Xena would look like in a few months. She was excited though.

"I know," Xena gave in, "I guess it won't be too bad... oh geez but just thinkin' about not being able to fit into my armor for awhile." She frowned.

"Aw Xena, you'll be able to wear it again. Don't worry about right now. You're fine and you'll be in them again before you know it."

 **Four days later in Corinth...**

They had arrived that morning with good intentions and high hopes. Of course no one else did but them. Xena was hoping that she'd be able to get through with Gabrielle unrecognized. Nope.

She got some stares, angry ones, happy ones, ones that she did not prefer around Gabrielle.

"The gods, Xena. What could you have possibly done here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Short answer: Alexander and I painted this place red once. Some thought it was funny and others... not so much." Xena explained quietly as they searched for a suitable stable for Argo and Jonas.

"I'm guessing you'll elaborate once we're alone." Gabrielle led on.

"Mmhmm. You never know who's listening when you're here. Have to be careful and stay close." Xena reminded her. She thought it was an imperative rule while they were in the city. She didn't want to risk anything happening to Gabrielle even though she was well aware of how capable she was at this point.

Once they found a decent stable, Xena showed Gabrielle how to take the saddle off of Jonas and how to clean out his hooves. They did bicker over that because Gabrielle reminded Xena that even though she didn't like to ride she did know how to take care of them. She was a former farm girl after all.

Once they completed that, they walked around for a bit before going to an inn. As they hovered around, Gabrielle would see something that caught her eye and pull Xena along.

Xena would never admit it, but she liked following Gabrielle around and watching her barter with the vendors. It amazed her how well Gabrielle could do it too.

At one point, Gabrielle did come across some clothes that she'd like to see on Xena. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, sounds of a fight emitted from the middle of the marketplace.

A group of people circled around whoever so it was hard to see what was going on. Xena became impatient and pushed her way through to the center. She saw a familiar face take a hit to the gut and he just so happened to stumble backwards into Xena.

"Don't I know you?" She asked lowly and knowing full well who he was now.

"Xena!" He exclaimed hopefully. Then his eyes widened with fear, "Xena!"

The scared man ducked down after seeing a fist coming his way from the corner of his eyes. Xena was too focused on the known man that the incoming fist met her nose. Xena closed her eyes and tried her best not to move her face too much.

Didn't work. She moved her acquaintance out of the way and delivered a kick to the offenders chest that sent him to the ground.

By the time that happened, Gabrielle had finally been able to make her way to Xena in the crowd. She winced upon seeing the blood rush out of Xena's nose.

The man Xena had kicked stood himself back up. He brought his arms out infront of him and balled his hands into fists. Him and Xena circled around until he tried to hit her again, but she caught it and began to twist his arm back.

"Let go!" He yelled and tried to pry her off with his free hand.

She eased up but wouldn't let go of him. She moved quickly and managed to get behind him, bringing both his arms back so that he couldn't try anything.

"Salmoneus, what happened?" Xena glared at him.

"Bastard wouldn't give me my money back!" The man being held back by Xena spat.

"I wasn't asking you." Xena kneed his behind sharply.

"You returned it with a tear!" Salmoneus told the man loudly.

"You sold it to me like that!"

Xena glared at Salmoneus, "did he give whatever it was back?" He questioned was directed to the man she held on to but she kept looking at Salmoneus.

"Yes, I did!" He began to fidget in place.

Xena let go of him, went over to Salmoneus and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

Without a word, Salmoneus pathetically gave the angry man his money back.


	26. Xena and Gabrielle: 26

**A/N: not much to say here.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hi, Xena." Salmoneus greeted her meekly.

"Never a boring moment with you, is there?" Xena squeezed his shoulder roughly.

"Ahh ha, nope." He cringed away from her.

Xena whipped her head around and as she did, Gabrielle was already in her face. She eyed down and saw that Gabrielle had a wet rag in her hand.

With a flustered breath and an eye roll, "alright."

Gabrielle began to examine her nose so she could assess the damage.

"You'll be fine." Gabrielle handed the rag to Xena, "keep that on there."

Xena did as she was told and when she looked back at Salmoneus he had the most peculiar look on his face.

"If you don't mind, who's this?" He asked.

Xena sat her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "This is Gabrielle."

"Hi," he said nervously.

 **Later into the day at a tavern...**

Xena decided that keeping Salmoneus around wouldn't be so bad. Keeping him around meant keeping him out of trouble for at least the rest of the evening.

As soon as Gabrielle got a moment alone with Salmoneus she felt the need to ask some questions.

"Xena told me she has a reputation around here. What do you think of that?"

"Well it all began when her and Alexander came to stop by. He had let her go out at night and she did as she pleased. That included getting herself into trouble at multiple taverns, brothels, inns, you name it." Before he could continue Gabrielle interrupted him.

"Did you say brothels?" Gabrielle grew a look of concern.

"Don't get mad now. She was like a door knob back then. A door knob with standards. She let people put her hands on her and let them have a turn." Salmoneus refused to make eye contact with Gabrielle now.

 _Those were her decisions and I have no right or place to judge._ "There's got to be more to it. What else?"

"I don't know if she's still got it but she used to have a real short temper. Went off on anyone who tested her waters. Their mistake. My mistake too." He smiled feebly. "She's a walking lie detector. I learned that the hard way."

"I'll take that into consideration, although I have no reason to lie to her, but still." Gabrielle nodded slightly.

"And the thieves here who think they can get away with their little stunts. Not a chance with Xena around." He shook is head.

"Not a chance with what?" Xena asked as she sat down next to Gabrielle.

"You versus thieves, besides Autolycus." Salmoneus disclosed.

"Hmm, yeah... I suppose." Xena grinned at him. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Not to suck my own tits or anything but I've been making quite the profit here selling togas."

Gabrielle laughed at his expression. "You're a funny man, Sal."

"I'm told, so what are you two doing here? If I remember correctly, Xena. You like to avoid Corinth." Salmoneus asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Just passing by. Gabrielle's never been here so this is a first for her." Xena explained.

"Passing by? Come on, Xena. Where are you off to?" he prodded.

"Athens."

"Ah going to visit old Alex, huh?"

"Something like that. He died so we're going to visit Roxana."

Salmoneus' smile dropped to a sad mug, "Sorry."

"No harm done, you didn't know."

A thick fog of pink made itself visible and then Aphrodite poofed herself to sit between Xena and Gabrielle.

"Hey there, Dite." Gabrielle was happy to see her goddess friend.

"Hi there," Xena said quietly with a small grin.

Aphrodite looked to Xena, "mama," she turned to Gabrielle, "baby mama." She seemed pleased with herself for saying that.

Xena rolled her eyes, Gabrielle chuckled, and Salmoneus went into a state of shock and confusion.

Somewhat loudly, "You! Xena, you're pregn-," Xena reached arcross the table and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, would you?! You know what people from here think of me," Xena scolded him. She then sat back down. "I may be over exaggerating but the reason is justifiable and you of all people know that." Her voice was quiet but rough.

"Alright, I'm sorry... so can I assume you are?" He pushed.

"Sure." Xena eyed Gabrielle. "What's that for?" This time she was addressing Aphrodite.

"You two are just too cute. Anyway," Aphrodite turned to Gabrielle, "you wanna go clubbing?"

Everyone exchanged looks to each other at the table.

"Excuse me?" Gabrielle focused on Aphrodite.

"You heard what I said," the goddess giggled.

Gabrielle leaned a bit so she could see Xena's face.

"Come on, your friend here can come along too." Aphrodite then snapped her fingers before anyone could give an answer.

The quartet appeared in a dark but lively bar. Colored lights streamed about the entire area and loud music played, but it wasn't anything they had ever heard before.

They were all dressed differently too. Fancy but not Ancient Greece fancy. Like twenty first century fancy but of course they didn't know that. The three of them were obviously confused and wondered why they were there.

Salmoneus wore a blue, fitted button up shirt and black dress pants.

Xena wore a black leather corset and blue jeans with heels that would hurt if you were to be kicked by the person who wore them.

Gabrielle wore a black, scoop necked, long sleeved shirt but a fraction of it had been cut off and showed her stomach and she wore denim shorts that were also cut very high up and the edges were frayed, she also wore chucks instead of heels like Xena.

There was a dramatic difference in height between the three of them.

Aphrodite on the other hand, wore a pink tank top that was also cropped like Gabrielle's shirt, with white pants and CFM pumps.

Yeah, they sure did look like a motley crew.

People danced all around them to the music that seemed to pulse all throughout the establishment. The bass was obviously turned up a decent amount because the vibrations could be felt from anywhere they stood.

Trying to yell over the music to Aphrodite, Xena exclaimed at her, "where are we?"

Instead of having to yell like Xena did, Aphrodite motioned for the trio to follow her to a magical place called The Ladies Room.

Once the door shut they all stood infront of the mirror.

"What's all this about?" Xena asked Aphrodite who was touching up her face.

The goddess looked at Xena in the mirror. "You guys need to have some fun before your little one makes their grand arrival."

"I understand that but really?" Xena gestured to herself, "you had to do it like this?"

"Xena, you should be thanking me. It won't be long until you can't fit into that little number." Aphrodite's shoulders dropped once she saw the look on Xena's face. "Everyone deserves to feel sexy. Including you, warrior babe. And if I know a thing or two about being knocked up, which I do, is that you won't feel like it even when your honeybunch," she placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "thinks you're smokin'."

"I think I'm with her on this one. She's got a point," Gabrielle said.

"I think so too!" A woman said from behind a stall.

Another had just come out from a stall, "you guys are so beautiful, oh my god! You all look like princesses." The woman said as she moved between them to get to the sink.

"Thank you!" Aphrodite said with a giggle.

The woman finished washing her hands and then left.

Xena and Gabrielle made eye contact in the mirror and they both looked at Aphrodite.

"What year is it? Where are we?" Gabrielle asked as she glared.

"Mmm, 2019. January, I believe." The goddess refused to even glance at either of them. "Back in the good ole USA."

"Dite! What the heck!?" Gabrielle stomped her foot down to emphasize her frustration.

"What? You can't this kind of clubbing done in Ancient Greece! You guys saw what it's like out there and it's so much fun once you get really start getting into it." Aphrodite shakes her hips a little. "Come on! Just give it a try. Billie and Lisa love this kind of stuff."

"Our future selves like this?" Xena asked.

"Super like. Let's all go out there so you can see why. Yeah?"

Xena defeatedly sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She looked at Salmoneus, "you've been quiet. What do you think?"

He seemed to be in his own head but came back to reality. "Who am I to turn down a party!"

"That's the spirit!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together. "But we need to establish some rules here." She looked at Xena, "no alcohol for the hot mama," she looked at Gabrielle and handed her a wad of cash, "take it easy on the alcohol. These future drinks aren't like the ones back home. And, like, don't get wine."

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"They don't have the time for that and there's too much movement, you'll spill." Aphrodite turned to Salmoneus, "and you... the ladies here can be just as tough as these two. So hands off unless you're invited. Now, I don't think that'll be a problem. Some of these girls now a days have a thing for older men."

Salmoneus chuckled at that. A moment later two women came into the bathroom, one followed the other into the stall.

One sounded sick, "hold my hair back."

The other responded, "bitch, that is a wig."

The four shared glances with each other.

"Are they all like that?" Salmoneus whispered.

"Sometimes. Cute ain't it?" Aphrodite giggled. "Alright, let's get our freak on."

And they all left the ladies room.

Walking back out, it felt like nothing had changed, music kept playing, people were dancing and drinking, others sat at the bar drinking and talking.

Gabrielle admitted to herself that this did seem like fun and it'd be an experience to talk about later.

Xena let loose a little too. She figured the goddess of love was right.

 _We're having fun tonight._ Xena grabbed onto Gabrielle's hand and appreciated the given squeeze as a positive response.

Before they went into the crowded area they observed how everyone moved their bodies. It was strange to them because some seemed similar to what they knew and others looked completely weird and unusual.

They sort of looked for the most common movement people were doing and tried to blend in so they wouldn't get any strange looks.

Once they figured it out they had it down in no time. They danced a little two step face to face and though it wasn't extravagant they enjoyed it. They'd switch it up here and there adding a little bit of this and that.

A few minutes in, Aphrodite came back over to them with small, filled glasses in her hands. She handed one to Gabrielle and kept the other for herself.

"What's this?" Gabrielle had to shout.

"You find out on the count of three!" Aphrodite singsonged.

Gabrielle gave a shrug and went along.

Aphrodite counted to three and they both downed the alcohol.

The goddess was fine. Gabrielle wasn't. She sort of cringed up and contorted her face into one that signified her displeasure. Greatly.

The blonde dry heaved, "what the fuck?!"

"That grey goose got ya girl feeling loose," Aphrodite moved and sang along to the song that blared throughout the club. "Don't worry, you'll want another in like five minutes."

The night went on and Aphrodite was right. Gabrielle did have some more. She did very well for herself though. Xena kept by her side the whole time but the more Gabrielle had to drink the less she had to worry about that. She'd get closer and closer.

Aphrodite and Salmoneus tapped out for about ten minutes, stood at the bar and watched their friends dance.

"Who knew they could be this... uh vulgar. Especially in a place like this." Salmoneus commented. "I didn't think Xena was capable of doing that."

"She has many skills," Aphrodite tried to mimic Xena. "They don't seem like _that_ couple. Ya know what I mean?" She nudged Salmoneus with her elbow.

Salmoneus looked back at Xena and Gabrielle whom appeared to be feeling the y'all woman up. "I know."

Too close for a public place, perhaps?

Maybe for Xena.

At first she went with it and was definitely into it but soon as it started to get heavier and heavier, she forced Gabrielle to start drinking water.

Salmoneus did shoot his shot and was invited to dance with some... middle aged women. He didn't have them in mind at first but he just went with it and enjoyed himself.

"You are beautiful. You know that?" Gabrielle said as Xena had her sit down on a bar stool.

"You tell me all the time." Xena sat down next to her.

"So how come I got these and you got those?" Gabrielle pointed to the shoes she wore. "You'd think it'd be the other way around."

"I know and it makes it even harder for you to reach me." Xena poked at her.

"Yeah, you just wait til I get you alone."

"What're you gonna do? Take the heels off me?" Xena taunted.

"That's not all I'm gonna take off," Gabrielle muttered.

Aphrodite came up to them.

"Hey babes, I'm gonna zap Salmon boy home. Give me a few minutes." She turned around to go look for Salmoneus.

"Why is she zapping is back too?" Gabrielle rolled her head.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling we're not done here. Or at least in this... strange land." Xena pursed her lips together.

A few minutes passed and Aphrodite came back just like she said she would.

"You two ready to hit the road?"

"I guess. Where are we going?" Xena asked.

"It's a surprise." Aphrodite motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the main entrance and they stepped outside. It was freezing.

"This late?" Xena looked around. "Where are we?"

"Oh come on! This weather doesn't give you a single clue? I'd expect that from the drunken sweet pea not you warrior babe."

Xena thought for a second as they stood outside on the snowy sidewalk. Gabrielle started to lean against her.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Xena glared at the cold goddess.

"You'll see. This is all in both of y'alls favor."

"Are you saying that we'll benefit from this?"

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Do we look sickening?"

"What? I don't know I think we look somewhat decent. Can we get someplace warm please?"

"You're lucky I set you up with leather. Otherwise everyone would see those diamond cutters of yours."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the three of them disappeared.

They all reappeared in a familiar kitchen.

Aphrodite signaled for them to be quiet but Gabrielle seemed to be having a hard time because every move she made she felt the need to give it a sound effect. Rounding the corner from the kitchen and to the living room, Aphrodite stopped and that caused Xena and Gabrielle to walk into her.

She could tell that the lights had been on before they arrived.

"You're not very good at being stealthy. You know that right?"

Billie and Lisa stood next to each other. Billie wore a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Lisa wore a short, dark blue satin robe that partially covered a white tank top and pink thigh high shorts. Ugh, and they looked sleepy too. Adorable.

"Dite... do you know what time it is?" Lisa asked.

Aphrodite looked around the room for a clock.

"It's 3:46. And I didn't need your help reading that damn clock." She seemed proud of herself.

"I'm glad. So what's the big idea?" Billie crossed her arms.

Aphrodite moved over to Xena and Gabrielle. She pointed to Gabrielle first, "drunk," then to Xena, "tired and expecting."

Billie sighed heavily. "I've never been a rude hostess and I'm not going to start now. I think we're all tired. You two have the guest room and you," She pointed at Aphrodite, "you do whatever it is you do." Her tone was similar to that of Freddie from the first live action Scooby Doo movie.

The goddess rolled her eyes and winked at Lisa. "I'll be back in the morning." She snapped and dematerialized.

"Follow us." Billie instructed them and they followed her up the stairs.

"So how'd you guys get ahold of our clothes?" Lisa asked.

"These are yours?" Gabrielle retorted.

"Well... yeah. They fit you both perfectly." Lisa smiled proudly.

"I think that was the work of a certain goddess of love." Billie added on and then opened the door to the guest room and allowed everyone in.

"You guys want something to sleep in? Or do you two sleep in the buff yet?" Billie asked. She was going to lend them a set of light clothes to sleep in.

Xena had a look of confusion on her face. Gabrielle was in her own head.

"Okay, y'all aren't there yet. No problem. I'll be right back." Billie left the room.

At this point, Gabrielle stretched herself out directly across the bed. Xena and Lisa sat next to her on each side.

"You guys had fun, huh?" She looked to Gabrielle who had her eyes shut. "I see she did."

Xena didn't want to admit it but she thought about it and technically she talking to Gabrielle. She nodded, "Yeah. It was fun."

"That's good because she loves doing stuff like that with you," said Lisa.

Billie came back in with a short stack of clothes and handed them to Xena.

"We'll talk in the morning. Get some sleep."


	27. Xena and Gabrielle: 27

**A/N: sorry this took so long. Life is kicking my can if ya dig what I'm sayin'**

 **Enjoy!**

Xena's internal clock woke her up. Her eyes wandered around the new area. _So... this is real. At least we're safe._ She turned over expecting to bump into Gabrielle but she wasn't there in the bed.

She tossed the blankets off herself and stood up. _Gonna hurl!_ Xena made her way to the bathroom connected to the guest room and hoped that Gabrielle wasn't in there already.

Shit out of luck, Gabrielle was in the bathroom laying in the tub peacefully. Xena didn't have anytime to admire her because of the threat coming up her throat. First round came out and she sighed with relief that she was able to make it into the latrine and not anywhere else.

The noise caused Gabrielle to stir. More like bolt up and get to Xena so she could help her in some way. She herself felt completely drained but she rushed behind Xena and held her hair and placed a hand upon her back.

Once Xena knew she was finished, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"This room, Gabrielle, is a magical place."

Gabrielle took a deep breath in and did her best to remain at ease but she gave in and laughed. She sat down next to Xena on the floor.

"I like it. It's very convenient. And these clothes too." Gabrielle looked down at their borrowed pajamas.

"Mine's got something written on it. Do you understand what it says? Cause I don't." Xena pointed to the shirt she wore.

"I don't know. Now let's get up. I smell food." Gabrielle got to her feet and helped Xena stand up.

"Aren't you hungover?" Xena asked as she placed a hand on Gabrielle's forearm.

"I'm sure there will be a day when this cast iron stomach of mine wears itself out but it won't be any time soon and I think we both know that."

They left the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, they saw Lisa standing next to the sink and Billie and Angela seated at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, go sit down. I'll hook you guys up." Lisa instructed them.

The most lively person in the house at the moment was Lisa's little look a like, Angela.

"When did they get here, Momma?" Angela asked Billie. She sounded a little disappointed.

"Very late last night," said Billie.

Lisa set a plate down infront of each of them then sat down beside Angela and rested her arm on the back of the chair.

"So, care to explain yourselves?" Billie directed her question towards Xena and Gabrielle. "Gabrielle why don't you start." That wasn't a suggestion, that was a calm command.

Gabrielle nodded, "we had stopped at an inn for the the night in Corinth..."

Gabrielle went on to describe how they got to where they were now.

"Alright, that sounds like something Dite would do. And you're pregnant, Xena. I remember that. It was the braclet right? And uh... me?" Lisa stumbled on that last part a little bit. Besides who wants to talk about such adult things infront of their own small kid? Not me, or her for that matter.

Anyway, Xena confirmed Lisa's questions.

"Oh good and you both were going back home to lila and mother right? Or at least after Athens, right?" Lisa looked at Gabrielle when she asked that.

"Yeah."

Angela piped up, "you gotta baby in there like mom?" She asked Xena.

Xena quickly glanced down at herself, "it doesn't feel like it yet but yes. There is." Her tone was gentle.

"How'd it get in there?"

"Uh, well um... she started it." Xena joked and pointed at Gabrielle. "I'd ask her," she said enthusiastically.

Angela looked at Gabrielle and waited for an answer.

"You know what? I have a question. What's this say on here?" Gabrielle poked at Xena's borrowed shirt.

Billie and Lisa began to laugh and Billie tried to explain through but had to pause so she could attempt to stop laughing.

Billie swept her face with her right hand. Her eyes were shut tightly and her smile pulled at her face.

"Bossy bottom," Billie finally snorted.

Xena and Gabrielle didn't understand what that meant and it seemed like they were too afraid to ask.

"I'll tell you later." Lisa giggled.

"Anyway, back to the subject," Billie redirected them. "So you both still don't know why Aphrodite sent you here?"

"Auntie sent you here?" Angela asked Xena and Gabrielle.

"Yeah but we don't know why yet," Gabrielle said and then thought about what Angela had called Aphrodite. _Auntie? She must hang around a lot._

"I oughta give her a call," Billie thought aloud.

Angela had put on a hopeful face, "Is she coming over today?"

"Maybe. Actually, most likely," Billie said. "If we're lucky she might want to stay with you today."

The little girl giggled with joy and content. _No daycare for me._ She knew that whenever her aunt came over in the morning she'd end up spending the whole day with her until her mothers got home from their jobs.

Billie got up from the table and walked into the living room to "call" Aphrodite. She did that because she didn't want Angela to see her favorite aunt pop in and out of no where. Billie and Aphrodite came to an agreement of her using the door.

Lisa looked over her shoulder at Billie who was "on the phone." She shook her head.

"What's the thing she's holding to her ear?" Xena asked Lisa.

"It's called a phone. It's a way to communicate with people who are far away without having to travel or write a letter," Lisa explained.

"Instant gratification, huh?" Gabrielle muttered.

"That's right, but it's a whole thing of its own."

Billie walked back into the kitchen with Aphrodite following behind her. They both were smiling which was a great sign.

Angela saw Aphrodite and got up from the table immediately to hug her. The goddess hoisted the little girl up in her arms and chatted away with her.

Billie sat back down next to Lisa and held her hand.

"So what's unbunched your panties this early in the morning?" Lisa asked because Billie appeared to be almost giddy.

"Aphrodite and no appointments until 10." Billie smiled contently.

Xena and Gabrielle had never heard such a phrase before.

Gabrielle looked at Billie, "Aphrodite unbunched your panties?"

"Uh, something like that not literally though," Billie laughed.

"Lucky you. I still have to get a move on," Lisa stood up and gave Billie a kiss. "I've got ten minutes until need to leave."

"Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad..." Billie sing-songed as Lisa began to leave the kitchen. "I'm hot for teacher!" She yelled out.

"What exactly does she do again?" Xena was very intrigued by their lives and wanted to hear more. She especially was curious about what Billie did.

"Educates teenaged children," Billie responded as she clasped her hands together.

"That sounds horrible," Gabrielle thought out loud but then she saw the look on Billie's face as it went from tensed to lightened up.

"That exactly what we both said at first but I know she enjoys it and besides she's only with the older kids. They're not so bad. I sat in on a class once. By the time it was over my face hurt from laughing and smiling," Billie glanced at Xena. "Of course I'd never admit that to anyone."

"And you're a surgeon. You like it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hmm, sometimes. Most of the time, yes." Billie gave her scalp a little itch. Taking the hair tie off her wrist, she put her hair up in a low bun and muttered, "ugh, better."

Xena and Gabrielle watched Billie smile once more, they could tell she was listening in to Lisa saying her goodbyes for the day to Angela.

Then Lisa came over to Billie and gave her a very lingering goodbye on the mouth. They said "I love you" and "see you in awhile."

Gabrielle admired them and Xena did too in her own way. They knew that if they kept to the path they were on that they'd be able to attain it in the very far future. Very far but it looked very appealing.

Aphrodite walked back into the kitchen but with Angela on her hip.

"I think I have some explaining to do with them." Aphrodite was giving Billie a hint that she needed to speak with Xena and Gabrielle alone.

Billie stood up and reached out for her little girl. Aphrodite handed Angela over and watched them exit the kitchen as they giggled and spoke. Then the goddess sat down in front of Xena and Gabrielle.

"Any guesses?"

"As to why we're here?" Gabrielle felt the need to clarify the prompt.

Aphrodite confirmed by nodding.

"I'm not interested in playing around, Aphrodite. So get on with it," Xena warned her. "What's going on?"

"Alright, calm down crab cake. There's a reason," Aphrodite said as if they already knew why.

"Would you mind telling us that reason?" Gabrielle tried to sound nice.

"Oh yeah. Well, the inn, back in Corinth. Big fight was going to start. I didn't want you guys there," said Aphrodite in a whine.

"We could've managed that. There's more to it so spill it," Xena said.

"Oh fine. Since you two have been so worried about being parents I brought you here so you could gain some experience." She pointed in the general direction of Billie and Angela.

Gabrielle couldn't be mad at her. It was a kind gesture but it was just so unexpected. Up her alley but all in all unexpected.

"That was very nice of you but I just, we... did you even consult with them at all?" Xena now felt like they were somewhat interrupting or intruding on them and their collective lives.

"I do a nice thing for you and now you want to, to question me? Me?!"

Xena looked at Gabrielle, "I'll take that as a no..."

The goddess became flustered and stumbled on the words she was trying to get out. She was incoherently inaudible.

"I get it. You're trying to help and we really appreciate it but we need to learn on own. If we have questions we'll ask, but you can't just do... well what you just did," Gabrielle said. She said it much better than what Xena had tried to say.

Aphrodite slumped her shoulders to show her dissatisfaction towards the gentle decline.

"I guess. And I say that boldly. I guess... that's alright, but that doesn't mean you guys wanna leave does it it? I mean, it's not like you have to go yet."

To the ladies, it sounded sad. The all together thought they shared was _is she lonely?_ She was acting like it.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle asked.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite took that question like an insult and let them know it. Billie came back in told the goddess to knock it off and in other words, she scolded her like a mother would. Xena was impressed with herself. Literally with herself. Gabrielle was too but she also felt a little empathetic for her lonely friend.

Now, it was two Xenas versus a single Aphrodite. In Gabrielle's eyes... it was an uneven match. Poor Dite wouldn't stand a chance.

Gabrielle stood up and maneuvered between the three women to Aphrodite.

"Do you mind?" Gabrielle asked Billie and pointed to to the other room.

Gabrielle or Lisa, then or now, Billie was still Xena and she had trouble saying no to her.

With a sigh, "oh fine," she looked at Xena. "Come on you. I hear Angela."

Xena followed Billie up the stairs.

Gabrielle and Aphrodite were alone now.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

Aphrodite huffed. "I'm bored. If you must know." She was now fiddling with the corner of the red gingham table cloth.

"What do you mean you're bored? Don't you have any sort of responsibilities?" Gabrielle sounded exasperated.

"Well duh, but it's nothing I can't handle with the flick of my wrist." Aphrodite sat down in the chair infront of her.

"Ah, so you're looking or waiting for something to just pop up?" Gabrielle sat down in the chair next to her.

"That's like... how it works," she said. Then she tried to change the subject but Gabrielle caught on and brought them back on track.

"I'll tell you what, how about we spend the morning here and then you zap us back to our own time?"

"Deal," she said and they shook on it, yet in the back of her mind she had something of a plan beginning to form. "Now let's go see what those two are doing to my little honey bear," she giggled.

And they did spend the morning with Billie and Angela. Well Billie had to leave before 10 to tend to her surgeon duties. As soon as the clock struck noon, Aphrodite pulled Gabrielle off to the side.

"I want you to go into the room you and Xena slept in last night. I popped your Greeky clothes on the bed. As you dress," Aphrodite was choosing her words carefully, "wish for something. Anything." Aphrodite strategically laughed to make herself appear as if she wasn't being serious.

"Sure."

 _Bait, line and sinker. Too easy._ Aphrodite watched Gabrielle make her way to the guest room. _Things are going to get interesting between these two._

Gabrielle shut the door behind her and saw that her clothes really were on the bed. She didn't think anything much of what the goddess said.

"Wish huh? Yeah," she slipped on her skirt, "I wish Xena never had sex with Alexander." She rolled her eyes as she tossed off the shirt she was given to wear for the night.

"As if that could happen." She laced her top and began to put her boots on. She put her sais in their place.

With a sigh she opened the door expecting to see the hallway of the house but saw a busy Athenian street.

Quickly she stepped back and slammed the door hoping that when she reopened it she'd see the hallway once more.

She did not

Gabrielle stepped out into the street and took a look around trying to find anyone or anything familiar.

She did not.

Gabrielle began to search through her mind. Who was around who could help? A wave of hope crashed down upon her. _Xena!_ _Larisa!_

Now, Gabrielle ran around asking for Xena and if she couldn't find her, this woman she had never met or seen before. It was going to be a long day.

Hours had gone by and all she had accomplished was locating the Athens City Academy of Performing Bards unintentionally. It was an alluring place to be but she felt the need to focus.

When the sun set she really began to panic.

She sat down on the ledge of a marble fountain.

"Where am I?" She said rhetorically and put her head in her hands.

"Overwhelmed? Athens will do that to ya," a woman said with a sweet voice.

Gabrielle looked up from her tired hands and saw the face of the woman who spoke. It wasn't familiar but it was nice.

"You alright? You seem a little... uh, distressed," the said as she sat down next to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle began, "I've been searching all day for someone. I can't find them and I figured if I can't find them I could try someone else that knows them."

"Maybe I can help. I've lived here for a very long time. Who're you looking for?" The woman put her hands together in her lap.

"Her name is Xena. No show yet so I thought I'd try to look for her aunt, Larisa. I haven't found her either, I don't even know what she looks like so that doesn't help very much." Gabrielle clutched on to the marble ledge she sat on.

A brief period of silence went by.

"Well... you found one," the woman said.

"Larisa! You know Xena right?" Gabrielle instantly perked up and it wasn't because it was getting cold in the courtyard.

"Of course I do! She's my niece. Now tell me. What's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Larisa asked calmly with her eyebrow arched much like Xena's.

"It certainly feels like it right now but no. I'm not." Her grip loosened on the ledge.

"Is Xena a friend of yours?" Larisa asked.

"Much more than that," Gabrielle muttered thinking Larisa wouldn't pay any mind to it.

"More than a friend? What do you mean? Xena's a busy woman and I think she certainly wouldn't have any time for, well you know."

And then it hit her like a wall of limestone. It made her stomach drop. It made her want to cry but it made her want to start a fist fight with a certain goddess. What she had jokingly wished for in the guest room was becoming a reality. She was in a time and place where she never had met Xena yet.

"Listen, I'm going to go out on a very, very brittle limb okay? You're either going to believe me or think I'm absolutely crazy and what not after I explain some... things to you."

With an open mind, Larisa said, "try me."


	28. Xena and Gabrielle: 28

**A/N: I am truly sorry, it's been awhile and I'm going to admit that somethings have been a real pain in the ass lately. So, here and now I am going to give my self a little goal: publishing a chapter a week. I think that sounds reasonable. I mean I was doing it awhile ago haha, but I think I'll do my best to keep to it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Gabrielle went on to illustrate her journey with Xena to Larisa except she left out the parts about going to the future. When she decided it was a sufficient amount of information given, she sat quietly and waited for a response.

"You really know Xena," Larisa had her eyes on the stone ground. "I feel something strong within me telling me that I should trust you." The aunt sighed. "Alright. I believe you but she won't."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gabrielle was on the verge of letting her tears make their grand appearance.

Larisa put her arm around Gabrielle, "we'll figure something out, you and I... and maybe this is like a second chance for you in a way. You said you both were apart for awhile and exchanged letters. Maybe this is a chance for you to get a little closer, you know what I'm saying?"

"I get it." Gabrielle leaned into Larisa.

Larisa offered Gabrielle a place to stay in her house and that she could stay as long as she needed but she'd probably have to pretend she was a hired help so Larisa's husband wouldn't become suspicious.

When they arrived at the small villa, Larisa guided Gabrielle up to the room she would be sharing with the other maid, Iole. Next to that room was the one Xena had to share with her little cousin Deianira.

Iole was young and sweet and happy to share a room with Gabrielle. She had long brown hair and eyes of the same color. She was also short but she was younger than Gabrielle, about fifteen years old.

Larisa filled her in on when Xena would come back from the palace. It was a specific time and it was consistent. She wouldn't stay out long after a day with Alexander because she was normally exhausted.

Iole asked her a load of questions which Gabrielle would give her short answers and refused to elaborate. Gabrielle was trying to listen for Xena from the inside of the tight room. She was trying to hear like Xena had taught her.

Iole was going on about something but what she said caught Gabrielle's attention.

"I'm so glad tomorrow will be Saturday. I, I mean we get to go shopping for the house and usually Xena goes with me because she's so overprotective. Ha, such a worry wort. I can go on my own-," Iole was cut off by Gabrielle.

"She goes shopping with you?" _Xena goes shopping?_

"She doesn't do any real shopping, she just supervises me so I don't get into trouble," she said and rolled her eyes.

Gabrielle wanted to say an awful lot but she held it in, "I can be like that too. You good at making the vendors cry?" Gabrielle sat on the narrow bed with her back to the wall.

"Almost, they get annoyed quickly. I make sure I get in big lines so others become impatient when it's my turn."

"Totally conniving, kiddo." Gabrielle yawned shortly after saying that.

"You must be tired... I guess I am too." Iole went over to the candle on the small desk. "You sleep with this thing on?"

Gabrielle curled up on her side and said, "nope." She began to think of ways to approach Xena and gain her trust.

Iole blew out the candle and said goodnight.

 **In the morning...**

It couldn't be more awkward for Gabrielle to wake up in a new place with new people. Iole had woken her up early just as she would herself every morning.

At least she was nice about it, but then she remembered Xena was even nicer when it came to waking up pleasantly some mornings.

After they dressed, Iole brought her down to the kitchen and showed her where everything was and stored. Iole also made a little breakfast for the both of them and then went on to complete the morning chores within the house.

The entire morning, Gabrielle wondered when Xena would come around, but she remembered how early they had woken up. It was early even for Xena.

And that fact surprised Gabrielle. So, all the easy little chores around the house made for a good distraction. Yet it felt like a life time's worth of waiting.

An hour went by and Gabrielle had yet to see Xena.

Once again she found a great distraction by the name Iole and Iole loved to talk just as much as herself.

"Gabrielle, is this your first time here?" Iole asked.

She nodded, "pretty much. I didn't know what to expect. I had recently been to Corinth and thought that once you've been to one Greek city you've been to 'em all," she said jokingly.

"You are not wrong. Where are you from anyway?"

"I didn't tell you?" Gabrielle didn't know if she should be honest or not but her conscience got the best of her.

"No, you didn't."

"I'm from Poteidaia. It's a little bitty pissant country place," Gabrielle chuckles after she said that.

"Oh, you're a farm girl! Me too!" Iole then thought she oughta try something out with Gabrielle. "You know what they say about us country girls?"

Gabrielle laughed, "they make do!"

The little kitchen echoed with laughter.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice asked.

Upon seeing the woman in the doorway, Gabrielle used all her self control to not run into the arms of that woman because she knew the gesture would not be reciprocated. It wouldn't be welcomed.

"Oh nothin' you'd wanna know," Iole chortled.

"Humor me," said Xena.

"I'd rather not. Things seem to fly right over your head." Now Iole's face was gradually turning red.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's not get into that, but why don't you tell me who this is?" Xena came closer and stood beside Iole who was sitting on a wood bench next to Gabrielle.

"This is Gabrielle and she's our new set of hands around here."

Iole and Xena kept talking. Gabrielle watched silently while subtlety observing this younger Xena.

Gabrielle decided that she definitely looked and acted younger than before. At the same time, she concluded that this younger Xena had a stick up her ass. _Kinda explains a lot. Why she was like the way she was. No, is. That is why she is like the way she is. This is the same Xena. Just a different place in her life. I'm just meeting her a few years early, that's all._

"Gabrielle..."

Finally she snapped back from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Gabrielle lightened up after hearing Xena say her name. It felt wonderful on her ears.

"Would you like to come along? With us? Today?"

"Sure, I'd like that. You both could show me around." _Of all places in time... Aphrodite you, ugh._

Gabrielle couldn't help but feel saddened inside but on the outside she looked and acted as everything was normal. It definitely wasn't but you know her.

 **In the market...**

Gabrielle walked next to Xena while Iole walked in front of them. Normally Iole would stay in front of Xena. Xena And Iole preferred it that way because Iole felt safe knowing Xena was keeping an eye on her without having to stay right next to her. Iole was her own person and she didn't like the feeling of someone always hovering over her.

Xena understood that and let her be... from a distance.

The market was a colorful place. Lots of people from all over world, different materials and foods. This is what Gabrielle was missing but now she was seeing it for herself and she was amazed at the sights before her green eyes.

Seeing Gabrielle look around, Xena couldn't help but ask, "you've never seen any of this before?"

Gabrielle gravitated her attention towards Xena and replied, "never. We have a little center like this at home but it's got absolutely nothing on this." She used her hands to gesture at everything in their general direction.

"It's really something else isn't it? I'm from Amphipolis and that's not too far from Poteidaia," Xena said.

"About a two weeks ride," they said together simultaneously. They then sort of chuckled it off.

"I take it you've been there?" Xena grinned. Whenever she spoke of her village, the mentioning of how long it would take was a like a habit almost and she would always say "about a two weeks ride."

"Yeah, a little while ago. I stayed at the inn. It's a great place." Gabrielle knew if she shared a few small things like that it might land her in Xena's good favor or in her arms. Either would be greatly accepted.

"My mother, Cyrene, runs the inn and so does my brother, Toris. I was raised in that mad house believe it or not," Xena said with a quick laugh.

Gabrielle was now going to attempt to flirt with astounding subtlety. "Really? I wonder how you survived," she said, "I don't know but when I was there it looked pretty tame."

"Did you just so happen to walk by or take a peek at the kitchen?" Xena asked her with a smug yet minute smile.

"Hmm, no, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me that the kitchen is where the madness is made... am I close?" Gabrielle knew she was right but she just wanted to know what Xena would say.

"On the dot, actually," Xena confirmed Gabrielle's question. Then they were both quiet. It felt uncomfortable so Xena bumped shoulders with Gabrielle and said jokingly, "how'd you get so smart?" That was a rhetorical question but it was better than remaining quiet.

With adoring, green eyes she looked in Xena's blue ones and said, "I've been around." That was a risky thing to say because it has so many different implications. She couldn't decide if she said that for the purpose of innuendo or of letting Xena know that she was experienced in general.

Xena was about to open her mouth to say something but she could hear Iole arguing with a vendor.

"Let's go see what she's gotten herself into," Xena said to Gabrielle and then they both walked over to Iole.

"So what's all this about? You're not giving the girl a hard time are you?" Xena stood tall and glared at the man.

"More like the other way around. She's quite the harasser!" The man was frustrated. You could tell because his face was red yet the weather was fairly nice so he wouldn't be able to blame it on the heat.

"Iole?" Xena arched an eye brow but she also sensed that Gabrielle was looking at her intently.

"What? You're really going to believe this man that you don't even know? Come on, Xena. Help me out here," Iole pleaded calmly with a hint of aggression.

"What happened?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Won't make a deal with me," Iole said simply and crossed her arms.

Gabrielle whispered into Iole's ear: "I'll handle this."

 **Three minutes later...**

The three of them walked away from the vendor Iole was having a situation with. Gabrielle managed to get whatever it was Iole was after out of the man.

Xena and Iole thought it was incredibly impressive of Gabrielle. Although she was kind and such to everyone else, she was also quite the showman and used it to her advantage. A showman being cross, more like it.

This interested Xena. She thought it was skillful what Gabrielle did. She considered asking Gabrielle later on how she did that. Xena believed it would be a good skill to have, but she didn't think of just keeping Gabrielle around... yet.

They had reached the fountain Gabrielle had sat down at the night before. On the other side of the fountain two men stood in front of each other. Their conversation crescendoed into yelling. Then into shoving of shoulders. Then a connection of a fist and a jaw. Xena ran over to them and naturally, to Gabrielle, Gabrielle followed behind. As they got closer the man who punched his friend first took a knife from his boot and was ready to inject it into his friend.

Faster than a bolt of lightning, Gabrielle already had a sai out of her boot and skillfully knocked the knife out of the man's hand.

"Holy shit!" Both men exclaimed and looked at Gabrielle who had her other sai ready in hand.

It was like they were thinking the same thing because both men went after Gabrielle.

Xena pulled out a short sword, not the regular sword Gabrielle was used to. This sword was usually given to guards and hoplites and what not.

Iole stayed back behind the fountain. She wanted to go get help but she knew it wasn't necessary. It wasn't necessary because she knew Xena and Xena was the best help anyone could get, but of course not everyone knew that.

"Damn you, lady! What the fuck?!" The man yelled.

"Damn me? You had a knife raised at your friend! That doesn't look good no matter what!" Gabrielle let go of the man's shirt.

"You wanna tell us what was going on here?" Xena asked cooly and pretended to be unphased by Gabrielle's sick moves.

The shorter man who was about to be stabbed by his taller companion spoke first, "this bonehead thinks I slept with his sister."

"He did and I know it!" The other man fiercely stated.

Gabrielle looked to the short man with a sort of mirth and said, "well... did you?" From behind, she could also sense that Iole had caught up with them.

A beautiful woman asked the short man a question, he was verbally unresponsive but physically his blushed face gave him up.

Gabrielle nodded then she filed through her mind to discover a solution for the current situation. _Not a damn thing._

Xena studied Gabrielle's face and saw that she was thinking. Gabrielle had a thinking face and the older Xena she was so comfortable with thought it was adorable.

This younger Xena thought it was too.

Gabrielle caught Xena looking at her in a way she was quite familiar with. Her face read: _would you like to?_ Albeit she appreciated what she caught she brushed it off but she knew she'd look back on it later. Now was a time for anything but what Xena's face was insinuating.

"Any ideas, Xena?" Gabrielle prompted her.

Xena body language said: _maybe, maybe not_ in a teasing sort of way. In a friendly tone, "Yes. Let's start with you big guy, what's your name?"

 **After dinner...**

Gabrielle stood at the balcony and looked down at and over Athens. Since her hands rested on the wooden railing her back arched a little. There was a soft wind the rolled on by that lightly brushed her short hair to the right.

If someone asked her how she was feeling at that very moment she would lie and say: "I'm fine."

If Xena asked her how she was feeling at that very moment she would be honest and say: "I feel lonely and I miss you and I miss being able touching you and I miss Argo and I miss traveling back to Amphipolis and staying with you at the inn and I miss your mother and just being alone with you."

"Who am I kidding?" Gabrielle hung her head low, "I bet not one person would ask."

"Ask what?" said someone with a smoky feminine voice.

To Gabrielle that voice was so sweet that it could remove her from her own two foot deep pit of despair. _What I wouldn't give to hear you say that you love me once more._ She turned around but her hands remained on the rickety wooden rail.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." Gabrielle pathetically smiled and returned to the view in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Xena asked kindly.

"Not at all," Gabrielle answered truly.

Xena was good at making observations and could see that Gabrielle had her eye on something. "Got your sights on anything in particular?"

That was something her Xena would say and it made her smile. "Someone forgot to lock up their chicken coop." She pointed down at the said chickens.

"Or maybe they've been plotting and finally escaped," Xena tried to joke.

Gabrielle was getting a little more comfortable around this Xena. "Or perhaps these chickens are nocturnal and become smarter at night."

Right after that was said a chicken could be seen and heard falling into a water trough.

"Nevermind." Gabrielle said with a sigh then she and Xena looked at each other.

It seemed like they were trying to contain their laughter but they both quickly failed.

Once their laughter subsided Xena had a thought based on their morning at the market.

"This morning, Gabrielle, how'd you do that? How'd you act so quickly?" Xena asked.

 _You taught me,_ she wanted to say but instead replied: "I've done a lot of traveling and picked up some things here and there."

Xena nodded and continued, "And those... thingies," She pointed down to the weapons strapped to Gabrielle's boots, "what do you call those?"

"They're called sais." Gabrielle bent down to retrieve her favored weapon and couldn't help but notice Xena glancing at her backside. _This is my Xena alright._ She smiled as she handed a sai to the beautiful woman.

 _My Xena._


	29. Xena and Gabrielle: 29

**A/N: yeehaw**

 **Enjoy!**

It would take awhile before Xena or Gabrielle made any kind of advances on each other. Three weeks had gone by, yet quickly Gabrielle figured out that if she really wanted somewhat of a "spark" to go off between them, she or Xena would have to say something otherwise they'd be wandering about aimlessly.

 _It doesn't have to be like that._ Gabrielle thought as she pulled out a filled water bucket from the well in front of her. _But if I know myself and Xena, which I do, someone has to... initiate._ Then she walked back into the kitchen from the well with the water bucket in hand.

Gabrielle often caught herself lingering on the memories of the past three weeks and her time with future Xena. As of now she was focused on the three weeks. After that first morning and evening with Xena, she recognized how often Xena somehow gravitated towards her. Unintentional or not, Gabrielle noticed but didn't mind.

Today, Iole woke Gabrielle at the usual time: too damn early, as Gabrielle would say. Xena normally headed out to the palace a little before the household woke up and started their day. Gabrielle had wondered what she was up to and what she was learning with Alexander.

 _Alexander! That's why I am here! All of this because of my big mouth and-_ Gabrielle's thoughts her invaded by the voice of a certain goddess.

"Me!" Gabrielle heard the voice in her head but couldn't see where it was coming from and it spooked her.

"What?" Gabrielle's voice had a shake to it.

Finally the source of the voice materialized. "How's it going baby doll?"

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle started off angry, "I think I know what this is about and if it isn't you'd better tell me so I don't shove my foot so far up your-,"

Aphrodite put a finger to her lips so she'd shut up.

"Cool it, sweet pea." The goddess arched an eyebrow and then softened her disposition. "Now, what do you think this is all about?" Aphrodite places her hands on her hips.

Gabrielle took a breath to calm herself down.

"Before you sent me here, we were in the future. At Lisa and Billie's house. You told me to go into the bedroom, dress into my regular clothes and make a wish. I didn't take what you said seriously so as I was doing as you asked I said I wish that Xena never had sex with Alexander." Gabrielle replayed what she had wished for in her head and realized that it was silly to wish for that. It was selfish of her.

Aphrodite smiled, "you're on the nosy," she tapped Gabrielle's nose, "babe."

"Dite," Gabrielle took Aphrodite's hands into her's, "I've realized my wish was in vain now please, please send me back or something."

The goddess could be a conniving woman when the occasion called for it. Just like now. She removed her hands from Gabrielle's grasp.

"I'll make you a deal," Aphrodite pushed her tongue into her cheek, "you get the warrior woman to fall in love with you, I'll send you back to where I left you with Xena in Amphipolis, safe and sound at mommy's inn. Deal?" Aphrodite held out her hand for Gabrielle to seal the deal with a firm and business like hand shake.

Gabrielle was about to absent mindedly shake her hand but stopped herself. "How long do I have?"

"Let me think... after today Alexander's next campaign starts in a week and without a doubt, I know he'll take Xena with him."

"So I have a week?" Gabrielle immediately felt hopeless.

"Yeah but otherwise... you've got all the time in the world, sweet pea," Aphrodite said sympathetically.

Finally, Gabrielle shook Aphrodite's hand.

 **Day one...**

Gabrielle had eagerly waited for Xena to return to the house and when she did, she saw an opportunity and took it.

When Xena finally arrived she ran right up to her shared room. When she re-emerged she was wearing the same clothes that's he let Gabrielle wear when she had turned into a man. Then announced that she was going out to do a little sparring on her own and that she would be back soon.

Gabrielle hurried down the stairs to catch up with Xena. She was going to invite herself.

"You mind if I join you?" Gabrielle walked along Xena and managed to keep up with her pace.

Xena pretended to think about it. "Sure," she smiled and then added, "you can show me how you fight with those forks."

Gabrielle maneuvered infront of Xena causing her to stop. "You won't be calling them forks when I've got you on your back." She placed her hands on her own waist and appeared to be pleased with herself and what she had just said.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do if I get you on your back?" Xena crossed her arms.

 _Anything you want._ She really would have liked to say that but they weren't quite there yet. But then again... _No don't say that._ She pursed her lips together for a single second. _Gabrielle, don't you dare._ "Anything you want." _Too late._

"I guess I've got some pondering to do then, huh?" Xena grinned.

There was a pause between them. Xena looking down towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle looking up towards Xena. This was something that Gabrielle was used to and loved dearly when moments such as this came around.

However to this younger Xena, she was interested but unsure if it was the right thing to do. She felt giddy and flustered at the same time.

They continued to walk side by side.

Without thinking about the tone of her own voice, Xena asked: "do you ride?" In a very suggestive way.

"Yes I-," Gabrielle did a double take. "Excuse me?" She wasn't sure if she heard Xena correctly.

"Horse. Like can you ride a horse?" Xena added.

"Oh a horse." Gabrielle's eyes widened a little and then she said, "I can but it's just not in my bag."

"Okay then, you can ride me- I mean you can ride with me." She thanked the gods above that she was able to correct herself as quickly as she did.

"Fine with me."

Shortly after, they made it to the stables and there Gabrielle was reintroduced to a familiar long face. Although, just as Xena was about to tell Gabrielle the name of her horse, Gabrielle beat her to it.

"Argo." Gabrielle patted the blonde horse's neck.

Xena was put off by this. _How does she know Argo?_

Gabrielle glanced at Xena and saw that there was a growing suspicion going on inside her wonderful head.

"How'd you know her name?" Xena crossed her arms and pursed her lips. A look Gabrielle was very accustomed to.

Gabrielle thought quickly, she was good at that. "Iole told me," she said cooly.

As soon as Gabrielle said that, Xena's shoulders withdrew from their tension. "Oh. That explains it."

The older Xena would have seen right through her, but she would also brush a thing like that off because it was nothing to straggle on or worry about.

After securing the saddle on Argo she pulled her self up on to the horse and lent out a hand down to Gabrielle.

So they left the stable and rode steadily through the Athenian streets. Normally, Gabrielle would rest her hands upon Xena's waist but she didn't here. Instead she kept her hands down on her own thighs. She decided she ought to play it safe for now or when they alone and maybe some place secluded.

And how fucking convenient. Xena led Argo to the outskirts of Athens where only lucious, green and tall trees thrived.

When Xena decided they were deep enough into the foliage, she dismounted and once again lent a hand to Gabrielle. Gabrielle slid off Argo and nearly fell off because Argo was such a tall creature and she was a short one, but Xena was quick and caught her before she even made it to the ground.

Gabrielle's hands had grasped onto Xena's shoulders and Xena's hands grasped onto Gabrielle's waist. Their bodies were close together, their breasts nearly, but just not quite, grazed each other. That's how close they were and it was enough to aroused Gabrielle since she missed her Xena oh so much.

For what seemed like hours, Gabrielle finally stepped back from Xena. "Sorry," she said bashfully.

"No harm done." A friendly smiled formed. Then she walked over to the other side of Argo and took her sword out of its sheath. "You ready, shorty?" Xena twirled her sword in her right hand.

"You bet your ass, butthead." Gabrielle grinned wickedly and pulled out her sais.

 **One hour later...**

Panting and breaking multiple sweats, Gabrielle and Xena managed to get each other on their backs. (Not in the way Gabrielle wanted) but there they lay side by side and terribly exhausted.

"Gabrielle," Xena said.

"Yeah?"

She sat up and amusingly said, "I think I've met my match." Xena propped herself up with her left hand. "You really knocked the wind outta me."

Gabrielle remained supine but her eyes met Xena's. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a chuckle.

Xena stood up and brushed the pieces of forest off herself. "You want to go another round or should we head back?"

"I'd like to see what kind of round you mean," a masculine voice commented.

Hastily, Gabrielle got to her feet with her sais ready in each hand. Xena had her sword at the ready.

"How cute. The girlfriends think I'm intimidated. Absolutely adorable." The man in black attire said with a stupid grin.

"What do you want, sir?"

"Don't call him sir, Xena. He doesn't deserve it," Gabrielle was now glaring at the man, "what could you possibly want, Ares?" She sounded pissed off.

"Put your mini pitch forks away, blondie. I'm not in the mood for a fight, I'm in the mood for conversation. My silly sister had a slip of the tongue and know I see what's going on here." He placed his man hands on his hips and leaned against a tree.

"Gabrielle. What's he talking about?" Xena sounded so innocent and it made Gabrielle feel guilty.

Before Gabrielle could say anything Ares answered the question. "Short stack here is from the future. She was jealous of the affair you and Alexander had. Dite told her to make a wish and miss envy here," he pointed at Gabrielle, "wished that you and Alexander never screwed. As we all know, dite is smarter than we think." Ares looked at Gabrielle coquettishly. "She set you up thinking this could spice up your sex life, ya know."

There was a brief moment of silence between all three of them.

"Sex life?" Xena spoke up and then turned her attention to Gabrielle. "In the future, Gabrielle... are you and I..." She was hesitant to say the word but she wanted to know because a strong curiosity had taken over, "lovers?"

"You might as well tell her. I think it's only fair after all you've been here for weeks now. Three right?" He ran a hand over his groomed facial hair. "What are you afraid of Gabrielle?" He began to circle her. "Lost progress?"

Once he was in front of her, she socked him in the face. It was hard enough to make him stammer backwards but naturally being a god he didn't feel much.

"Good hit, small fry. I think I'll be going now so you two can make out in peace." He waved with his fingers and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Gabrielle dropped her sais and they fell to the ground. Soon Gabrielle followed suit with her head in her hands. Xena knelt down in front of her and placed her hands in her own, but Gabrielle's head still hung low as she attempted to cry discreetly.

"I don't like him but if there's one thing I agree with is that I think I deserve an explanation. You don't have to explain right now but I'd like to hear you out first before I jump to any major conclusions."

Gabrielle nodded sullenly. "I might as well tell you here while we're alone. You might wanna sit down, it's kind of a long story." She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face.

Xena complied and sat infront of Gabrielle and let her begin.

 **One hour later...**

After Gabrielle practically spilled her guts out to Xena, they sat awkwardly and quietly with each other.

"So we're soulmates, huh?" Xena tried to lighten up the mood because she could see that it had taken a toll on Gabrielle to tell her everything.

"Yes." She answered heavily.

Xena could also see that Gabrielle was miserably homesick for the Xena she was used to.

Xena made up her mind. If they were soulmates they oughta act like it. _I'll fall for you. I know I will. I promise to get you home._

Xena tried to get a look at Gabrielle's face, "You know, I think we should spend more time together. Like this or something. Maybe we could spend the afternoons together." Finally Gabrielle positioned her head towards Xena.

"I'd like that very much." Gabrielle was beginning to loosen up and she hoped that they'd both feel more comfortable around each other.

Xena stood up and offered a hand to Gabrielle, "it's getting dark." She delighted that Gabrielle grabbed onto her hand. "How about we head back. I'm sure Aunt Larisa is having a fit right about now," she chuckled.

Again, they found themselves standing in front of each other face to face. Almost as if Xena had some telepathic power she shared with Gabrielle, Xena said, "come 'ere." She invited Gabrielle to hug her.

Wrapping her strong arms around Gabrielle, she felt herself calm down and relax. Her left hand rested on the small of the shorter woman's back and her right hand stroked the blonde head that rested on her shoulder.

It felt completely natural to Xena. She took note of how well Gabrielle's body mended in with her own. _Just like puzzle pieces._ Xena smiled like a kid on solstice, she just felt so... full.

 **Day two...**

Xena woke up that early morning a little happier than usual. Chipper was a good adjective to describe Xena then. Even walking to the palace to Alexander, she had somewhat of a bounce in her step.

Sitting in the book room and writing about her _feelings_ was one of her least favorite things to do everyday, but today she didn't mind doing it at all. She was definitely careful about what she wrote down though.

Alexander lazily and unattractively sauntered into the book room where Xena was currently located.

"Whatcha smiling for, kid?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just feeling good today," Xena answered.

"That's nice," he breathed pathetically. "I hope you can keep that attitude later on today. You're gonna need it when you're practicing your swordsmanship with me in the courtyard."

"Ah yes, child's play. I look forward to it." She grinned at him like she knew something he didn't.

"Hee haw, Xena. Finish that up and be prepared to get your ass whooped in the courtyard in twenty minutes."

"Yes ma'am- I mean sir." Xena said that on purpose.

Alexander rolled his eyes and left the book room.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

There Xena stood in the polished and elegant courtyard, armed and ready for Alexander.

He hadn't shown up yet but she knew all too well that he was hiding and that he was doing it on purpose.

Instead of looking for him, she first decided to taunt him.

"Alexander the Great? No," she commented loudly, "more like Alexander the Upper Class Twit, the Proper Idiot. Yeah, that's better. It has a better ring to it."

With her sharp hearing, she heard, from a corner, someone trying to hold in their laughter. So, in her own stealthy way, she swiftly made her way to the corner.

She saw the corner clearly but no Alexander. He was there though. "I look down," she looked at the ground, "I look up," she looked up. "I see a sweaty monkey clinging to the ceiling with a red face."

That did it for him. He jumped down from his stance on the ceiling like a cat falling off a thatched roof.

Instead of laughing, Xena had her sword ready in her right hand and waited for Alexander to get up.

Sparring with Alexander was risky business and unpredictable. One day he'd play fair, the next he'd be cruel and relentless. Of course Xena would try and keep up with him and even try to switch it up just like he would.

Today though, she was in a very good mood, she thought, _let's get a little out of hand today..._

Alexander stood up and pulled his sword out of its sheath, "ready?" He said teasingly.

Xena was going to play a wild card today, "nope." So she turned around and ran.

This confused Alexander greatly. He watched her run across the courtyard and figured he might as well play along.

Xena looked behind her and saw that Alexander was on her tail. That was what she wanted. She began to think of things that would be considered ridiculous. She took her helmet off and pitched it with all her might at Alexander's face.

She threw her helmet so hard that Alexander actually fell backwards. Xena intended for that to happen so it would give her an advantage.

Quickly, Xena approached Alexander, who was on the ground holding his aching and bleeding nose. She easily pointed her sword at his throat and reveled at the sight in front of her.

"What's gotten into you, Xena?" His chest heaved as he spoke.

"Just feeling good today," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right. Whatever it is..." he grunted as he stood up, Xena kept her sword pointed at his throat, "I'll figure it out..." Alexander took his helmet off and hurled it at Xena, but she dodged it. "Then you'll be sorry."

"You couldn't." Xena lowered her sword. "You lack the capacity."

Alexander took a swing at Xena and she naturally blocked it.

"You think what you want of me, Xena, but I think I've got it down already." He raised his sword above his head and brought it down.

Xena held her sword out horizontally and that prevented Alexander's sword from slicing her in two.

"Let's hear it, pretty boy," she grunted as Alexander used more force to bring her down.

Finally she kicked him in the abdomen and he stammered back. She swiped her sword at him from the right to the left but he was able to block it and with the flick of the wrist, Xena's sword projected itself into the side of a pillar.

"You've got your eye on someone."


	30. Xena and Gabrielle: 30

**A/N: yeehaw I kept my promise hee hee**

 **Enjoy!**

 **In the afternoon...**

Xena had taken off in a bolt after she was dismissed from the palace. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she felt giddy and had a need to do something about it. She was more than grateful to have someone to go to about it.

As Xena reached the door to Aunt Larisa's, it opened and Gabrielle stood in the door way and since Xena was in such a hurry, she accidentally knocked Gabrielle and herself over.

"Hey," Xena said nervously and didn't seem to mind the fact that she was unintentionally pinning Gabrielle down.

"Hey yourself," Gabrielle wheezed.

Upon hearing the wheeze, she extracted herself off of Gabrielle. "Sorry," she said as she lent a hand down to the supine woman.

As she was pulled up, she said with a grunt, "it's fine. I'm all right."

"What was all that ruckus?!" Larisa called out.

The matriarch appeared and Xena quickly whipped her hands down to her sides.

"We both got to the door at the same time," Xena said stiffly.

Larisa quirked up a bit. She was worried that a stranger might've gained entry to the house and so on. "Well don't just stand there and let the heat in, come on now."

Xena stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm going to put my things away. I'll be right back," said Xena. So she hurried to her room and left Larisa and Gabrielle to themselves.

"What are you two up to today?" Larisa crossed her arms.

Gabrielle didn't know what to say because she truly didn't know the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure but I think we both know your niece is up to something." Gabrielle smiled a little.

Things didn't feel so awkward between them compared to a few weeks ago when they first met. Gabrielle noticed Larisa was like Xena and Xena was like Larisa at some times. Whether it was things she said or movements or even the way they looked when they stood side by side. Gabrielle liked Larisa and she knew Larisa liked her too.

"When isn't she?" Larisa sighed. "Watch her come down here and tell us something we couldn't conjure up on our own."

"Or," Gabrielle lazily turned her head to Larisa, "something completely mundane."

Larisa agreed with a nod. "Right under our noses... she'd do that."

Xena entered the foyer where she had left Gabrielle and her aunt. She secretly liked that her aunt and Gabrielle got along now that she knew Gabrielle was her soulmate from the future. Yet she had a hard time grasping the "soulmate from the future" part. She figured that if the gods were making such a fuss over them that it was true, but she wasn't about to just jump into things. _A round of questions, perhaps?_ Xena thought that if this was all true, Gabrielle would be able to answer some questions about herself that only she would know.

After telling Aunt Larisa they'd be out for awhile, Xena and Gabrielle moves hastily to the stables. Gabrielle didn't understand why they were going so fast but she didn't question it.

Xena quickly tacked and saddled up Argo and then they took off.

Gabrielle sat behind Xena in the saddle. She was breathing evenly and her focus was on Xena and the blur of her surroundings passing her by.

"You wanna tell me where you're taking us or is it a surprise?" Gabrielle asked.

"Same place." Xena would've loved to turn around but she kept her eyes in front of her.

"As yesterday?" Gabrielle knitted her eyebrows.

"Yep."

That gave Gabrielle a clue, not the right one but close enough.

"Yesterday I'd say we tied. Are we returning for a rematch?" The blonde joked.

"Something like that," Xena answered with a smirk then she slapped down the reigns and Argo sped up.

When they arrived at their seculded destination, Xena walked over to a tree and tossed off her sheathed sword to the ground. She put her hands up, palms facing out.

"Whatcha doing there?" Gabrielle asked.

"Set your forks- I mean sais down." Xena said that on purpose.

Gabrielle appreciated the joke and went along with Xena's gentle command. She took out her sais and debated on whether or not she should just toss them to the ground or launch them into the tree.

Not a second went by, Gabrielle made her decision and flung her sais into the tree Xena stood infront of.

Xena didn't even flinch. "Show off." She grinned and thought what Gabrielle just did was really cool.

"It was nothin'." Gabrielle set her hands on her waist and looked at Xena. She also saw how much space there was between them and it reminded her that she longed to be closer to Xena. At this point, she didn't care which one, younger or older. As long as it was her Xena, she didn't mind.

There was a pause between the women and fortunately it was far from awkward.

Just as they decided the pause was long enough they both were about to speak but Gabrielle backed down and let Xena go first.

"I ought to tell you why we are here now. I don't want to seem or come off as childish but... I'd like to ask a few questions." Xena looked down at her boots then back up at Gabrielle. "They're kind of trivial." She didn't know what to do with her hands so she kept them down at her sides.

Gabrielle wasn't born yesterday so she ultimately knew the reason behind why Xena would ask for something like that. She did not feel the least bit offended at all.

"Twenty questions, huh?" Gabrielle pretended to think about it. "Sounds like fun." She grinned wickedly.

They decided to sit at the base of a tree that was very close to where they let their weapons rest. Xena took the saddle off Argo because she estimated that they'd be there for a few hours.

Argo was glad to have her saddle off. She shook her head and enjoyed the light breeze that swept by and went through her blonde mane. She watched her dark haired master settle down next to the short blonde woman. _Her mane is the same color as mine. Maybe that's why she likes her so much. Even though she's quite short, but I guess she's alright._ Argo lowered her long neck and began to sniff about because was looking for something to munch on. _Perhaps I will receive a nice apple when we return. That'd be very nice. I really like apples. I think I like the red ones more than the green ones._

Xena and Gabrielle spoke for about two hours.

Xena would ask a question then Gabrielle would whole heartily answer each question and elaborate with great detail.

Gabrielle's responses shocked Xena because all of them were correct.

Xena didn't expect Gabrielle to know almost everything and it brought her to the conclusion that her older self really trusts and loves Gabrielle.

"We've been through a lot together and I don't think I'd want it any other way." Gabrielle rested her head against the tree she was leaning on already. "You'd drive me up the wall with your antics and what not."

Xena got a kick out of that. She slowly swayed her head to Gabrielle. "I bet you make me crazy."

"I do... it's all the talking." Gabrielle turned her head slightly to her right to look at Xena. She saw a charming grin on Xena's face.

"There must be more than that." Xena poked her arm.

"There is but, you already know it." Gabrielle intentionally withheld that information.

"Oh, of course. Older Xena must know everything, hmm," she teased.

Gabrielle sat up. "Don't get ahead of yourself now. She knows a lot but not everything... there's still some secrets I've got to myself," she said in a matter of fact way.

Xena arched her eyebrow. "Really now?" She looked to her left and then right as if there were somebody around to hear them. "Mind telling me?"

Gabrielle did actually consider if she should. _It's not like my older Xena is going to know and they're just little things. Nobody's getting hurt over it. Why not?_

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Xena.

"Oh come on. Just one. That's it, just one," Xena pleaded.

"Alright, fine."

Argo strayed a little bit from the couple but still kept them in her sight. She found a suitable patch of grass and began to graze on it. _I think the red apples are better than the green ones because they look prettier. I'm not very picky but an apple is an apple no matter the color so I would still eat it._ Argo's ears flicked towards the couple sitting at the base of the tree. _I wonder what their talking about. I bet it's about apples and how much they like to give them to me._ Then she decided they were nothing to worry about she continued on the grass.

"I didn't know you could do that... Wow. That's impressive... and my older self doesn't know this?" Xena asked.

"Nope. Just you know so don't be pushing your luck, okay?" Gabrielle joked but also warned.

"Yes ma'am," Xena said seriously. Then she lightened up and spoke again, "so umm, any surprises in the future you want to fill me in on."

Gabrielle let out a dramatic and extensive breath. "Yeah, I for sure filled you in once," she mumbled then grinned a little.

Gabrielle was referring to the evening she impregnated Xena. Her face turned red just thinking about it. But of course this one didn't know that.

Then she remembered that Xena has excellent hearing, but hoped she didn't understand the context of the comment.

"What?"

"Just me and my nonsense. Anyway, I'm not telling. It may change our course in nature." Gabrielle really believed that because she liked what she had in the future.

"Are you sure? Didn't Aphro-,"

Gabrielle interrupted her, "I know Dite very well at this point. I can trust her word but at the same time she twists them around a bit. We get what we want but... there's always, I don't know something a little extra."

Xena processed the information and decided that Gabrielle was right. She believed now that Gabrielle had a great reason to withhold information from her. It made her realize that they must've had it pretty good in their further time.

"I understand, Gabrielle."

What Xena just said did something to Gabrielle. Hearing Xena say her name had a certain effect on her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She smiled like she knew something Xena didn't.

The blonde stayed in that position for a few moments until Xena spoke once more.

"Are you alright?" She asked curiously.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at Xena. With great sincerity she said, "I'm wonderful."

"I guess you wouldn't mind that rematch, perhaps?"

"You're on."

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Xena, get up," Gabrielle commanded sternly.

Xena craned her head to look at Gabrielle. She was in shock because Gabrielle managed to get her on her back.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Someone's here. They must've followed us." Gabrielle spun her sais in her hands so the blunt ends stuck out.

Xena stood up immediately and readied her sword.

"You sure it's not Argo?" She neared Gabrielle so they stood side by side.

Gabrielle gave Xena a look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm in no mood for surprises," Xena threatened quietly then she spoke louder, "who ever you are, you better make yourself known! We aren't too friendly towards strangers!"

Finally, a voice announced, "I'm no stranger, Xena." The owner of the voice came out from behind a rather large tree.

The couple expected an adult or literally anyone else but it wasn't who they thought it was.

Xena returned her sword to its sheath and Gabrielle lowered her sais.

"Deianira, what are you doing here?" Xena came closer to the girl and knelt down so they were at eye level.

"I followed you and Gabrielle here. Why'd you go somewhere so far?" The girl crossed her arms.

"We need to talk privately. Now why'd you follow us?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle observed quietly and reckoned that Xena looked like she was talking with her miniature duplicate. It made her think about Xena in the future and how sick she was that morning, before she made that silly wish. They were in a strange place, Billie and Lisa's house. _And when this is all over, we'll be in Amphipolis. We'll be together. We'll be with Cyrene and Toris and Argo and the inn._ Gabrielle thought a little more.

 _But what does this say about me? I like what I had then and I miss it. I like this but I'm back at square one. She knows I want to go back but have I considered her feelings. Up until yesterday she knew nothing and thought of me as one of her aunt's house hands. Yesterday... she learns about us all at once. And maybe she's accepted it. Is she forcing herself to accept this? You can't make anyone love you, they have to do that all on their own. I can't make her love me. She needs to decide on that by herself. Why does this feel so wrong?_

She shoved her sais back into their homes on the sides of her boots. She returned her attention to Deianira and Xena.

At the moment they were debating when to return home. Gabrielle took it upon herself to choose for them since they weren't getting anywhere on the matter.

Gabrielle's word was final, so Xena saddled up Argo and sat her little cousin on top of the horse. Xena and Gabrielle would walk back beside Argo and Deianira.

 **Back in the present...**

Xena went on another day without Gabrielle. Aphrodite had sent her back to Amphipolis and refused to tell her where Gabrielle was.

Her heart was aching some more than usual when she remembered that nearly a month had gone by without Gabrielle. By herself.

When she arrived in Amphipolis, she was greeted by her mother which she always appreciated, but soon after she proclaimed that she was going to search for Gabrielle. Having said that, Cyrene started to worry and demanded that she went along. Xena, being Xena, told her no. They argued a little bit Cyrene caved in and let her daughter search for the other half of her heart.

Xena felt bad because she knew that her mother cared about Gabrielle as if she were her own daughter. She felt worse because she forgot to tell her that she was pregnant but soon thought it would be best if Gabrielle was with her to explain how it all came to be.

Xena spent most nights, camped out with Argo, on her bedroll, infront of a fire, and trying her best not to cry from how homesick she was for Gabrielle.

Today wasn't any different. Xena rode Argo in a sullen mood. They were close to the Amazon border. She figured if she wanted to find Gabrielle quickly, she ought to have some help. Xena chose this particular Amazon nation because she had become quite acquainted with some of the ladies when they rebuilt Orraonto.

Terreis, Ephiny, Eponin and Solari all belonged to the Macedonian Amazon region. Specifically the Telaquire Amazon tribe.

Once she passed the border, Xena hopped off Argo and waited for the guards to drop down from the trees.

"Good evening, ladies," Xena said with a sad smile.

 **Dinner time in the dining hut...**

Soon after entering the village, Xena explained to the guards that she was looking for the princess. So the guards took Xena to Terreis's hut and took Argo to the stables. Xena was welcomed with open arms and was offered a hut to stay in.

But now she sat in the dining hut at a long table next to Ephiny.

They were quiet until Solari sat on the right side of Xena.

"Xena, where you been knuckle head? It's good to see you," Solari said happily and friendly patted Xena's shoulder.

Xena inhaled deeply and tried to be at least a little enthusiastic. "I've been around," she said with a grin.

"Hey now, where's Gabrielle? She around somewhere?" Solari has missed both friends and was glad to see at least one of them.

Ephiny slightly leaned over the table, looked past Xena and right at Solari. She shook her head to signify that Solari oughta drop the question.

Xena noticed. "No, it's alright Ephiny. I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Solari hadn't a clue what was going on. "About Gabrielle? Where is she? Is she okay?" The Amazon was serious and even sat up straight.

Xena appreciated the concerned Amazon.

"I don't know where she is. That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? The last time we saw you both, I thought you two were practically stuck together," Solari added. She was about to jump to the conclusion that Xena and Gabrielle split up but forced it out of her current train of thought.

"I'll start at the beginning," she said as she looked at both Solari and Ephiny. "We had just arrived in Corinth and we were stopping for the night. We were originally on our way to Athens because," she thought carefully and was deciding if she should tell them about Alexander, "my friend, the King of Macedonia, is dead and we wanted to visit Roxana. Personally give her our condolences and all."

"You're friends with Alexander the Great?!" Solari asked her question a little too loud and it was enough to get looks from others around them.

"I was, Solari. Anyway, into the night Aphrodite joins us but then sends us away to this dark and loud place..." Xena tried to describe the establishment from the future to the two Amazons without telling them they were in the future.

And she gave herself the strength to tell them almost everything that went on after that night and after Aphrodite returned her to Amphipolis.

Once Xena finished up, Solari and Ephiny sat silently out of shock.

Ephiny turned to Xena with a concerned and worried expression, "We have to find her, Xena."


	31. Xena and Gabrielle: 31

**A/N: oops... I did it again and on time. I'd like to say thank you for the comments, they're great motivators for me!**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been another rough night for Xena. At this point it was nothing new to her but she refused to get used to it because she held on to all the hope within her.

Xena would wake up in the morning and reach out to her left where Gabrielle would normally lay, but she'd find nothing and it caused her severe distress.

Those many months of sleeping next to Gabrielle wasn't just something she loved to do, but it was also addictive to her and spending every night together was habitual for Xena.

Xena spotted Eponin after she loaded her plate. They hadn't seen each other since they finished up Orraon. Over the busy eight months they became great friends so finally seeing her cheered Xena up.

The tall visitor approached the weapons master and patted her on the shoulder.

"How's it going, Pony?" Xena picked out the name because she knew it would bother the Amazon.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to call me that, Amazon?!" Eponin exclaimed before she turned around to see who it was.

Eponin's question was loud and drew in attention. Just as she turned around, the person of topic answered with a question.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Eponin's angry disposition dispersed and was replaced with a happier one.

"Xena!" She punched Xena on the shoulder. "You mother fucker! It's about damn time you showed your face around here!"

"Woah, woah, woah... I said kiss, you said fuck. I don't think-," Eponin cut her off for a hug.

As they pulled apart Eponin said she would excuse herself from the "big kid table" which was really just a long table where Queen Melosa and her entourage sat.

Xena found a place to sit next to Solari who greeted her with a: "Mornin' butthead," and a goofy smile.

"Mornin' shit brick," Xena returned the greeting.

That was one of many things she liked about the group of Amazons she worked with in Orraon. They were all down to earth, easy to be comfortable around, and that they could all horse around and each would know that they were horsing around and never took it personally.

"You find your hut alright?" Solari asked trying to avoid the topic of Gabrielle for the moment.

"Yeah, I did. Ya know, Solari, you Amazons are so crafty, especially with those huts. They're way bigger on the inside than how they look on the outside," Xena commented.

Solari took a bite of her food and nodded.

Eponin came back and sat infront of Xena on the other side of the table. Normally, Eponin was not a happy person in the morning but today was different because Xena was here.

For the entirety of breakfast, Xena caught up with Eponin and filled her in on the situation with Gabrielle and how she couldn't find her.

Once they left the dining hut, Eponin took Xena to Queen Melosa's office.

 **Back to Gabrielle...**

It was the third day and Gabrielle believed she made some sort of progress with Xena.

That morning, Gabrielle woke up around the same time Xena would wake up for her training and such. Gabrielle offered to escort Xena to the palace. Xena hesitated because she didn't want to risk any run ins with any familiar faces but she happily took up Gabrielle's offer.

Every morning, Xena would leave to the palace dressed in what she called _typical Athenian girl attire_ which consisted of her wearing a peplos and a himation.

Gabrielle got ready before Xena, for once, and told her she'd be waiting outside for her. She was curious what Xena would put together because she always came home in a different set of clothes every day.

Gabrielle stood about idly with her back turned to the front door. When she heard the door open, she turned around slowly. Just as if all the cliches from the love stories she'd heard in her life were real, Gabrielle became temporarily paralyzed from the beautiful sight before her green eyes. Her heart raced and she could hear it beat within her ears. A delicate gust of wind soared through their own atmosphere and gently blew Xena's hair out of her face.

Gabrielle wished she could save the image in front of her like how the humans did in the very far future. She had seen _pictures_ all over Billie and Lisa's house. If Gabrielle could make one wish right now, she'd wish for a picture of Xena because of how beautiful she looked right then.

"Gabrielle?"

The blonde snapped out of her haze and daydreaming and gave her attention to what Xena was saying. Her name.

"Yes?" She said sweetly.

"You're catching flies," Xena joked and then came closer to Gabrielle and stood on her right.

Gabrielle made an exasperated sound, she didn't mean it of course. Just being dramatic.

"Let's get going," Xena said and patted Gabrielle on her right shoulder.

Gabrielle noticed the wind kept passing by and it gave her a funny thought. As they walked, Gabrielle leaned back a little and glanced at Xena's back side for a theatrical effect and for herself because _why not?_

"I was catching flies huh? I think you're catching a breeze there," she gestured to the lower half of Xena's body.

Xena stopped and gave her a "are you serious?" look. _Two can play this game._

Gabrielle waited to see what Xena would say. She was expecting something along the lines of "ha ha very funny".

"Yeah, these Greek winds are good for airing out," Xena deadpanned and fanned at her general private area.

Gabrielle didn't expect that to come from Xena, but it made her laugh.

They continued their walk on the street to the palace. Very little to few of the townspeople were out because it was so early, but Xena was always cautious when it came to her daily commute. For all they knew, she was just some girl with a routine.

Someone had actually asked her where she was going one morning and instead of blowing her cover, she lied and said in a most feminine voice: "I'm visiting my husband at the palace. He's a guard." It was believable so she was able to get by without any further problems.

Gabrielle couldn't see Xena saying that. She tried to imagine it happening and once more she laughed because she knew how ridiculous it was.

"Funny huh?" Xena pressed her tongue to her cheek. "So what would you have said?"

The blonde regained her composure and her face grew ascetic. "I would've said something like..." she lost her contempt and tried to imitate Xena, "I'm visiting my husband at the palace."

Xena rolled her eyes and tried her best to hold in a chuckle.

Soon they arrived at the hidden entrance Xena would occasionally go through. It was a dark area because it was stashed away but a single beam of light had shown through.

They stood face to face with the beam of light unevenly placed between them and it was quiet because they didn't know what to say.

Gabrielle looked down and observed Xena's hands. Inside she longed to hold them again and feel them upon her body. _What if I just..._ It was an easy yet bold move but Gabrielle didn't hold back.

Slowly but confidently, she reached out each hand and skillfully slipped them into Xena's. Then she held still and hoped Xena wouldn't let go.

Xena didn't let go or pull back. In fact she gently kept a hold on them.

Gabrielle looked back up and into those establishing blue eyes.

"Don't come back all bruised up again," Gabrielle teased softly.

"I'll do my best," Xena promised.

There at that very moment, a mutual feeling formed within them. The feeling you get when you want to kiss someone but you're not sure if they want to kiss too so you go looking back and forth between their lips and their eyes.

Gabrielle slowly gravitated towards Xena like she was the center of her own universe and shut her eyes.

Xena closed her eyes too and felt her heart racing within her chest. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted to kiss the shorter woman infront of her, so she angled her head in a comfortable position and felt her lips make contact with Gabrielle's.

 **Back in the present...**

Xena sat in Queen Melosa's hut quietly and anxiously after describing her entire scenario to Queen Melosa.

The queen mirrored Xena but not anxiously and she sat behind a desk.

She was assessing Xena with her eyes. Melosa had never met Xena before so she was trying to make sure she wasn't lying, but she quickly decided that she wasn't lying and she saw something else too.

"You're pregnant." The Queen placed her hands down on the arms of her chair and smiled without showing her teeth.

 _Damn, she's good._ Xena wished at that very moment that she didn't have to say anything but she did anyway. "Yep."

"You didn't plan on telling anyone I suppose?" Melosa squinted at Xena.

Xena looked at everything else in the room except the queen. "Yep."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Yep."

Melosa arched her left eyebrow.

As soon as Xena realized what she said to Melosa, she realized it rather quickly if that helps her case, her eyes widened yet she gave up immediately on an excuse.

"Sorry." Xena leaned her head to the left. "What I mean is, I didn't say anything because I don't want any sort of attention." She then gave Melosa the "ya know what I mean" look.

The queen did know what she meant. When her Amazons returned from Orraon, they told their queen about Xena and Gabrielle. Especially on Xena and her status.

"I get it, Xena. So the last place you saw Gabrielle in Greece was in..." Melosa waited for Xena to finish her sentence.

"Corinth. At an inn," Xena said.

"My immediate idea is to go to that inn in Corinth and spread out from there," Melosa admitted.

"I was basically thinking the same thing. That's why I came here... for help." Xena refused to look at Melosa when she said that.

They were quiet for a beat until Melosa sat up and rested her elbows on the desk.

"I expected a little more for you but I know this is urgent so I'll disregard that. I mean, you're only one woman and you're worried and she's very important to you. I can empathize with you, Xena. And I am honored that you came to us for help."

Hearing that made Xena more hopeful.

Xena had her mind set on finding Gabrielle no matter what and no matter how long it would take.

After their little chat, Melosa picked out eleven Amazons and had them gather their belongings so they could head out with Xena by about early evening.

If Xena had it her way, she'd take three other Amazons and leave immediately, but she understood why the queen insisted she should travel with eleven others. Four North, four East, four South, four West.

That made sense. Better to travel in a group than alone, especially for Xena being pregnant and all.

Xena let Melosa have her way and by the early evening they were ready to leave.

The plan was the same and no elements had been changed.

Travel to Corinth. Search the place first then spread out from there.

 **Later on that night...**

Eleven Amazons and one Xena sat around a decent sized fire. Gazing into the fire and it's vibrantly colored flames, Xena began to imagine where Gabrielle was and what she would be doing at the moment.

 _Where are you?_ Xena found herself asking that question constantly, out loud or in her head, and she'd say it as if Gabrielle could hear her or if she were right infront of her. She wished that was the case but it wasn't and she hoped that would change soon.

The Amazons chatted with each other and amongst themselves but Xena kept her focus on the fire. She kept her eyes on it as if it spoke words of great importance directly to her. Something about the fire drew her deeper into her own mind. Deeper and deeper into a place within her mind of which she had no existing or previous knowledge of, until now.

Slowly, her eye lids drifted together and all sounds were ignored. From that very moment, Xena unknowingly stepped into a vault of memories she had never experienced before. Everything she witnessed was brand new yet a few years old.

Most of the memories she was seeing were happy and warm, very few were dark and upsetting.

Realizing minutes had gone by, Xena willed her eyes to snap open. They did and felt thankful the Amazons knew to mind their own business when ones eyes were closed because none of them seemed to make a whole deal out of Xena's prolonged silence.

"Excuse me ladies," Xena stood up, "nature calls," she lied, then casually left the camp to be alone.

Once she was out of sight and out of hearing range, Xena stood alone in the forest confused. _Alone._

She placed her hands on her hips and looked down.

"I guess I'm not really alone." Xena patted her leather covered lower stomach with her right hand. "I've got you and although you're rather quiet I appreciate your company."

Xena lifted her head back up and observed her surroundings. After deciding it was safe, she braced herself against the nearest tree with her left arm and shifted her weight towards the left.

"Pardon my Gaul, but what the fuck was all that?" She asked aloud. Xena placed her right hand on her hip.

Looking down at her abdomen, "Did you see any of that?" She looked back up and continued, "well I hope you didn't because there was some stuff in there that'd make your mother blush." She chuckled at her own comment.

Xena shook her head, "why was I seeing all that? Those things never happened... I know for sure that I never met Gabrielle in Athens." She paused for a moment and squinted her eyes.

"I saw those as I would see a memory, but how could they be memories if they never happened?" She brought her right hand up and held on to her chin as she continued to think aloud.

"There's something going on. That's the only explanation and whatever's going on probably includes Gabrielle."

Xena removed left arm from the tree and ran her hands through her dark hair. That reminded her of how Gabrielle would run her delicate yet powerful hands through her hair. She missed those little things.

"Four weeks without you, honey," she thought of Gabrielle as she spoke. "The Amazons and I are looking for you. I'm sure that we'll either find you or you'll bump into us. I don't care how, I just want you back in my arms."

Xena knew she'd never just say that to anyone but she was alone and took advantage of that.

Then, right there in front of her, a zap and a crack of blue matter snapped out of nowhere accompanied by a cloud of grey smoke which quickly cleared away and presented a leather clad god of war.

"I never knew you were such a romantic sap, Xena."

"Ares," she growled.

"Not that it's a bad thing but I'll be damned... she's real lucky you know, that annoying blonde of yours," he paused for dramatic effect and carefully watched Xena's face glaring back at him, he also took a few steps closer to her, "cause I bet you're just absolutely wild in bed."

He thought he was being clever but realized quickly he was actually being stupid after she clocked him square in the face. He stumbled back and instinctively brought his hand up to his face.

"If you're trying to seduce a woman like that, the farthest you'll ever get is away," she said that maliciously.

"Ouch, Xena. Rude much?" He said sarcastically.

"Even worse," she confirmed proudly. "Now, why don't you just go back to your temple and watch paint dry or something. You have no business being here."

"Oh you," he mockingly smiled and gestured at her with both hands. Ares removed the smiled, lowered his arms down to his sides and said, "actually I do."

"And what makes you feel oh so entitled?" Xena asked.

"I know why she's gone." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight on to his right foot.

"As appealing as it sounds, I think I'll figure out the reason myself when I find her."

Xena anger was starting to well up within her, like a dam about to spring a leak, but at the moment she kept it confined. She refused to let him see her truly angry.

"You won't find her, Xena." Ares sounded serious.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I trust what you tell me?" She demanded.

"Because it's all apart of your curse, Xena." Ares started to circle her. "Maybe you forgot about it, I get it. Maybe I can bring Gabrielle back and it's all up to you."

Ares didn't specify on purpose so Xena made a risky assumption that Gabrielle could be dead. She mentally scolded herself immediately for thinking such a thing. _Of course she's alive... right? I mean, she's tough, she can handle herself._

"All up to me? Listen here pissant, I don't care about the curse, I care about her and why is it all up to me? You think I'd exchange Gabrielle for a favor?" Xena was visibly mad.

"You've done it before. What makes it different this time? Remember Thebes, Xena?" Ares asked her even though he already knew the answer.

Xena felt a little defeated but she didn't show it or let him know.

"Do you remember how you felt when you and Alexander broke through the gates? How about when you reunited with her in the dining room? Tell me, Xena, what do those two events have in common?"

Xena breathed deeply and admitted: "the way I felt during both."

"And what feeling was that?"

Xena turned her head to the right and then closed her eyes.

"Passionate."


	32. Xena and Gabrielle: 32

"I felt passionate."

Xena felt horrible for saying it because it was what Ares wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

Ares chuckled insidiously, he didn't have to ask her how she had felt during those times. He already knew, he was experienced, but he was getting a sick kick out of her admitting that.

"Xena, to me... I see you as a valuable asset. Under my direction," he saw Xena reach for her sword, "you'll be able to attain great masses of power and respect."

"I don't respect you," Xena snapped at him.

Ares ignored the comment and continued, "I know that some time ago, you were looking for those things with Borias and I know that somewhere deep down you still want them."

"They're not priorities of mine anymore. I've got other things to worry about."

"Yeah," Ares put his hands on his hips, "I guess you do." He angled his head. "Like Gabrielle and your horsey... your son..." his voice became deeper, "and of course baby number two, right?"

Xena already took a swing at his head but he caught the blade with his left hand. He pushed it away.

"Xena!" An amazon called.

Ares directed his attention towards the sound.

"Xena!" Another Amazon yelled.

Ares looked back at Xena and grimaced, "my offer will stand until you accept it, Xena. I'll be back," he held up his right hand, parallel to his face, "warrior princess."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared only leaving behind a musty grey cloud.

Xena put her sword back in its sheath and began to run at a steady pace back to the camp of Amazons.

 **Back to Gabrielle...**

 _How did I get myself into this?_ It was the third day, afternoon actually, and Gabrielle was in the palace with a hoplite guard at each side of her. Xena and Alexander were in the book room. You couldn't see them but you could definitely hear them. They were loud and angry.

That morning, after their little make out session, they had been caught by a guard who opened the door of the secret entrance and saw them.

They're yelling subsided and the heavy door was kicked open and slammed roughly against the wall.

Xena walked out with a satisfied disposition and Alexander with a defeated look.

Alexander stood infront of Gabrielle. He glanced back at Xena, his face read: "do I have to?"

As a response, Xena shoved him roughly on the shoulder which made him face Gabrielle who seemed intimidating to him at the moment.

He sighed deeply and began, "all of this is our little secret. Understand?" He paused, "you have a descision to make. You can stay away from the palace or you join Xena everyday here."

Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up and the gears in her head began to turn. She tilted her head to the side and said simply: "I think we should let Xena decide. It is after all on her ya know... studying under you and what not."

It was like Alexander immediately jumped to the same page Gabrielle was on and it made him like her.

"I think you're right. Let's make my student choose." Alexander smiled wickedly.

"Hmm, great," Xena muttered to herself.

 **May 2019**

Billie was sitting on the back porch of her house with her sunglasses on watching her little daughter play in the back yard.

Angela, Lisa's little clone as Billie would say, was playing in the sandbox with her miniature plastic horses and matchbox cars. Billie would smile proudly whenever she saw Angela pick up the horsey that looked like her beloved and ever so loyal horse, Argo.

Often on days like those, Angela would come up to her either one of her mothers and tell them all kinds of things about the horses or the cars.

"You're going to be a very boisterous teenager, aren't ya?" Billie thought aloud. Then she smiled at the thought.

"She probably will be. I know I was," Lisa commented and placed her left hand on Billie's right shoulder.

"I wasn't even there for the worst of it but I remember how you were. It was cute..." Billie paused.

"And? Go on now, finish your sentence." Lisa encouraged Billie teasingly.

"And adamant."

"Nice save," Lisa bent down closer to Billie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "and you're already on my good side."

"Good side? What, the back or the front?" Billie deadpanned.

Lisa rolled her eyes and smiled at the comment, then directed her attention to the little girl playing in the sand box.

"How long have you two been out here?" Lisa asked her wife while her left hand began to wander towards the back of Billie's neck.

Instead of focusing on the question, her attention was directed on the feeling of Lisa's hand rubbing slow circles on the side of her neck. Billie tried to answer the question but all she said was: "yes" quite slowly and quietly.

Lisa chuckled and nodded once, "so it's going to be like that? Maybe I should stop and ask the girl..."

Billie craned her neck up to look at Lisa, "she couldn't answer you either, she's very busy at the moment," Billie gestured to Angela who was incredibly focused on her matchbox cars landing on a mound of sand she piled up earlier.

Lisa studied Angela and mentally agreed with her wife.

Billie exhaled gruffly and stood up only to be met face to face with Lisa, which she didn't mind one bit.

"Have a sit, mommy," Billie said that the way Angela would and patted the chair she had just sat in.

"Just a second," Lisa placed her left hand on the back of Billie's neck and her right hand on the back of Billie's head, then pulled her closer, "I need to-," Lisa wouldn't let herself finish her sentence because she felt the need to kiss her wife badly, like her life depended on it.

Billie would've liked to pick Lisa up right there and to have carried her inside up to their bedroom but she remembered that Lisa was still pregnant and how Lisa felt about being picked up while pregnant.

Once they pulled away from each other Billie put her hand gently onto Lisa's healthily protruding stomach and gave it a loving rub.

"Sit now," Billie politely commanded and Lisa did as told with a smug smile but it quickly turned into a genuine one when she saw Angela.

Billie took note of her wife's smile as she walked on into the house. _I am truly the luckiest woman alive. I've got the woman of my dreams, a daughter who overflows my heart with joy and another Kidd on the way! I've got it all!_ Billie thought as she moved about the kitchen. She had Lisa sit down outside to watch their daughter so she could go inside and get a big glass of water for Lisa to drink.

Just as Billie shut off the faucet, her phone that sat on the counter began to noisily vibrate.

She picked it up and answered the call as she made her way to the back door to join Lisa.

"Hello?" Billie said as she opened the back door.

"Billie! I'm glad you answered at least one of my calls finally!" The excited voice stated.

"Dite, you never call. Normally you just show up at the door... How'd you get a phone anyway?" Billie asked as she handed Lisa the glass of water and then shut the door behind her.

"I've got my ways," she said with a smirk.

"Of course you do, now what is it?" Billie wasn't in the mood for chatting. She was in the mood for spending time with her family.

Aphrodite could tell by the tone in Billie's voice that she was in the middle of some quality family time so she made it quick. With a deep breath, "Gabrielle was sent back to the time you were training with Alexander and now you're alone and pregnant and looking for her and none of it was supposed to happen."

 **Back to Xena...**

"Xena! Where did you go?" An amazon asked.

"Went to use the bushes, like I said." Xena explained calmly as if she didn't have a conversation with Ares.

"All cleared out now? That was quite a while, warrior woman." Another amazon added.

"As a matter of fact," she side eyed the amazon.

"Alright we don't need the details!"

Xena chuckled with that grin of hers and sat down with the ladies.

 **Back to Gabrielle...**

Xena obviously wanted to keep Gabrielle around. It was plastered all over her face.

Xena crossed her arms and stared at the ground sheepishly. "Gabrielle, I would like you to be here."

Gabrielle's green eyes lit up. Not only was she going to spend time with Xena but she would also be able to study at the palace. That sounded like a pretty sweet deal to her.

Alexander spoke up, "alright so it's final. Gabrielle will be training and studying with you here. Now, I think that's been enough excitement for the day. Both of you, go home or whatever. I shall see you two tomorrow morning." He then shoved them out of the book room and closed the door behind them.

Gabrielle and Xena began to leave the confines of the palace.

"Xena, I really appreciate it but you didn't have to do that. I don't want to be a distraction for you." Gabrielle was just putting that out there.

"No, no I want you around and I know you love learning and all that. Why not take advantage of it, right?" Xena turned her head to look at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, "I guess you're right."

They continued to walk quietly side by side back to Larisa's. It had only been a few days but, they felt comfortable with each other. Comfortable enough that the silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. After about five minutes or so, Xena spoke up.

"Uh, what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

Gabrielle thought carefully. She wanted to do something that involved being as close to Xena as possible without pushing it. The idea finally came to mind.

"Let's go for a ride, hmm?" Gabrielle suggested. "Take me up to that spot on the mountain."

Xena chuckled because she liked the idea as well. "As you wish."

So they made a detour to the stables to saddle up Argo and with that, they rode off to their spot. Gabrielle sat behind Xena and placed her hands lovingly against her stomach just like she used to with the version she had come to know so very well.

"Tell me about the older me," Xena said.

Gabrielle raised a brow. "I'm... I'm not sure if I should do that. I don't want to disrupt your future or anything." She then rested her chin on Xena's right shoulder.

"Oh come on, how about you... share your favorite memory you have with me?" Xena pleaded.

Gabrielle smiled at her inquiry. There were many favorites, many cherished memories she had with her tall warrior woman.

"Alright... maybe just one."

 **Back to Xena...**

That night it was particularly hard to sleep for Xena. After all she did have that little spat with Ares, Gabrielle was still missing and having to sleep near a bunch of gassy amazons didn't help her situation either. But morning did come around and she was ready to face the day.

The group set out after quickly packing up their camp. Soon they would reach a small farming town and began their search.

 **Day Four...**

The night before, they made it to their spot on the mountain. They spent the evening in each other's arms. Just holding each other quietly. Gabrielle had decided to tell Xena about the time Ares had sent her away to Themyscira and briefly mentioned the reunion she and Xena had in the dining room. Of course it made Xena turn red from head to toe but it made her realize that she really did in fact like Gabrielle even more.

It was early in the morning now and the two were making their way to the palace. They were on time but Alexander wasn't. As usual. So there they sat across from each other at the rectangular table in the book room.

"Is he always late, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.

"Always but, I don't mind. I'm used to it at this point." Xena shrugged and then got up to get out her usual scroll to start writing in. She also handed Gabrielle one so she could follow suit.

Xena then explained what she was doing and told Gabrielle she'd better get started too.

The door slams open and a guard walks in hurriedly.

"Xena! Uh and you," he meant Gabrielle, "come quickly!"

The got up and followed the anxious guard out the door.

"What's going on?" Xena asked.

"Do you both have any weapons on you?" He asked with a shakey voice.

"Yes." They both said together.

"Good, Alexander's got some angry visitors coming. They want his head."

"Who is coming, Giles?" Xena asked.

"I can only assume it was Darius."

"Oh shit," Gabrielle stopped the group and pointed up towards the main tower. Four men were climbing the tower. "Is that..."

"That is! Let's go!" Giles exclaimed.

The group drew their weapons and began to run.

 **Three minutes later...**

The room was empty and much too quiet. On the way up, their running caught the attention of many more guards so now they really had a group, a group ready to fight for their leader.

"Where is the basileus?" Giles asked aloud.

Xena scanned the room with her sharp vision as best as she could. "Spread out and stay quiet," She commanded.

As Gabrielle took exactly one step forward she noticed little bits of dust falling from the ceiling. She looked up. Her eyes widened out of shock. Alexander was holding himself up on the ceiling. He brought a finger to his lips signaling for Gabrielle to remain silent. He then pointed to the balcony and mouthed: "They are coming."

Gabrielle nodded to indicate that she understood. She then went over to Xena and held on to her forearm. "They're coming up from the balcony," Gabrielle whispered into Xena's ear.

Xena nodded and then gave an order for half the guards to remain at the door and the other half to border the entrance to the balcony.

Closing her eyes, Xena, in her own way, opened her ears and listened for movement outside. She sensed the four men climbing up to the balcony but she also sensed a few more coming from down the hall, about six or seven more.

Finally, noise could be heard. Whispers coming from outside by the intruders. Hands grasped to the ledge and pulled a body up. Then another and another and another. The look of _oh fuck_ was written all over their faces. Immediately, swords were pointed at them. The four men stood completely still out of shock.

"Who sent you?" Giles, the guard, asked fiercely.

No answer.

Now the incoming group finally made it the entrance of the room but they had no intent of surrender. A loud clashing of swords erupted. The four men from the balcony took the opportunity to draw their weapons and fight for their lives.

Evidently these intruders were no match for Xena, Gabrielle and the hoplite guards. They managed to disarm each man and shackle them together.

The guards rounded up the group in the hallway. Xena and Gabrielle were the last in the bedroom and just as they were about to exit, Alexander dropped down from the ceiling and stood before the two women.

"What is up with you and ceilings?" Xena raised a dark eyebrow.

"No body expects it, my dear," Alexander simply said.

Xena replied, "It's becoming predictable. You may need to search for some new tricks to hide up your sleeves."

"I'll take it into consideration. Now, what shall we do with them?" Alexander began to walk into the hallway with Xena and Gabrielle behind him.

They caught up with the hostages being led by the guards. He ordered them to stop and they did so.

Alexander confidently walked up to one of the men. He glared into his eyes to make him dreadfully uncomfortable. "Who sent you?" Alexander asked in a menacing voice.

"Blow it out your ass." Then the man shot up a shackled hand and gave Alexander a mighty uppercut to the face.

This man made the basileus bleed and the basileus did not like that one bit. Alexander retaliated by grabbing the man by his neck with his left hand and struck him in the face several times with his right.

It was enough to leave him on the floor.

"Would anyone else like to come forward?" Alexander asked nonchalantly.

The group looked at each other. Not a word.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way," he paused. "Guards, take these men to... the pit. I want answers by any means necessary, no matter how long it takes." Alexander smiled like a lion then sent them on their way.

Xena and Gabrielle remained by Alexander. He turned to them and said, "shall we start the day?"

 **Back to present Xena...**

"Don't worry Xena, we'll find her eventually," an Amazon said trying to console the depressed woman.

"I know we will. I know. We just can't give up. She wouldn't do that if I were lost. She would do anything to find me."

Xena closed her eyes and rested her head in the palms of her hands. She felt the heat from the fire infront of her. _I need you, Gabrielle._


End file.
